


Trial & Error

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Watson Pack [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Greg Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes, Background John Watson/Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Cruelty, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Psionic abilities, Shifters, Supernatural Elements, Underage Sex, Violence, descriptions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 127,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Jace & Eric and Aidan & Charlotte work out their relationships</p><p>It will be updated time permitting and as the muses work with me.</p><p>Promise it is happy endings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planning & Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, yet another story in the Pack Universe. This takes place parallel to Seeking. I will be marking each chapter with where they are in correlation to Seeking. It will be told from Jace, Aidan, Eric, and Charlotte's view. There will be some overlap between the stories. Please bear with me while I get the muses to work with me again. Some reason, they just are not going where I want.
> 
> Any parts from the shows transcript have been lovingly gotten from Ariane DeVere’s live journal because she was awesome enough to make a complete set. 
> 
> Oh yeah, "speaking", -texting-, _telepathy-human form_ , _ **telepathy-animal or mixed form**_ , " _commanding_ ", ~sign language~, everything else.
> 
> o~oOo~o is used between journal entries, -o-O-o- is used to switch from journal entries to character thoughts. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sherlock does not belong to me, it belongs to BBC and Doyle.
> 
> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!
> 
> A [Chapter & Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2338862/chapters/15623359) guide for those who want to know where everything falls.
> 
> This chapter starts roughly after chapter 65 of Seeking and goes to chapter 75.

_Jace’s POV_  
In the weeks between when he realized that he was a seventeen year old wolf desiring to bond with an older cobra and the next time he actually got to see said cobra, he had taken the time to make a list of pros, cons, and neutral facts. From there his attention turned to the goals he held. First and foremost finish his A-levels. The completion of basic education was often used as part of a measurement from childhood into adulthood. His goals after that include getting enrolled in one of the universities for his desired medical degree, getting the pack to think of him as an adult instead of a pup, and convince his bondmate that he is worth the risk. 

Any time he is not taking lessons with Mouse or spending time with his viper family he spends with the eight that are training under the alpha-second. From them he works on improving his shifting and the using of his non-healing gifts, each having something different that they work with him on. Tobe helps him learn to focus his senses in, learning to use his wolf ability to scent along with his other senses so he can read situations better. Konrad works with him on his language skills, mildly surprised at how fast he picks them up, going from only knowing English to picking up Russian and German rather quickly with plans to learn French next. Keir has been helping him with tracking and hunting, improving his ability to move between forms and to use his hybrid form. Dora jokingly remarked that he lives with some vipers and is wanting to bond a cobra so maybe he should understand about antidotes, so that’s what they work on, a variety of poisons and antidotes. Abigail works with him on psychology and the other social sciences, which helps him with his mindhealing gifts because it helps him understand better. Leah helps him with any research that he needs to do. Aaron and Marcus are just friends, helping him to adjust to being around people and shielding him from those outside of their group when he is having a hard time. 

Beyond that, Konrad seems to have taken a protective stance over him, and if his parents are not with him the other wolf was. At least any time he had to be around non-pack. That was something he was thankful for. It allowed him a small bit of protection that he sometimes felt he needed. While other times it felt overwhelming. 

One thing was for sure though, the group would support him through anything. When he first started his planning, he had thought it would be a bad idea to mention it to them. After all, most wolves in the pack actively fear his cobra. So while he worked on his lists and ideas, he did not ask for advice or help from any of them, worrying that it might strain the friendships.

So he was mildly surprised when the group shows up the day his bondparents, along with the entire military pack left on a mission. 

“May we enter?” the nearly white-eyed wolf inquires when he answers the door. 

For a moment he stares at the other eight, surprised to see them there and yet not. He almost wonders if his bondmother had arranged for him to have company, she tries not to leave him on his own too much, something that sometimes bothers him and sometimes doesn’t. He is not a pup, he would rather not be treated like one. Giving a small shake of his head, he nods, inviting them in. 

Each one greets him as they enter, the girls hugging him. 

Smiling to himself he finds that the eight have headed directly to the second living room, the area of the house where his mother had allowed the younger wolves. Apparently Marcus had been bored because there is an entire buffet of food laid out on the side table along with a collection of paper dishes. Someone had brought drinks, mostly a variety of sodas. 

“So, Jace, we’ve decided to play interfering siblings. We know that you are trying to plan for the future but not saying a word to any of us, so here we are,” Abigail comments as he makes himself a plate. 

He pauses, blinking at each of them with wide eyes. “What?”

It’s actually the nearly white-eyed wolf that replies, “We can all smell your confusion and worry. Since you haven’t said what has you worried, we decided to approach the subject ourselves. After carefully discussing it, we came to one conclusion you know who your bondmate is and are trying to figure out how to deal with that situation. None of the older members of the pack that are unbonded have new marks and you do. So we all thought about it carefully and came to a single conclusion, it has to be one of the cobras, either the visiting one or the one that is pack. Since you have shown no desire to be around the younger one any more than you have any of us. That made it pretty simple to figure out.” 

He blinks at the slightly at that but before he can comment, Abigail remarks, “Most of the adults within our pack dislike the military pack, none more than the cobra who stands as the alpha’s guard.” She shrugs, getting up to make a small plate for herself, “As glimmer has already stated, we determined it had to be a cobra, and that particular cobra makes the most sense.” Settling herself back into the chair closest the fireplace, she continues, “You’re still adapting to the pack, even though you have been here over a year, that short amount of time does not overwrite how long you were with the other corrupt pack.”

“What Abby and Kon is trying to say is, we want to help you out, support you. Everyone knows that your mother dislikes the cobra nearly as much as the adult wolves. That means you probably have not turned to her. Since you tend to be quiet, and your scent has been growing in emotion over the last few weeks. When we heard that the military pack was going to be gone for at least overnight, we decided to approach you today about it,” the youngest in their group breaks in and tells him. 

“Oh,” he murmurs, a bit shocked, he never thought that the others in his age range would be willing to work with him so well. 

Marcus smiles at him, almost a smirk as he comments, “We’re friends and we’re pack, that means we support each other, so outline it to us what your planning, and we’ll help you see if there is any holes in your plan.” His grin grows as he continues, “And eat, your too thin, I made food.”

“Marcus why do you take deduction and chemistry classes if your passion lies in food?” he inquires after being silent for a few minutes.

“’Cause they are useful, ‘sides, I don’t know what I wanna do with myself yet.” He replies, “now come on, tell us.”

Blushing, he heads to his room and grabs the note books he has been keeping all of his ideas in before returning to the second living room with them. Settling back into his seat, he sorts through them, trying to figure out where to start. Finally he decides to start at goal one and work his to the end. “I ummm, three goals, graduate with A-levels, attend university to get a medical degree, and convince him that I will make a better mate than that female he had Aidan with.”

The eight nod and he can just about hear the thought process going through their minds. 

Abigail is the first to speak, commenting, “Well A-levels is simple enough, you are as smart, possibly smarter than me, and I have already sat them. Haven’t you been working with Mouse as well?”

He nods, blushing at the compliment. There are still a lot of times that he does not feel like those around him are right. Too many years being told how stupid he is have left a mark on his psyche that makes it hard for him to believe the pack members when they tell him otherwise.

“So, A-levels are immaterial, by spring when the next round of testing is done, you will be ready. Do you know which university you want to attend?” the researcher inquires cutting in. 

Shaking his head, he glances down. “Not yet, there are a lot of them, and I…” his voice trails off. It is embarrassing to admit he is a bit overwhelmed. 

“What degree are you after?” she queries.

“One like the alphas.” He answers softly, not actually sure which degree the elder has, but knowing that it is in medicine but not anything more.

“I believe that he has a bachelor’s in medicine with a specialty in surgery.” She remarks, “Do you wish to be a trauma surgeon?”

He shrugs, “I don’t know, I want to be able to heal, humans, shifter, or gifted equally.” He blushes again, “I don’t know if I would be able to handle the pain of surgery.”

“Hmmmm,” she murmurs, “Perhaps Queen Mary University of London, it’s the same one the alpha went to, there are several pack members who work there.” She tilts her head, “You could work on a general medicine degree and decide later whether you want to specialize.” Her eyes narrow as she thinks about it for a moment, “As an elite you will be alive for at least one-hundred years, you can always revisit the idea later. It is not something you have to do now.”

He blinks at her confused. A hundred years? But he thought that the average lifespan was only into the sixties? Maybe that was just the pack he was born to. “A hundred years?”

“Elites can live well past the two hundred year marker, so at least you will live at one-hundred years, your bondmate is very protective so I can see you living past that marker. Like the alpha, you will end up outliving a great many members of the pack and will probably live through three or four generations. Any children you have in the future, unless they are elite as well, you will most likely end up burying, possibly even grandchildren.” She explains to him, her voice gentle. “Our pack is unusual in we have a great many elites in it. Most packs do not have elites and when they do it is only one, maybe two, not six.” Again she pauses, “however both of you are elites, so it is altogether possible that all of your children will be elites as well, since it is rare for two elites to have children together it is rare that the chances of said children would be so high to be elites.”

Abigail waves that off, “Shush Leah, first we got to make sure step one works. Step one is the A-levels. I can get you the information from the school I did my testing with if you like, since I tested out early and was completely homeschooled I have all of that information.”

All seven of them nod at this, but their eyes are on him. “That would be good,” he responds after a long pause. “If I am going to be alive that long, then getting a basic degree now would work out well.”

Several minutes pass in silence before Abigail comments, “Since parts one and two are in the process of being taken of, now let’s get to part three.”

The oldest of the females bounces in her seat, excitement pouring off of her, “Oh this is too good! Jace will be the first in our generation to know who is bondmate is and actively pursues him.” 

“Calm down Dora, geez, someone would think you were the one bonding.” Leah grumbles playfully at the other wolf. “Though that jackal, Charlotte, she has a spiral on her wrist too, that means that she has a bondmate, though we should pull the younger cobra and the jackal into our group as well, there is no reason that we of the same generation cannot all be friends. Anyways, back to the subject. What do we know about the elder cobra? Brainstorm people.”

Konrad is the one to comment, “He uses the most traditional of values, lives in his own home with an indoor garden, enjoys cooking, is very protective of both the alpha and Jace due to both of them being healers, he is a Tracker, he obtained such status after the death of his birth den. According to the pictures he has in his study, he has three children by his first bondmate, two females and a male, of those three the youngest is his son Aidan whom we have met.”

“You know more about him then I do.” Jace mutters in surprise as he stares at the nearly white-eyed wolf.

“I should, I have been training with him for over a year and part of my training as a Tracker includes recall and noticing things even further than what we get from the alpha-second, whom I also train with,” the slightly older wolf remarks. 

“Oh,” he murmurs.

The rest of the night goes smoothly with the nine of them discussing how the to deal with the plan. Since he is expecting his parents back the following day, maybe the day after, he determines that this is the perfect time for him to work on his goals. For most of the night and early into the morning, they discuss plans and ideas, ways for him to achieve his goals. Eventually the conversation changes over to trying to draw the newest cobra into the group along with the jackal female. As they begin to get tired, most of them shift into their wolf form, and curl up on the floor together. Someone had started a fire and as the wolves curled up in front of it, their fur glowed with the light. Eventually he decided to join them, having never slept in wolf pile before. 

Hesitantly, he shifts, he is the largest of the wolves in the room, his body nearly twice the size of the next biggest which is Konrad. 

Slightly hesitant, he tries to figure out where to lay and paces a bit when Marcus’ eyes flicker open and he remarks, _Just pick a spot, we will shift around to get comfortable. Since you’re the biggest, we’ll probably end up surrounding you._

He nods once, edging closer to the group and settling down onto the floor. Within moments, the other wolves shift around a bit and he soon finds himself surrounded by warmth and affection. Soon he drifts off to sleep, thinking that this is most unusual but so very welcome. 

The next day the majority of them leave, shortly after breakfast. Only Konrad, Abigail, and Leah remain. A short while later, pain rips through the link between him and the cobra, echoing through him. Nearly as soon as it hits his knees give out and the nearly white-eyed wolf catches him, a concerned look on his face.

“Jace? Are you alright?”

“He’s been shot, my mate has been shot, why isn’t he healing it? He could easily have it healed,” he gasps as the pain continues to cut through him.

He is startled when the other wolf lifts him easily settling him on the sofa. 

Most of the day passes in a blur as he feels the pain echoing through him. Twice he tries to reach out with his gift to heal the older cobra and twice he is bounced away. Why is he not getting healed? Someone has to heal him! He knows his bondmother dislikes the cobra but surely she would not allow him to die, not when she knows what the results would be like for him. It is sometime around dinner when the pain suddenly stops but he still cannot seem to reach his mate when he tries to. Not long after dinner time Marcus shows back up with more food.

The rest of the night seems to go rather smoothly and when he cannot sleep because he is feeling stressed, Leah suggests he shifts and cuddles. For a few minutes he is hesitant about doing so but eventually does so because he is just so tired. Sure enough, almost as soon as he lays down in his second form Leah and Abigail also curl around him, not long after he feels Konrad join them.

Sometime during the night he is awakened as he feels his parents come home and his bondmother check up on him. 

Eyes flickering open, he lifts his head, glancing at her, _**Is he alright? I felt him get hurt, he was in so much pain but no one helped him. Why?**_

 _The cobra is a stubborn pain in the ass who did not mention he was shot until we had completed the rest of the mission. I can promise you, had we known, either John or I would have healed him. That place was so full of pain and misery that we could not distinguish his being shot from anything else._ She pauses, smiling reassuringly at him, _I may not like the cobra but I understand exactly what that mark on your wrist means, love. Go back to sleep, there is a similar custom within the viper den I grew up in so I understand well._

Come morning, the three wolves leave after breakfast, each politely excusing themselves before they head out. However he ends up spending much of the day on his own because not long after breakfast his parents head to the pack home, though he is told he is not going to the pack home until the strangers are resolved which he understands. That night when his parents get home, his bondmother is exhausted and he cuddles close as she will allow in his human form, head nuzzling against her as he does so. She sleeps and he stays close. 

The following day is much of the same except for the fact that Konrad and Leah show up. At least it was until he got summoned to the pack house by his bondmother, he was very confused. After all, his bondmother severally dislikes him being near any non-pack that she does not trust. She had already stated she did not want him anywhere near it so why was he being called over? 

Confused, he asks that very question aloud and it is Konrad who answers, explaining that it is probably because he is a strong healer. Frowning, he is trying to figure out how to get to the pack house, should he shift and run? No, he is in the city and doesn’t know how to shield. This is solved by Konrad who offers to drive him in the car that he is currently using and the three of them head to the pack home where he thanks the other two for bringing him. 

His bondmother had summoned him to help with the three wolves in the basement. Sadly, he discovers that the condition that they are in is a lot like the condition that he spent most of his early life in. When he is in the basement he is mildly surprised by the fact that one of the wolves is an elite in his wolf form. Despite the fact the other wolf is trying to scare him, he still manages to get what he went to the basement to do done. 

When he awakens curled against something that is cool to the touch and slightly rougher then skin he is confused at first. He barely recalls leaving the basement and then being caught by his cobra. Yet that is exactly what happened according to what his mind is replaying. Nor does he understand why he is still curled up in the coil of his long black tail, particularly since he knows the older shifter really does not cuddle. Still, he is comfortable and after nuzzling his nose against the scales lightly, he drifts back to sleep. 

The next time he awakens he can feel that time has passed and he is now laying stretched out on a bed. Though how he got to that bed is a totally different matter since the last thing he recalls is being curled around his bondmates tail. 

Sighing, he stretches, long limbs loosening as he gets up. Unsurprised he finds a change of clothing and a collection of his preferred soaps. Smiling to himself, he heads into the bathroom in between his and the next room to clean up before heading downstairs where he is mildly surprised to discover that it is past midnight. Wandering through the house, he comes to the realization that he should continue his work on the female wolf downstairs. Perhaps she is physically healed, but there is still mind healing to be done, and the physical healing of the other two. Hopefully it does not require a second round of posturing. 

Maybe his work with them would help to show that he was not a pup. That he was an adult or at least an almost adult. It was definitely worth trying. So he heads into the kitchen, making up a large tray of finger foods and juices, before switching to a wolf’s superior sight and carefully making his way down into the basement. He is unsurprised to find that the other male wolves are not sleeping. Nor is he shocked when the female wakes up.

“Hello,” he murmurs, “Its been several hours since I was down here last and I thought that you all might be hungry. She needs to eat, even if you two do not, in order to be strong for her pup.”

He watches as the three wolves have a conversation using their telepathy, he can almost hear it, and if he focused his empathy he knows he would but he instead allows them for their privacy, understanding how important that it is.

A moment later the other elite has shifted back into human form, and hesitantly beckons him forward.

Smiling, he moves with ease, the simple lope of someone who has dealt with predators their entire life and settles the tray onto a small box that someone had pulled over by them earlier.

“I didn’t see any allergies in you three earlier, however I figured it best to still bring simple foods and drinks. I know it is not a feast, but you really should start off with small light meals if you have not been receiving food regularly.” He tells them as he settles beside the box and takes a piece of pineapple off of the plate of fruit to nibble on. Healing the way he did required a lot of energy, even if his cobra was providing him most of it, his body still required fuel to channel it. 

_What are you doing?_ He hears softly murmured against his mind, a brush of power filling him.

 _Working on getting these three to come upstairs and healing the males. The alpha had me heal them, so I am going to do just that, if I need extra energy will you have some?_ He replies just as softly, trying for reassuring. His cobra is not one for niceties but those niceties are greatly needed right now. 

A single mental nod is all the response he gets before he feels a small surge of power and the connection breaks. 

“How did you sleep Qamra?” he politely inquires, intentionally promoting a peaceful feeling in the room.

She dusks her head, softly answering, “Good.”

He smiles at her reassuringly, “Good,” before he takes another piece of fruit. 

_You do not smell like that other wolf. Actually you do not smell like any of the shifters I have met so far,_ the other elite remarks after several minutes of silence.

He nods once, “I am a bondchild, adopted by the packs iota, the viper female Daria and her mate, a bronze adder male Nathan.”

 _This is a wolf pack, why are there other types of shifters?_ He queries with a slightly confused look.

“The alpha was part of the military, while he was in the military he formed what is called the military pack, a collection of mostly non-wolves. When they got out of the service, the military pack stuck together, and was merged into the primary wolf pack.” He answers, still keeping his voice soft and reassuring.

“There are more non-wolves?” it is Trey who asks this time. 

Nodding again, he starts listing them, “A viper, bronze adder, an elite falcon, two black cobras, a mouse, an eagle owl, a great cat, a multiform cat, a multiform canine, a family a jackals, a gibbon, and a barn owl.” He frowns for a moment, “I think that’s all of them.”

“What’s a multiform?” she asks looking at him in confusion. 

“Someone who can turn into any form within their type. Maria can turn into any sort of canine, such a wolf, jackal, fox, coyote, or domestic dog.” He replies.

All three stare at him for a bit before Trey asks, “Do you like this pack?” 

He nods energetically, “I do, I was born to a different pack, and this pack has accepted me as is, encouraged me to grow, and helped me get past a lot of my problems. They have been supportive. I think you would like the wolves of our generation.”

 _Why didn’t you flinch when I lunged at you before?_ the other elite demands, eyes narrow. 

Shrugging he answers, “As I said yesterday, I grew up in a pack that hated me for not being like them. As such I was treated as worse than the omega. Your threats were not that bad compared to growing up with that.” He shrugs again, his mind recalling every mark covering his skin. Hopefully his cobra would not care about that. 

_Oh,_ he the other wolf mutters.

Several more hours pass as their small group talks, he tells them about each of the pack members as they inquire, happily talking about whatever they want to. On the rare occasions that he brushes against the other wolves when they are both reaching for something near on the tray, he sends small surges of healing through them. He is determined to heal as much of the damage as possible. 

When his cobra tells him about the gathering in the library, he makes it a point to convince the other three to go up and listen to the pack history. It takes him a bit, but he is eventually able to convince them to go upstairs and listen to the alpha speaking from near the door. While they listen to him talk, he carefully works on continuing to heal the two males. They are only out of the basement for a short period of time before they return to it, but he feels rather accomplished. 

Once they go back down into the basement, he stays upstairs for a bit, considering his options. Perhaps he can slowly get them to accept the other wolves of their age group before trying to get them to accept the others of the pack.


	2. Conversations in a Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I everyone, as always, thank you to all you wonderful people who leave me reviews, comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, or any other form of communication. Your awesome.
> 
> This is the time between chapter 75 and 76 of Seeking

_Jace’s POV_

In the weeks following being summoned to the pack house, he spends a lot of time out there working with the three wolves in the basement. His goal is to get them to leave the basement and stay above stairs. It is not an easy task, particularly since Cleon really wants to fight with every single shifter that he comes in contact with. Still, he is determined and decides that instead of trying to introduce them to the adults, he will start with the others of their age group, maybe not Konrad though, he is too much like his cobra for that to be safe at this point.

So he does just that, getting each of them to join him for a bit during his visits to the three wolves. The only adult he takes with him is Mouse, she is rather non-threatening and can help them to determine where they are educationally. The first time that he takes Mouse down, the elite wolf snarls at her, lunging at her and she flinches a little but holds her place, keeping her eyes focused on his paws rather than his head.

“My greetings elite,” she murmurs softly, her voice low as she politely bows. “I am Cyanne, mostly called Mouse,” she introduces herself, wavy hair haloing around her as she moves.

Again he watches as the other elite lunges at her and again she holds still.

“I am a sigma,” she murmurs, “a teacher. I am also a trained fighter, compared to the alpha and the nu you are not scary.”

This seems to throw the other wolf off because he suddenly stops and shifts, slender form swaying for a moment as he regains his stance on two legs, “Nu?” his voice is scratchy from disuse.

“The master of intelligence, an elite black cobra with the type of temper that only the Old Gods and their Blessed ones can withstand,” she replies.

 _Teachers are not fighters,_ the elite remarks, returning to the telepathy he feels more comfortable with.

She smiles, “I am, may I return later?” she queries politely. Slowly the other wolf nods and she bows once more before he hears, _Your doing a fine job Jace, be proud of yourself,_ she tells him in the pack link, _you are doing an excellent job with them, I actually expected a bit more threatening._

Once more she does a partial bow before she retreats up the steps. He spends a bit of time visiting with them before going to fetch some food. So far he has only been able to get them to come out of the basement twice. Still, it is more than he hoped for.

Over the next few days he spends lots of time coming and going, attempting to get them used to it. Then four days after he brought Mouse to visit he decides to bring Leah to visit. She is the calmest of their generation of shifter, and a bit of an empath which is very useful. She is also the youngest of their group which he is hoping will translate to less of a threat.

When he first brings her into the basement, she shifts into her small dark brown wolf and prances closer to them without actually getting too close. He is mildly surprised at her movements, they are flirty but not, something that confuses him. Eventually she prances right up to him, stopping to sniff him lightly before prancing away again. After repeating this process a few more times, she returns to the steps and shifting back into her human form.

 _You are an elite, full-blood, both parents carried the gene. Prior to being captured you had hopes of being the packs defender, you did not wish to control the pack, but wanted to protect. You have turned all of your protective instincts towards protecting the female who is your first cousin and carrying a pup. You dislike speaking aloud because it reminds you of the humans that held you captive._ She cocks her head to the side, eyes widening slightly as she stares through him, _you desire to join the pack but are leery because you are not sure you will be able to protect her. I suggest joining the pack and then joining the sub-pack within that is made up of us that are your age._ She pauses for a moment, eyes flickering from him to the other in the room, _There is two Trackers and two damn-near Trackers in this pack, very little will ever succeed at causing problems. Not when the alpha of the pack is favored by the Mistress of Shadows, as is his shadow second._

She settles onto the step and watches, dark eyes still observing. Eventually she turns her eyes to the other two, sweeping them across several times before she begins to speak again. _You are a wolf, you carry the elite gene but are not elite. As a child before they took you, you were very artistic, part of you longs to be again but fears that to do so sets you up for a weak spot, it does not. Perhaps I could find some sketching materials for you. Your one goal now is to do everything you can to protect your pup. You might not have wished to get pregnant but you refuse to lose this one too._ Her voice is soft as she speaks to the female wolf before she turns her attention to the females mate, _You seek to protect but have had it ingrained since birth to obey an elite. Your birth pack was led by an elite, but not one favored of the Old Gods judging by the results of what occurred. You do not know what you wish to do with yourself. You have no special talents, and seek only to insure your mate’s health and happiness but do not know how to._

When she stops this time, she settles a head on her palms, with her elbows on her knees.

For a few minutes everything is silent then the younger elite inquires, _How do you know all of that?_  
  


She smiles at him, _I started to develop the Gift of Past Sight, it’s a form of rememberancy that the record keeper uses to insure that the pack records are maintained. I am to start training with Aunt Sandra after I turn sixteen next year._

After that the tension vanishes and the visit gets a lot smoother. For a while the five of them merely sit in silence before Qamra finally decides to talk, “Why are you both such strong mind speakers?”

He smiles at her, answering, “Practice, I live with vipers, they tend not to speak aloud in public, so I picked up telepathy before I picked up any other gift.”

“Family trait, lots of telepaths in my family.” she answers aloud but keeps her voice soft and low, it’s the same type of voice she used when dealing with him when they first met. “I also have a bit of empathy, which allows me to read emotions. Mum is a mindhealer, not a full omicron but she has some ability and has been teaching me since I was little to control mine.”

Confusion curls the other elites features as he looks at her, _You do not plan to be a healer?_

She shakes her head, _Nope,_ before she has a chance to say anything her mobile goes off, making them jump in shock, himself included because he had not realized she had it with her.

Blushing, Leah ducks her head and pulls it out of her pocket to check the message before sighing. _I am being summoned, it was nice to meet you, I hope to see you all soon,_ she tells them before standing and looping up the steps.

“She’s different,” Qamra comments, eyes wide as she stares at where the other wolf had just been sitting, “Are the others like her?”

He grins, shaking his head, “Nope, they are each different. Tobe is easy going and light hearted, but he wants to be a detective and solve crimes in both the human world and our world. Konrad is far too serious, he is training to be a Tracker, and is probably the last one in the bunch I will introduce you too,” he smiles a bit at that, shaking his head, “Keir also wants to be a detective, though his is more because he wants to prove it is possible to straddle both worlds without being in conflict. Marcus cooks a lot, I mean any time he can he cooks. Dora is learning how to make antidotes to poisons and toxins, going to school for that purpose, or plans on it. Right now she is studying chemistry with the alpha-second who does consulting work for the human detective force.”

He pauses to take a breath, thinking about how to finish describing them and whether he should include the newest or not. “Abigail is learning the human methods of mindhealing, and how different things can affect it. She has been a big support since I joined the pack. Aaron is Abigail’s younger brother, he wants to be a forensics expert, able to deal with crime scenes and determine who is guilty based on evidence. You just met Leah, she is the youngest of our little group and loves to study and record things.” Again he pauses as he makes up his mind, perhaps if he tells them about the pack, they will feel more comfortable with the idea of joining it, because they really shouldn’t be on their own, they need a family and this pack is good at being family.

“Aidan is relatively new to the pack, he’s a black cobra, not a wolf and is super good with computers. Though he is rather light-hearted when compared to his sire. Charlotte is new too, only been part of the pack for a few months, she is a jackal who is just learning to control her form, I think she wants to be a veterinarian.” Frowning, he focuses for a moment to recall the other two sisters names, “Madeline is Charlotte’s sister, she is gifted, not a jackal, though she is really shy.” Who is he missing of the ones in their age range? Oh yeah, “Cassie is the last one in our age range, she sticks to herself a lot, though you can often find her in the library. I think she is the only wolf who does not train with the alpha-second in some form.”

When he is done, he pauses to look at them and see what their reaction is. That was a lot of information in a small time frame. Could it have been too much? Hmmmm. He would have to wait and see.

Several minutes pass in silence before the other elite slowly asks, “Why are you telling us this?”

Even with his not very well honed sense of smell he can tell that he is uncomfortable speaking like that and he tries for a friendly smile as he replies, “Well, if you wanna stay in the pack, maybe you would feel better about it if you knew a bit about them before you meet them.” Softening his voice a bit he suggests, “You can continue to use telepathy if it makes you feel better.”

“You don’t,” the other elite remarks, eyes narrow.

Giving a small shake of his head he comments, “After years of forced silence, the right to speak when I want is one I value, there are still times I will not talk and it worries my parents, particularly my ma.”

 _I thought you said you were adopted?_ There is confusion in the other shifters tone as he switches back to telepathy.

“As far as I care, my bondparents are my parents. I do not blame my sire for what happened, he was killed by the pack when I was young and I barely remember him. But the female that birthed me is of no relation to me as far as I care.” His voice lowers and he knows his emotions spike because he feels the soft brush of his cobra’s mind against his, a silent inquiry if he needs assistance and is alright. He tries for the impression of a smile through the link, trying to reassure the cobra that he is alright since he knows his cobra is out hunting for those who did this and does not need to be interrupted. “She wanted me dead, but did not dare kill an elite pup, so instead she was going to allow the pack I was born to to do so.” He shrugs, accepting it as part of his life.

He can feel the recoil in the bonded couple, and the shock off of the other elite. Apparently the idea that any parent could not want their child does not sit well with them.

Shrugging lightly, he flickers a glance at the female wolf before inquiring, “Would you like to know what kind of pup your having?”

She nods, scooting closer to where he is sitting but doesn’t actually close the gap between them. He understands that it is her way of saying yes but trying to not challenge her cousin who is between them still.

Smiling lightly, he moves closer to them, but waits for the other elite to nod before he closes the distance and carefully reaches one hand out to touch her. As soon as his fingers make contact with her hand, because that’s the only place on her that he touches her, he drops into his gift and carefully reaches for her. A moment later he has ghosted through her, doing a little more healing as he goes before stopping when he reaches her pup. Carefully, he touches his healing gift against the little one before actually touching her with his empathy, and it is a her. She is a bit small still, so he bolsters her immune system before carefully withdrawing.

“You are going to have a daughter.” He tells the chocolate colored wolf, enjoying the scent that fills the area and the joyous feelings he is getting from them.

For a while the four of them continue to visit, it is mostly her speaking with him about their life prior to the raid that had changed everything. Several times he fetches food from the kitchen. Once even getting them to come up the stairs to the kitchen door though he doesn’t get them to come out. Eventually he bids them farewell heading home for the night.

Over the next few weeks the cycle continues with him bringing the others to meet them slowly. As he suspected, Konrad and Cleon did not hit it off, and they actually got into a fight. Nearly as soon as Konrad had entered the basement, Cleon had shifted and attacked, only the nearly white-eyed wolf was faster. Surprisingly so considering that Cleon was an elite and Konrad is not.

Afterwards, when the small wolf releases him, shifting back to his human form as he does so, he snarled at him, _I train with the deadliest members of this pack, you’re not nearly as deadly or fast as them._ Before turning his attention to the chocolate female and bowing politely, protector to protected, _Do you need anything dame?_

She shakes her head no, watching her cousin with wide eyes and huddling deeper into her blankets because she can feel the emotions rolling off of him.

“Cleon, you need to calm down, your upsetting Qamra and that is not good for the pup,” he soft suggests to the other elite, voice low and soothing. He had been working on his empathy and ability to broadcast positive emotions during his time down here.

The chocolate colored elite glances at him, still in wolf form, his eyes mostly wild but he slowly returns to human form, going through several stages of mixed before he is done. As soon as he is in human form he nuzzles his cousins cheek gently, the same type of reassuring motion he had seen the other wolf do many times.

 _I am Konrad, training to be a Tracker of the Blessed Mother, the Mistress of Shadows._ The older wolf introduces himself, bowing slightly once more

“Qamra,” she murmurs as she curls close to her mate and pulls her cousin down next to her so she can rest between them, “my mate Trey,” she continues rubbing her cheek against the lighter wolf next to her shoulder, "and my cousin Cleon,” she finishes pulling the similarly colored wolf closer.

It is another thing he has seen them do on several occasions. Any time Cleon would start to get emotional she would seek comfort from both, probably as a way to calm them.

 _It is a pleasure to meet you Dame Qamra,_ his light eyed friend replies.

“Why dame?” she asks, confusion in her tone.

 _It means mother, you smell of child, and shall be a mother, thus you are a dame. Besides I have not been invited to call you otherwise,_ he replies lightly.

She blushes, ducking her head a bit and nodding, “call me Qamra, please,” she remarks.

The light eyed wolf nods and settles onto the floor waiting for them to make the first move.

It is a long few minutes before anyone comments but eventually Trey is the one to break the silence by inquiring after Konrad’s reasoning for becoming a Tracker. Konrad smiles in response, politely stating that is his business and he plans to keep it that way. After that the five of them seem to have a far easier conversation.

That is also the turning point. While he had been moderately certain that the others would join the pack, he knew that they were very leery of doing so. After that visit however, they started coming out more often. Though from what the others of the house said, they never strayed far from each other’s sight and Cleon would sometimes stalk around the house at night while the other two were resting, exploring it carefully and trying to stay out of sight.

It was a good feeling, particularly when the packs omicron, Jeffery, an older wolf with kind eyes, told him that he was shaping up to be a fine healer and a valuable pack member. The big test for how well he was doing would be the full moon meeting coming up when all the new pack members would officially join the pack and have the bond formed. Still, he was happy with the progress they had made in such a short period of time.


	3. Tracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I everyone, as always, thank you to all you wonderful people who leave me reviews, comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, or any other form of communication. Your awesome.
> 
> Sorry this is later then planned, I had it all saved and ready to go, then my computer decided to update itself and it deleted everything I was working on even though I had been saving, very frustrating. Then the rewrite did not wish to go anything like the original chapter. Still, hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> Also, any apologies for the tenses, part of it is past tense cause he is looking back at his actions, part of it is present tense done as he thinks about it so it is a bit mixed. 
> 
> **Warning:** References of the abuse the shifters suffered, violence, and a small reference to Unusual Healing.
> 
> So this chapter back tracks a bit, with Eric looking at the events of Baskerville before moving forward, so parts of it is chapter 68 to the beginning of chapter 76

_Eric’s POV_

As he stretches out on his tree branch to watch his prey, only part of his focus is actually on the four below him. There are still several hours before his target is available to deal with. In order to avoid boredom he decides to review what had happened in order to cause his normal obsidian eyes to become solid silver, the mark of a Shadow Tracker.

John had summoned the entire military pack on the using a text message. His orders were simple, where to be and when. Since he was in charge of information gathering, the first thing he does is bypass the security system and use their own cameras in order to carefully check everything that he can. First thing he does is study the entire layout of the facility, where everything is and what it is supposed to be. Since he is a fast reader with a perfect memory he also reads every single experiment that they currently have going.

From there he had checked on the surrounding areas, checking to see how many shifters were within an eighty kilometer area and finding very few. Those he had found are actually on the outskirts of that distance, barely within the zone. None of them are wolves however, there is two mouse families belonging to the same nest, and one crow family. The nearest family of wolves is more than two hundred kilometers away, not close enough to cause the problems then since it would take them over three hours to run it one way. Since none of that wolf pack is elite that makes it very unlikely it is them. Well then, a mystery.

Inside the facility there are several areas that are intentionally blinded, including the lowest levels which do not seem to have a camera system, plus there is a gate that seems to not have proper coverage on it either. Well that’s interesting. It would be dealt with. As soon as he has the information, he had dressed in his sleek uniform before throwing on his favored hunting clothes that have been designed to blend with his scales.

Since he was hunting, he had not felt bad about using his ability to phase from place to place in the same manner as the immortal children of the Shadow Mistress. It had been a gift he had developed while hunting the murders of his birth den. Since it is normally a gifted or immortal ability, it is one that he tries not to use often or advertise. The only person in the den who knows about his gift of movement is John.

Once in the area near Baskerville he holds perfectly still for a moment, calling forth the satellite image of the area and those that live in it. Then with a strength that might have surprised most, he reaches out with his mind, listening to the thoughts of every human and gifted he comes across. He can feel that there are shifters at Baskerville though he cannot actually reach them clearly, just as most of the thoughts of those at Baskerville seem to be blurred as if there is a barrier. So there is a gifted problem there then, probably the cause of most of the problems in the area.

One of the human’s mind he had touched had several properties for rent but had not been able to get any renters, it is in a convenient location so he focuses on them and moves again, appearing near the middle of their driveway where he would be unseen. Then had proceeded up the drive to visit with the human, paying triple what he was asking for the use of the property. In order to avoid problems he had planted a deep compulsion in the farmer to leave for the next forty-eight hours, making him decide to go visit with his grandchildren in the next town over for the duration. That way he was out of the way.

Blinking once, he refocuses on his current target, watching him again. It had been less than ten minutes and the human had done nothing of importance. Even his thoughts were dull when he quickly skims them. Nothing of interest to keep his attention, he is nothing but a grunt, but a useful one. Back to reviewing the situation then.

After he had secured the location he had broadcasted it to the entire military pack on the sublink that only they shared. Recently Yana Vane, also called Chiclet, Yao Liang, also called Rouge, and Maria, also called Jackal, had been pulled within the military link and he had felt their surprise at the message but had gotten conformation from everyone they were on their way. Jackal had driven the elder and elder-second. Mouse and Spathi had ridden with the elder and his mate, though they had been shielded. All three birds of prey had flown high above watching as they went. The rest had split themselves between three vehicles and drove up.

Since John had assigned Mouse scouting duties of the Baskerville testing site, he assigned the wolf brothers the duty of scouting the surrounding areas on foot to get a view of the surrounds that was different than his from telepathy and satellites. When everyone was done or just arriving, they gathered at the barn where he quickly had taken in all of the details by skimming their memories. Something that was considered rude in polite circles but this group was well used to him doing since he had been doing it for years.

By the time John had joined them, he already had a plan of dealing with the situation and a very clear picture, however it was polite to allow them to report to him. While he knew that John would probably have an idea of attack after his visit, it is always good to plan just in case.

Again he switches back to paying attention. Noticing that another one of his targets had joined the first, that was promising, still it was not the one that he was waiting for before striking and so he returns to his thoughts.

The following morning he was mildly surprised when John had called for everyone to prepare to deal with Baskerville. He knew that the elder-second had first rights and still had twenty-four hours to deal with his part, however in a surprising action he had turned over his right to John so that the den could deal with the situation. He had felt the others shock when he smiled, mostly because he rarely smiled and when he did smile it did not tend to be good for most people. Not long after that, the elder had come striding in.

 _Why is the gibbon here?_ He heard the elder query as his gaze sweeps the room and those gathered.

 _He is trained as an assassin, might as well incorporate him into the military pack._ He smirks continuing, _Besides me, he is the only one who is actually skilled at lock picking, though I think he might be a hair better at it than me, after all, it’s not something I need often._

 _Alright,_ the wolf replies, with his attention already on his plans. To the entire military pack he hears him command, _We are going to approach the base shielded, not bothering to show ourselves until we are right at the gates. At that point, Tech, Beta, and I will unshield and use our IDs to get into the base. Mouse, Watcher, Chiclet stay hidden and observe, if anyone tries anything alert us. Spathi, Hunter, stay with Iota. You are her protection detail while she frees the bound ones. Rogue, as the most skilled lock smith in the group, go with Iota, Spathi, and Hunter to make sure there are no difficulties. Fighters and Cat act intimidating,_

 _Sir,_ he hisses softly on the link, more out of habit then need.

A moment later there team had taken formation as directed, shielded and headed to the base. As a dark empath he could make emotions worse along with pull them from the air so he times a blast of fear and immobility to strike at the same time as their team reappears. He feels the elder roll his eyes mentally, not quite a reprimand but still making the point that he is not amused.

After he had handed his ID to the elder, his focus had turned to those within the compound. Now that he was so close he was able to breach the shields surrounding most of it and a low hiss escapes him as he tracks the condition of the shifters within. He cannot actively feel the immortals, but if Mouse says they are there, then he knows that they are. She is too good of a scout to be wrong. Most of the humans have no clue about what is going on, sticking to the adage of ‘our commanders will tell us what we need to know’.

Several moments later his ID is handed back, at the same time as the other two. Years of practice allow the team to move with easy fluidity, going from perfectly still to striding through the gate doors as they open in unison. The only ones the humans currently see is the three of them though that is about to change. Upon reaching the entrance to the main building he had heard the elder command the Healer team and Intimidation team to appear even as the major in charge comes hurtling at them.

Before the human even has a chance to say anything, the elder snaps, “Major Barrymore and every single person not currently on defense duty plus all scientists in front of me. Now.” While telepathically and privately he hears, _Tech, lock this place down so we have control._

It takes him only a moment to do so, his mind locking on to the computer controller and compelling him to lock out the entire system, using the codes he had programmed in the night before but not allowing the human in his control to recall it. _Done._ He states after completing his task.

It’s very difficult not to smirk when the humans realize that they are no longer in control. Over the next several minutes he continues to scan the people as they are gathered, his mind tagging those that may be guilty with a touch of power, however it is only a surface read and is inexact since he is more focused on pulling all of the emotion out of the air that is being made by the non-den. A small part of his focus pays attention to what the elder is doing and the way people are responding.

When John had Mouse identify the primary target, he is not surprised that it is one that surface thoughts had been very mellow with little emotion coming off of him. Nor was he shocked that it was one of the three he marked as a problem, all of which were gifted.

Back in the present time, he moves just the slightest on his branch adjusting his long tail to rest more causally against the tree. Good another one of his targets has arrived, how very useful, though it is still not his primary target who never allows his subordinates to know where he is at. An intelligent target is fun, particularly since they are so rare since most people are idiots no matter what the species.

Sadly, it has only been a little over half an hour since they began to gather, so there is still far too much time to go to be interesting unless his target decides to do something interesting and show up early.

Oh well, back to the past. It was not long after they had taken over the base that the elder’s mobile had rung, the voice on the other side familiar to him as the general they had answered to as a special ops team gave orders. As soon as the human was done speaking, he had reborrowed the human controller and prepared to open the facility, waiting only for his elder’s direction which quickly followed.

The new batch of humans that had entered were all calm and collected, none of them had a particularly emotional scent. After Major Tyler had reported to the elder his attention had been drawn to the gifted major who had begun to shout, annoying him, so a single burst of dark empathy, slashing his mind wide open with the pain he had caused forced him to his knees. Apparently he didn’t mind dishing out pain but could not take it, how dull. At the same time he rips through his mind, pulling every memory to the surface and viewing them all from his life growing up, to his actions in the warzone, to his reasoning for how he behaves here. All of the information that is useful is presented to John, because while he is a Tracker, John is an Elder and really does get the last say.

Of course he can feel that John is also slashing his mind with telepathy which means that he is in more pain right now than he knows what to do with. No matter, he should be feeling lucky that the elder had decided to deal with him, rather than allowing him to deal since if he dealt with him it would be death in a short period of time.

 _Select your punishment._ He orders the gifted man, using a bit of the command gift while broadcasting to the entire staff of the compound.

Barely able to breathe or speak, the disgraced gifted one manages to choke out, “Human world.”

In the following hours he directs the elder and the senior’s attention to each of the guilty parties or those who he thought might be redeemable. John carefully checks them using a combination of regular empathy and telepathy, separating the personal into three groups: the guilty, the not guilty, and the redeemable guilty. Within the building he is focused on draining the emotions from the shifters as they are freed, making things go as smoothly as possible, perhaps that is why he does not immediately note the problem that the second gifted one is until he attempts to strike with his own telepathy.

Finally something interesting, he thinks as he lashes back with his dark empathy, enjoying the pain the flares from the gifted man. A dark smile curves his lips as the gifted one continues to fight him. Systematically he focus on forcing him to feel the pain he had caused others, making each ounce of it his until his legs buckle as the muscles fold under the stress. Still he fights, giving him the thrill of an actual challenge, how intriguing, he thinks as the blood seeps from every opening, though his nose and ears are doing so the worst.

He is mildly shocked when the gifted one manages to pull a handgun out of his boot and fire off a single shot as he snarls, “Die damn you!”

He feels the bullet rip through his body armor and through his straight through to pass out his back. With a quick burst of energy he forces air into the gifted ones heart and veins, intentionally causing them to burst and enjoying his last moments of pain before he dies. Another part of his mind is busy cataloging his own injury, noting that it is not deadly and that he will be fine until the elder is available to deal with it.

 _Are you alright?_ the elder demands, asking the wrong question of him.

 _Of course,_ he replies, being completely honest, in this moment he is in pain but overall not at risk so he is fine, _go help the viper, she will not be able to handle the wolf pup or the two immortals._

Now that the one creating the shielding is dead, he can feel even more, including the two immortals. A fact that severely angers him and fuels his determination, as a Tracker the idea of one of the Old God’s children being held this way infuriates him, that there is two just makes it worse and he rejoices, or as close as he ever does, over the fact that the primary problem is now dead and in the court of the Dusk Daughter for judgment.

What seems like several more hours pass and he continues to draw energy from those around him, funneling most of it into the elder to be used for healing, but not all of it, a small part he uses to keep his body from shutting down as he loses too much blood.

Closing his eyes, he holds himself perfectly still as he continues to regulate his body, sending more of the dark energy through himself rather than to the elder in order to make sure he had not miscalculated. This could be bad, he thinks as his focus starts to fray.

“Tech, are you shot?” he hears John demand, though his voice sounds far off to him.

His obsidian eyes flicker open as he responds, it is difficult to focus, _Are you done healing for the moment?_ He queries politely, intentionally slowing his heart rate down to an almost hibernating speed, he can feel the drowsiness that comes with it rushing in on him.

“Eric,” there is a note of anger in that growl, a bit of frustration too but right now he cannot focus on it.

 _This is good,_ he remarks as he feels his body folding, _because I don’t think I have any more energy pull left._ Damn it, he really hates when his body does that.

When he awakens in his internal clock tells him that time has passed and that this is not the first time he has done so, though the other memories are a bit blurry at first before his mind starts to separate the events in his head.

“I would suggest a shower, or three depending on your preferences,” he murmurs to John as the two of them come awake before the elder-second.

 _Separate I think,_ the wolf replies though he only processes it with part of his mind, the rest of him is busy feeling a bit shocked over the fact he no longer wishes to find and destroy Kimberly. How unusual, he feels more at peace with himself than he had since shortly after his fifteenth birthday.

 _Thank you,_ he directs his thoughts to the Mistress of Shadows, knowing that it is her allowance that he is alive still.

That day had been the cause of him going on this hunt, he thinks as he watches his targets. It’s always pleasant when they gather without him having to use a compulsion to get them to do so, makes his work a great deal easier. Of course, most of them are human so his dealing with them must be creative and cannot be seen by any innocents, or at least any not guilty of these crime humans. The only time one of their kind is allowed to punish humans like this is when they were willing participants beyond a shadow of a doubt in the crimes, otherwise, he has to come up with creative ways to deal with them that stay within their laws but still punish them for their infractions.

Of course, breakfast after waking with the elder and elder-second in his bed was a bit uncomfortable. Particularly since the elder rightfully slammed his fist hard into his stomach before repeating the process with his jaw when he leaned over a bit in shock, though why he was shocked he doesn’t know since the shorter man was broadcasting his feelings in his scent.

He had muttered a reply as he made hot drinks for the elder and elder-second. Thankfully the rest of the short visit goes well and the two soon leave, though he is moderately certain that the elder-second is in for a bit of surprise when they get home.

After they had left he had taken the information from the captive shifters and tracked down their homes and families, or at least what happened to their homes and families. Most of them were dead, only four had living relatives that were actually related. Those that still have family he carefully checks to make sure that they are not at fault for what had occurred before adding their information to the file he is compiling to send to John. Once the message was sent, he had showered again, opening all the windows in his house to air it out before heading to bed to nap for a bit in human form.

In the morning, after he notes that the file had been read, he sends off a simple text message.

-Vevina, Aven, Keaira, and Siusan are the only ones with any remaining family that I can find. The rest are dead, even extended family as far as I found- Tech

-Alright. Heading to Watson home- JW

Well, that’s useful, he had determined, I need to go there as well, might as well annoy him by offering a ride in the sports car. Besides, he needs to inform his elder that he will be hunting, he had awoken with purely silver eyes, and the knowledge of that it was acceptable and expected that he find each of those guilty of the massacring and captivity related to the Baskerville shifters.

The trip to the house was uneventful after the friendly banter between himself and his long-time friend and elder.

That easygoingness is ended when they get out of the vehicle and the rather short viper still manages to slap him hard across his jaw while hissing at him, _He could feel it. He knew you were injured and wanted to know why we did not help, thought that I was willingly allowing you to die just because I want to skin you._

 _My apologies, healer, I had not realized that he could do so, I will endeavored to shield better in the future._ He politely replies, giving a small partial bow to the viper. As a serpent he comes from a matriarchal society, nearly all snake varieties follow a similar way of life, even if the cobras just happen to be the most formal.

 _Do better, do not allow yourself to be injured like that again as long as he lives. I never wish to see my baby hurting like that again!_ she snaps before turning her attention to their elder and giving her report on the shifters within.

It gives him a lot to think about.

Back in the present he is happy to see that more time has passed, nearly an hour actually while he had been thinking. Useful really, it makes it less time he has to wait around. According to the thoughts of his current lead target here, their boss and his real lead target for this part of the hunt, will be here in roughly three hours, in the meanwhile, the others are gathering for a meeting. Half of these people are directly responsible for the physical harm that the Indian mice had been dealt. As such, he was going to make sure that each of them paid in full, their bodies and minds would suffer for it.

He might serve the Mistress of Shadows, but when it comes to punishment, his tendencies were more like that of the Dusk Daughter whose vengeance tended to be brutal, unforgiving, and without mercy.

A soft hiss escapes him as he considers what his wolf pup would say about that and he sighs.

His wolf pup, now there was a subject that had caused him a great deal of grief. Why such a gentle person would think he was good mate material he did not know. He personally feels that the pup would have been better off waiting to see who his other potential mates since he still has the two regular choices. The silver spiral on his wrist tells him that this potential bond is a gift of his patroness and goddess that he serves. Perhaps she feels that he would be better served by having a gentle mate rather than one like himself. Besides, as a cobra Tracker his first instinct when it comes to the younger wolf is to protect because he can feel his gift of healing, and something ingrained in all cobras is the protection of healers, particularly thera.

Sitting back, he considers the options ahead of him. He could easily ask the Shadow Mistress to remove the bond and memories of the bond from his wolf. But he knows he will not do that, despite himself, he has grudgingly come to accept the concept that eventually that he will be bonded to the younger shifter. However he is far too young at this point. Hell, his son is older than him and he’s too young for a bond too. Though it is rather amusing that both him and Aidan both discovered their bondmates at roughly the same time.

Giving a small shake of his head he goes back to considering the past. That first time he had visited the den house with the elder and elder-second he had stood in the yard for a bit just pulling the negative energy to him. Storing it for the moment since he knows that soon John will need the energy to work on the various shifters within the house that need help, besides pulling the vast majority of the emotional energy to himself makes it easier for the healers to work on their patients.

He had been startled when the elder had called for his wolf pup. Every instinct in him says that the younger shifter should be nowhere near this place. It is one of the few times that he and the viper are in agreement on something since she is not happy that her hatchling is anywhere near the problems that come with the den guests. However both understand why and accept it if a bit grudgingly. Of course, the shared look of understanding that passed between them was one that spoke of protection from anything for him.

When the younger wolf had showed up he had been overwhelmed by the amount of emotion in the air even though he had been pulling most of it out of the air. It was then that he realized that the nestling’s mental shields were not that good and had folded under the pressure of all the remaining emotion. Narrowing his currently silver eyes he had erected his own shields around the younger shifter, felt the shock of him being completely blocked and lifted them just a hair so he could still feel the emotion but not nearly as much or as strongly.

 _You need to shield a bit better,_ he informs him as he watches his reaction to the new shielding.

Somehow managing to duck his head and smile at him sheepishly, the younger wolf replies, “Shielding is not my strong suit, my shields were all the way up.” a soft sigh escapes him, and he can feel the frustration in it.

He considers it for a moment, determining that perhaps he should have a word with John about working on his shielding, it is possible that the viper had not been able to teach him proper shielding because of the fact she was only an iota, not a thera. With a nod to the younger man, he silently offers him a hand in standing before withdrawing, though his apprentice politely greets him before he leaves.

Sighing internally he heads to the houses small indoor garden. Thinking that it really is too small of an area before he shakes his head and tries to focus on something else, anything else right now besides the young wolf heading into the basement to try and help three abused wolves with trust issues. His way of dealing with them would be to force them into submission, but that would make things worse, so it was a good idea for him to be nowhere near them until they are a bit more stable. Like that is going to happen.

Since he cannot focus, he drifts between the rooms, but keeps returning to the kitchen where the door to the basement is.

 _Eric?_ He hears the younger wolf query, calling for his attention. After a moment of listening to his thoughts he realizes that he accidently blocked his wolf from being able to reach the elder and that he needs him. Since the younger wolf knows that he spends a great deal of his time using telepathy he had hoped that he would be paying attention.

Mildly jokingly he remarks, _Now that is a foolish thought. Me not pay attention,_ he is smiling as he mentally shakes his head and rolls his eyes, _I am appalled at the idea. Yes, I can link you._

Without waiting for a response, he pulls John into the connection, sharing his thoughts with the elite wolf so he knows what’s going on. From there he only pays attention with part of his focus as he does so, though he does offer up energy to make sure that his wolf pup does not pass out because how much energy he will need in order to heal the female. While his wolf is healing, he keeps a close lock on both of the male wolves near him if either attempt to attack him while he is vulnerable, he will deal with them before they can finish the thought and damn the consequences.

When he feels him nearing the end of his healing, he heads to the kitchen and hovers a bit close to the door so that he can make sure that the younger shifter makes it back upstairs. The now exhausted wolf makes it just about up the steps before the exhaustion hits, his body not used to working that much energy in such a short period of time. Faster than most would expect, he shifts his lower body, allowing for most of his tail to replace his legs and quickly catches him in its loop before lifting him the rest of the way and shifting him up a bit to pick him up. He is a disconcerted when the pup latches on and refuses to let go.

Sleepily the younger shifter mutters that he was successful before curling closer and tighter before heading back into the garden area, though it was awkward moving with only a small part of his tail available to do so. Still, he would not trade the relaxed way his wolf clings for easier movement. It is a long while before he can get the younger wolf to un-attach himself from his tail, but when he does, he phases to the small bedroom that no one is using in the second story, laying the younger wolf carefully down and tucking him in before considering his next actions.

He is certain that his pup will desire to clean up, so he vanishes focusing on his pups room at his home and reappears standing in the middle of the floor next to the bed. Flickering his tongue out, he can taste that there is no one else there even as he checks with his mind, the male viper that lives here is good at masking his scent after all. No one here, good. Quickly he heads over to the closet, carefully opening the door and skimming through it to find something comfortable for the younger wolf to wear before grabbing it and heading to the small dresser. On the corner of said dresser is a collection of body supplies that he memorizes the names for before returning to his home to look them up online. Once he knows where to purchase them from he uses his motorcycle to get there, buying them new before heading back to his house to put the bike up and then phase back to the room he left the wolf sleeping in. Sure enough he is still asleep so he silently lays out the items on the dresser before quietly walking out of the room and wandering around the house a bit. He actually ends up out in the indoor garden and proceeds to pulling weeds since it appears to be neglected.

Several hours later his focus is brought back to the pup as he pads silently through the house. He is unsurprised when he ends up in the kitchen, expecting that because he had missed dinner. What doe s startle him is when the wolf pup makes up easy snack foods and far more than he can eat before heading down into the basement.

Really? He is not going to wait for someone to be in the kitchen in case of emergencies? What happens if that other elite tries to harm him? Of course he could have faith that he is being protected. Instead of allowing his mind to go in circles he telepathically murmurs, _What are you doing?_ To the younger shifter to see exactly what he is thinking.

The impression of a smile and brush of fingers against his mind comes prior to the younger mans answer of, _Working on getting these three to come upstairs and healing the males. The alpha had me heal them, so I am going to do just that, if I need extra energy will you have some?_ His voice is soft, and pitched to be reassuring.

He can feel the sincerity, along with the assuredness that he is in no danger because he knows the he will be protected. He can also feel the younger man’s need to prove himself and feeling that this will help him to do so. A single mental nod is his response, though he also opens a connection between them so that if his pup needs any power it is at his disposal.

In the present time he pulls out of his mind and re-catalogs what was happening while he was thinking, he is shielded and high on a branch so the humans below cannot see him, there are actually more of them now, almost half of the number he is expecting for this cell of annoyance actually, and a rather cruel smile curves his lips when he realizes that. This is turning out to be excellent. When he had selected this spot for his waiting point, he had not realized that it was going to be so useful in so many ways. Since they were in the middle of a jungle, surrounded by trees and high temperatures, he was right at home, the humans on the other hand, well they were only playing at being at home and were not nearly as comfortable as him. After all, cobras come from tropical jungles and plains.

Still nothing interesting to keep his attention in the present so he shifts back to the past again, recalling how he had started cooking breakfast after he had washed up from working in the garden. John had found his behavior amusing, and while part of him wanted to hiss, a larger part was content to be connecting. It was a very unusual feeling for him, the only people he had connected with since the breaking of his bond with Kimberly had been his children and John, though of his children only Aidan would come anywhere near him willingly.

Sure enough three days after that initial introduction of his wolf pup to the three in the basement he had them convinced that they wanted to stay, though he did not tell him that at that point. Still with that decided and the threat of the other elite attacking his wolf removed, it was time to go hunting. So that’s what he did, using the information he had collected while his pup was sleeping curled against his tail he had tracked down each of the members in Britain that had started things. Most were human, but not all, the humans he stripped their minds of information before deciding their fate. After all, humans could only be touched if they had interfered in den business.

Three of the humans had not known they were transporting shifters, those three he had allowed to live but had compelled to find other jobs. A fourth had realized but it was move the shifters or not be able to pay for his child’s education and he required special assistance due to a learning issues that were not adequately being met in the area he lived in, for him he had arranged other means of working, confronted him on his behavior and dealt punishment as needed. However that human had admitted his guilt and had even felt guilty, so his punishment was pain so intense he could barely think for seven days per shifter he had affected. The rest of them turned up dead in some way, shape, or form, though in every case it either looked like a suicide or natural causes. No reason to cause the families any more grief than necessary. However he had marked each of them with soul fire, no matter which religion they practiced or didn’t practice, they would go in front of the Mistress of Vengeance before being allowed to continue on to the afterlife of their faith.

The gifted that had been a part of the situation he punished himself. Forcing them into their minds and making them live through all of the pain and suffering they had caused. If they admitted that they were wrong then the punishment would eventually stop, each varying based on how severe a crime they had committed. For those that thought that they were perfectly justified, well the chances of them ever leaving their mind is very small, any attempt for a mindhealer to assist them would alert the mindhealer to their crimes and if the mindhealer still persisted it would summon Ora Vayne, the justice keeper of the Shadow Realm as a long standing tradition dictated.

He had also taken the time to check the families of each person, using his initiate telepathy to read their thoughts and emotions, determining if they were going to be a threat or not. Those that were he dealt with according to in what way they were a problem, for those that were fooling in the dead or insane persons footsteps, a similar course of action was taken, the rest were compelled to not question why their relative died or how, compelled to grieve and move on, trying to have a better life. In some cases the death of the relative was actually a good thing and the family left behind was able to flourish without the person there to cause issues.

From Britain he moved on to deal with Europe and then Africa before heading to his current spot in forests of India. After he finishes dealing with them, he will return home for two days, one to rest and one for the full moon meeting when John accepts the newest shifters into the den.

So back to paying attention to the idiots below him, why they had selected to meet in a place like this he did not know or care, he just rejoiced in the fact that it gave him complete access even though he was sure that was not the goal.

He could probably spend some time considering his wolf pup but preferred to wait until he was not in the middle of a hunt to do that. That would be a good topic to consider during his next molt which was due in a few weeks.

For the next hour and a half he continues his perch in the trees, reading the minds of each person that enters and mentally tracking those that he will be dealing with. When the primary target finally arrives his attention focuses totally on him. He is mildly surprised to see that it is an immortal of the Light Lineage that was never a good thing. Well that explains why he had been hard to track and how he was controlling so many. Instead of immediately acting, he continues to wait, collecting as much information as he can before striking.

This is going to be a bit of a bloodbath, he thinks as he watches it. It’s a good thing that I have been pulling emotional energy from the surrounding areas. It is going to be needed.

When the meeting seems to be coming to an end he decides it is time. From his spot in the tree he sends out a sharp command for them to kneel and hold completely still, enforcing it with energy gained from those around him. Only the immortal manages not to fold to the command, which was exactly what he was expecting which is why at the same moment as he sends the command he vanishes reappearing directly behind the immortal and sinking his long fangs into them. The immortal attempts to fight him, slashing at him with physic energy but not fast enough to stop him from injecting him full of deadly venom. He keeps his fangs buried in the immortals throat until he feels his heart shutting down and his body dying, then keeps them there longer in order to ensure that he is not being bluffed. Once the immortal’s heart has stopped he withdraws his fangs, allowing them to refold into his mouth like normal before snapping his neck by twisting his head already all the way around.

After that he goes through every single person there, following the links between the family members to check them as well. It takes nearly nine hours before he has gone through all of them and traced their family as well. He follows the same course of actions as he had all of the European and African members he had dealt with. When he is done, he surveys the surrounding area and all of the people there. Some he allows to leave after putting strong compulsions on them to change their lifestyles. Others he puts a strong compulsion on so they will do something that gets them killed, while others still he forces into their own minds, to be trapped there as soon as they get back to their homes.

When he is done, he mentally goes through the list of people he had to track down here, marking them all of and pleased to see that none remain. He still has the Tracking to do in several other countries, but the majority of it is dealt with so far. Splendid, he has extra time. Perhaps he can get a good soak in his pool before the den meeting as well. Rolling his shoulders a bit he phases back to his home.


	4. Zara (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I everyone, as always, thank you to all you wonderful people who leave me reviews, comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, or any other form of communication. Your awesome.
> 
>  **Warning:** description of child abuse. If you don't want to read it, skip through Zara's POV
> 
> This chapter takes place in the time before 76 of Seeking

_Aidan’s POV_

He had joined the Watson pack nearly ten months prior. There was a great many difference between the Watson pack and the Corbin den. The den he had been born to was matriarchal as is normal for serpents, with his great-grandmother an eastern coral snake being head of the den, while here it seemed that the elder could be either gender, it was merely a fact of chance that it ended up being a male. Elder Corbin rules her den with an iron fist, yet Elder Watson seems to be a very easy going sort. Another difference is the rolls within the den. Within his birth den roll was hereditary, you preformed the same ones as your ancestors, which meant those at the bottom of the den would remain at the bottom of the den, those at the top remained at the top. Since they are matriarchal, females were always given priority over males. Only a female could improve her rank within the den. Here though, you did not have to do the same things for the den as your parents or ancestors, your own abilities were what determined your place within the den. While some may share their rank with their family because of similar gifts, it is not because they are forced into the roll. It was most unusual and very appreciated. Particularly since he did not wish to be a Tracker nor a grunt his entire life and those were his two options because his sire was a Tracker, and his dame could not seem to hold any sort of meaningful occupation down and never advanced within the ranks in anyways.

He wouldn’t have been allowed any of the other occupations in their family because he was a cobra, not a coral snake. That had been part of his reasoning for moving from his birth home and den in Florida to London and the den his sire. While he knew that wolves operated on a different set of methods than a coral snake or cobra, he had not expected them to be quite as different as it is.

Still, he was quite happy with his place here, he was considered an adult, or at least treated like one by the vast majority of the shifters in the pack. The others of his age group had been polite and welcoming with very little fight between them for dominance or rank. While he did not hang out with them often, he was welcome to join them as he desired and they tended to invite him to outings and gatherings even though he rarely came to them. He had been surprised by the fact that four of them had all graduated from high school or more exactly their equivalence of it before they were eighteen and ahead of the others in their original class. Hell, Abigail was sixteen and already enrolled in university working on her second year. Despite their welcoming he never invited them over here even though most of them invited him to their house on occasion. The only one of the wolves his age he spent any time with was Konrad and a part of that came from the fact that he had gotten to know the mostly silent wolf during his first months here because that wolf spends several hours a week training with Eric.

Tonight was the first time he would see his sister since moving here shortly before his seventeenth birthday. While Zara had always accepted him as is, or at least tried, she had still had her moments where the fear their birth den had for all cobras showed though. However, of his birth den, she was the only one to even bother trying to keep in touch with him, emailing him once every couple of days with updates on how life was going. A lot of what she had to tell him about was her work for the den since she did not have much of a life. As a rememberancer she was expected to be a record keeper for the den, that alone would not have bothered her but she had run into problems with the fact that she had sworn a bloodseal oath, nothing she recorded could be false and that had angered many within the pack because that meant that she put the actual events into the records without bias or puffed up exaggerations. It also meant she gave credit to males and females equally which angered some of them, including the den elder.

Shortly after eight pm he got a text from her stating that her flight was running late and she would not be getting in until midnight.

Glancing around his apartment he tried to determine what he could do for four hours. He was a bit of a neat freak so there was not any housework that needed done. He had already made up the second rooms bed with clean bedding for her, and stocked the fridge with foods that she would eat. All the dishes had been washed twice. The house completely aired so that the only scent in it was his, and even that he made sure was light so not to bother her. Perhaps he should get some flowers for her room? Then she wouldn’t have to scent him when she was trying to sleep.

Closing his eyes he thinks about the various meanings of flowers sorting through all of them within moments, including appearance and scent. What message is he trying to give his sister? Appreciation and thanks that she has come to visit, encouragement in her goal to meet with Eric, well wishes for prosperity and success, and a small sign of affection between them. Eventually he settles on his selection and then calls around to several places before finding one that carries all the flowers he needs. With a smile to himself, he heads out, taking the car Eric had given him as a seventeenth birthday present and a welcome to London gift, it’s a short trip there it seems and when he first walks in he is only mildly surprised it is a mouse who runs the shop.

“Good evening sir! I was just getting ready to close up for the night,” a short, dark-haired woman greets him with a merry smile.

He bows politely, male to female, seeker to authority, and smells the shock rolling off of her. “Greetings Mistress. A moment of your time please,” he knows his accent gives him away as American but is unbothered by this and hopes that she will have patience with him.

She quickly scurries past and he turns slightly to keeper her in his sight, he might not be as paranoid as Eric but he still rarely willing allows strangers behind him. She closes up the shop door, changing her sign to closed and locking it.

“What can I do for you sir? It’s rare to get customers who use Old Ways.” She asks as she turns to face him, bowing herself with her hands flat on her thighs, her lesser rank to his higher rank.

He smiles, trying for charming and polite, replying, “My sister is coming to visit, I wish to purchase her flowers and yours was the only shop that carried the selection I desire,” he pauses, “Of course I understand now it’s because you understand that there is more meaning than just a pretty look to them.” Again he partial bows, acknowledgement of rank.

She nods, thinking about it for a moment, eyes far away looking, “What flowers were you thinking?” she eventually queries as she heads towards the back of the shop where there are several cool rooms set up with glass front windows to display her varieties without being overly cramped.

“Campanula for thanks, galax for encouragement, alstroemeria and yellow poppies for prosperity and success, and at least one yellow rose for affection between siblings.” He replies, following but not to close as to make her nervous. One thing Eric had stressed to him when he arrived was that there were a lot of omnivores in the area and pure predators like their selves make them highly nervous.

He is certain that there has been a great many customers through her, however between it being well ventilated and the flowers he can barely taste them, making speaking aloud not nearly as annoying as it otherwise could be.

She nods as she thinks about it for a bit before suggesting, “Have you considered a white carnation for luck?”

He tilts his head sides a bit, considering the option, before slowly nodding, “That would be lovely,” he replies.

Again she nods, only this time she sets to collecting the flowers, choosing ones that will have long shelf lives after they have been placed. “Do you know what type of vase they will be placed in?”

He shakes his head once, “No ma’am, I recently moved here and do not have any at this point. Any suggestions would be appreciated.”

She nods, changing paths for a moment from the flowers to a glass case on the left wall. “Your sister, you said?”

He nods once.

“Are you close?”

His smile turns sad for a moment as he replies, “Besides my sire, she is the only one in the family I speak with, though I do not think we are close.”

“Hmmmm,” she murmurs as she looks over the vases, “purple, green, white, and yellow. What month was she born?”

“February,” he replies lightly as he continues to watch her, this intrigues him because he had not realized the vase had meaning too.

“Well neither of those flowers matches the meaning you have described.” She cocks her head to the side as she looks at the vases. He has to focus not to listen to her thoughts, as she is not shielding her mind while she processes the information and determines what would be best to do. Her mind is whirling on different meaning based on color, birth month, and type. Eventually she asks, “What year was she born and what day? Perhaps that will assist in the determination.”

“February second nineteen-ninety-three,” he replies, leaning against the counter as he continues to watch her and not listen.

“Birthstones: amethyst, hyacinth, pearl, moonstone, zodiac stone: garnet, element: air,” she continues to murmur as she keeps thinking. Finally she smiles, eyes widening as she makes a decision, “Perfect,” she grabs a slender based vase with flared out top, it appears to be of a translucent white base with a multihued moonstone or mother of pearl look to it. Once she has that decided on the vase she goes to making the arrangement using a large golden yellow rose for the center, with a ring of blended purple, yellow, and white alstroemeria surrounding it. A second ring of purple and green campanula and white and green galax surround the first. While the outer most ring is made of white carnations and chrysanthemums.

The overall impression is perfect for his goal, and he thanks the mouse repeatedly, making sure to pay her asking price for the flowers plus a generous tip before silently letting himself out. Since he still has two hours before he has to collect her, he heads to the market, one that he had found run by crow family in order to purchase some fresh fruits before heading to the apartment to prepare a small selection of snacks and carefully lay it out surrounding the flowers on the table next to her bed.

Damn it, he thinks, I wasn’t even this nervous when I approached Eric about staying with him for a time and that should have been more nerve wracking. Of course, seeing how Zara is the only member of the family besides Eric to even speak with me that might be why. Doesn’t help I never actually told her what I planned, I just left without a word to her. I am sure that I will hear about it.

Shaking his head, he checks the clock, determining that even though he will be early to the air port, it will be better than late. Besides, it has to be better than the fretting he is currently doing in the flat. After doing one more quick check to make sure everything is ready for the fourth time, he heads to the car. Since it is later at night he has little traffic to deal with on his way there, and is able to run the laptop he has seated on the passenger seat, checking to make sure nothing eventful has happened using the cameras. Sure enough, things are calm. Even the elder-second seems to be having a calm day since he has not left the apartment yet according to the system inside of it.

At the airport he makes the security team nervous by how still he holds himself and has to remind himself to move occasionally. Every time he stops moving in the method that only snakes can pull off all of their thoughts start to worry in some way or another. Most wonder if he is on some new drug that allows him to freeze, others wonder if he is there with nefarious plots, and the rest are not sure what to think. Sighing to himself he considers vanishing until she gets there but decides that probably would not be good either.

Thankfully, his wait time is relatively short, just a little over an hour between when he arrived and when the plane set down. A short while later she has made it through customs and collected her bag from the cargo area before he feels her eyes sweep the room.

Trying for a light smile, he clears his mind of all conflict before gliding towards her. When he is a few feet away he bows politely, sibling to sibling, younger to elder, as a greeting.

She shakes her head once, chuckling softly, ~You never change.~

~Of course not,~ he replies politely, not using telepathy since she had not. ~The car is this way, if you would follow me, I have the apartment aired and your room ready.~

 _Aidan, I really hope you did not go out of your way,_ she murmurs into his mind, a familiar brush he had not felt for months.

~I did not.~ He replies still using the sign language since he had not been invited to use telepathy with her. Hoping he had not fretted enough to leave an impression at the apartment, oh well.

Silently the two of them make their way out of the airport and to the car. Carefully he shoves his laptop in the backseat and shuts it before getting in to drive. Unlike the other females in their family, Zara always preferred to travel lightly, taking only what she needed and the bare minimum at that. The trip from the airport to the apartment is just as silent, he rarely speaks aloud when surrounded by foreign scents, the taste of other people’s emotions and scent gets far too annoying to desire.

When they get there, he parks in the small attached garage which costs more to rent than the apartment but is well worth it before politely grabbing her door for her and then showing her up. Upon entry, he automatically flickers his tongue to make sure that the scent is not changed since he left, though his computer or phone would have alerted him had someone other than Eric entered his apartment. Good unchanged.

~Welcome to my home,~ he tells her as he flicks on the lights to the living room.

She glances around, her eyes taking in everything about it before she turns to look at him curiously. “Do you actually live here?”

He nods once, ~I do.~ he does not want to taste her emotions, its bad enough that he gets the impression that she is not pleased with the place from her tone. He must have failed at something when he was cleaning, what did he miss?

“Aidan, this is your home, you should feel comfortable enough to speak within it.” she murmurs softly, pausing she looks around for a bit, “Though this does not feel like a home, it doesn’t even feel like a crash pad. It’s scentless, lacks the look of being lived in, it seems more for show.”

~Would you care for something to drink? I have laid out snack foods in your room for you,~ he ignores her comment, this is going to be a good visit, no reason to pick a fight with her.

“No thank you,” she replies politely, watching him with a different type of look.

It takes a great deal of effort to stay out of her head, and a small part of him considers listening in just to know what she wants, but determines that would be rude. However he really does not want to taste her emotions, not when he can feel the turmoil in the air. ~This is your room,~ he tells her motioning to the first door, before moving on to the second, ~this is the bathroom.~

“Aidan,” there is sorrow and something else in her voice.

~You must be tired from the long trip, I will bid you good night.~ he tells her, he needs to retreat now before the emotions in the air get strong enough that he can easily scent them through his nose as much as his tongue. That would be a bad thing.

As he tries to withdraw she grabs his arm, but flinches at the same time and he is reminded again that while she might be the family member who tolerates him, he is more certain its because family is supposed to than because she actually wants to.

“Why are you so quiet? This is your home. It’s supposed to be your place of refuge. The place where you can speak as you desire, feel safe, happy. What’s wrong?” she just about demands as she holds his arm.

~Let go,~ he signs with his other hand, nope, not losing his temper. This is going to be a good visit.

“No! Not until I know what’s wrong!” she snaps in response.

Apparently his sleep-deprived brain has decided that now is a good time to answer, because its the only reason he can come up with later for his reaction. “Its not your problem, Miss Zara, nor is it something you will understand,” he snarls as he turns on her, his frayed nerves combining with the fact he had not slept in two days in an outward explosion, this was not how this was supposed to go. “I taste every emotion that passes through you when I open my mouth, including the fear that you cannot help feel whenever you’re in my presence alone. The sadness and disgust, and anything else that you might feel. Besides, you’re the one who selected sign language, I was just honoring your wishes. Please sleep well, I made sure that there is no foreign scents in the room for you so it should not cause you difficulties. Goodnight.” With that he jerks his arm away and bolts to his room before he has a chance to dig himself into a deeper hole. When would he learn? Zara might be the nicest member of the family, but she doesn’t really want to be around him anymore than the rest of them.

Sighing, he closes the door behind him, carefully pushing the blanket he had prepared for this purpose in front of it before stripping and climbing under the blankets. Shifting into his cobra form, he curls upon himself, the only comfort he is likely to receive and considers going to stay with Eric for the night but decides against it.

He just knows he is going to ruin this visit. He has been ruining things his entire life after all.

oOo

_Zara’s POV_

She stared after him, eyes wide as she considered his words. Images pass through her as she wonders what happened. None of this was going as planned. She had come to visit because he was her favorite family member. Biting her lip, she turns off the lights before retreating to the room that he had specified was for her.

However, when she steps in, she stops dead in her tracks staring at the layout of everything. He had carefully made the bed with fresh bedding. There is a small light on, on the end table. Beside the lamp is a beautiful arrangement of flowers with a single, large yellow rose in the center of it. Affection between siblings, her mind provides her, even as she determines the meaning between the rest of the flowers and the arrangement they are in. One thing is for sure, he put a lot of forethought into the meaning and it was definitely him because not only was it designed for meaning it was designed for scent in the way only a serpent would. Surrounding the vase and lamp, carefully laid out and wrapped to keep from spoiling is a variety of fruit pieces, some sitting directly on plates, some sitting on pieces of wax paper and plastic wrap with ice beneath them to keep them cool. All of it is snacks that she has preferred in the past.

“Aidan,” she murmurs sadly, needing to understand but knowing he would not say a word to her. Chances were he was going to play dumb when they get up in the morning.

Well there is one way to get around that.

Grabbing her journal and pen out of the bag, she settles onto her bed, unsurprised by how comfortable it is. Carefully, she lifts her right wrist to her mouth, piercing the thin skin with her fangs before touching her left finger tips to the blooded area.

“Mistress of Shadows, Lord of the Sun, Mistress of Sea, accept my humble offerings that my words may be only truth, that might sight may show understanding.” She murmurs softly, invoking the bloodseal that had caused her so many problems before picking the pen up and beginning to write without actually looking at the paper. She knows she will See exactly what she is writing when it is time for now it is best that she record what she needs to.

Several hours pass as she continues to write, filing page after page with words and truths, occasionally reaching over to absently grab a piece of fruit here and there as she continues. Even though she is physically tired, the seal will allow her to record everything before she finally passes out. Right now it is something that she is very thankful for. The sun is just beginning to rise when she finally stops writing and begins to read it instead, falling into the words and actually watching as the events unfold as if she was standing there. In this case however, she actually was recalling it through his eyes, living it with him, one of the curses of using bloodseal truth in conjunction with rememberancy.

- _He was maybe four years old, tiny with shaggy black hair and large golden eyes. His favorite past time was following his sister around, the one who was nice to him, not the other one. But that day he somehow ended up with the mean one. Still, he was being quiet, maybe she wouldn’t get mad at him for being there. He tasted her anger before he ever saw the hand that smacked him. Shuri was just a little bit short of two years older than him. However she had a mean right hook and smacked him hard into the wall._

_“Go away! I hate you!” she yells as she hits him again and again._

_He merely curls upon himself. He doesn’t know where Mother is and he is not allowed to be by himself so he has to stay with her. Maybe if he doesn’t react she’ll stop sooner than normal._

_“I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” she keeps chanting and he wonders why one of the adults does not stop her._

_Eventually, his Aunt Kendra comes over to collect her, putting a stop to the beating but not before his sister stomps on his hand, breaking two of his fingers._

_“Go sit over there and be quiet,” his aunt orders him, not bothering to check if he is alright but he does as told because he knows otherwise that things will be worse for him._

_From his spot by the wall he watches as she plays with the other children and gets attention from the adults and wonders why he is not allowed to be with them. Silently he cries from the pain of his hand, his fingers really hurt and he cradles his hand close to him, watching to see if the nice lady, the really old one who doesn’t smell like the rest of them will be there. Maybe she would be willing to tell him why he hurts so much, possibly even make it feel just a little better.-_

_-At six he had started kindergarten, he was always the smartest kid in the class but he refused to speak. Humans tasted bad, his fingers had not healed right so sign language was not always the easiest. Many thought that he must also be deaf because of his refusal to speak. No never mind there was plenty of evidence that said otherwise, like the fact that he understood everything that was said. It was only speaking he would not do._

_Still, with nearly a perfect memory he learned everything the other kindergartners knew in short order and picked up sign language just as fast. Within the first few weeks of class he was bored. Why did he have to pay attention when they were discussing things like colors, shapes, and numbers when he already knew them? Just because he did not say anything aloud did not mean he did not comprehend. Why couldn’t he join his nice sister in her class? They were doing more interesting things and he often sneaked a look at her work when she was done with it._

_Reading it and carefully working on his own to see if he got the same answers or not and keeping track of what answers he did get. He was often better at figuring it out then her._

_However, his kindergartner teacher thought that he might have a learning disability because he didn’t pay attention to her. As such, she called a meeting with his Mother, outlining the fact that he never seemed to pay attention in class, and while yes he was getting his work done, he did not participate with the other children and perhaps he needed some special help or tutoring. Maybe a councilor?_

_That night she had been so pissed at him that she had stomped on the same hand his sister had stomped on years before, rebreaking the bones, plus several other ones. Then she had yelled at him, telling him how it was all his fault for being a worthless cobra before she had summoned the healer, that nice old woman who carefully repaired the bone and muscle damage though his hand was still bruised for several days._

_After that he tried to mimic the other students, even going so far as to stop trying to get every question right. It even worked for a time.-_

_-Just before the end of his kindergarten year his mean sister had decided that he was an inconvenienced and demanded that he leave the house right now because nobody wanted him. Sadly, he could taste her honesty, and knew that it would do him no good to beg, but he also knew that if he did so he would get in even worse trouble so instead he had started hiding in his small room whenever he was not required to be with the rest of the family. Not that any of them noticed.-_

_-He loved it on the rare occasions when the black-eyed man who smelled like home would visit. He was always so nice to him, spending time holding him and allowing him to just be there without expecting anything else. When he visited he did not have to worry about sharing his attention. For some reason neither of his sisters liked to go near him, only him._

_He even asked him to take him away once, that would be the last time he would see him for five years. Apparently his mother had heard him and decided that Eric was a bad influence on him. for the week after that visit he had been left locked in a closet except for during school.-_

_-The first time he shifted was when he was nine. His snake form didn’t seem all that big, though he was longer than either of his sisters. It had been a celebration when they shifted so maybe now that he could shift too they would be more welcoming of him. Excited, he had rushed to find his Mother, forgetting the rule about never coming near her unless she called for him._

_Her reaction upon his shifting was to hit him, hard and repeatedly until he shifted back into his human form. Curling upon himself he had huddled as small as possible as she continued the strikes while yelling about how everything wrong in her life was his fault._

_He really wished the black-eyed man would come for him, he was certain that he would not be hit so much with him.-_

_-When he was fourteen he had started going through puberty, including the awkward stage where he had a hard time keeping his two forms separate. Every time his scales would shine when he was in human form he would be hit._

_By this point in his life, he had broken every bone in his right hand twice, and most of them in his left at least once. He never counted how many broken ribs he had, nor any other breaks. The old healer that had once been so kind to him had died and her replacement was not nearly as gentle._

_Then his gifts had started to develop but he did not dare go to his Mother with the news. Instead he learned to control his telepathy through lots of trial and errors, particularly in the early days when he had a hard time telling the difference between someone speaking and someone thinking. Add to it, he had a gift for recognizing emotions, though while not full blown empathy it was enough that he really hated any situation where people would have strong feelings. His third gift was probably the worse, it was the mnemonic gift coupled with a small Sight ability that allowed him to see the memories of those who he was directly related too._

_Of course the mnemonic gift did him one favor, he almost automatically knew all of the old customs and mannerisms, so he adopted all of them. Everything from the being silent at all times, to the customs on how to treat people, to the meanings of colors, plants, and stones. And he used all of them. It did him another favor too, it taught him how to control his other gifts so they stopped flaring up out of his control and earning him punishments._

_After that he started to excel in school, intentionally completing as much of it as he possibly could, using his cobra’s stare to convince the humans to let him test early. He suddenly went from being several grades behind his mean sister to being a head of her, and within two years he was preparing to graduate._

_During that time frame he had gotten a hold of Eric, speaking to him using hidden messages on his email, taking up computer hacking because he could recall codes with ease. Create them just as easily and hide them as if they had never been. Finally he was able to get to know the cobra who had fathered him. He was also able to find out why he never came for him, the fact that his Mother had banned Eric after he was ten because she thought that he was encouraging bad habits.-_

_-The day his eyes went from coral snake gold to cobra silver he had rejoiced. He was going to be an elite. Elites were the top of the food chain, all he had to do was make it to sixteen years and eight months and he could leave._

_That of course was exactly what he did. As soon as he could he got a ticket and came here, for the first few months he stayed with Eric. He had been surprised by the ease in which he had been accepted into the Watson wolf pack. Yet he had never felt as at home as he had since then. Here he was a welcome member of a multi-species pack. His skills with the computer useful but not his most important feature. During those early months of living with the other cobra he had gotten the attention that he had lacked throughout his childhood, but he carried himself like an adult, rarely saying or allowing himself to think about how grateful he was._

_This den has too many telepaths for that to be safe. However when he discovered that Eric was having health problems because of his staying at the house, he had immediately gotten an apartment. He made sure it was near the university that he desired to attend, that way the trip would not be too long. He was completely surprised when Eric presented him with the keys to a small car on his seventeenth birthday._

_He only had one regret about leaving his birth den the way he had, the only person who had ever showed him any sort of care beside the old healer was his nice sister Zara, she might wonder what happened to him. Though probably not enough to look for him, maybe someday she would desire to see him again._

_When he got the email from her, he was completely shocked, he had not expected it. Just like he had been surprised when she asked to come visit and had cleaned the apartment repeatedly to make sure that the smell of cobra was as little as possible. He wanted her to be comfortable and she had never been comfortable around him, on the rare occasions she was forced near Eric she was downright terrified and the only thing he could think was it was their scent. So he carefully prepared everything for her arrival and just hoped he wouldn’t mess this up the same way he had most of his childhood.-_

When she was finally done reading and living through what she had wrote, tears were pouring down her face. She had forgotten exactly how badly the den had treated him. Forgotten all of the times the healer had been summoned to the house because he couldn’t go to school with noticeable broken bones or injuries. When they were little he had loved to cuddle, loved being around people but then he had suddenly stopped, started hiding all of the time and she had thought it was something she had done wrong, never considered the fact that the others often treated him horribly. Originally she had planned to ask him to come home, only now she realized she could never ask him to come back to the den of their birth, he knew he wasn’t welcome and had adjusted accordingly by leaving on his own. Here he was welcome and he was building a life for himself though he did not seem to realize that he was not to blame for everything that had happened to him when he was a child.

By old traditions, telepathy was only used between friends and family who were close unless a public link was used. When she had used sign language to greet him she had told him she considered him neither, but she had not realized it. How was she ever going to make it up to him?

How much of her view was based on the bias of the den? While the bloodseal was still active she reflected on everything that she knew about him and in turn about Eric.

oOo

_Aidan’s POV_

Morning came far sooner than he really wanted but he was not really ready to face her. Despite that, he got up when he heard her moving about and got cleaned up before heading into the kitchen to cook breakfast. He would apologize for his behavior the previous night and hope that she would be willing to forgive him.

So he was completely startled when she had come out of the room, the first thing she had done was walk over to where he was and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. Shocked, he had just stood there is arms hanging uselessly at his sides as he stared at the top of her head. She barely came up to the middle of his chest. Of course, he had inherited Eric’s height, while she had definitely had not.

“I’m sorry,” she weeps against him as she continues to hold on, “so, so sorry for not understanding. I should have understood. My gift is Seeing, Remembering to be exact. I could have known and choose not to. Please forgive me,” she is just about begging as she holds on to him.

Not sure what else to do, he slowly wraps his arms around her and just murmurs comfortingly as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a particularly hard chapter to write, because while I knew that Aidan had not been accepted by his mother's side of the family, I really had not realized how much until I started writing.


	5. Zara (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I everyone, as always, thank you to all you wonderful people who leave me reviews, comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, or any other form of communication. Your awesome.
> 
> This chapter takes place in the time around and during chapter 76 of Seeking

_Aidan’s POV_

For a long time he just stood there with his arms loosely wrapped around her, not quite sure what to make of this. As a child getting affection was a royal pain because she had been the only one willing to do so, but as they got older, she had changed and stopped allowing it because it felt to uncomfortable for her. Serpents were naturally not tactile with non-family but with family it was a different story so the fact he had been treated like he was non-family growing up had left a lasting impression.

When he had joined the Watson den he had found himself in a totally different situation. Wolves were tactile, even in small matters, hands gently touching and brushing, reassuring. The younger wolves were the ones who did it the most, including the ones in his age group who seemed to feel he needed the affection the most and had been actively trying to pull him in.

“It’s alright,” he murmurs softly above her, trying to comfort the trembling viper in his arms. He really does not like the taste of his sister’s sorrow. “Please calm down,” he continues with the soothing, or at least attempt at soothing noises.

He is not sure how much longer they stand there before she finally starts to calm down and the air finally begins to clear a bit.

“Did you sleep at all?” he queries after a bit, guiding her to the kitchen table to sit down while he got to work cooking breakfast up, his mind supplying him with what she used to favor when they lived together.

She shakes her head, “No, I,” her voice trails off as she looks at her wrist, “I decided I better figure out what I was missing. I had not realized how much I was missing.” She looks up at him with a tentative smile, “Did you get some rest?”

He shrugs, “Some, I have practice sleeping when I have done something wrong and need to beg forgiveness,” he replies as he keeps cooking.

“But you haven’t done anything wrong!” she exclaims and he can smell her honesty when she does so. She truly believes he was not in the wrong, how odd.

Again he just shrugs a bit, he knew that he had grown up in a rather abusive situation and tried not to continue the path. At least he had the memories from his grandparents of what a home was supposed to be like. It was a lot different than the one he had grown up in. He is also certain that had the hunters not killed the paternal side of their family, he would have lived with them growing up rather than with their Mother. In his mind he knew the difference between the way his childhood had gone and how it should have, but it still caused him issues sometimes in his instincts. He had submerged himself in old traditions as a way to avoid problems and that had brought its own problems with it. There was times he wished that he was more like Eric in temperament, but at the same time he was thankful he was not, because the older cobra lacked any sort of compassion for anyone other than children, and he never wanted to be that way.

“Here, you can eat then get some rest,” he suggests as he gets it done.

He can just about feel her trying to figure out what to say and is considering saying something just to break the silence when she comments, “Thank you for the beautiful flowers.”

Nodding once, he starts to separate the food onto two separate plates, giving her a slightly larger one because he knows how tiring and energy draining it can be to use her particular gift due to the fact their great-great-granddame on their father’s side had the same gift. “You’re welcome,” he murmurs as he hands her the plate before taking a seat across from her. Then realizing that he forgot something to drink stands and fetches two glasses along with the orange juice, “Please enjoy,” he continues softly as he sets the juice down.

She smiles, an actual smile and not that one that says she is in the wrong. The rest of breakfast goes smoothly. Neither actually speaking, just quietly enjoying their time together. It is one of the most peaceful times he has ever had with a family member besides Eric. When they are done, he proceeds to cleaning up and is surprised when his sister grabs her own dishes with another small smile.

“Do you mind if I help?” she queries as she holds them.

He shakes his head, mildly amused, “I am just putting them in the dishwasher, once its full I will turn it on.”

She nods, chuckling softly at that, “Didn’t see you as the dishwasher type,” she remarks.

Shrugging, he comments, “I washed enough dishes growing up I am partial to my dishwasher now and actually got an apartment with one on purpose.”

Blushing, she ducks her head as she realizes why, and he just shrugs again.

“No need to feel bad about it,” he tells her before suggesting, “There are still several hours before the meeting, why don’t you get some rest?”

Smiling, she nods once, “Cuddle with me for a bit?”

For a moment he considers it before nodding once, it has been years since the two of them have done so, but he is not against the idea. With a pleased smile she heads into the living room settling onto the sofa where she pats the spot by the corner by her. Chuckling, he settles into it and she curls up close against his side, snuggling right up next to him with her head laying against his chest.

“Why are you so long?” she mutters as she gets comfortable beside him.

A low chuckle rumbles up from his chest before he answers, “I take after Eric. Actually we are identical except for our eyes. Mine are silver with a single golden ring, a holdover from when they were gold, his are black with a silver ring, except for when he is hunting at which point they are entirely silver.”

She gives a small shake of her head against his chest before snuggling just a little bit closer, “I never realized,” curling her hand around his wrist she murmurs, “thank you,” before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

He spends the time she is napping to think about what he is going to do with his sister for her visit since she is planning on spending a few days here. Perhaps he can show her around where he is currently going to school at and introduce her to some of the other pack member, maybe they can even spend some time with Eric even though he knows the older cobra is currently hunting. Eventually he too drifts off to sleep.

Several hours later the two of them slowly come awake, he actually awakens to the smell of her scent changing as she wakes up.

After checking the time, he excuses himself, carefully untangling from his sisters hold and cleaning up before heading to the den house in order to speak with the elder about her possibly visiting. John has no problems with it, easily suggesting that this would be a perfect time for him to do so. So he heads back to his apartment, mildly surprised to see his sister is currently sprawled out on his living room floor with sketching things laid out around her as she works on something.

“Oh!” she jumps, and he smells her shock at seeing him so soon, “I expected it would take longer.” Getting to her feet, she glances at the project before softly asking, “Can I leave it there for the moment? I would like to finish when I get back.”

He nods, “Not a problem, he said to bring you along sooner than later. I think he is doing the announcements now, so that means when we get there, it will be the open-house part of the meeting where everyone is being friendly.”

She nods, heading into the bedroom to change clothes. Several minutes later she returns, changed into something a bit more formal than the lounging clothing that she had been in while sprawled on the floor.

“Will this work?” she inquires, her scent a bit nervous.

He nods, ~Indeed, John is a very informal elder, and he is dressed formally only because he is welcoming twenty-one more pack members.~

She gives him a confused look at his quick signing before her eyes get wide, _Sorry, I forgot the scent. You do realize that I am perfectly fine with telepathy? You are family. Telepathy is perfectly natural since we are both serpents._

He nods once, before motioning to the door without saying anything. Years of habit stand steady for him. She smiles at him and then the two of them head out. A little while later they are pulling into the pack home and he parks in the same spot he had used previously before leading her around to the back of the house and where the majority of the people are gathered at. He can feel that there are new people within the den link and smiles. The most formal part of the meeting is done. That is good.

It takes a moment to spot the shorter elder and leads his sister over to the blonde wolf.

 _Elder John Watson, I would like to present my elder sister, Rememberancer Zara of the Corbin Den._ He murmurs on the basic telepathic link so that both his sister and elder can hear him.

 “Elder Watson,” she murmurs, bowing slightly, out-den to den elder, thanks, appreciation, honor, and respect. “My thanks for granting my request.”

The golden wolf’s scent is welcoming as he turns to smile at his sister, “Hello Zara, welcome to the Watson pack home. Eric is over that a way,” waving his head over towards the area where the children tend to gather and the older cobra can often be found, “probably being swamped by pups wanting to use his tail as a slide.”

She blushes, before bowing in thanks one more time she heads towards the direction that is indicated. Her fingers quickly flicker a small prayer for luck and understanding as she moves, though he is certain that she was not intending for anyone to understand it.

Glancing at him, the older wolf inquires _,_ _I can feel her fear, even with him draining all of the heavy emotions in the area I can still feel it like a pulse. Are you sure she is going to be able to come face to face with him?_

Watching his sisters fingers flicker and the way she had acted this morning he tilts his head to the side as he considers the question. _She wishes to try, she has Seen him playing with the hatchlings in shared memories and that has made her hopeful._

The elder nods before going off to do whatever it is he needs to do.

Meanwhile, he is left wondering what he should do when a familiar scent draws his attention. Turning, he spots Charlotte and Jace speaking with the three newest wolves in the den. His protective instincts for both says he should go defend them from any sort of threat but he knows that any sort of hostile behavior would be counterproductive to all the hard work the wolf had been doing on the trio. Instead he decides to politely introduce himself, perhaps he could eventually be friends with the new wolves. Besides, the female was pregnant and his natural desire to protect children was telling him to offer assistance. It was all very confusing to his instincts.

Wandering over, he bowed politely to both wolf-lynx and jackal before turning his attention to the new comers. _My greeting, Mistress,_ he softly comments telepathically before bowing politely to her as well. While he is certain none of them understand the exact nature of each bow, he does and keeps to the formalness out of habit more than anything, he then politely inclines his head to the other two wolves as he greets them, recalling that Jace had remarked on their tendency to use telepathy. Besides, he is moderately sure that they would not understand sign language, at least if they did it probably would not be ASL.

“Hi Aidan, have I had a chance to introduce you to Cleon, Qamra, and Trey yet?” the hybrid inquires cheerfully even though he knows he has not.

 _You have not,_ he replies in a short range broadcast so the other four can hear him as well.

Turning his attention to the three wolves, the hybrid motions to each as he speaks there name, “This is Cleon, his first cousin Qamra, and her mate Trey. They just joined the pack, I believe you might be one of the last ones in our age category to meet them. This is Aidan, he is the younger cobra I have mentioned.”

 _You do not speak aloud?_ An unfamiliar male voice queries within the den link.

 _I prefer not to, too many tastes for my liking,_ he replies politely.

The elite of the trio nods once, before turning his attention back to the hybrid.

With a small smile, he inquires after the females health and needs, speaking politely with her for a moment before she asks to go in because she is sleepy at which point he bows politely before the three leave. Once they have gone, he turns his attention to Charlotte, asking after how her classes have been going. For a time the two of them chat before her father calls her away because it is time to go home at which point he bows politely to her as well, though it is a different bow than the one he had used with the other wolves.

“There is a whole wealth of meanings behind your different bows isn’t there?” Jace inquires after she is gone.

He nods once, _Indeed, each bow is made up of several different parts including ranking, reasoning, and sincerity._

“Could you teach me?” the younger shifter inquires after a moment, his eyes a bit wider than normal.

“Why?” he asks aloud, shocked that someone who does not have to learn them would desire to do so. Of course, by speaking aloud he gets a massive dose of after taste and scent of his bondmate, the other three that had been there, and a lighter dose of the others surrounding them which has him wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Apparently his expression is comical because Jace has to fight not to laugh, as it is a chuckle does escape him before he answers. “You two and my bondfather are the only ones who seem to use them, but it seems important to understand if nothing else.”

 _We are serpents, the healer uses them as well, but rarely, she is female. It is more customary for males to use them, females only need them in reference to those of higher rank, healers come before all but the elder of a den. Recall our species are matriarchal unlike the canine species which are either undefined or patriarchal._ He replies to the other shifter using a more private link to speak.

For a moment the hybrid considers it before nodding once, “I sort of knew that from what my parents are teaching me, but I think that he is nervous of teaching me something’s because he worries I am over doing it or something.”

A low chuckle escapes him along with a smile, _I can teach you. If you want I can also teach you the uses of flowers and colors, the traditions behind that as well. I know that John is not very traditional but even he still uses the flowers and colors though not often._

“That’d be great!” Jace smiles at him, his pleasure being very easy to smell despite his best efforts.

 _We can do so one of two ways, I can show you and embed the memories so they unlock as you use them, or we can do so the traditional way,_ he offers, pretty sure he already knows what option the wolf-lynx will pick but figuring it is polite.

“Can we do sign language too? I notice that you use it, and so do my parents from time to time, some reason I think it would be useful for other things too.” Titling his head the young wolf thinks about it a moment before asking, “You use the American version right? Which can be done using both hands or a single hand unlike the British version.”

He nods, _Yep, its common among serpent populations to use a sign language so we do not have to speak aloud around people and taste everything._

Beaming at him the other shifter remarks, “Style one please, then I can go home and reflect on it.”

He blinks at him, surprised that the wolf wants to do it now but realizing that he really is not shocked. Since he had joined this den he had been trying to learn as much as possible in the shortest period of time. Why would this be any different? Nodding once, he motions to where there are some chairs and the two of them head over to sit down for a moment before he starts the process, best to exchange memories while seated.

oOo

_Eric’s POV_

At home he cleans himself before napping and then having a long soak in his pool in the garden. His molt is going to come a bit earlier than planned so he will either have to get things done before that time, or pause in his mission in order to go through the molt. Since he does not like the idea of pausing, he will make sure that everything is done before then. On the plus side, he has already collected most of the information he needs to complete this mission.

Now he just needs to get through the den meeting. He knows that he will feel better about the shifters once they are part of the den, included in the link that ties all den members together. It is just a matter of getting to that point tonight. Perhaps he will stay with the small pups through the majority of it except for the parts where he has to welcome the new members to their den. Sadly, as the dens intelligence master he is linked to every den member the same way the elder is.

Sighing, he gets cleaned up dresses, determining he will ride his motorcycle for the speed of it. He already knows it is going to be a long night.

Not long after he gets there he is surprised when Aidan leaves after speaking with John and heads over to inquire about it only to get a rather cryptic answer from the other shifter. Sighing, he reminds himself that it is not polite to go digging in other people’s heads and has to continuously remind himself not to just look into Aidan’s mind. After all, he makes it a point to stay out of John, Sherlock, Aidan, and Jace’s heads as a rule. They are the people he is closest to so he tries to give them a touch of privacy though it does not always work.

Just a little bit after they have competed greeting all of the new members he is commandeered by the dens nestlings desiring to play with him. They are one group that he has no issues with and happily joins them though he still continues to wonder what’s going on.

So he is mildly startled to see Zara when she comes gliding towards him a little bit later while he has his long tail flared out as flat as possible for some of the younger hatchling to play on. Apparently all of the little ones notice his reaction because they fan out between him and her, with the oldest growling, literally growling, at his middle child.

 _Easy, love, she is no threat,_ he murmurs softly to the girl as he reaches his hand out to brush her hair to the side.

 _She makes you sad. Sad is bad._ The girl thinks knowing he will hear her. All of the hatchlings tended to think at him rather than speak, though several had asked him to teach them sign language since they had seen him do that with John one day while his mind was focused elsewhere.

 _Relax,_ he softly orders the hatchlings, before suggesting they go find their parents. Most obey him without question, though a few of the bigger ones do not immediately do so. The one that surprises him is Sofia Lestrade.

She marches up to his daughter, small body vibrating energy, “You be nice to him, he does not need you to make him sad!” she exclaims and stands perfectly still, or as still as a child can as she waits for confirmation she has been heard.

Zara solemnly inclines her head, her fingers flickering in understanding before she realizes the girl cannot understand her and states aloud, “I did not come to upset him or be mean,” her voice is low and soothing.

For a moment longer the jackal hatchling stares hard at her before nodding and taking off after giving him one last hug.

Politely he bows, Tracker to Rememberancer, equals in ranking, as a greeting. He is not sure why she is here or what she may want. While he had known she was coming to visit Aidan, he had not expected a visit from her. She had been avoiding him since she was old enough to do so. Though he is mildly amused to see that while her scent has fear in it, it is the fear of rejection more than a fear of him which is a far cry different than normal.

~Hello Eric,~ she signs, ~I am uncertain whether telepathy would be welcome or not.~

 _I am a telepath first and foremost as anyone who has ever dealt with me will tell you,_ he replies, trying for polite but not sure that he is successful. John often tells him that his manners need improving though why he does not know. The elder-second had not been able to answer that question either since apparently John thought the same about him as well.

She smiles, _This is true. However it is polite to sign rather than use telepathy when unsure. How have you been?_ He can hear the uncertainty in her mind voice and wonders if he should just read her intentions or wait until she says why she is there.

Inclining his head slightly, he acknowledges her statement before answering the question, _Taking a day off before I return to hunting rogues. Yourself?_ What does one say to a child they have not seen in nearly ten years? One who has always shied away from him? One who he knows absolutely nothing about past the fact that she had inherited the ability to See from him. Perhaps it would be best to fall back on long standing traditions, though his eyes quickly sweep over her, noticing that neither wrist is marked with a bondmark though she does have a small puncture wound on her wrist that reminds him of when he sink his fangs into skin. She does a lot of writing and sketching according to the calluses on her hands. Her vision, while good is not perfect and she tends towards near sighted. She had also recently been crying, though he cannot determine why from a glance. Perhaps he should offer her something to drink, _Are you thirsty?_ He courteously inquires.

She nods, _I would like that._

Silently the two of them make their way to where the refreshments are served. There he gets her a glass of soda, recalling that she tended to prefer fruit flavors before handing it to her and grabbing a bottle of water.

As she sips at her drink the two of them wander into the den house, he is steering them towards the front lounge where he knows that Aunt Sandra keeps court when she has visitors. He had given up on calling her anything formal. Like her nephew, the den elder she really did not like formal, so she had told him to call her either Sandra or Aunt Sandra, since aunt was still a title of an assortment he had accepted it though it bothered him at times. However the problem with growing up in a matriarchal society was the desire to please females who he saw as having authority or rank, though he did not have that problem often since most he considered less than himself.

 _Thank you for not minding my surprise visit, I hoped you would be willing to visit for a time._ She tells him as they settle into their seats.

 _I am surprised,_ he remarks, _which is rare. Why have you suddenly decided that you wish to speak with me when in the past you have avoided me with a fury I am having a difficult time understanding._

She stares at her glass for a moment and it takes a great deal of effort not to listen to her thoughts while she organizes them before she begins to answer. _I have recently determined that a great deal of what I learned growing up was wrong. Since the den was wrong about Aidan, I thought that the information I was given on you might be mistaken as well._ Blushing she pauses for a moment before continuing, _I would like to get to know you as an adult. While I cannot promise that there will not be times where I am afraid, I can promise to carefully weigh information with truth and judge accordingly._

He nods once, trying to determine how to proceed. How does one get to know their child that they may or may not have anything in common with? Luckily she seems to understand his dilemma because she starts talking after a bit, telling him about herself and using her telepathy to show him from time to time as well as say it to him. It ends up amazing him how long they speak before Aidan comes looking for her, and he realizes that they had been speaking for nearly four hours.

Work to be done, he thinks as he finally bids her goodnight though he is still reeling from the concept. Perhaps there is something salvageable about his relationship with his middle hatchling. That would be nice, completely unplanned for, but nice. It is something he will have to add to his reflection in his upcoming molt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not personally use sign language, however I have known a couple of people who have used both the BSL and ASL, and most of them agreed that ASL was easier because it could easily be used one handed without having to adapt it. No offense meant to anyone who might need either.


	6. Journal Entries: 2010 & 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I everyone, as always, thank you to all you wonderful people who leave me reviews, comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, or any other form of communication. Your awesome.
> 
> Scheduling Note: due to real life I will be changing my posting from every 24 to 36 hours to every 36 to 48 hours. Sorry for any frustration it may cause. I hope everyone continues to enjoy
> 
>  **Warning** : Under-age sex discussed, though it is completely consensual 
> 
> Not sure where this starts, but it stops after chapter 81 of Seeking, however this does time jump some, there are actually entries between the ones posted here, but I am only showing the ones relevant to the story.

_Charlotte’s POV_

February 5th, 2010  
Today was a horrible day, my parents finally split up. I hoped, wished, begged, and pleaded for it not to happen but Mum decided that she no longer wants Daddy in our lives. She says he is a waste of space and time, but I think she is wrong. I think she is doing it just because she is not happy with the fact that none of us are shifters and she blames him. Had one of us been a shifter, she would have been welcomed to the pack, and things would have been different. She kicked him out, now I am not sure when I am going to see Daddy, who is going to help us girls with homework?

o~oOo~o

March 9th 2010  
It’s been over a month since Mum kicked Daddy out, in that time she has had the jackal over three times, he gives me the creeps. For some reason he keeps giving me weird looks, he actively dislikes Madeline, and seems to be fine with Sofia. I don’t like him. When I try to tell Mum about it, she says I am just over reacting, that I am imagining things. But both me and Madeline make sure that we can be somewhere else whenever he is here just to avoid problems. Maybe I should go to Grandmum Lestrade? She would listen to me, but how to do that when we have not been allowed to see any of Daddy’s relatives since Mum kicked him out.

o~oOo~o

April 23rd, 2010  
Daddy stopped by today to visit with us, I loved every minute of it! He now has silvery marks on his neck that proclaim he belongs to a pack. Maybe Mum will take him back now. If he belongs to a pack, maybe we will be accepted by the pack too. Most of the people we know are human or other jackal-children like us who have jackal families without being jackals as well. I know that she wants to belong. Perhaps this will make her rethink how she treats him.

I loved it as he was telling me about this new pack of his, so did the other two, it sounds like such a nice place! The human and shifter children actually all get to know each other and are even friends. Perhaps I could meet them and gain a friend or two too. Most of the humans I have brought home Mum has not been happy with, says I am soiling our reputation by dealing with them but really I don’t think it is me soiling the reputation. I think it is her with that jackal.

o~oOo~o

June 11th, 2010  
I really wish Mum would stop bringing that quasi-jackal around. Apparently he is not considered an actual jackal because he can only take a hybrid form, not a full form but I really do not like him. He spent the last time he was here complaining about how he will never have a proper bondmate and is stuck with trash like her. Why does Mum let him talk to her like that? At least Daddy treated her respectfully even if he wasn’t home a lot because of work. Daddy also took care of us, something that jackal cannot claim since he is really creepy towards me and Madeline still. Even Sofia who likes everyone wishes he would stay away.

o~oOo~o

August 20th, 2010  
It is official I am becoming a woman. I had my first cycle this week, it was painful and annoying and lasted six days. According to Mum I am human, a jackal-child, I will never be a shifter because I have human heats not jackal-heats. At least Mum has jackal heat instead, she had a chance at produce a shifter child though none of us seem to be shifters. Apparently I will go through my cycle every twenty-eight days, though I really don’t like the feel of it.

I keep trying to reach Grandmum Lestrade but for some reason it is not working. I really wish I could just talk to her. Since the last time I tried to talk to her I have not heard from any of my cousins or Daddy. I really hope I can talk to them soon because I want to understand the changes I am going through and Mum has not been much help.

o~oOo~o

November 28th, 2010  
I decided to sleep with the neighbor boy Chris, it wasn’t like what the books and stories make it out to be. It wasn’t really bad, but it wasn’t really good either. However for a little bit that ache that seems to come with my cycle stopped for a bit. He was all fumbling and foolish, barely worth the time. Worst all, the condom he was wearing had broken. Still the parts before the actual sex were good, he was careful when he touched me, tracing my body with hesitant hands. Touching and kissing every part of me. It sort of felt good, but I didn’t get that complete feeling that books describe. I even sort of enjoyed doing the same to him.

Of course now I have to worry about whether I am pregnant or not. Since I am not a jackal but a human I can get pregnant easier than Mum did at my age.

o~oOo~o

December 1st, 2010  
I am not sure how Mum found out that I slept with Chris, however now I am grounded, I am not allowed to talk to anyone but my sisters and teachers. Apparently if she catches me talking with anyone else things will not go good for me though I wonder what she thinks she is going to do. I am not allowed online. I don’t get to see most of our family. There is not much left for me anyways.

o~oOo~o

December 25th, 2010  
I got to see Daddy today! We spent this morning with both him and mum, though we spent the afternoon with Grandmum and Granddad Reeve, along with all of our cousins. I really would have preferred to spend the rest of Christmas with Daddy. Still at least we got to see him though mum was not happy about it.

He got me a new journal and a dictionary on animals for Christmas. It was the best gifts I had received. Mum had gotten me a set of decorative pens and a gift card. Grandmum and Granddad Reeve gave me an account with the pack seamstress so I could have a formal dress made for the formal dance in the spring, its not extravagant but it’s nice. Grandmum Lestrade gave me a nice necklace made of white gold with a carnation shaped pendant made of tiny garnets. Granddad Lestrade got me a bracelet and earrings to go with the necklace Grandmum gave me. Of course, Daddy is actually the one I got them from because Mum will not allow my other grandparents in the house.

o~oOo~o

January 2nd, 2011  
Mum has been really happy the last few days, the kind of happy that normally means that there is trouble on the horizon. Luckily though, that jackal has not been around lately. Instead it is Madeline’s PE teacher that Mum has taken to sleeping with and inviting over to the house. At least he does not give us three the creepy feeling that the jackal had given us. Still, mum is still married, this is wrong, you’re not supposed to cheat on your mate, your supposed to love them and be honest to them.

o~oOo~o

January 17th, 2011  
I cannot believe it! Really, I cannot, I mean seriously, Mum got a divorce! Human’s get a divorce, not shifters. Not shifter children. Grandmum Reeve was furious when she found out! Absolutely furious. What does this mean for us? If mum won the divorce does that mean we will not see Daddy anymore? I really hope that’s not the case. I tried to borrow a girl at school’s phone today to text and warn him, only Mum’s current lover caught me and took it away. Now I am grounded again.

o~oOo~o

January 18th, 2011  
That creepy shifter was here along with the PE teacher. I don’t like it, neither does my sisters, however I have been grounded to my room without the computer or radio, and my TV was taken away months ago. The three of them are talking in the kitchen but too quietly to hear. I really wish I could figure out how to get a hold of Daddy. Perhaps even find a way to stay with him.

At least school was going well. I am getting good grades in all of my classes and had decided that I really wanted to study animals a bit more so I have started taking more science related subjects and spending more time finding after school programs that I can enroll in so that I can avoid being home as much as possible. Since it is school related I will not be grounded from doing it.

o~oOo~o

January 19th, 2011  
I met someone today unlike anyone I have met before. He is tall and graceful, with shimmering eyes, black scales patterning along his neck, and light silver, nearly white eyes. He was polite and well manner. I just barely brushed his hand but a shock went through my system. I hope I get to see him again. I need to see him again.

I was so surprised by Daddy being home when I got there, particularly since I know that Mum hates him and wants him nowhere near our home. I was even more surprised by the fact that Mum was crying. Then Daddy told us to go collect some of our things we were going to be staying with him and I almost did not know how to take that. Daddy was there to take us away just like I had hoped. From the house we headed to Daddy’s flat.

It was that graceful man again. The one that I had let into the house that had taken us first to Daddy’s flat and then later showed up in order to take us to what I discovered was the pack home. Though I was surprised to discover that the alpha did not actually live at the pack home, his aunt did. All three of us were accepted into the pack without question. My wish to meet the pack members of our fathers pack was granted and I found with them an easy acceptance I had never received from the jackal pack Mum and Daddy was born to.

Now as I lay on the edge of Daddy’s bed with the nightlight on and my sisters sleeping behind me, I thank every God and Goddess I have ever heard of, human and shifter alike for being given back to Daddy.

I particularly thank them for introducing me to him. Aidan.

o~oOo~o

January 22nd, 2011  
I love the new house! Each of us gets our own room. Plus there are three bathrooms between the upstairs and downstairs so we should never have to fight over who uses the bathroom. My room overlooks a garden in the back. We had to get more dishes and food, because Daddy really did not have enough of either for all of us but that was really it. The rest of the house, the furniture, was given to us as house warming presents from the pack and Daddy’s side of the family. We went from a small flat with not nearly enough room to this nice house, it’s amazing.

Of course, Daddy does not like feeling that people are handing things out to him, but he accepted it because of us. Otherwise I am certain he never would have accepted the low cost for the house. Of all of the things that everyone has given us, my favorite has to be the pretty dishes set for special occasions.

Daddy said I could invite a few people over if I wanted for my birthday. Mum never allowed me to have friends over, or to go over to their house so I thought that this idea was awesome. Of course I don’t have as many people I am friends with any more. Most of them stopped talking to me when Mum started dating a teacher who kept interfering. Still I have a few and I am going to invite them! Hopefully they come. Since my birthday is in two days I better plan quickly for what I need and who I want to see.

Karen, of course, she has been my friend since we were toddlers.

Ashley, we’ve not always been friends but in recent years she didn’t stop talking to me the way others did.

Mandy, I have known her as long as I have known Karen.

Ethan and Thomas, those two pranksters always make me smile, we’ve been friends since we were toddlers.

Jared, my lab partner in most classes, I think we’re friends.

Ally-that girl from my new science group I joined, she’s really nice.

Now I just got to find a way to ask them if they wanna come over. Sadly, I don’t have most of their numbers because of Mum.

o~oOo~o

January 25th, 2011  
Well I guess I know who my friends are. The only ones who bothered to come or answer me were Karen, Ally, and Jared. Still we had a good night sitting around eating pizza and cake, drinking soda, and just visiting. Karen brought me a really beautiful poster of a waterfall and forest scene. Ally gave me another journal, this one designed for entries about animals. Jared got me a box of trial candles, the ones where there is a bunch of different flavors. Over all it was nice even if it was not exactly what I planned.

I was surprised when both sets of my grandparents showed up, I mean I sort of expected Grandmum and Granddad Lestrade to show up, now that they are not banded from seeing us, they have done so twice. But I was really surprised that Grandmum and Granddad Reeve showed up too. The conversation was a bit tense, Daddy was not happy that Grandmum and Granddad Reeve came over. Some reason I do not think they will be over again since they were the first to leave. After they left my Aunt Audrey and Uncle Gabriel, with Allen, Andra, and Giovanni; Uncle Thomas, along with Andy, Thom, and Rayth; Aunt Laura and Uncle Kevin, with Lana; and Uncle Lewis all showed up. Aunt Audrey brought a second cake and we all shared it as well.

Over all it was a good night, I was happy to spend time with my family and my friends.

o~oOo~o

February 2nd, 2011  
I was surprised that the birthdays for the month were celebrated at the new moon meeting. I was even more surprised when the pack wished me a late happy birthday. Everyone got small gifts of some type or another, including me.

Again I saw him, and that same thrill went through me. I ended up asking one of the wolves why he never speaks aloud. I had seen his fingers flicker in sign language, had felt the brush of his mind when he used telepathy, but had not actually heard him speak. The one who explained it to me was Jace, another new addition to the pack who lived with the viper couple. Apparently none of the serpents speak aloud, preferring to use sign language or telepathy to avoid tasting and scenting at the same time. According to Jace, Aidan was also new, having only been with the pack since October, though his father had been with the alpha for a decade.

Maybe I could be friends with him, if he was new, perhaps he hadn’t made a lot of friends yet and was still willing to make more.

o~oOo~o

February 11th, 2011  
I attended Karen’s birthday party today, it was a pool party. A lot of the girls I used to consider my friends were there but I ignored them, spending time with Karen and her sister Emma. Over all it is a good time, I had made her a vase in art class, and she seemed thrilled about it because it is done with her favorite colors and she loves flowers.

When I got home I finished my homework. I happily decided to drop some of the extras that I had taken up as a way to avoid Mum and her boyfriends. Instead of taking a bunch of classes and extras next year I will only take the ones I find most interesting or ones that might be useful to me in the future. I am thinking of doing something with animals. Maybe become a veterinarian or animal breeder or a pet store owner. Something to do with animals.

o~oOo~o

February 14th, 2011  
Jared gave me a single flower for Valentines. I thought it was really sweet of him but was completely surprised. I had not expected it and did not know how to respond besides a thank you. While we are friends, I feel nothing for him besides that.

I dream of him, of the cobra as I discovered he is. I sometimes wonder what he looks like fully shifted because something tells me he is a very beautiful snake. Of course the day I found out he was a cobra, I looked up everything I could when I got home, just like I have looked up information on wolves and falcons too, I want to know everything possible about the animal forms of our pack.

o~oOo~o

February 21st, 2011  
I am worried about the fact I have not had a cycle in the last two months. It really is concerning, particularly after I slept with Chris, I really hope I am not pregnant, I’m sixteen, I cannot be pregnant! It is too soon to take a home test, and according to Mum those don’t work on shifter-children anyways so what am I going to do? I don’t want to tell Daddy incase he reacts like Mum did, but I don’t want to go to the clinic on my own either.

o~oOo~o

March 20th, 2011  
That was amazing, we had the full moon meeting yesterday, but tonight Uncle John (he insists on being called that because he does not want to be called alpha) held a Reflections Calling for the Spring Equinox. When Daddy first asked if I want to go, I was curious, because only full shifters are allowed to participate in any sort of ceremonies within the Hayes pack, so all four of us went to the pack home to participate. Someone had set up a shallow somehow not frozen pool of water in a stand of trees which we all gathered around. Even though Uncle John was speaking in English I really could not understand what he said I was too enthralled with what I could see in the pool of water, and the lights that seemed to surround everything beautiful and brightly. It was amazing. Sadly, I don’t really remember what I saw, just that I could see something. Maybe I will remember it in the future.

o~oOo~o

March 21st, 2011  
It has now been four months since my last cycle. I bought one of those tests from the drug store and used it at school. It came back inconclusive, giving both a false and positive answer. I really do not know what to do. Should I tell Daddy and risk his rage? Maybe I should try a clinic and see if that does any good. There is always the option of asking the pack iota but what if she reports it to Daddy because I am still a minor? I don’t know what to do.

o~oOo~o

April 3rd, 2011  
Today at the new moon meeting everyone wished Daddy happy birthday though his birthday is not actually until the end of the month. I nearly asked the iota, Jace’s mum Daria, to check me but ended up backing away in the long run.

I was scared a bit at the meeting too, the older cobra gave me a rather speculative look, his black eyes holding me captive it seemed before Daddy finally got my attention though I think that the cobra actually released me.

o~oOo~o

April 8th, 2011  
I just realized today that every Sunday, or nearly every Sunday Daddy has a work dinner, only I get the feeling that it is beginning to be more than just a work dinner. I will have to ask him about his companion sometime soon. Whoever it is that Daddy is meeting makes him smile and I don’t mind watching my younger sisters for a bit once a week so he will smile more.

o~oOo~o

April 20th, 2011  
Daddy had to work this morning but that’s alright, Madeline and I cooked him dinner, while all three of us decorated the house, well the downstairs anyways as a surprise. We considered inviting the family over for it but decided that we just wanted it to be us. We had made the cake before making the stuff for dinner, so that it would be all ready.

Daddy got home just as we were getting the table set and we had a good night with just the four of us. Apparently work had been stressful, but he seemed to feel a lot better by the time Sofia went to bed.

o~oOo~o

April 21st, 2011  
I am sure if I was pregnant I would have gained weight by now. I haven’t put any on, I haven’t lost any. Still, I have not had a cycle since November and my body feels odd. Sometimes it feels like there is something itching just beneath the surface but I know that cannot be it. I think I will take another home pregnancy test to make sure. If I am, do I tell Chris?

At least I was able to push it aside for yesterday. Yesterday was about Daddy, not me being stupid.

o~oOo~o

April 28th, 2011  
The test showed mixed results again. I really hope that with the fact that I have not gained any weight means I am not pregnant. I don’t want to disappoint Daddy, and I just know he would be. There is not a single teenage pregnancy anywhere in our family. I mean there are a couple that got pregnant when they were nineteen but they did not have their child until after they were twenty, and they were bonded. They were full jackals with mates. Still I worry, I dream, and I fret.

o~oOo~o

May 1st, 2011  
The humans call it Beltane or May Day depending on their culture. Within the shifter faith it is called the Day of Seeds, dedicated to the Earth Lord. Since wolves give thanks to him for their creation I was not surprised to see that they celebrated it as well. The pack home was opened early in the morning with a pot luck taking place throughout the day, with a lot of the wolves coming and going as their jobs allow. Nearly everyone starts a planter, taking the time to select a pot, choose whether to decorate it or not, and then selecting what seeds they want to put into their pot.

Sonomi, a Japanese wolf bonded to Kaley, one of Uncle John’s cousins, helped each person to find the plant that was right for them if they did not know what they wanted. A lot of the pack was going to grow either fruit or flowers to put into the green house attached to the pack home. They would be used throughout the year for new moon gathers and full moon meetings. According to Sonomi the plants are selected for a purpose. So she quizzed each of us on what we would like for our lives for the following year and gave suggestions based on that.

I decided to pick yellow roses for joy, friendship, and love between siblings. Daddy picked dark pink roses for thankfulness. Madeline picked holly for defense and hope. Sofia picked ivy for friendship and affection. Once we had selected what type of plant we wanted, we had to decide if we were keeping them in their pots or putting them in the ground, since that determined the type of pot. All of us decided to put them in the garden in front of the house, so we picked out basic planters to put our seeds and cuttings in.

Once done with the plants, we were told not to lose them, so we put them in the car for the time before joining in some of the other stuff going on. All of the small kids were enjoying the new play area that had been installed though it was not complete yet, apparently there was still a little more left to do but figured that a day of family would be a good day to have the majority of it, however Sofia joined the other kids in playing. Madeline retreated to the library to avoid everyone because she is feeling a bit overwhelmed. I ended up joining the others of my age, and while they are welcoming, there are times I feel not as smart since most of them have already finished their A-levels and moved onto their university education even though they are sixteen and seventeen. The one’s actually younger than me and already in university. Daddy joined Uncle John and Sherlock.

At dusk every grabbed their plants and gathered in that same grove where the pool of water had been for the Spring Equinox only it is gone now. Like the Reflection Calling, I barely understood him because my attention was drawn to the lights everywhere and then to the pot in my hands that went from just having dirt and a few seeds to actually having a small rose bush growing, Just about everyone’s plants were doing the same. It was amazing.

o~oOo~o

May 8th, 2011  
I planted my roses to the left of the walk way, Daddy planted his on the right. Madeline and Sofia have not yet decided where they want to plant theirs.

I have spent all week trying to figure out why Aidan and Eric had a bunch of plants when everyone else only did one a piece. I hadn’t even realized it until I go home, but they had grown at least twenty of them together that they loaded into a car before leaving.

Come to think of it, why are all the military pack solitary or pairs only? The majority of the pack is wolves, except the military pack. Two cobras, two vipers, two owls, one falcon, at least two cats, and a mouse. Though I think I am missing some of them. Still, why aren’t they with their original packs? Maybe someday I will ask, but for now I will just continue as is.

o~oOo~o

May 21st, 2011  
I don’t feel good, I am certain by now I am not pregnant or I would have been showing but I still have not had a cycle since November and it is terrifying me. I think I am going to finally break down and tell Daddy, I hope he doesn’t hate me the way Mum did.

o~oOo~o

June 3rd, 2011  
I am nearly done with school, just one month left before I take my exams. I have already determined which of the after school programs I am going to drop. I have also got all my paperwork together to turn in for what I want to do for my A-levels. Since I am getting my papers in early I hope I get into the classes I really want.

o~oOo~o

June 21st, 2011  
Tonight we celebrated the Dusk Awakening. I had never done that before either. As a jackal it is actually the day that our kind find important because it is to the Dusk Daughter, the goddess who created the jackal race. It was beautiful, there was no special events the rest of the day or anything, just the calling, but the calling was amazing. I could just about see them, the Dusk Daughter, Dawn Son, and Shadow Mistress, in the lights that swirled all around us. It was utterly amazing and I think I really want to learn more about the Old Gods but who would I ask?

o~oOo~o

June 27th, 2011  
I’m a jackal!!!

o~oOo~o

June 28th, 2011  
School was particularly long, partly because I spent all day thinking about what Daddy’s reaction to the fact I had sex was going to be. Mum had gotten so angry at me. So I was very surprised when we had a very calm conversation about it after Daddy got dinner started. Even more surprising, he was not angry at me. He did warn me away from humans but that was it. Instead he suggested that I find a partner from within the pack ranks of my age and the first one I thought of was him. Somehow I don’t think he would accept an offer however. The other one I find appealing is the nearly white-eyed Konrad, but he is not nearly as appealing as him.

I am surprised by Daddy’s reaction. I really expected him to get mad at me so the fact that he is not really shocked me. I guess I will have to take it under consideration.

According Uncle John the dot on my wrist is a bondmark. I have a bondmate! I can’t believe I have a bondmate! I am sixteen. I wonder if that is why I feel such a pull towards him. Could he be my bondmate? If he is then it really would not be a good idea to pick him for my heats while I am in school, according to Uncle John he is the only one who can get me pregnant and I don’t want that until I am out of uni. I will have to think about it some more.

I can say with all honesty I am very happy that I know for a fact I am not pregnant, not just suspecting.

o~oOo~o

July 1st, 2011  
At the new moon pack meeting Sofia got a birthday gift from the pack, she was all excited that she got to celebrate with the other pack children. After the celebrations, Uncle John had come over to test my sisters for if they were jackals. Sofia is, but Madeline is not a shifter, she not human either, she is gifted. I am not sure how that is even possible. I realize that Mum slept with other people than Daddy, but I thought gifted and shifters or shifter-children avoided each other so how is it even remotely possible that she could be a gifted? Still it is remarkable.

I was very surprised to discover that her teacher for her abilities will be the older cobra Eric, I wonder how well she will do with that. He can be really scary and Madeline is rather shy.

o~oOo~o

July 8th, 2011  
Madeline’s first training with Eric went decently, though she was really tired. She said they worked on mediation, and it sounded interesting, so maybe I will see if I can learn it too. They are going to be working on her training on Tuesday and Thursday.

o~oOo~o

July 15th, 2011  
The full moon meeting was nice, I sat in with Madeline while she did her practice since they did it before the meeting. Mediating is harder than it seems but I like the feeling it leaves me with. I think I am going to added it to my daily routine before I go to bed.

o~oOo~o

July 24th, 2011  
Daddy was called away over night to deal with a situation that was a combination of police work and pack work. I hope the situation is not dangerous, I would really hate it if something happened to him. For tonight we are at the pack home, Daddy didn’t want to leave us on our own over night, so we are spending the night with Aunt Sandra (who is really Uncle John’s aunt, but has everyone in the pack call her aunt because she is one of the oldest members in the pack).

o~oOo~o

July 25th, 2011  
I was very surprised when a bus full of shifters pulled up to the house with the iota’s car being close behind. Daddy actually got off of the bus with the shifters, he had left his car here and took a cab to the train station and got a rental car where it was he was going. That night he kept hugging us a lot, and just held Sofia for a long while. He actually let us stay-up past bedtime watching a movie as the four of us cuddled on the sofa. I don’t want to know what caused him to feel like that.

o~oOo~o

August 7th, 2011  
I was surprised when Jace called and asked me for a favor. Apparently he has been slowly introducing us of his age group to some new shifters that will be joining the pack that are leery of people one at a time and he wanted to know if I would be willing to meet with them. Of course I discussed it with Daddy who was a bit worried, but he agreed so I told him I would come over the next day if that was alright. I wonder who the new shifters are and why they are so leery of people? Daddy spent another night not wanting to let go of us.

o~oOo~o

August 8th, 2011  
I meet a lot of new shifters today, they had all been held captive in a military facility where evil people had forced them to stay in their animal forms and spent a lot of time testing on them. I understand why Daddy keeps hugging us the way he is. Most of the shifters families had been killed by rogue hunters, evil people.

Despite that, I enjoyed the visit, I liked getting to meet Cleon, Qamra, and Trey, they are the new wolves that Jace wanted to introduce me to. Cleon will be kind of cute when he stops looking like he wants to attack everything. Qamra seems sweet, she is a bit young to be a mum but apparently she wasn’t really given a choice but she is really happy that her baby has survived. She lucked out when she found her mate, after all, what was the odds?

I thought that all of the mice were interesting. They definitely were not what I was expecting. Surprisingly, they seemed more focused on moving forward rather than dwelling in what happened. My favorite of all the new shifters I met was Li Xia, she actually turns into a monkey, and she is really curious. I think we’re going to be good friends, we have already arranged to have a girls night and she’ll come over to our house for us to have fun. Daddy groaned a lot when I asked if she could, but he was smiling so I am sure that it will work out well.

o~oOo~o

August 13th, 2011  
Tonight was the full moon pack meeting, it was really busy. Twenty-one new shifters were welcomed into the pack. I had meet a lot of them before when Jace had me visit with the three wolves, it was nice meeting the rest of them. After everyone was formally brought into the pack I spent a lot of time with Xia, apparently Li is her family name, but in her culture, the family name is said first, and personal name second. It was a blast.

o~oOo~o

August 14th, 2011  
Xia spent the night last night. While Daddy was out with his friend he meets every Sunday we had pizza and pop for dinner, the four of us played games, painted our nails, played with makeup, and had just a fun girls night. It was a blast!

I told Daddy to invite his friend over for dinner next Sunday. I think we should meet the person that Daddy spends time with besides us. Besides, I have been learning to tell what different emotions mean according to scent and he is always happy when he has a meeting with his friend. I think his friend is a bloke. And I think that he is attracted to him but is worried about saying something about it for some reason. I hope he doesn’t think we would mind, after what Mum put him through he deserves all of the happiness he can get.

o~oOo~o

August 21st, 2011  
Daddy’s friend is named Mycroft Holmes, he smells like the alpha-second, apparently they are brothers but Mr. Holmes is not pack so we don’t really talk about pack things. I think that it went good, Daddy and Mr. Holmes had a nice little visit after dinner. Mr. Holmes brought me a memory box, a beautiful one made of cherry wood and a nice dark red leather journal to go with it. After Mr. Holmes left I looked up the meaning of cherry wood and found it is traditional meaning was compassion, understanding of the heart, achievement, and self-assertion.

I hope Daddy brings Mr. Holmes around more, I enjoyed the scent that filled the air between the two of them, it smelled like home.

o~oOo~o

August 22nd, 2011  
Daddy was late getting home tonight. Apparently there was a lot of craziness at work today. It was all over the news that there was a breaking in at the Bank of England, the Prison, and the Tower all at the same time and done by the same person.

o~oOo~o

August 28th, 2011  
We went shopping for all of our school supplies. It was all sorts of fun spending all day shopping and having a good family day out. We never would have done this with Mum, she would have just selected stuff for us whether it was what we needed or wanted. This upcoming Thursday is our first day of school. I got all the classes I wanted, Sofia passed her exams so she could skip a year. Madeline is happy with her classes too.

o~oOo~o

September 1st, 2011  
The first day of school went great! I really enjoyed my classes and meet several new shifters from other packs who I identified by scent. My course load is mostly science based except for required basics in other subjects. I only took one extra program that includes me volunteering at an animal shelter twice a week.

o~oOo~o

September 9th, 2011  
A new girl transferred to school today, she is really nice but shy. Her scent is a lot like Madeline’s. I think I am going to try and befriend her. I asked Mrs. Karlsten to partner us together in biology, that will give us a chance to get to know each other.

o~oOo~o

September 20th, 2011  
I discovered today why Alethea smells like Madeline, she is gifted, not nearly as much as my sister but she is from a long line of gifted. She is really leery about me, and downright scared of most of the shifters in the school. I invited her to dinner, her and her family. So far she has not accepted but I am still trying. I think it would be cool to get to know some more gifted. Besides, maybe they would be willing to teach Madeline about her heritage as a gifted, sadly, it is not something any shifters I have met know anything about because I am curious too.

o~oOo~o

September 23rd, 2011  
We celebrated the Harvest Flame tonight. It included a pot luck dinner for any pack member that wanted to come made with a lot of the fruits and vegetables that had been started the Day of Seeds. There was also a group that did canning and drying of remaining fruits and veggies not used in the meal. I had fun learning how to do that. Even got a couple of jars of fresh tomatoes to bring home because there were a lot of extra tomatoes. The night concluded with a bonfire and a calling for the Flame Lord. Like the other callings I don’t remember much about the actual ceremony except that it was beautiful to watch and the lights were amazing.

o~oOo~o

October 4th, 2011  
Daddy came home upset because the man who caused all those problems a few months ago was let go. Somehow despite everything he was freed and I can tell that Daddy is worried about it. He is not the only one either, Mr. Holmes ended up canceling this week’s dinner because of work but I got the impression that he has something to do with the situation too.

o~oOo~o

October 5th, 2011  
I finally got Alethea to agree to come to dinner, it is only her and her mum, her dad died in a car accident last year which is why they move when her mum was unable to keep paying for the house. I think I am going to see if Aunt Sandra can help me pick out a flower arrangement for her that relays our well wishes for her. This upcoming Saturday they’ll be over and I already know what I want to cook. I really hope that they like it.

o~oOo~o

October 8th, 2011  
Alethea and her mum Taisce came over to for dinner. It was really tense at first because her mum was really, really worried and nervous. I don’t think either has ever been in a shifter house hold. According to the scent that her mum was giving off she is downright scared and she was flinching away from Daddy and me the most. But eventually she started calming down after Madeline started talking about her recent discovery that she was gifted. Apparently Taisce had never heard of a gifted child being born of a shifter-child parent. By the end of the night, everyone was getting along fine and Alethea was quickly becoming friends with Madeline too, Taisce was willingly talking about gifted culture, and we had arrange for another dinner like this.

o~oOo~o

October 31st, 2011  
We decided not to celebrate Halloween. Instead we went to the pack house and celebrated Knowledge Seeking, the celebration of the Wind Keeper. It actually revolved around sharing stories of real events that had happened, and those events were recorded by several people all sworn to record only the truth for this. There was also a reading of previous recordings from other generations, plus a variety of books was available for people to read themselves as they wanted. Each book was based on a theme based on the types of stories recorded in it. I thought it was really awesome. After the reading, everyone wrote down a memory, it was up to them whether they said it aloud or not, and the pieces of paper everyone wrote their memories on are burned during a calling to the wind goddess for her to record.

o~oOo~o

November 4th, 2011  
I had a surprise exam today in my biology class and I passed it with a perfect score! I was the only one in my class to receive such a high score, though Alethea did really good too, she was the second highest score. Daddy took us out to dinner to celebrate. He said that doing so well meant we deserved a treat.

While we were out we ran into a crow from a different nest who is familiar with Daddy, Uncle John, and Sherlock, apparently she is one of the cabbie drivers who often delivers Sherlock to where he needs to be. Apparently Uncle John had asked her if her sister ever took on apprentices and she had just been super busy so forgot to get back with them, she was really nice and gave me her number, that way, if I wanted to see about apprenticing with her I could. I thought that was rather amazing because I had not been able to connect with any of the wolves in the pack with similar gifts, while I had been taking lessons with Daria, I still wasn’t working towards my actual goal.

o~oOo~o

November 14th, 2011  
We had a party for Madeline’s birthday. She invited some of her friends from school, along with a few of the pack members that are her age as well. It went really well though there was some initial nervousness from Alethea when she realized some of the other guests were shifters. Still, Madeline was really happy, and I was happy for her too because this year every one of our birthdays has gone perfect.

For my birthday we got Daddy back, for Sofia’s we were welcomed into a pack and thus a larger family than just us, and for Madeline’s we were able to celebrate in joy. Everything is finally going right.

o~oOo~o

November 28th, 2011  
It has now been a year since my last cycle. I was getting worried that there I something wrong with me so I asked Uncle John to check me at the last pack meeting. He doesn’t make me feel wrong or awkward, and he is really nice about it. After he checked me, he said I was doing perfectly adjusting between shifter and shifter-child, according to him I would have my first heat next month, probably around the end of the month so I still had some time to decide whether I wanted a partner or not. The first he said was going to be horrible.

o~oOo~o

December 5th, 2011  
The pain was horrible, I felt it as Sherlock died, I felt the grief and anguish that ripped through the pack. Though at the time I did not know what it was. It wasn’t until Daddy got home smelling horribly sad, that he sat us down and explained what happened when Sofia demanded to know what that was we had felt. Though the one who had felt it the worst was actually Madeline. Poor Uncle John, his bondmate is gone, how is he going to cope with that? Wolves only mate once.

o~oOo~o

December 10th, 2011  
The falcon, Jacob lead the pack meeting, while Uncle John was physically there, he was not there in his head. I feel really sad for him because it has to hurt to have lost someone so important. It is really easy to tell the entire pack is mourning because there is an air of sadness around the house. Daddy almost didn’t take us because he is worried and feels guilty about what happened, he blames himself though I don’t know why. I hope they start talking again soon.

o~oOo~o

December 12th, 2011  
We went to Sherlock’s funeral today, it was a really solemn event and everyone smelled sad. I was happy it was outside, I don’t think I would have been able to take it if it was inside. As it was I bawled my eyes out right along with Madeline and Sofia. Sofia had been looking forward to joining the chemistry group in a couple of years, though she wasn’t interested in the law enforcement part of it. I don’t know what’s going to happen next. 

I had forgotten that Daddy’s friend Mr. Holmes was actually Sherlock’s brother until I saw him at the funeral. I hope he has someone to grieve with and doesn’t try to hold it all in, holding it in wouldn’t be healthy. I know Daddy is worried that he will be angry with him, but I am sure he won’t. Surely he could not hold Daddy at fault after they have been friends for so long.

o~oOo~o

December 14th, 2011  
The pack held a memorial for Sherlock, I wrote about the time he made a powder that turned by fur and hair blue when it accidently got on me while when Daddy and I had stopped by the flat one day to pick up some case files. Originally I had shifted just to see if the dye was on my fur as well as my hair and thought it was funny when it was, can you picture a little blue tie dye jackal running around? I was cute!

Maybe now everyone will start to heal.

o~oOo~o

December 22nd, 2011  
We celebrated the Dawn Awakening tonight, Eric was the one who lead it, Uncle John still hasn’t really gotten back to normal and it will probably be a long time before he does. It was amazing! And a lot like the Dusk Awakening, I swear I could see them, the Dusk Daughter, Dawn Son, and Shadow Mistress in the lights during the ceremony. It was really surprising thought that it was Eric who lead, I would have thought it would have been Aunt Sandra or one of the other healers, from what I have discovered, healers often lead the religious ceremonies because they are considered closer to the Old gods.

o~oOo~o

December 25th, 2011  
Christmas this year was perfect compared to last year. We spent all day with Daddy and we visited with Grandmum and Granddad Lestrade along with all of our family related to us through them. Grandmum Lestrade is the one who hosted it, though I brought a couple of side dishes to contribute because I could.

o~oOo~o

December 28th, 2011  
I started my heat today. It is horrible. I will write more later when I don’t feel like curling in a ball and crying my eyes out.


	7. First Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, as always, thank you to all you wonderful people who leave me reviews, comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, or any other form of communication. Your awesome.
> 
>  **Warning** 16 year old with sex toys, skip if that makes you uncomfortable. 
> 
> Takes place in the time between chapters 81 and 82 of Seeking

_Charlotte’s POV_  
She curled into a ball, wanting for the pain to go away, the need. It was far worse than any period she had ever suffered through for cramps yet there was hardly any bleeding. Part of her remembered that she would only have light spotting from now on. More of her was focused on the problem at hand, this was horrible! What was it Uncle John had suggested she do if she get caught unprepared? Hot shower, with a long warm soaking bath. It would relax the muscles and allow her to sleep. Sleep would be nice. 

Grabbing her bathrobe, she heads into the bathroom that she shares with Madeline, cranking the shower all the way up, as hot as she can tolerate it and putting the plug in so that the bath would fill. 

Almost immediately she can feel the water soothing her nerves and the cramps start to subside to the point where she drifts off to sleep in the tub and wakes up to her Daddy pounding on the door.

“Chare? Chare? Are you alright? Answer or I am opening this door to check on you!” he demands between hits.

Groggily, she answers, “I’m alright, I’ll be out in a minute.” 

“Alright, I got breakfast ready,” he remarks before she hears him heading downstairs.

Slowly draining the tub, she stands, finding that she still feels horrible but not as bad as when she had first woken up. One thing is for sure, she is not putting on anything tight or fancy, actually, her looses clothes are her choice for now. She’s rather thankful that she doesn’t have school because right now she is not certain she’d be able to handle school for the moment. Her body ached in ways she didn’t know she could. Once she is dressed, she heads down to the dining room where sisters and Daddy are seated at the table, each with a plate in front of them. She is mildly surprised to see that there is actually a small plate of mostly fruits made up in front of her spot at the table.

“Chare, you smell funny,” Sofia mumbles around her bite of eggs that she is chewing on. 

“Has it started?” Daddy inquires giving her a concerned look.

She nods, picking at her fruit, she really isn’t hungry but eats a little anyways because she hopes it will help her feel better. 

For a little bit everyone is quiet, then Daddy comments, “Go on back up to your room, I will get some food stuff for you and call my sister Audrey to see if she has any suggestions for you, I remember that there was a few heats she had to deal with on her own when she was sixteen because she hadn’t had a chance to pick someone, and then when she finally did, he ended up in the hospital because of a car accident and the fact the pack’s healer couldn’t do much for him.” 

She nods, grabbing her plate and juice before pausing to kiss his cheek before heading up to the room. After setting her plate on the small table beside her bed she curls up under the blankets and tries to sleep but fails because the cramps are coming back. Whimpering softly, she curls even further into her bed.

It is a little over an hour later when she smells her Aunt Laura coming up the steps. For some reason her senses seem to be higher than normal, which is not helping the feeling. There is a soft knock at the door before her aunt, opens it slightly and peaks in, smiling at her questioningly. Tiredly, she motions her aunt in.

“Hey Chare, I know your probably not feeling all that good right now, but I brought you some supplies,” her aunt greets her as she shuts the door behind her. “I realize it is painful and awkward, but I have brought you some stuff that will help, though it is not nearly as useful as an intelligent male shifter.” 

As her aunt perches on the edge of her bed she sits up blinking at her.

Slowly her aunt reaches into the paper bag that she brought in with her and pulls out a long and narrow box, before also reaching in to pull out another box of a similar shape, then a smaller, squarer box. Curious she picks one up before dropping it and blushing, according to the tag on it, it is a dildo vibrator. Her blushing gets worse as she glances at the other two boxes which include a vibrator egg and a plain dildo. The last item that she pulls out is a small thing of lube.

“I understand how embarrassing this must be, but I have been there and this kind of thing helps. Do you need me to explain how to use them?” she is mildly surprised by how steady her aunt’s voice is, “I had to do this with Lana when she was fourteen because that’s a bit early to be having sex even among our kind.”

Still blushing, she shakes her head no, she doesn’t want her aunt to explain, she can read the boxes.

Nodding once, her aunt smiles at her reassuringly, “Do you have anything you want to ask about?”

She shakes her head, ducking her head a bit. Part of her wants to ask about her aunt’s first heat but she is too embarrassed to. 

For a moment her aunt looks at her speculatively before inquiring, “Would you like to know what my first heat was like? Or if I ever had to deal with a heat on my own?” 

She nods once, blushing even harder, right now she is ignoring the fact her stomach is hurting because she is focusing on her aunt, but it is still aching. 

“I was sixteen like you when my first heat hit, though I lucked out, two days before my heat, I had made arrangements with a jackal from our pack that was a year older than me to join me through it, he had assisted one of the other girls in our pack and she said he was an intelligent lover.” She pauses for a moment, looking out her window before looking back at her, “so I called him and asked him to come over, our house that we lived in had an extra room that was carefully vented and sound proofed so that Audrey, Penny, and I could have our heats in there, it was also stocked with water and juice, plus fresh fruit and veggies, along with snack bars so we would have a way to maintain energy levels. He arrived roughly an hour later and the two of us ended up in that room for the following three days except for during short breaks when we would shower and use the bathroom.”

Tilting her head a bit, her aunt pauses and smiles wistfully, “I was so embarrassed at first, I had known him for years and felt so very awkward but after the first little bit, after the initial explorations of each other, things started to improve and we were comfortable with each other by the end of the four day period.”

Shaking her head lightly, her aunt chuckles, “Of course, had I realized we were going to be in-laws I might not picked him.”

“What?” she questions, is her aunt referring to Uncle Thomas or Uncle Timothy?

Nodding, she smiles, “Your Uncle Thomas was the one I spent my heats with from the time I was sixteen until I was nineteen. Three days after Penny's sixteenth birthday a bondmark appeared on her wrist when she touched Thomas.” Giving a small shake of her head her smile turns reflective, “I spent my next heat alone, with toys of a similar nature, acutely aware they were not as good as having a partner, and three days after it ended, I met your Uncle Kevin at uni.”

“Really?” she queries, mildly shocked, she never would have guessed that Uncle Thomas and Aunt Laura had been lovers. They didn’t act like lovers, only like good friends or siblings. Maybe it was another one of those things that came from living in a shifter household compared to a human household. 

“Yep,” she nods, “Now I will go see if your Dad is home yet with the supplies I sent him for.”

“Alright,” ducking her head again she murmurs, “thank you Aunt Laura.”

Her aunt leans forward and kisses her forehead, “We’ll talk more after you are done with your heat, I love you Chare, always have.”

With that her aunts leaves the room, closing the door behind her. A few minutes later her aunt returns with another set of bags, this time laying out a small supply of food and drinks for her before bidding her farewell. 

Once her aunt leaves, she carefully picks up the first of the three objects her aunt left for her before taking it out of the box and examining it. She’s rather happy she’s alone right now because really, playing with a fake dick while wishing that she was having sex would be really embarrassing if anyone was in the room with her right now. After a few minutes she sets the first one down and takes out the second one which includes the vibrator functions, a small pack of batteries falls out of the bottom of the box while she examines it. The last one she has to examine is the vibrator egg and as she chews her lip she debates between them. Eventually though the heat starts to get worse again and she decides she has to make up her mind.

Still indecision rides her hard because she is embarrassed to need such a thing. Eventually though she decides to give the dildo a try because she is not sure she is anywhere near ready to have something that vibrates down there yet.

Over the next six days, she only emerges from her room to use the bathroom and bath. She is very thankful for the fact that her bedroom is connected to the bathroom because she really would not like having to actually go any further than she has to. Every time she thinks it is just about done another wave hits her. Thankfully, after the first few hours or so of playing with the toy she had figured out the best way to make herself feel good and release the majority of the pressure in her stomach. 

When she wakes up on the sixth day feeling a bit sore and tender but otherwise like herself, she sighs in relief. After one last long and hot shower she dresses in some nicer clothes than she has worn all week and heads downstairs. Mildly surprised that she is the first one up she decides to make breakfast for the family. 

She can smell Daddy’s surprise when he comes downstairs, and hugs him in greeting as she finishes up cooking. 

“Morning Daddy,” she murmurs happily, “Sleep well?”

“I did, how are you feeling Chare? We’ve missed you this week.” He replies as he takes a seat and watches her.

Humming happily, she nods, “I feel a little sore and achy but otherwise great, at least a lot better than I have most of the week.” She can feel her cheeks heating up in a blush.

“Your aunts want me to alert them when your heat ends, they wish to sit down and speak with you about it, and everything that goes with it.” He pauses for a moment before getting up and getting the juice out, as he sets the table for the four of them to eat, he continues, “Now would you like to speak with them or one of the healer in our pack?”

She thinks about it as she starts to serve the pancakes and eggs that she had prepared. “I will talk with them, but I might still talk with Uncle John as well,” she answers.

He nods before sitting back down.

As she finishes sitting out the food, both her sisters come downstairs and into the dining room.

“You smell like yourself again,” Sofia mutters as she takes her seat. 

“Morning Chare, feeling better?” Madeline inquires as she takes her spot. 

“Good morning Madeline, Sofia, yes I do thank you,” she greets them in response while pouring herself a juice. 

Over breakfast Sofia chatters about what they did all week, not once asking why she stayed in her room so much. Madeline is rather quiet, but then that’s normal for her, she’s not a big speaker, though she does tell me how this week’s lessons went when Sofia pauses finally. After breakfast, Daddy gets ready for work, inquiring if she can watch her sisters or if they need a sitter. Once that is settled, he bids her farewell and heads off to work while they are left at the house for the day. 

It passes rather quickly with them playing games and reading together. 

Shortly before Daddy is due home, the three of us decide to make him dinner. We had just got done with the fish and chips when he comes walking in the door, his scent is rather sad so we spend most of dinner trying to cheer him up. Not long after dinner, our aunts show up along with Grandmum Lestrade. 

Nervously, she prances for a bit because she had not expected her grandmum to show up as well, but at the same time, she just wants to get this over with. 

“Good evening Charlotte,” her Aunt Audrey greets her, while giving her a slight hug.

Aunt Laura gives her a big smile but doesn’t hug her in greeting.

While her Grandmum Lestrade does hug her tightly, smiling at her, “My dear, I am so happy for you!” she exclaims.

She smiles faintly, blushing as she murmurs a greeting to them before heading into the living room with them. Not long after they head in there, her Daddy brings in a tea service for them before retreating again. Grandmum Lestrade serves the tea to everyone and the four of them get situated.

Her Aunt Laura is the first to speak. “I hope the toys were useful?” she queries politely, thankfully waiting until she had set her tea down before asking.

Blushing, she nods once slowly, “I tried the…” she trails off a bit embarrassed. 

“It’s alright sweetheart, both Laura and I have gone through the exact same thing,” her Aunt Audrey remarks.

“The dildo,” she mumbles, “I used the dildo, the vibrating one was just too much for me,” she can feel her skin heating up all the way down her cheeks and neck.

“Sweetheart, you know I am human right?” her grandmum asks softly, watching her, after she nods, she continues, “It was very awkward when Laura first started developing because I do not go through heats and I had to ask my mother-in-law to explain to her about the process. I am here as support for you,” she tells her.

“Oh,” she mutters, she had forgotten her grandmum was human, she smelled vaguely like granddad who is a jackal.

“Well, now that you have gone through the first heat, do you have any questions or should we just fill you in on what we think might be important and then you can ask questions?” her Aunt Laura questions.

“Fill me in,” she replies, happy for an option that allows her to just listen because this was rather embarrassing. 

“First off, you will have heats every three months. They will last three to six days, though they are shorter with a partner. It is important to always stock up on supplies before your heat, make sure you have lots of easy eating foods and water so that you don’t make yourself sick. The only male who can get you pregnant is your mate.” Aunt Laura explains to her, voice soft and soothing.

Aunt Audrey picks up with, “We cannot catch human diseases either, or at least a great many of them. Still, best to stick with shifters rather than humans for lovers, they understand better that one good shag doesn’t always do the trick. Plus their ability to scent will help them to become aroused often enough to be useful and they have shorter times between them then humans.”

She knows that her blush has gotten even worse but there is nothing she can do to stop it.

“It would be best if you could find a male to bed down with during your heats, one close to your age, maybe a year or two older.” Aunt Laura picks up again, “We can introduce you to some if you need or would like.”

“I know I selected a non-pack jackal for my heats since I knew who my bondmate was and did not want there to be strife between them until it was time for us to bond.” Aunt Audrey comments after taking a sip of her tea. 

For a few moments the room is silent as her aunts let her process the information, “I sort of know who I want to ask, but I don’t know how to ask him.” she eventually comments, trying not to mumble because mumbling would not help her right now.

Encouragingly, Grandmum Lestrade prompts her, “Who dear?”

“Is he a member of your pack?” Aunt Audrey inquires.

“What species, sweetheart?” Aunt Laura asks.

All three of them speak at pretty close to the same time before stopping to stare at each other for a moment before all four of us break out laughing and the tension drains out of the room. 

Still chuckling, she answers, “His name is Konrad, he is a wolf from the Watson pack, my pack. I think he is seventeen or eighteen. He is a bit taller than me with black hair, nearly white blue eyes, and tan skin.”

“Ohhhhh, he sounds attractive, why did you select him?” Aunt Laura murmurs appreciatively, her mate is a jackal that is similar in coloring except with dark brown eyes and a different physical build. 

She pours herself some more tea before answering, “Well besides Aidan he is the only one I find attractive and…” her voice trails off, not sure if she should mention that she already knows who her mate is.

“Who’s Aidan?” Grandmum Lestrade asks softly, a curious look on her face.

She holds up her arm, wrist facing them and tugs her sleeve down a bit so the double dot shows. “Aidan, I think is the one the dot goes with, Uncle John said it was for my bondmate, and he’s the only one I had touched right before it appeared.”

“Uncle John?” Aunt Audrey repeats a bit confused.

“Her alpha doesn’t like to be called alpha, so the younger members of the pack call him healer or uncle instead,” her grandmum explains, “Greg mentioned it to me once. He thinks it’s funny.”

Her aunt blinks muttering, “How odd,” before giving a small shake of her head.

Aunt Laura rolls her eyes before turning her attention back towards her, “Tell us about him! Is he your preferred choice or will you be seeking your female mate instead?”

“Are you attracted to females? We never thought to ask,” Aunt Audrey suddenly asks as if realizing that it was an option.

She can feel her blush coming back as she responds, “I have never found another girl attractive, I do find Aidan attractive, very attractive. Until Uncle John asked about my bondmate I couldn’t figure out why I kept getting drawn towards him, but afterwards I remembered that you mentioned that you were drawn to Granddad in the time before you bonded.” She directs her answer to her grandmum who she had discussed bondmates with when she was younger. 

Her grandmum smiles at her happily, “Well is he nice? Quiet? Mean? Intelligent? What type of shifter is he? What type of education does he have? Do you like him?”

Giggling, she starts answering when she finally stops asking questions, “He’s eighteen, an elite black cobra, originally from America though I don’t know where at in America. His father is one of the pack betas, though a shadowy one, not the one that is presented to the world. He’s really tall, the second tallest person in the pack after his father, with wavy black hair, beautiful silver eyes, and really light porcelain looking skin. A lot of times he wears his scales on the back of his neck. He’s really intelligent, quiet most the time, likes kids, I think he likes gardening, and he is getting ready to go to uni here.” Ducking her head a bit she smiles before continuing, “I haven’t really spoke with him much, just watched him at pack meetings. His birthday is in December but I don’t know what day.”

Drinking some of her tea, she pauses for a moment before continuing, “I don’t want to risk getting pregnant before I finish my education which is why I am not approaching Aidan. At the same time, I don’t know how to approach Konrad about it, because I do have a bondmate and what if he expects more?”

“Sweetheart, was he raised in a human household or shifter household?” Aunt Laura asks.

“Shifter, both his parents are wolves, though his father is from Germany.” She promptly answers, confused on what that has to do with anything.

“Then the chances are he understands perfectly well about females and heats,” she concludes, “It is common knowledge among shifters, and expected that younger shifters will take lovers during times of heat. Since without bondmarks shifters cannot have children, most are discouraged from seeking lasting relationships with their lovers on deeper levels. Good friends is fine, lovers is fine, but something more is not.”

“Oh,” she blinks, “but I still don’t know how to ask.”

“In jackal packs it can be done one of two ways, either by asking the person directly or going to the pack iota and asking them to make the request. Perhaps you should consider the second option?” Aunt Audrey suggests. 

She nods, thinking about it, “I will have to think about it some more.” 

“I think it has all been covered, you have school tomorrow so we will let you get back to your preparation.” Grandmum Lestrade remarks as she stands, cueing her aunts to do the same. 

The four of them bid each other farewell before her grandmum and aunts leave after bidding her dad and sisters goodnight as well. 

She definitely has a lot to think about between knowing who her mate is, about when she will have her next heat, and how a heat feels when she is on her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if seventeen is considered a minor sexually in Britain but here in the States it is and that's what I am going with.


	8. Reflections and Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the time between chapters 81 and 82 of Seeking
> 
> Everyone, as always, thank you to all you wonderful people who leave me reviews, comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, or any other form of communication. You’re awesome.
> 
> Sorry this is a day late, real life was a pain in the rump again.

_Aidan’s POV_

He felt like he was supposed to be somewhere else then stretched out on his bed working on his work for his duel major in sociology and psychology. Most the classes were dull, quick and easy time fillers but the ones that actually relate to his course of study actual require a little bit of effort. Though not a lot, having a perfect memory helps since he only has to read the material once to recall it. However tonight he was feeling an itch under his skin.

 _Eric?_ He softly queries through their shared blood link.

A moment later the older cobra answers, first brushing his mind before completing the link. _Yes Aidan?_

 _For some reason I feel itchy like when I went through my first shift but deeper in my stomach._ He replies, _I was hoping you could explain if you understand why._

He feels as his sire brushes his dark empathy against him and a moment later the older cobra remarks, Y _our bondmate is in heat, or preparing to go into heat, it’s your body trying to force you to her side. For the next few days you will feel that way, it will probably even get worse as her heat worsens. Since you have decided to follow the old ways and not bond until she is twenty, which I thank you vastly for, you will feel this way every time she has a heat. Do you know if she has selected a partner?_

He mentally shakes his head, _I have not approached her on the concept yet. I am waiting until the end of next month when she is seventeen before I do so. I am unaware if she has selected a partner, do you know how often she as a jackal will have a heat?_

 _Every three months, jackals have the same heat cycle as cobras and coral snakes. I spent the first year after the bond was broken between me and Kimberly feeling her heats until I politely asked for the feeling to stop of the Mistress, offered my ability to bond in exchange, she didn’t accept it, but did end all link between myself and Kimberly._ The older cobra answers with a small mental shrug. _Have you decided_ _how to approach the jackal-child about courting his daughter?_

He mentally shakes his head, _I have not, though I have an idea or two._ Sighing, he determines he needs to get what’s left of the work done, along with get a head on his reading in case his focus is off when he starts back up on his classes. _Thank you, I think I am going to try and work through the distraction._

 _Alright,_ he hears as the contact is broken.

Standing, he carefully considers the best options for himself and decides that perhaps a hot shower would do him good. The one problem with living in the apartment instead of Eric’s house is the lack of a pool large enough for his snake form to soak in. However he does not wish to purchase a house until he has worked things out with Charlotte.

Stripping out of his house clothes, he climbs in the shower and enjoys feeling the water as it warms sliding over his skin.

Charlotte, he thinks to himself, in twenty-nine days she turns seventeen, at which point he plans to formally ask her sire for the right to formally court her. Of course there will be at least three years of courting before formally bonding if things work towards that favor. Jackals do not always bond the same way as wolves, they may or may not select lifelong partners. Past that, he does not even know if she prefers males or females. That will be a deciding factor as well.

Allowing the scales on the back of his neck to fade, rotates his left wrist so he can look at the begins of his bondmark. It is a silver dot, surrounded by seven small black dots that have little lines coming off of them. Intellectually he knew that the only reason it had continue to change was she had accepted the idea, which was very promising for the future of their bonding. However, that did not stop him from worrying about whether she really was interested or not.

Tilting his head back under the water he closes his eyes and starts to list the details that he knows about her. She enjoys flowers but from what he can tell does not understand the language that they relay. She loves animals, is seeking to become a veterinarian. From what he could tell, her past times included reading, cooking, and spending time with her family. No pets, but he is not sure if that is because she has only been with her sire for the last few months or if there was another reason. Reading wise she seems to have a wide variety of tastes, though he has seen her read more science based books than anything on the occasions he has seen her reading.

Not that he has actually seen her read often, normally the only time he has seen her is during den meetings and she likes to spend time with the others in their age range though she seems nervous at times. Like she doesn’t know if she actually belongs or not. Though of those that are their age, she seems most comfortable with Jace and Li Xia. That is a good thing since they will be related if the bonding takes place since there is no denying the bond between Eric and Jace, even if Eric has insisted on not acting on it at this time. As for Li Xia, well that’s good to, its always good to have friends outside of the family.

Friends, his mind shifts focus as he washes his hair, he don’t really have friends, though that is his own fault. He is not the most communicative of shifters. Actually he has been told he is standoffish and he guesses that he sees it. Still, he considered Konrad something of a friend. Jace of course is friendly with everyone and should probably be considered a friend, would be sad if he thought he wasn’t. Past that, perhaps some could say he is building a friendship with Cleon but that’s a bit of a stretch. Far too often he feels out of place with the others even though they are moderately similar in their development and what they wish to do with themselves.

Once he is done washing his hair, he starts on the rest of himself, frowning as he wonders if Charlotte would find him attractive or not. He’s tall, some would say too tall at six foot nine, and still growing it seems since he has added an inch in the last year. His build is on the slender side, more muscle than fat but if he stretched his hands above his head it was possible to see his rib cage.

The old healer when he was a child had taken care to make sure the marks on his skin were few and far between. She had once told him he would eventually find somewhere to belong and he wouldn’t need those marks. Only three scars remained from childhood. The first being across his left shoulder and around to his back, a thin line of a scar from where Shuri’s ice skate had sliced clean through and had barely managed to not kill him only because both den healers had been on site. The second scar is on his right hip and was actually something he had gotten in his cobra form when he had accidently fallen out of a tree and not went to the healers to deal with it. While the third had been from when he had stopped a child from being killed when a drunk had lost control of his car and he had dived in, grabbing the child and rolling with her so he was the one hit by the drunk, three of his back ribs being busted, along with his right shoulder, a small piece of the grill had gotten stuck in his back and the healer had carefully removed it but it had gone to deep so she could not get rid of the scarring, though he had not minded, at least it was an honorable scar. On his left wrist was the bondmark. That was all there was marring his skin.

His hair was het black, slightly longer than an inch and straight, though it tended to spike up in all directions when wet if not brushed, it just barely brushed the top of his ears and covered part of his neck. There was a slight point to the top of his ears, though they were by no means pointed. His eyes were silver, and like most cobras he could enthrall with a look since he lacked actual pupils, with the iris and pupil both being silver, though the outer ring was lighter. His skin was light, light golden brown cream, never tanning no matter how hard he tried, and he had tried, he spent probably three or four years trying to darken just a bit. In recent months he had taken to wearing his scales on the back of his neck, found them relaxing at times.

Well it was of little value worrying over it, he would know soon enough. He could always listen to her thoughts to discover the answer but that seemed wrong somehow.

He’s drawn out of his reflection as he feels the water start to get cold and sighs. He really wishes it would stay warm longer. At least he had gotten the rest of himself clean before he had run out of hot water.

So how to go about courting a jackal? Different traditions and life style than the coral snake house he had been raised in or the cobra memories that he carried. Family is important, that’s works in his favor. Knowledge seems to be acceptable. Past times though, how does one court someone else? How to get to know her without listening to her thoughts because he is moderately certain he’s not going to just ask, just asking is not something I can bring himself to do. Besides, he is from a matriarchal society on both sides of the family tree, so he will have a hard time if she wants assertive because when it comes to females, assertive is not something he is.

Shaking his head, he continues to consider his options as he dresses, dinner perhaps? It’s a traditional courting behavior in the human world. Small gifts that show he is learning her desires and likes is one from his own world. Set up a journal on his laptop so he can keep lists of likes and dislikes, though he is certain that with his memory the way it is, he will actually remember on his own.

With a shake of his head, he sighs again, might as well get back to his homework. Classes might be out for a few days for Christmas but he would rather get a head of his work. Besides, that should help him deal with the itchy feeling he is currently dealing with. So he loses himself in work, spending the next several days focusing his attention as best as possible on completing all the assignments and the readings that go with each, then reading a head just because it was the easiest thing to do.

Six days it takes, on the seventh he awakens feeling so much better. Classes resume and through the month of January he continues to plan. Most of his time is spent doing homework and reading, with the exceptions of his dinners with Eric, the den meetings, and the few times he had met with Jace to teach him about the various non-verbal languages, he spends no time with others.

On the twenty-fifth of January stops at the flower shop run by the mouse, “Good morning, Mistress,” he murmurs in greetings after she finishes with her customer with the proper bow. He is still thankful for the fact that this place is well vented.

She turns, smiling at him lightly, “Ah, good morning sir, how was the bouquet received?”

He smiles, “They were well taken Mistress, my sister appreciated the freshness of the flowers,” he replies politely.

Her smile grows as she does a small bow of thanks, “What can I do for you sir?”

“Mistress, today is my potential bondmates seventeenth birthday, I would like an arrangement delivered to her including a vase.” He replies lightly, eyes sweeping the room and eyeing the vases.

“Do you have an idea of what type of flowers you are seeking?” she queries as she stops in front of him a polite distance away.

He bows politely, “Indeed Mistress, for starters, that multi-tone red with purple glass vase, with white carnations, white camellia, red bouvardia, red sunrise irises, and caladium.”

She thinks about it a moment before nods, “Excellent combination of flowers,” she tells him softly before going about making the combination he has requested. While she is working she cocks her head to the side and glances at him curiously for a moment before inquiring, “You are a serpent of some assortment, yet you speak aloud?”

He smiles at her, a slight curve of his lips as he responds, “I am an elite black cobra, one of two in Britain, your shop is well ventilated so there is not a great deal of after smell, you yourself do not reek of fear.” Inclining his head slightly he continues, “Many consider direct telepathy rude, and I use sign language when I cannot speak aloud.”

“Black cobra, cobra,” she repeats softly, her voice very low. “You are related to the one called Venomous?”

Again he slightly inclines his head, “My sire, he has belonged to the den for ten years, I have only recently joined it.”

“His hiring of the crow and mouse cab drivers has been a boon for ever nest that is participating, particularly since he pays every single one on duty when just one of us picks up on your nest.” She remarks, “we are all thankful for the chance it helps our nests and families out greatly.”

He nods once, not very surprised, with the ease that Eric can make money working the stock market he would not mind paying extra for things as long as the services are good. A few moments later she has presented him with the arrangement.

“May I ask your name sir?” she queries as he pays her.

“Aidan Jefferson, Mistress, I go by my first name, and what may I call you?” he replies bowing politely.

“Nana Miller,” she responds smiling, “please call me Nana.”

He inclines his head, accepting the offer and showing respect before giving her the address to have the flowers delivered to before bidding her farewell and he heads off in order to head to go to class.

The day before the February full moon meeting he debates about whether he should collect flowers for the detective inspector that expresses his wishes and request, but decides against it. Might as well do so properly. Closing his eyes, he focuses for a moment, trying to recall whether the detective understands sign language or not. This is not something he should do with telepathy. That means he is going to have to speak aloud in an area full of scents and emotion. That will not be pleasant, perhaps he can request they speak outside, hopefully the weather is decent.

Shrugging his shoulders a bit, he drifts into his bedroom to decide what to wear tomorrow. While he has spoken with the jackal-child before, this will be their first formal encounter, so tradition dictates he dresses the part. However he does not have a formal den outfit, he had not considered asking permission to get one. He will have to do that sooner than later. Well, for now he will dress in something nice, rather than formal. Black slacks, socks, formal shoes, and formal coat, with a white undershirt, and amber button down shirt. After laying out his outfit, he decides to go to bed a bit early, tomorrow will be a long day.

As he suspected he sleeps little that night and is up not long after three am even though he had only been in bed since midnight.

What to do for the next several hours before the den meeting? Well he could always work on the apartment some more, only as he glances around there really is nothing for him to work on. Damn it. Class work and home work is done, all the reading for all of his currently classes is done, actually he had read the entire books, plus all the extra materials that they had provided as well. Unlike his sister he lacked artistic nature so that was not going to do him any good. While he could play the flute, he did not currently have one so that was not an option, perhaps he should get one sooner than later. Well damn it, what to do?

Perhaps he should work on checking the security for the pack? Yeah right, like Eric would miss something important, chances of that are rather slim. Nearly non-existent in truth. Nothing else online sound interesting and his focus is far too short to read.

Well, he had been skipping his morning exercises lately. So perhaps this would be a good time to do them? With that in mind he heads in his room to get changed before returning to the living room and starting to do the stretches before moving on to the actual exercising, including going for a jog. When he finally decides he is done and does his warm down stretches, he is disappointed to discover that it has only been a little over an hour, wait, closer to two hours. It is just before five am. Damn it, that means there is still twelve hours to go and he will only be in class for four of them.

Sighing again, he showers and dresses, glancing at the clock and deciding to walk to school rather than drive or get a cab. Even though he lives moderately close to the university, it is still a forty-five minute walk from his front door to his classroom. So if he stops for something to drink at one of the cafes along the way, and maybe a quick bite to eat, he can take up at least an hour and thirty minutes so he is only there half hour early. Once his mind is made up he grabs his jacket and backpack before heading out.

Roughly half-way there he finally stops for that breakfast, finding a small place that serves fresh fruits and hot drinks. Unfortunately, he also discovers that it is a gifted café, or at least frequented by the gifted because he can smell the terror pouring off of several people there, both working and eating.

Sighing, he steps up to the register to place his order, long fingers flickering , ~A fruit taster platter to go please, along with a large black coffee, extra sugar.~

The girl behind the counter nods once slowly, before turning to one of the others and flickering her fingers at them as well before turning back to him and signing the price.

Inclining his head politely he hands her the money, plus a little extra for a tip before stepping aside so she can deal with her next customer while he waits. His eyes continuously sweep the room, and he flicks his tongue out against his upper lip as he tastes and scents the air. Noting no less than nine different gifted scents mixed with the human scent. Charming. The hostess, three of the waitresses, and one of the waiters are all gifted, as are four of the customers.

“Here’s your order,” one of the gifted waitresses told him as they hand him the go bag and cup.

He bows politely in acknowledgement before accepting the bag, turning on his heel, and heading towards the door. Only he does not actually make it to the door because three of those gifted, all male step in front of him.

“What the hell do you think you are doing freak?” the middle one demands.

Holding the bag and coffee in one hand, he replies with the other, ~Leaving for class. Move if you would be so polite.~

The middle one steps into his space and he tilts his head to the side, eyes narrowing as he watches him. Gifted idiot is about to have a bad day if he tries something. He might not be a fighter by choice, but he is a predator by nature, not just a predator but one of the top of the food chain predators.

“What if I don’t want to freak?” The gifted man demands.

~Then you may not appreciate the results,~ he responds, still sticking with the sign language for the moment. ~I have somewhere I need to be, you are in my way. Please move.~ Formally he could by rights and laws force them to move without it breaking any of them, however he really did not like that option. He had no personal issue with their kind.

“What do you think you are going to do?” the middle one snarls at him.

Glancing sideways he sees a table within his reach and sits his stuff down without actually turning all the way.

 _What I will do,_ he remarks switching to telepathy. _Is remind you that the black cobra came before the gifted. We are the oldest race, with those of elite blood being the chosen of the Shadow, and you really wish to play this game?_

The three gifted men’s eyes get wide and they look between each other as if trying to determined whether they should try or not.

 _I am an elite black cobra and the son of a Tracker, I am well aware of our laws, including how you are currently breaking them._ All three glance between each other before the two on either side backs away but the middle one does not. _“Kneel,”_ he hisses, his will striking and forcing the gifted man to his knees. _I would suggest you reconsider your life choices. This type of behavior is not wise and is the reason that there are hostilities between our species. Do you really wish to continue that? A war that has caused thousands of deaths and why? Because there are those who act like humans? Who forget the Old Ways and the Old Gods? Because you fear those who are not like you? Let me tell you, that is foolish. Pure foolishness. There is no reason for it, and to do so just continues the line of bullshit and stupidness. Now move._

Reaching over he grabs his food and coffee, releasing the hold that he has on gifted ones mind before waiting patiently for him to move. As soon as the gifted one moves, he bows slightly to the two females he can see in the corner of his eye before taking a sip of his coffee and continuing on his way. That extra half hour has now been cut to fifteen minutes. At least it was dealt with without violence.

Shaking his head, he finishes the coffee and tosses the cup in a garbage can before starting on the fruit. Good coffee, exceptionally good fruit, despite his cold welcoming he would probably go there again on his way to class. He would just have to schedule in time for dealing with their foolishness. How very thankful he is that his bondmates sister is not stupid like that. It would get very aggravating fast.

Class goes well, when he is done there is only six hours left before it is time for him to go to the den meeting so he heads back to the apartment. There he gets all of the work done that had been assigned, leaving him with three hours until it is time.

Showering once more, he dresses with care in the outfit he had selected the night before. Then he heads to the car to drive over to the den home. One thing that he has always appreciated is the fact that it is alright to be a bit early.

Since he was trying for formal request to court, that meant that he was responsible for providing refreshments and food. So recalling everything that he had seen the older man eat and drink, he stops at the market for food and drink on the way to the den home. He makes sure that all of his selections are things that are easy to eat, require little preparation, and will hold for a few hours.

The time from when he gets there to the meeting goes smoothly. He spends most of it visiting with Aunt Sandra, the lovely wolf who technically owns the den home and allows its use. The instance that the Lestrade family arrives he is aware of it, though he still does not approach. To do so before the meeting would be rude since it would rush the conversation. However he does get permission from Aunt Sandra to use the indoor garden after the den meeting for a conversation with the head of the Lestrade family, the jackal-child Greg. Along with permission to use the fridge for the food.

Through the meeting he pays careful attention to the moods of the Lestrade’s along the actual purpose of the meeting. Afterwards he continues to wait for the visit between the elder and the jackal-child that happens at every meeting. It is while before the visit between the two older men is completed. While he waits he reviews all of the memories he has of this sort of thing from previous generations. Nearly as soon as the meeting between the two are done, he stretches and heads towards where the jackal-child was.

His nerves try to get jittery but he shrugs it off, approaching the jackal-child politely, ~A moment of your time if you have it,~ he requests politely motioning towards where the indoor garden is located.

For a moment the older man looks at him funny before he realizes that he doesn’t even know if he uses sign language or not. He is just considering switching to telepathy when the older man answers him, “Didn’t realize you use sign language, mines a bit rusty, but I have some time, what do you need?”

~A conversation, if possible, this is politer than straight telepathy unless invited, I only use telepathy in the car because it is easier than trying to sign and drive.~ he replies.

The older man nods, “Lead on,” he answers.

Nodding once, he leads him through the pack home and to the enclosed garden stopping at the small table that he has prepared a head of time. After quickly confirming the lack of scents from humans in the garden, he bows politely to the older man, a thankful one, murmuring, “I thank you for your time.” once more he bows, this time petitioner to listener. “Are you hungry or thirsty?” he asks after a moment, his mind filling him with the traditions as memories from others in his bloodline recall him to what he is doing.

“I’m good thanks,” the older man remarks confusion in his scent.

A large part of him wishes to open his telepathy up and just listen but this is about being polite and that’s not being polite. Another part of him is jumping in anger, a refusal means he cannot provide, that the chances of getting permission are less and he literally tells himself to shut it, closing off his mind to the memories for a moment, which is no small task.

Motioning to a chair, he waits until the older man is seated before taking the seat across from him. “Lambda, Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, jackal-child, I would formally like to request allowance to court the daughter of your line, Charlotte Lestrade, jackal.” His voice is low, but still pitched to carry. The words are traditional, said at least forty times in his family, the only differences being the names and titles.

Again the older man stares at him for a moment, eyes narrow as he considers him, his scent confused.

Tradition demands he says nothing, telepathically or otherwise until the person he was requesting audience with either gave an answer or asked a question. What that meant for him was a fidgety few minutes as his mind started to play over all of the negative reactions that the older man could be having. A small part of him considers flickering his fingers, but he knows that would be against the tradition as well. So he waits, a bit impatiently but he still waits.

Eventually the older man remarks, “Explain,” though he does not say what he understands the reasoning.

“Tradition dictates that I ask the head of the family within the den for the rights to court my potential bondmate and then await response or questions. If the head of the family is agreeable, then the next step would be discussing the terms of said courtship.” He politely explains before returning to his silent waiting.

Even without his telepathy he can just about hear the wheels turning in the jackal-child’s head. “You’re Charlotte’s potential bondmate?” the older man eventually queries, scent more curious than anything.

He politely inclines his head, “Indeed sir.”

“And you are requesting formal permission to court her?” the jackal-child continues.

Again he politely inclines his head, “Indeed sir.”

The older man nods a bit before remarking, “Why are you asking me and not her?”

Tilting his head to the side, he replies, “You are the head of the family within the den,” he frowns for a moment, “I am a cobra, with a coral snake bloodline, both are matriarchal. However there are no female members older than you within the den,” biting his lip he considers it for a moment, “possibly I should have approach your mother, but from my understanding of jackal family structure, each house is under the eldest members of that house’s domain rather than the domain of the eldest female of the family.”

“My mother is human, my paternal grand-mere is a jackal, but she belongs to the Hayes pack.” the jackal-child remarks, smiling a bit he continues, “But you are correct that each house is independent, loyalty is to mate and pack before anything else. Though children within the house are under their parent’s guidance.”

He nods, absorbing the information. He had not realized that there was a human in their family tree. While it did not matter to him, it did explain how someone from a family with no other shifter-children in their lineage could produce one. Since she was human was she as traditional as a jackal? It might be important to discover what part of the human world she came from. There could be traditions there to make sure he does not break as well. Giving an internal shake of his head, he waits for the older man to continue.

“I do not have a problem with you courting her, but you are going to have to ask her, because it is her choice in the end.” The detective inspector eventually comments. “As for terms, that is between you and her, I am sure that there is some traditions in the jackal world, but she has been raised mostly human household.”

He nods again, considering now he would have to figure out how to approach her.

“So are you the reason both my sisters were going all giggly over the flowers?” the detective inspector inquires.

He can feel his skin heating up as he proceeds to blushing but nods anyways, “Indeed. It is an old fashion acknowledgement that she is of age to be courted and precursor to asking permission to court her.”

“Well she enjoyed them, had a funny smile on her face all day,” he is told, glancing at the table the older man frowns for a moment before querying, “What is with the food?”

“Traditions states that I provide refreshments for the conversation. Its purpose is to show that I can provide and that I have the respect to acknowledge that your time is valuable.” He answers softly, the fact that the jackal-child had not accepted still stinging a bit.

Blinking at him, the older man mutters, “I didn’t realize. If the offer still stands, I would not mind snacking on some of that fruit.”

He smiles gratefully, the acceptance making him feel better as he prepares a small plate and offers it to him.

For a little bit the two of them sit and visit, discussing what the jackal-child would expect of him and what he wishes to do with himself when he is done with university. It is a surprisingly easy conversation for him. He had not actually expected it to go so smoothly. Though he is asked why he was speaking aloud and he motions to the plants around them, answering that the scent of them makes it so he is not smelling and tasting all of the rest of the den while speaking. One of the things he is asked is when he is going to approach Charlotte which has him blushing because he is not sure how to approach her. When the visit ends, he bids him farewell and carefully packs up the remaining pieces of food to send with him, also as tradition dictates before going to track down Eric at home to fill him in on how the meeting had went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of Aidan's flower arrangement for Charlotte's birthday. Vase: refined, lucky, joy, energy, mystery, and youth. Flowers: You are sweet, lovely, innocent, delightful, adorable, determined and enthusastic. My compliments on your beauty and personality. Best of luck to you this upcoming year.


	9. Molting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the time between chapters 81 and 82 of Seeking
> 
> Everyone, as always, thank you to all you wonderful people who leave me reviews, comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, or any other form of communication. You’re awesome.
> 
> To all American readers: Happy Thanksgiving!

_Eric’s POV_

After the den meeting on February seventh he had headed home to set things up for his upcoming molt. Molting is never a fun process, particularly since he actually had to deal with two molts. The first being his human form molt where he sometimes wished he had a partner that he could ask to assist him. The second one being to his cobra form which is a far easier, if time consuming molt. During his human molt he would spend as much time as his human skin could tolerate within the water of his pool, allowing the scales to be worked loose using the water and a combination of herbs. While his cobra molt would be spent with him staying in the garden until he is ready for his outer layer of scales to come off. He goes through four to six molts per year, growing roughly two to four inches during each molt. Making him grown an average of one foot per year, which he hopes he will eventually stop doing. As it is he is already a thirty-three foot long cobra in his animal form. Even for an elite he is on the big side.

While he is gathering the things he will need for the molt into his indoor garden his son stops by in order to fill him in on how the meeting with the jackal-child had gone. The younger cobra is confused by the jackal-child’s behavior until he points out the fact that jackals only train those who can shift so it’s not overly surprising that he does not know the Old Ways. Not long after that, Aidan gives him a quick hug before heading home to prepare for the next day. It was a good visit however and he enjoys the fact that Aidan had felt welcome enough to stop and visit.

Upon getting all of his supplies set up, he locks the doors and heads into the garden area in order to begin the processes. While he soaks in the large pool surrounded by plants and warmth, he allows his mind to drift.

It is the beginning of February, in just over three months would be the end of May, at that point his pup would be eighteen. Still not old enough for a bond in his view but old enough to be courted properly at least. That means he will have to deal with Daria between now and then, something he is not looking forward to.

Closing his eyes he dunks under the water and thinks about the problem between Daria and himself. Since the day they had met there had been tension there. It had gotten worse after she discovered that he had children though they were not with him. The dislike had grown to a point of true loathing. Normally he was alright with it. After all, he is a dark empath, her negative emotions gave him an extra power source. But in this case, in this case he would have to deal with those dark emotions because he refused to put his bonded at odds with his family. He knew what it was like to be the odd one out, to be the one who was at odds with the family and it was something he would never do to his bonded. Which meant he was going to have to deal with her instead.

A small part of him, the part that had been born and raised in a serpent household wished to submit to the other shifter’s will. However the death of his birth den had broken that habit, had broken him of all submissive traits, and while he was still formal, there was a lot of ways he had stopped being formal. As a Tracker, one blessed by the Mistress of Shadows, Lord of the Sun, and Lady of the Night he was exempt from some of the traditions including that submission, the requirement to report to the elder council of any species, or even having to report to the elder of his own den. Unlike other shifters, he had the full right to punish any who broke their laws to the fullest extent.

Coming above the water again he takes a steady breath as he continues to think about the situation.

By nature he preferred patterns and routines. He does not like things to disturb his habits. He was short tempered, violent, deadly. The one thing he struggled with on a nearly daily basis was his nature. So he kept under control, never allowing his rage to the surface except for when he was alone or when he was hunting. After all, those he hunted normally deserved his rage. Because of his dark empathy, he rarely felt the positive emotions, the gentleness, friendliness, and empathy that most felt was beyond him. Logic was his friend, particularly since he thought everything through carefully, he rarely used his emotions, and while they were there, they were so minor he rarely noticed any of them but the rage. Details were something that he always noticed, however unlike the elder-second he did not say anything aloud about what he noticed.

His primary gift was telepathy. It took more effort not to hear people and their thoughts than it did just to turn them into background noise. Only his telepathy was not just the thought hearing type. Not only could he hear surface thoughts like most telepaths, he could also hear deep thoughts and sub-thoughts, past that he could manipulate people of nearly every species into doing what he wanted, compulsion was easy for him, and at times it was hard not to just force his will on people. His dark empathy, eidetic memory, and command ability were all about the same for strength and usefulness. The fact that he had such a strong command ability mixed with telepathy is another dangerous fact since he sometimes reacts to how people think and force obedience without actually thinking about why he is doing so. Ironically enough his lesser gift, at least in his eyes, is the cobra’s gift of hypnotism. All he has to do is look at a person with his black eyes and many fall under his suggestion and control, even without his using the command gift. It’s rather annoying actually and a reason the only people he looks square in the eyes normally is John, Aidan, and small children who tend not to fall under his control as easy as adults.

Of course, there are some that would argue that the fact he could use most of the psionic gifts common only to the gifted as traits as well, though he tended to ignore those traits. At least, he did except for at the times he was using them to teach. Though the only person he really had to teach their use was Madeline, the young gifted girl born of a jackal-child. None of the others in the den have them. However, since those gifts are something he inherited from his grandmother on his sires side of the family, there is all together a chance that any hatchlings that Aidan has will have one or some of those traits. There is also a chance that any hatchlings that result between his pup and him will have some or all of the same types of gifts.

Lying back in the water, he sighs, how to go about to courting his wolf? The younger man loves to read, is enjoying learning, and has recently asked Aidan to teach him sign language, along with stone and flower meanings. From his rather stoic apprentice his wolf is learning other languages and the basics of self defense. Knowledge is important to his wolf, so should he offer to teach him something? There is plenty that he knows that he is certain the other two do not, yet something informs him that would be the wrong choice. Doing that would put them on uneven footing at this point in the process and he is certain that is not the right option.

Hmmmm, perhaps he should try to start basics. What does he know of the wolf pup? He enjoys learning, reading, cuddling, listening to music, and being around others. His wolf pup smiles every time he sees him working in a garden. So after he deals with Daria he will design his pup a bouquet based on desires and wishes. Actually, he prefers to do his own plants, so he will acquire the seeds within the next day or so, and begin to growing the plants. Since making things with glass and such is not one of his skills, he will find a good, old fashion glassmaker to create a series of vases for him, each designed to match the flowers he is planning on giving him. He will have that list ready within the next few days as well. Beyond giving his pup flowers with custom vase he can also have him over for dinner and take him out to dinner as well.

Maybe a movie or a play? Though he has a hard time with theaters because of the people within them, one of the problems with being a strong telepath. Another idea is nice walk through a park or perhaps a visit to the museums or art galleries. Of course, he will be more than willing to have his pup make a choice as to what they will do.

Dipping back under the water he starts to rub his blunt, scale covered finger tips across the side of his neck in small circles so that the scales there start to carefully flake off. From there he rubs up the side of his neck to the underside of his jaw before going up over the sides of his cheek bones. Once he is done with his jaw, face, and neck he sits back up above the water rubbing his wet hair out of his face. It also allows him to run his fingers over his scale and get the tiny scales that actually cover his head beneath his thick black hair. From there he starts on the back of his neck and his shoulders before moving onto his back. However when he is roughly halfway done with his back he comes across a scale that seems to be swollen and when he tries to get it burns like there is no tomorrow. Unfortunately it is in a spot he cannot easily see even with a mirror.

Damn it, this is why it is a good idea to have someone to assist, but this is a private thing.

Sighing, he gently reaches for the den elder, _John, I require your assistance if you have the time._

It takes a moment before he gets a response, _Is everything alright?_

 _I have an infected scale in the center of my back, hard for me to get at to clean it fully, I would appreciate it if you could come remove and clean it._ He replies, mentally sighing over the fact that he has to ask for assistance. He could have asked Aidan, but his son lacks a healing gift.

A few minutes later, there is a knock at his door before the wolf comes in the house. Just a few moments after he spots him as the shorter man enters the garden area.

“You know, you could have asked him to do this for you,” the wolf remarks as he approaches the pool.

He smiles, tilting his head to look at the wolf, “I see you left the majority of your clothing out in the living room.”

“Hell yes, no reason to get it all wet and destroyed when I know that you are doing this in the pool.” comes the smart ass remark before the wolf kneels on the spot behind him, “Lean forward,” he is ordered.

Shrugging a bit, he does just that, presenting his back to the wolf and trying not to flinch as the other shifters fingers carefully work the scale off his spine and heals the infection within it. He feels very uncomfortable having him do this, but John is the only person that can do this without his instinct to force submission coming into play.

“Got it,” he hears, “healed the scales it was being replaced with as well, it looks like you had a shard of glass stuck between the two layers. I removed it so there should be no more infections.” The wolf pauses for a moment, fingers still touching his back, his voice is soft as he offers, “Do you want me to finish molting the scales on your spine?”

For a moment he holds perfectly still, considering the offer before he nods once slowly. It would be better in the long run even if it’s not something he really likes. For the next several minutes nothing is said as the younger shifter continues to work on his back, it also feels a great deal better. When John is done with his spine he sits back and waits patiently.

“Thank you,” he murmurs as he turns to face the wolf, “As for why, not until my molt in August at the earliest, and then only depending on how things are going. I have decided to approach her at the beginning of May, possibly the night of the full moon, maybe in the week around it.” Sighing, he ducks his head under the water for a moment before coming back up, “That is not a conversation I am going to enjoy.”

“Just be careful,” the wolf murmurs, “and I am not referring to him, I am referring to you. You need to take care of yourself.”

He smirks, “Yes sire,” he responds sarcastically, “I promise to take care of myself.”

Chuckling, the wolf just shakes his head, “I have to work in the morning, so I am going to go crash in the bed upstairs since it is late, alright?”

“Go for it, I rarely use the rooms anyways.” He narrows his eyes as he looks at the wolf, “Besides, it looks like you are not sleeping right again. If you need I can shift and we can curl.” He offers softly, he could force his molt to hold off for his friend if he needs.

Shaking his head again, the wolf responds, “Nah, I will be fine. Thanks Eric,” the younger shifter squeezes his shoulder before standing and leaving the garden area.

Now that the hardest part of his human form molt has been dealt with, he sets to working on the scales of his arms before moving on to his lower back, hips, and legs. Within the hour he has completed his human molt. Dunking under the water, he twists around for a few minutes before emerging from the pool. All his scales seem to shimmer in the light now with the glossy finish new scales always have.

After running a quick check on his computer to make sure that there are no problems going on within the den. Once done with that he tucks his computer into a small cubby that he has designed for the purpose of holding his laptop before shifting into his cobra form. His long black body easily slithers into his pool again to soak for a while.

While soaking his thoughts return to his bondmate. One thing he is not worried about is attraction, at least not on his part, he finds the younger man adorable, particularly when he blushes. He is aware of the fact that his pup feels self conscious due to the scaring on his body but it is not something he really needs to worry about. Besides, eventually he will allow his scales to fade when they are together and he will show the younger shifter his collection of scars, he is moderately certain that they will surprise him.

Closing his eyes he drifts off to sleep with the scent of the wolf and the plants around him in his sense.

-“ _Eric,” a familiar soft voice murmurs, “Why are you so sad?”_

_He turns, finding himself face to face with his youngest sister. She is just as beautiful now as the day she had been killed. “Era,” he states, eyes widening slightly as he stares at her. It is rare for him to get a visit from any of the cobras in his family. Most had went on to the Shadow Realm, actually all of them except for Era had went on to the Shadow Realm._

_She drifts over to him, giving him a hug before stepping back, “You should go curl with your elder, he needs the comfort and frankly so do you.”_

_He smiles, hugging her again, and just holding her close, in this realm he cannot scent her, but at least he can feel her. It is not the first time he has had her visit in a dream, and probably will not be the last, “Why would I need the comfort?”_

_“We are cobras, brother, as children we sleep in nests together, when we get older we stay close to our favored sibling or relative and mates, yet you have been denied both. The reason you sleep so well when with the elder of your den is instincts.” She answers him, nuzzling against his chest for a moment she continues, “Besides, you need to adjust yourself to being around another, eventually you will have a mate, a beautiful wolf-lynx. I am eagerly waiting for that, because I have already asked to be reborn, and she has said I could.”_

_“Era,” he just about gasps, the idea that his sister may be reborn as one of his daughters is something at surprises him on one hand and something he is eager for on another. Era was the sibling he had been closest to, she was the reason he had become a Tracker and killed each of the men who had dared harm her. “Why are you here?”_

_“I am here to give you comfort and to remind you to relax,” she answers, “I am also to tell you to finish your business with the wolf in the basement. My personal suggestion is to snap her neck, bind her with throat with anemone, and drop her in a river.” Shrugging she smiles slightly, “I may be a healer, but she deserves death. I know, here I can See.” Grinning, she remarks, “Now go finish shedding your scales and curl with your elder, the both of you will feel better for it.”_

_She hugs him one more time before vanishing into the mist.-_

Waking, he finds he has only been asleep for a little under half-hour but is surprised when his cobras form sheds in the shortest time ever, leaving him nearly two inch longer when all is said and done. Getting out of the pool he returns to his human form, sighing before he decides to take his sisters advice. Heading upstairs, his tongue flickers in the air discovering that the wolf is sleeping in his room. After taking a shower, he puts on his black silk pants and a pair of long sleeping pants before joining the wolf in his room. He doesn’t bother shifting, instead he stretches out on the other side of the bed and just allows himself to drift off to the familiar scent of his elder and the soft sound of his heart beat.


	10. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the time between chapters 81 and 82 of Seeking
> 
> Everyone, as always, thank you to all you wonderful people who leave me reviews, comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, or any other form of communication. You’re awesome.
> 
> Sorry folks about the posting and deleting earlier! For some reason when I posted the chapter, it combined both chapters together, so I had to re-separate them and repost them. Thanks for your patience and reading anyways!

_Aidan’s POV_

After his conversation with the jackal-child he is aware that his potential bondmate is dating no one and has not at this time selected a partner for during her heats. As such, he decides that he will approach her on Valentines when she is done with class for the day and sets about preparing for it including asking the jackal-child to make sure she is home much to the older man’s amusement. After that he makes a reservation with a restaurant that he has been informed she enjoys eating at before heading over to the flower shop.

When he first enters the building there are several others shopping so he finds himself a quiet corner to wait in while he waits. Most of those within the shop are human, however the mouse has another one with her, a younger one, with a similar kin-scent that he suspects is her daughter. Once the humans are gone he drifts over, bowing politely to her before inclining her head to the daughter as well.

“Why hello Aidan, I had not expected you so soon!” she remarks in greeting, her smile genuine as she does a partial bow back that he waves away, it’s a well known fact that mice are not formal, no reason for her to do something she would not normally do.

“Good afternoon, Mistress Nana, Miss,” he returns her greetings politely, “I have decided to approach her on Valentine’s Day and will need an arrangement for such an occasion.”

“Please, just Nana, this is my daughter Nora, she is starting her apprenticeship with me.” the older shifter responds.

“Hi,” she murmurs hesitantly, standing a bit behind her mother and away from him.

He smiles politely at her, with a partial bow, superior to student.

Grinning, she heads towards the back of the shop, asking as she goes, “So I take it you have an idea as to what you desire?”

Nodding, he follows, but leaves a little bit of space between himself and the younger shifter, there is no reason to get too close and scare her worse. Bad enough the normally nice smelling shop has an after-scent of her fear right now.

“Aidan here is quite brilliant at creating combinations and understands all of the meanings behind the flowers and colors alike, it makes working with him a really easy thing,” Nana remarks to the younger shifter before turning her attention to him, “So tell me about what you are thinking.”

“A vase of light pink and purple, preferably blended together, maybe a little red, but not much. For the plants, preferably white edged ivy, fern, calla lilies of light pink, light pink roses, and rue.” He responds as he recalls the exact meaning he wishes to convey. Thankfully she likes flowers and is not allergic to any of them according to the jackal-child.

The older mouse’s smile grows as she considers the meaning, “Nora, go check the vase collection in the basement for the desired color combination. I am certain we have something to match.”

“Yes mum,” the younger mouse responds before fleeing out of the room.

“Don’t mind her, she is young, you startled me right off too,” she remarks as she sets to selecting the flowers for the arrangement, “So, have you asked formal permission to court her? I know you were considering that, when we last spoke.”

Now that the younger mouse is in the other part of the building, he relaxes slightly since the air clears quickly. “I did indeed, happily her sire has no issues with me courting her if she so desires. He has also agreed to make sure that she is home on Valentines so that I may actually ask her out.”

Giving him a curious look, she tilts her head to the side, “Different schools?”

He nods, “I am going to Queen Mary’s for a degree in psychology. She is working on her A-levels.”

“Are you planning to become a mindhealer?” she inquires as she starts making the arrangement now that she has all the flowers selected.

He shakes his head, “I am not sure, I have considered mindhealing, I have a gift of both telepathy and empathy, however our den does not need another mind healer so I am undecided.” He chuckles softly, “As an elite I have a long life span, that means I have plenty of time to decide what I wish to do, I already understand the stock market and use it as a way to pay for my education and apartment.”

She nods, “You must be good with numbers for that to work for you.”

Again he shrugs, “With a perfect memory, numbers are easy,” he murmurs.

He falls silent as the younger mouse comes back upstairs and into the room, in her grasp is a small box with four different vases of light purple and pink. She carefully sets out the vases for him to look at and he selects the third one which looks like porcelain that has been painted with a swirling pattern of light pink darkening into light purple though it is not possible to tell where one color begins and the next ends. After he has selected the vase, she settles the arrangement in it, altering it just a bit to fit.

“Excellent,” he murmurs happily when he sees the end results with the ivy sporadically hanging over the sides, the fern circling a pacific pink to red calla lily, and light pink calla lilies and light pink roses mixed together around the center flower. “As always you have done a splendid job. Now then, I also would appreciate two slender white vases, the first with a variety of alstroemeria and the second with marjoram flowers, preferably of pink and light green. Then let me get this paid for.”

Nana, motions to Nora, having the younger mouse ring him up while she makes the second two vases for him before he bows politely and bids them farewell. It is actually the thirteenth so he is heading home.

At his home he takes the time to design and print a card for Valentine’s and selects an outfit to wear. When he is done getting ready for the next day’s plans, he gets to work on his new assignment. They might not be due for a few weeks but he prefers to be a head in his assignments rather than behind or just up to date.

oOo

_Charlotte’s POV_

On her birthday she had received a beautiful thing of white and red flowers with a lovely vase multi-tone red and purple glass vase. According to her aunts they were a birthday and courting gift from her potential bondmate. So on the full moon meeting when the younger cobra asks her Daddy for a word her attention is drawn to them but she loses sight of them when they go into the indoor garden. Part of her wants to follow but she knows that is rude, so instead she heads to the library where she chooses a book at random and settles in to read. After they are done talking, her Daddy collects her and her sisters before they go home. For three days following she is curious about what they had discussed but she doesn’t ask because she doesn’t want to be rude. However when her Daddy suggests with a smile that she comes straight home after school on Valentine’s Day she grins at him and nods. Later that night he tells her a little bit about his conversation with Aidan and she goes to bed all excited.

Over the two weeks between when her Daddy mentions the subject to her and Valentine’s Day she spends in a perpetually good mood. Since she is expecting him, she makes sure to take the time to sketch him a card, looking up the meanings of flowers and carefully including a little drawn arrangement of silvery white camellia surrounded by holly leaves.

That morning, she is just bouncing because she is excited, very excited. She had not expected that anything would happen between them. Truthfully she hadn’t even thought that they would be friends at this point because she was not sure how to approach him, and he seemed to avoid to speaking to most the people in the pack. Actually, the only ones that she knew he spoke with regularly are Jace and Konrad. Still, she was ever so happy. Apparently her excitement was easily noticed because Karen, Ally, and Alethea all comment on it.

“What has you so hyper and happy about?” Alethea asks while they are walking from lunch to science.

Smiling and blushing, she ducks her head, “Daddy suggested I come straight home tonight, during the last full moon he asked Daddy if he could court me.”

The gifted girl tilts her head to the side, a thoughtful look on her face, “He? You mean your bondmate? That’s remarkable, I thought that bondmates where a bit of a myth.”

She nods at her friend, “Our alpha had a bondmate, though he died, there are several bonded couples within the pack.” Grinning, she tilts her head a bit, “I’m excited, a bondmate is considered special since there is only ever one male and one female bondmate per person.”

“Do you like him? Your bondmate.” The slightly younger girl inquires.

Blushing, she nods again, “He’s adorable, really smart, already in university.”

“Really? How old is he?” her friend asks as the two of them enter the classroom.

“He turned eighteen in December, so he is a year and couple of months older than me. He’s originally from America and graduated from high school before he moved here.” She can feel her blush getting hotter as she mutters, “I think his voice is adorable with the accent and all.”

“Well if he does anything to hurt you, I’ll jinx him.” the gifted girl remarks as they take their seats across from each other.

The rest of the day goes smoothly and her excitement turns to nervousness because what if she messes this up? Shaking her head, she heads directly to the shower when she gets home. Carefully washing herself with a light apple scented body wash, she tries to make sure that she does not over do it. Once she feels clean and can no longer smell her fellow students, she gets out of the shower and returns to her room where she carefully looks through her clothing choices before settling on a nice long black skirt, purple long sleeve shirt, and a pair of pretty black dress boots. It’s nice but not formal. To complete the look she puts just a little bit of eye shadow on, along with a pewter necklace with a small tear drop garnet pendant and matched earrings.

Quite happily she takes her school stuff to the dining room table where she sits and does her homework while she waits, this way she will not have to worry about it whenever he shows up. While she works on it, she visits with her Dad who had come home from work early. She is just finishing up as she hears the smooth purr of his car’s engine in the driveway and puts her things away.

oOo

_Aidan’s POV_

Since he had prepared the night before, his day goes quickly, and he finishes his classes without any sort of attention being paid to any of them. Nice thing about his memory is the fact he really does not have to pay attention in order to retain the information and review it later. When he is done with class, he returns to his apartment to get cleaned up and change into the outfit he had picked up for the night.

He had told Greg that he would be by at four-thirty pm to see if she would like to spend the evening with him. The jackal-child had just smiled at him, and invited him to call him by his first name, something he had been mildly surprised by and thanked him for the right. So twenty minutes before he was due at their house, he is climbing into the car with the flowers for all three sisters and heading in that direction. Since he had told Eric his plan, he is moderately certain that is why he has not hit a single red-light which means he actually gets there five minutes early. That’s alright, early is better than late.

After pulling into the driveway, he carefully grabs the vases and flowers from the floor of the front seat before striding up to the door to knock on it. A moment later it is being pulled open by the middle sister, her light colored eyes giving him a curious look.

~Good evening, Madeline,~ he greets her, his left hand fingers flickering.

“Hello Aidan, I don’t know sign language so feel free to use basic telepathy.” the younger girl tells him as she steps back, “Come on in, Dad is in the kitchen making dinner, Chare is upstairs putting her stuff away.”

 _My thanks, Madeline, how are you this evening?_ He queries politely as he offers her the vase with the alstroemeria.

She accepts them with a shy smile, ducking her head as she sniffs them. “They are beautiful, thank you,” she murmurs before looking back up at him, “I’m good.”

He inclines his head, stepping in to the house and carefully using the heel of his black boot to close the door behind him. Almost as soon as he does so, the other sister comes barreling out of the living room to greet him.

“Hi Aidan!” she exclaims happily as she prances close to him, “Is that for Chare?” she demands as she motions excitedly to the flowers in his hand.

Smiling, he carefully shifts his grip on the vases, handing her the second one with the marjoram flowers in it. ~Happy Valentine’s Day, Sofia.~

~Thanks!~ she slowly but excitedly spells out. She had been taking lessons on how to use sign language from of Jace.

~You are improving, great job.~ he remarks, taking his time so that she can understand.

She grins at him, before bolting to the kitchen yelling, “Daddy! Aidan brought me flowers! He brought Chare and Madeline flowers too!”

He chuckles, giving a small shake of his head, he is considering heading to the kitchen to greet the jackal-child when he spots Charlotte coming down the steps. His tongue flickers out as he tastes the air, she’s in a good mood, though a bit nervous. Beautiful, he thinks as he watches her come down the steps, I am happy I picked the exact message that I did when selecting the flowers.

“Hi Aidan,” she murmurs shyly, in her hand is a small envelope that she holds out to him.

Bowing low, male to female, courter to courted, he carefully balances the remaining vase as he offers it to her. She accepts the vase and its flowers, her eyes going wide as he takes the card with his left hand and glances at it before flicking it open.

The front of it is swirls of ambers and gold, pinks, and purples together with small red irises in small spiral across the middle. Inside the card says –Happy Valentine’s Day Aidan, Affectionately Chare– with a small bouquet of white camellias and holly.

A small part of him wonders if she realizes the exact meaning of flowers, but a small smile curves his lips. If she does then she has just accepted his offer of courtship. Otherwise, well he will still ask her, just to be on the safe side and so not to assume something.

“Good afternoon, Charlotte,” he murmurs softly. Thankfully within the house the amount of scents is far less and easier for him to deal with. “I thank you for the card.” He gives a slight bow, one of thanks, “It would be my pleasure and honor if you would accompany me to dinner?”

She smiles, nodding at him, “Just let me go put these up,” she answers before just about skipping up the stairs but not before stopping to show her father the flowers as he comes out of the kitchen.

“Hullo Aidan, I see you are spoiling my girls.” The jackal-child greets him with a smile.

He chuckles, smiling, “Not so much spoiling as appreciating.”

“Well you two have a good night. It is a school night so try not to be too late, yeah?” He remarks before heading back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later the oldest of the girls has returned, still smiling radiantly and looking beautiful.

After stopping in the kitchen to bid her father goodbye she joins him in the front hall. “Ready,” she tells him, still blushing, looking down for a moment before looking back up at him smiling.

He politely inclines his head before opening the door for her and holding it. Manners dictate that he also sticks half a step behind to make sure that she does not trip, and he does so, though his stride is so much longer than hers so it puts them about equal. A small part of him wonders if she is bothered by the fact he dwarfs her in height but it is not something he is planning on asking. At the car he opens the door and holds it while she gets in before closing it behind her and going around to the driver side.

Once inside the car, he breathes in through his mouth, catching her scent with the tip of his tongue once more and quickly analyzing it. She is happy, mildly nervous, and excited. The drive there is mostly silent, with only the radio playing.

Before they get out of the car he inquires, “While in public, telepathy or sign language?”

She turns to look at him for a moment, confusion clear on her face before she seems to realize why he is inquiring, “Telepathy,” she replies voice soft, “I like the idea for one thing, and do not know sign language for another. Though I hope to learn it someday.”

He nods, “If you ever desire I can teach you the traditional way or by embedding the knowledge in your memories.”

She smiles at him, “I’ll learn it the traditional way, but let’s not start tonight.”

Inclining his head politely, he gets out of the car to get her door. At the restaurant, he escorts her inside, and the two of them are showed to their seats. Her eyes are wide but she appears happy.

 _Since I am using telepathy would you mind ordering?_ He blushes lightly as he admits, _I forgot to check and make sure that there was at least one person who uses sign language._

She nods once, “I can, do you know what you would like?”

He glances over his menu, making a selection and telling her.

She in turn tells the hostess their order before she withdraws.

For a bit the two of them spend time just talking, sharing interests and goals, though she does more of the speaking then him. At this point he is using it as a way to collect information and everything he asks is designed for him to learn more about her. There is brief pause when their food is brought out before they return to speaking while they eat. Since they are using telepathy, they do not actually have to pause in between bites, instead they are able to allow the flow to just go naturally.

When they are done with dinner he inquires if she would like desert, and she shakes her head no, pleading a full stomach.

Nodding, he pays the bill before escorting her out.

 _Is there something in particular that you would like to do since it is still fairly early?_ He inquires as they are walking out.

“Could we go to the park and walk for a bit? Or somewhere else you would feel comfortable speaking aloud? I like hearing your voice.” She blushes as she admits the end of that.

He inclines his head, considering it for a moment before he reaches with his mind for Nana, _Mistress, would you mind if my bonded and I wander your green houses?_

It takes her a moment before she replies, _Of course, feel free Aidan, and please call me Nana. Have a good time._

 _My thanks, Nana,_ he replies politely while holding the door for her to get in.

Once she is in, he gets into the car as well, and takes off, heading towards the farmland on the outskirts of the city. When they get there, he alerts the mice on the grounds of their arrival. At the green house complex he again opens the door for her.

After they enter the green houses, he murmurs, “A combination of the two, I think, a green house where I am comfortable which is similar to a park. I have a few bottles of water in the car if you are thirsty.”

“Thank you, but I am good right now, so I babbled all about me while we were eating, your turn to babble.” She tells him happily, they are walking close together without actually touching.

“There is not much to babble about. I can speak English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Hebrew, and Greek, along with Latin and sign language. Like most cobras I am formal, though mine is more out of the fact I have the mnemonic gift and thus know the traditions without having to think about it. As a serpent, I am lucky in that dancing comes easily to me, though I am not very artistic.” He pauses, shrugging, he is not sure what else to say.

“What about pass times? What do you like to do for fun?” she inquires as they keep walking.

Tilting his head to the side, he considers it for a few moments before answering. “I read and listen to music, enjoy my time on a computer.” Despite the fact he really does not wish to speak of himself, he almost feels compelled to answer.

Luckily the conversation goes smoothly, with the two of them taking turns asking questions and answering. Thankfully, he is able to turn the conversation back to her for the most part. However as it gets a bit later, he decides to inquire as to what she desires to do and whether she is welcome to being courted. She agrees to the courtship with a huge smile and tells him she wishes to see where everything goes. When they get back to her house but before she gets out of the car she looks at him blushing, which has him raising a questioning eyebrow.

“I, ummm,” she begins, shaking her head slightly she finishes the question, “I’m going to be going into heat in a few weeks. How would you like to handle that? I,” she stutters again, her skin darkening with a blush, “I’m not sure what is expected here.”

He smiles, trying for gentle though it is not something he is all that certain he can pull off before replying, “As a shifter I understand about heats, I probably understand better than you because I grew up in a completely shifter household with two older sisters and many cousins. Since my intentions are a three year courtship at least, that means you will have at least twelve heats, so it would be a good idea if you were to find a shifter partner for that time frame.”

Staring at him she questions, “You wouldn’t be jealous?” her voice is full of confusion and shock.

A soft chuckle escapes him, “Oh I’d be jealous, and would probably arrive shortly after you finish your heat in order to reassure the bond. I feel your heats too, though not in the same way as you.” Honesty is the best option for this situation otherwise things are screwed from the beginning.

According to her scent this is reassuring to her and she smiles a bit more before nodding.

After that the two of them get out of the car, with him opening the door for her. Politely he walks her up to the house and she stops as she steps on the second step, turning to face him, which puts them a bit closer to the same height though he is still a few inches taller the height difference is not as noticeable.

For a moment she just stares and he almost wonders if he has done something wrong or has something on his face when she ducks her head for a moment before straightening up and beaming at him shyly. “Thank you for a wonderful Valentine’s,” she carefully places a hand on his shoulder before standing on her toes to brush her lips against his cheek, “Goodnight Aidan, sleep well.”

Before he has a chance to say or do anything, she gives him one more smile before heading inside. Internally sighing, he returns to his car and sits there for a moment while his mind catches up with the events of the night. Once he is calm, he heads home and takes a nice hot shower where he considers everything that had happened. Over all it had been a great night, definitely not what he expected. Of course, now they will have to plan for further in the future but that can be dealt with tomorrow. For now, he is going to get some sleep and does so shifting into his cobra form and burrowing into his bedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's gift from Aidan: Vase: romantic and sentimental desires. Plants: You fascinate me, I offer friendship, fidelity, affection, passion, and truthful clear sight. You are beautiful, innocent, graceful, and bring me joy.
> 
> Madeline's gift from Aidan: Vase: purity. Plants: I wish you wealth, prosperity, and fortune. With a variety of sub-meanings based on the various colors including: strength, love, determination, playfulness, innocence, caring, intellect, hope, happiness, friendship, and energy.
> 
> Sofia's gift from Aidan: Vase: purity. Plants: I wish you joy and happiness. With a variety of sub-meanings based on the various colors including: calmness, soothing, refreshing, well-being, safety, honesty, love, happiness, innocence, softness, youthful, tenderness, sensitive, caring, sympathetic, and playfulness. 
> 
> His choices for Charlotte are much more exact then his choices for Madeline and Sofia.
> 
> Aidan's cards flowers from Charlotte: You mean so much to me. I find you adorable, with hope for happiness.


	11. March 19th into the 20th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the time right before and during chapter 82 of Seeking
> 
> Everyone, as always, thank you to all you wonderful people who leave me reviews, comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, or any other form of communication. You’re awesome.
> 
> If the chapter title looks familiar that's because it is the same as the one in Seeking that this correlates with.

_Jace’s POV_

For Valentines he decides to get his cobra flowers and carefully reviews what he knows about flowers. He ends up getting a small red crystal floater bowel with multiple colors of violets and white camellia with his dad’s assistance. Thankfully, his bondfather is not against the cobra nearly as much as his bondmother and has no issue taking him to the flower shop to order them. The rest of the day is spent studying though he is startled when just before dinner a delivery man drops off a small box of caramels and toffees of a variety of flavors. Though there is no note or card with him, he is moderately certain of who they are from.

The rest of the month goes smoothly with him spending time with the wolves and his family. In recent weeks he has taken up trying to cook because his ma was nearly eight months pregnant, and while she never got very big, she is tired a lot and he has wanted to help her. Unfortunately, he is not very good at, surprising really, but then vipers have different tastes than the wolves he grew up making food for. Despite his inability to cook meals that his ma likes, she still seems to appreciate the effort.

At the beginning of March viper females start arriving, all of which have kin-scent to his bondmother. They take over the cleaning and cooking, and for some reason some of the older vipers refuse to allow him to be with his ma alone which bothers him greatly.

On the eighteenth of March his bondmother goes into labor and the rest of the viper side of their family shows up. Many bringing food and gifts for the family, the house is rather full, with most of them staying in his parent’s living room. The oldest females and those with the healing gift, all of which is weaker than his, the elders, and his ma’s, take his bondmother into the nesting room designed for her to have her baby in. When he goes to join them they refuse to allow him entrance and he keens sitting on the floor outside of the door.

Every time one of them come or goes he jumps to his feet to try and peer in to the room, only they block his view, along with his entrance. This goes on all day, causing him to be very frustrated.

Then on the nineteenth he calls for the elder, because he can feel that his bondmother is in labor and the vipers will not allow him near her. He needs to be near her. The healer in him is terrified that something will go wrong, particularly since there are no strong healers within the group of vipers in group. Why won’t they allow him with her?

 _Alpha, Elder, Healer, please, ma is going through labor and they won’t let me near her,_ he calls out to the alpha on the pack link. _I just want to be with her. Why won’t they let me near her?_

 _I will be there shortly, I have also summoned Eric, he can drain any extra emotions floating around the house. Your sire has also called me via the phone._ He hears as the older wolf replies to him.

 _Thank you, thank you, thank you,_ he replies, his mind relaxing a bit at the idea that the healer he knows will be here soon to help with his ma, that his bonded will be there as well is just reassuring. His eyes are still locked onto the door. He still wants to be on the other side of it where he belongs.

Not half hour later he can smell as the elder and his bonded enter the house, his ears picking up the sounds as everything falls silent. He knows that the vipers in the house are very scared of the cobra that has just entered the home.

 _If you want, rather than being surrounded by them, I have a private living room where none of them have been yet._ He tells his bondmate, showing him how to get there through the house to the room.

 _My thanks, it would be appreciated, there are too many scents and tastes within this room._ The cobra replies taking his offer and heading into the other room according to the fact he can feel the relief from all of the vipers.

A moment later the alpha-elder-healer is coming around the corner of the steps to find him sitting on the floor staring hard at the door. The older shifter opens the door and he can feel them speaking even though he does not hear it.

“Jace, your dame says you may observe with her if you desire since you are training as a healer.” The older wolf tells him.

Nearly as soon as he is on his feet and ready to enter into the room the viper females get between him and his ma causing him to growl low in his throat though he is not sure that it is actually heard over their hissing. Meanwhile, the alpha-elder-healer deals with them before he is told he can go in. As soon as he can, he bolts to her side, rubbing his nose against her neck and shoulder to get her familiar scent. At the same time, he links with her through touch and takes a bit of the pressure and pain caused by the labor from her, absorbing it into his own body.

 _Be careful love, I am female and built for this, you are not,_ she tells him tiredly, lifting a hand to brush his black hair away from his face.

 _This is nothing, mama, I have been dealt worse._ He tellers her as he settles into the sport next to her. It is the spot that he will stay in for most of the labor except for when he fetches her something to drink and something to eat in order to keep her energy up. By the time that her labor intensifies and his sister is ready to be born, she has been in labor for twenty-nine hours, with the healer having been there eleven hours so far. It is still three more hours past that before his sister enters the world nearly silently, her tiny body speckled with colorful scales that match their mothers.

The healer carefully tends his sister and he is drawn between helping him and helping his bondmother. Eventually, he settles on sending a flurry of energy through his bondmother, making sure that her body is almost completely healed before scurrying over to where the healer is in the corner of the room with his sister. Carefully, he touches a finger to her tiny cheek and smiles at her before the healer hands her over to ma and then takes off.

One of the older viper females approaches him, gently laying her hand on his shoulder, “Jace? Come, she needs to be prepared to the acceptance. Only the three oldest of us will stay for this, the rest of us will wait for her downstairs.”

He glances at the old shifter, his empathy checking for sincerity. He also reaches for his mate to ask if this is something he knows of to which he is answered it is, it is a custom common among serpent species. So he nods and goes with her after nuzzling his nose against his bondmother’s shoulder and sister’s soft head.

Down in the living room area, he curls close to his bondfather, ducking his head against the taller man’s chest.

 _Am I allowed to show him what she looks like?_ He inquires of the cobra who he can still feel in his living room area. He is actually considering going to the other living room but wishes to support his sire too.

 _No, he has to accept her as his without seeing her, you may share your impressions of scent and emotions if you would like._ The older shifter responds.

He mentally nods, _I don’t know if I should stay here or not._

 _Stay with your father, he will appreciate the support and it is custom. Traditionally his family is supposed to be with him right now along with any children that they have together. While our kind are matriarchal, the child must still be accepted by both families in order to be presented to the den. By birthing the child she has shown her acceptance of it, now he must show his acceptance. First of the child, then of the bond between them. This will be done for every child they have._ The older shifter explains to him softly, _I am getting ready to leave, but will make sure that you remain shielded. Something tells me I need to be with John right now._

 _Thank you. I think I am going to stay with him, we’re his only family and I want him to know I support him._ He replies, sending affection through their link. He is also thinking about the situation and when they bond if they have children how would it work? According to the healer, they would have to use a surrogate to carry a child if they wanted it to have both their DNA. However how would they go through the Ritual of Acceptance then? Neither would be carrying the child, so would they both do the acceptance ritual? Or would one of them be declared the ‘mother’ and the ‘father’ would do the ritual? Later he will ask his bondmate or ma.

Over the next hour, stays close to father as some of the older vipers flutter around. At one point it gets to be too much for him but things suddenly get clear and he realizes it is the cobra increases his shielding him so he sends a brush of thanks for it.

Just before noon the three elder females come downstairs before fanning out in front of Nathan, the oldest looking directly at him.

“Nathan Arden of the Watson Den, do you accept the responsibility of fatherhood and all it entitles of the female child born of Daria Arden Miron of the Watson Den?” the oldest inquires, her voice carrying a tone of formality to it.

“I accept the fatherhood and all it entitles of the female child born of Daria Arden Miron of the Watson Den.” he responds just as formally, joy filling his scent.

A large smile splits the old vipers face as she announces, “Then accept this child as your own.” before stepping to the side so that his bondmother holding his new sister can step forward.

His bondfather carefully takes the infant, pulling her close to carefully sniff the top of her head and just under her tiny jaw before he presses right wrist to her forehead smiling at her happily.

The old viper looks around before announcing, “This is the daughter of Daria Arden Miron and Nathan Arden, may she always belong to the family.”

After that things seem to become a flurry, the four of them are encouraged to sit close together while some of the younger members of the family, mostly males, make up plates of food and bring them drinks. For a while his sire holds his sister while his ma eats, then he carefully claims the newborn, holding and carefully nuzzling her while encouraging both his parents to eat. He is full so he might as well do something productive. Of course, he does not mention that he is checking her too, and falls into his healers gift in order to carefully ensure there is nothing wrong with her, though he is certain that the healer would have dealt with anything that was wrong. He still feels the need to check as he is sure his ma will do the same when she is feeling a little more energetic.

oOo

_Eric’s POV_

He was surprised to a point to be called to the Arden house. After all, if he is not mistaken, Daria is close to giving birth to her child. Wait a moment that is why he is being summoned, to make sure that the emotions of those within the house do not interfere with her labor or the child’s birth. He is probably also being called to provide extra energy and to make sure that his bonded is shielded from overload.

Something he worries about is the fact his bonded has such a hard time shielding and he wonders if it has something to do with the time while his pup was mistreated at the hands of his birth den. According to John there was nothing they could do to improve it, his natural shields were pitiful at best, and his ability to shield on par with a child, which is to say next to none. So he will shield for him, his shields are excellent, able to withstand an attack from nearly anything short of one of the Old Gods. A fact he had tested during one of his early hunts when he had accidently stumbled into a gathering of corrupt gifted and immortals. The whole lot of them had been shocked by the fact, particularly when he withstood each of their attacks and then proceeded to killing them.

For fourteen hours he drew the emotions from the house, keeping his mouth firmly shut against the scents of the ever-gathering collection of serpents. He is thankful that his pup had allowed him into his domain. It allows him a place that has very little in the way of scent except for that of his mate and those of the nestlings he is friends with. It is useful, very useful. Once the nestling is born he escapes by shielding himself and leaving through the front door while another wave is entering.

He has to escape now. Before the memories of times long past rise to the surface. Knowing it would not be wise to be by himself he heads to John’s flat, letting himself in and taking up a spot on the sofa while the wolf is in the shower. He will drain the excess emotion while his mind wanders over scenes of his the birth of his youngest sister when he was sixteen and the birth of each of his children.

He had been so worried he would get it wrong when his oldest daughter was born, Shuri had been a beautiful newborn with tiny scales on her fingers and toes but nowhere else. He had felt such joy at her birth, but Kimberly had only allowed him a small amount of time with her. Truthfully, he had only the been allowed to touch her while his family was there. At Zara’s birth his mother stuck around longer so that he could spend time with his younger daughter. Something he had appreciated, she had also had a word with Kimberly, and for the few brief months between Zara and Aidan’s birth he was allowed to be with her, hold her, love her. Then Aidan was born and everything changed. Just hours after the acceptance she broke the bond between them, shattered it in the space of his nap and forced him out. If not for his mother forcing the issue he wouldn’t have been allowed to see his children at all. For the four years between Aidan’s birth and the death of his den he had three months out of the year that he had the little ones with him. Then after the death of his den he had only been allowed around them for one week a year for the next four years until he would be cut off completely.

Several times after the wolf lies down he feels him awakening. Each time his mind reaching for his bonded though they are currently Dusk blocked. A little surge of power is used in order to put the wolf back into sleep and roughly five hours later he feels bad when he awakens the wolf to inform that the daughter of the Jade Line that is coming up the stairs.

His eyes carefully sweep over her, his mind scanning her before she even finishes stopping at the door. She is highly concerned for her boss, the elder-seconds older brother. He is extremely ill, dying in fact, and she is in no way, shape, or form ready for him to no longer be the one in control. He has to live, not only for the job, but also because she considers him a friend. Of course, she also likes the detective inspector jackal-child and there is something building between the, something that she would love to see become something more. Like most gifted she is strongly for family. Her boss is a family man, but handles it horribly. She thinks he needs to learn to be more open, more giving of himself though she understands why he does not.

While John and the Jade daughter speak he stays where he is, and uses his laptop to break into the private hospital files in order to collect information on the human. It is the same hospital as he had been taken on several other occasions in order to have problems dealt with after missions when he was still a field agent. In recent years he has been injured a lot less but has slowly had health declines though no one seemed to know how or why since nothing in his yearly checkup says anything about it. Then last night he was admitted to the hospital after collapsing, his body shutting down despite that everything that the medical staff is doing.

 _Will you guard the elder Holmes from any potential threats?_ The wolf inquires with a glance as he finishes the conversation with the gifted female.

Shutting his laptop and closing his eyes, he nods slowly once.

 _Direct them when they get here, I am going to change into work clothes because I do not know exactly what I need to do and get my kit from the closet to set up._ The wolf requests as he heads into his bedroom.

Again he nods, his attention shifting to the gifted female. He listens to her conversation with the medical staff, including the orders she barks out before hanging up. When she is done, she turns to him, bowing low respectfully, supplicant to Tracker. An acknowledgement that this is technically against the Old Laws and thanks that he is not stopping it. Of course he is not stopping it, Mycroft Holmes, human, is the elder brother of the elder-second. There are exceptions to the rules in regards to family members that are not den, including the allowance for healing of human members as long as they are brought into the den following the event even as a edge member.

A quick flick of his tongue in the air tells him that the problems with the human are worse than expected as his staff takes him upstairs into the second bedroom. Nearly as soon as the human is settled and everyone as left, the wolf heads upstairs wearing his work clothes and carefully checks him over.

 _I will need extra energy if you have it,_ the wolf politely requests when he is done studying the damage done to the human.

Snorting both aloud and mentally he sarcastically responds, _Please, we are surrounded by people, I can find energy, most humans are brimming with it._

A distracted mental nod is the response that he receives before he starts funneling energy to the wolf as he falls into his healing. He will not leave until the situation is completely resolved.

  
Here is what Daria would look like in her viper form, Kaela was born with tiny scales speckling her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jace's gift to Eric for Valentine's day: red bowel: desire and affection. Flower: I am loyal and longing for you, you are adorable, please take a chance on happiness.


	12. Spring Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the time between chapters 81 to 85 of Seeking
> 
> I would really appreciate some reviews, they encourage me to type more, and for those who do, thank you greatly!
> 
> So this chapter started off as 6k words, then while I was editing the first time it got 1k added, and then when I edited it the second time another 2k where added. Hope everyone enjoys this rather long look at life from Charlotte's view.

_Charlotte’s POV_

February 14th, 2012  
Tonight was amazing! Aidan came to the house at half four to ask if I wished to go to Valentine’s Day dinner. From my window I watched as he gets out of his car along with a large, colorful bouquet of flowers. I hadn’t realized that he actually had three different bouquets until I got downstairs and discovered that he had given one to each of my sisters as well. I was surprised to hear how much Madeline had said to him, she has a habit of not speaking with people, so she must like him. He had seemed to like the card that I made him. After I bid Daddy farewell for now, he politely escorts me to the car before getting into his side.

During the car ride I am a bit nervous. I didn’t know where we were going and he gives off such a small little amount of scent that I have a hard time placing his emotions. Of course, I am still learning how to determine what emotions are by scent, so his minimum amount of scent makes it even harder for me. Though his base scent, his natural scent is very appealing, and if I sniff to much I find it affecting me. Part of me wants to nuzzle my nose against that spot where his smooth porcelain skin merges with those intriguing black scales. I really hope he is not as telepathic as his dad or this could be awkward.

The restaurant he took me to is one of my favorites but not one I am able to go to often because of the cost of it. Generally we only go there for celebrations. Since I do not use sign language, I suggest that he uses telepathy, that way we can still talk with each other without having to pause between bites. Past that, I love listening to his voice, whether aloud or mentally he has a very beautiful voice. Somehow though, I ended up being the one doing the majority of the speaking. At least that’s the way it is while we are at the restaurant. After the restaurant we head to a beautiful green house, his idea of adapting my desire to walk around the park and go somewhere where he will speak aloud. It is there I can get him to talk about himself more and it is interesting what I learn. I never would have guessed he could speak nine languages. Though I was unsurprised by his enjoyment of the computers. While I enjoy reading and drawing, I am unable to play any instruments very well, Madeline is the one who knows how to play the piano, not me. Still, it was great fun just to spend time with him.

I can’t believe how easily he agreed to me having a lover when I am in heat. Some reason I had not thought that it would go so easily, but he seems to think it is perfectly natural for me to have a shifter in my bed while I am in heat. Though he has already promised that he is going to be over to spend time with me as soon as my heats end. I am nervous about how my first heat is going to go and I now that I know that it will not cause problems between us, I plan to ask Konrad at the next pack meeting if he will be my partner during my heat. It will be awkward to ask him, but I better to it a head of time just to make sure everything is all lined up.

I still can’t believe that I kissed him on his cheek before I wished him goodnight. It left such a warm feeling in me. I had almost kissed him on the lips but at the last moment I chickened out and kissed his cheek instead. I was so surprised that he is noticeably cooler to the touch than I am.

-o-O-o-

At school the next day Alethea cornered me at lunch, “So how was your date with the male?” her voice low so not to be over heard.

A smile curves her lips as she thinks about the previous night, “It was great, we went to one of my favorite restaurants and had dinner. Just talked and visited with each other and got to know each other. After dinner he took me to a flower green house where we visited while walking around. It was great,” a blush colors her checks as she considers the fact that she had kissed him and wanted to kiss him again, only a bit more properly.

“You’re blushing! What happened that caused you to blush?” her gifted friend inquires as they take their seat to eat.

Ducking her head, she murmurs, “I kissed his cheek but I kept thinking about what a real kiss would be like.”  


A small tremble goes through the gifted girl, “I realize you’re a shifter and it’s perfectly normal to you, but I still find the idea a bit weird. Though didn’t you say he is a snake of some type?”

She nods, “Black cobra, he is cooler to the touch than me or you.”

“Cobra? Then he is one of Her children then. Did you know that gifted respect only the cobras of the shifter species because they hold the Blessing?” her gifted friend says, “So you kissed his cheek? Do you have plans for another meeting?”

She shakes her head, “Not yet, I, um,” she blushes harder ducking her head, “I sort of fled back into the house before I even thought about it. I was embarrassed to have been so bold. What if he didn’t like the fact I kissed him? What-“

Her friend cuts her off with a grin, “Cobras are matriarchal, I am sure that he didn’t mind, besides, your beautiful, what straight bloke doesn’t like a beautiful girl kissing them?” she pauses for a moment before asking, “What are you doing after school?”

“Today? Nothing. Tomorrow I have the girls when they get done with their after school lessons.” She answers her friend as the two of them walk over to put the trash away.

“Do you think that your dad would have a problem with me coming over for a few hours tonight?”

“I’ll text him,” she tells her, “and tell you after our next class.”

Her friend nods, and the two of them head to their individual classes. On her way to the class she sends off that text. After class she checks it in order to see what he says and he agrees. So she relays the message to her friend and the two agree to meet after school to get a taxi home. The rest of her classes go smoothly and after school she meets her friend at the locker before placing a call for a ride. When the cab gets there, she is only mildly surprised to see it is a mouse, but Alethea is nervous about it at first.

“Ummmm,” her friend bounces from foot to foot as she looks at the mouse, “I,” her friends scent is full of nervousness.

Grinning, she remarks, “It’s alright, Eric makes sure that the mice and crow cab drivers are paid good money to make sure that any of us that need a ride are safe. Folks do not tend to anger him.” she climbs in and gives her address again.

Slowly her friend gets in as well, but she is leery and watching the driver carefully.

When they get to her house she offers the driver some money and the older shifter waves her off, “You know it’s taken care of. Venomous pays all of us good money to make sure that we are available when needed.”

She nods, “Thanks, see you later then,” she comments before heading to the house with her friend close behind. The two of the head up to her room after a quick stop in the kitchen to get snack foods, once in her room both girls set their stuff aside before settling on her bed and grinning for each other. “So what did you want to come over here for?” she queries of the gifted girl.

“Well I feel uncomfortable discussing our world in a human school. So let’s talk more about your cobra. What’s he like?” her friend questions as she looks at her, “Do you have plans to see about doing any more dating? Are those from him?” she motions to the flowers sitting on the small desk. “They’re beautiful.”

Smiling, she answers while blushing again, “Okay, ummm,” she ducks her head, “He’s quiet, telepathic, mildly empathic, apparently way smarter than me, he’s always polite, and cute.”

“Why do you think he is smarter than you?” her friend asks curiously.

“Well I can barely use French, and he knows nine languages, I still have a year left before I am done with high school, he’s already in university. Then there is traditions, I have no idea how he keeps track of them so well.” She answers softly. It is something that she worries about. The idea that she will not be good enough worries her.

“Cobra’s are blessed. Most of them have prefect memories. Mum said that I ever had to deal with the Old Laws to find a cobra Tracker because they would be the safest bet. Among all of the Trackers, they are the only ones who always uphold the laws and are always honest. Is he a Tracker or Tracker in training?” her friend comments.

Shaking her head, she responds, “His father is a Tracker, he isn’t.”

Both of them grab their packs and tug their homework out for their shared classes. They would continue their conversation while working. “Why isn’t he?”

“I think he wants to be something else than a tracker because his dad is only a Tracker due to the loss of family.” She answers after a few minutes, she is not sure if she should have mentioned that.

Curious her friend asks, “How did they lose his family?”

The two of them fell silent for a few while each read their assignments and started working on them. The conversation lagged and for a while the only thing said is related to their homework.

After a while she finally looks up and remarks, “Hunters I think,” she pauses for a moment looking down, “I don’t know the exact story, I overheard Jace and Kon talking about it once, Kon’s training to become a Tracker as well under Eric, and Jace had asked him about it. I know those who did it are dead.”

Her friend’s eyes widen as she stares at her, “Hunters? That’s what those who gifted and hunt evil shifters are called. They do not go through the same type of training as Trackers. I, oh my,” her friends eyes widen further as if something clicks, “When I was little there was a group of gifted who were hunted down and killed by a cobra for going rogue, one of my uncles had been dating one of them. I just barely remember him turning up dead, his neck snapped like a twig.”

She shrugs, going back to working on her homework for a bit, before commenting, “I don’t know, what I do know is all of the adult shifters in the pack are terrified of Eric but I don’t get it myself. He’s always really nice to the pack’s pups and he is the one teaching Madeline how to use her gifts. He even lets me sit in sometimes. Did that even before I knew about possibly being his son’s bondmate.”

The gifted girl nods, her expression and scent thoughtful, “Did you take any pictures of him with your mobile?”

Startled, she reaches in her pocket to check, because while she remembers taking pictures of the plants, she doesn’t remember if she got one of him. As she flicks through the pictures she is surprised to find one that has both of him because of the reflection on the glass behind the flower she took a picture of. So she flips the mobile towards her and shows her the picture. It was originally of a purple orchid but in the glass behind the orchid is the reflection of the two of them with him standing just a few inches behind her. She hadn’t realized quite how different their height difference was until she saw the picture.

“He’s really easy on the eyes, isn’t he?” her friend remarks as she studies him, “And tall, really tall.”

Blushing she mutters, “I hadn’t really noticed how tall until I look at that, I mean I realized I barely came to the middle of his chest but for some reason I was thinking he was a little shorter.”

The two of them get back to their assignments, getting them done rather quickly. When they are done with the first set of assignments they move on to the second, both still working mostly quietly. After a bit they get that done as well, only talking when talking about their work. It is when they move on to the third that they start talking again.

“So what do you think of him look wise?”

The first thought that comes to mind is she would love to see him naked, see if he has patches of scales in other places besides the back of his neck.

“You’re blushing! Why are you blushing?” her friend giggles as she stops and stares at her.

“I was just thinking that I wonder if he has scales in other spots besides the back of his neck.” She answers as continues to blush.

Alethea blinks at her for a moment before she starts chuckling, “I take it you find him appealing then?”

She nods, “I do. I love his eyes the most. They’re beautiful silver.”

“So when are you going to invite him over for dinner?” Her friend inquires as she finishes her assignment.

While she finishes up her current assignment she is quiet, once she has finished it and set it aside she answers, “I was thinking of asking him over next Wednesday but I don’t know what his uni schedule is like.”

“You’ll have to tell me about it,” the gifted girl tells her as she gets her next set of assignments out.

“First I gotta ask,” she chuckles, “I don’t even know his phone number,” she tilts her head to the side for a moment, “but that is the day after the new moon meeting, so I was thinking of asking him there.”

The rest of the night goes smoothly. They finish their homework before going downstairs to make dinner. Her dad gets home just a little after they get done with it with her sisters and the five of them visit while eating. After dinner, Madeline works on cleaning up while Sofia does her homework, occasionally asking them for help. Shortly before ten pm Taisce shows up to get her daughter, spending just a few minutes visiting before the two of them take off.

Over the next week she frets about how she is going to ask him over to dinner, she doesn’t want to be too direct and push him away, at the same time she really wants to find out if he will come. She has already cleared it with her dad for either Wednesday or Friday, leaving Thursday out of it for now. However the night of the new moon comes around and when she finally works up the courage to ask him over, he is nowhere to be seen. She is embarrassed and decides to retreat to the library to read only she is surprised when Konrad tracks her down.

“Both the tall and scaly’s had to go, a family emergency, but Aidan wanted me to give you this.” He remarks as he holds out a small folded piece of paper.

She blinks at him in shock before taking it and looking it over.

-Miss Charlotte, I apologize for not getting in touch with you sooner. Class has been crazy and a family issue has arisen. If you would like to meet up sometime feel free to text me. Aidan.- At the bottom of the note was his phone number.

Smiling, she looks up to thank the pale-eyed wolf only to find he has already vanished.

The following day after class she text him to ask about dinner on Friday, only to get a response that he is still dealing with the family situation and is unsure if it will be resolved by then. Instead they make plans for the following Monday. The day after that a small package is delivered before school while the family is eating breakfast. When she opens it, she is mildly surprised to find long, slender zebra wood box with several carefully cut shelves. On each shelf is a collection of fine pencils, including all of the HB, shading, metallic, watercolors, and basic colors.

“I’m sort of surprised that he took so long, but at the same time, considering the quality of that gift, I am not surprised at all.” Daddy remarks as he looks at the gift while putting the leftovers up for tomorrow’s breakfast.

“What?” she asks mildly shocked at that statement.

“When Gabriel was courting Audrey he sent her small gifts nearly daily, not always costly gifts, but just little signs of his affection.” He replies while shooing Sofia upstairs to grab her backpack.

After going upstairs to put her new pencil box up, she comes back down and inquires, “How long did Uncle Gabriel court her?”

“Two years. She was sixteen when their marks appeared. He courted her through her A-levels while he was in uni.” He answers with a smile.

“Two years?” she repeats as she thinks about the fact that he had specified a three year courtship between them. “He said he wanted to do three years.”

Smiling, Daddy pauses next to her to kiss her cheek, “He wants you to be twenty before you bond for a couple of reasons.”

“Do you know what the reasons are?” she inquires, watching her dad curiously.

He nods, replying, “So you can finish maturing and growing, decide whether he is really what you want or not, and so you will not have to worry while you are in school.” Finishing heading to the door he calls out, “Come on girls, it’s time for school.”

Throughout the day she cannot help the smile that curves her lips or the slight hum that she does pretty much any time she is not listening to a lecture. One of the things she does is considers the things that they had discussed including her love of drawing, music, jewelry, scented candles, cooking, animals, and all of her other little passions. Another thing that she thinks about is the fact that they are going to be effectively dating for three years, if he does gifts like this regularly, then she is going to end up with a lot of stuff that she wouldn’t necessarily purchase for herself that he was giving her. She also figures that she will have to do something for him, since they don’t have a lot of money, she thinks that she will have to do something artsy for him or maybe surprise him with dinner sometime.

Over the next week she receives a gift every morning before school, except for on the weekend when the gift shows up a bit later in the day. The gifts include high quality water color paints, sketch and water color paper, and four books on drawing and water colors.

Then on Thursday she gets a text at lunch asking if she would like to go to dinner the next night. After she checks with her dad to make sure that she is not needed for anything the next night, she answers that she would love to go. The smile that had curved her lips for the last week is even bigger as she hums to herself the rest of the day. She is both excited and nervous, most of her friends comment on her smiling, but only Alethea understands exactly why she is smiling so much, and teases her about it discreetly.

The following day she does not get a present before school but that is perfectly fine since she will be going to dinner with him instead. She spends pretty close to all day smiling and happy, ignoring those who are rude or mean to her including the one jackal who had recently transferred to her school and acted like she was a second rate person because she did not belong to a jackal pack. After school, the first thing she does when she gets home is her homework so she does not have to worry about it for the rest of the weekend. Once she is done with the school work, she puts everything away before heading into the bathroom to get cleaned up. She had just finished picking out her clothes when she hears the low purr of his car’s engine pulling into the driveway.

While she dresses she listens as he comes up to the house and greets her sister Madeline. She is mildly surprised by how warmly her sister responds, normally Madeline is really shy, she avoids speaking with people as much as possible, so hearing her visit with the cobra is most unusual. Though she is really happy about it, she sees it as a good sign since it tells her that they will get along fine. Even though her sister is gifted, she is hoping that she will be matched with a good shifter, one who would love and appreciate her appropriately.

Once she is done putting on her hip-hugging jeans and loose blouse, she brushes her hair and puts on a little bit of make-up before finishing the look off with some pewter and jade jewelry that matches her moss green shirt. Cute boots and a jacket since it is still cold outside are the last articles of clothing she slips on before heading downstairs and closing her bedroom door behind her.

As she is coming downstairs, she is mildly surprised to see Aidan leaning causally against the doorjamb between the hall and kitchen speaking with her dad and sisters while her dad cooks and her sisters do their homework at the dining room table. Biting her lip, she takes in the form-fitting clothes that he wears and accents his form. Today’s outfit is dark blue slacks and jacket with a lighter blue shirt.

Really, it’s not fair how good he looks without trying. She thinks to herself as she steps off the bottom stair. “Hi Aidan,” she murmurs in greeting.

He turns slightly, straighten to his full height as he does so and smiles at her as he bows politely in greetings. “Good afternoon, Miss Charlotte.”

“Please call me Chare or Charlotte, I keep wondering what I did wrong when you add miss.” She suggests as she walks past him to her hug dad.

Inclining his head politely he replies, “Alright, Chare,” his voice a low murmur that makes her stomach tingle in ways she’s not used to.

Kissing her forehead her dad murmurs against her ear, “Enjoy your night. Try to be home at a mostly reasonable hour, text me if you are going to be out longer than expected.”

Smiling at the amount of trust he puts into her, she stands on her toes to kiss his cheek as she answers, “Thank you Daddy, see you in the morning, don’t forget to get some rest.”

“Bye Chare! Have lots of fun!” Sofia exclaims as she packs her things back into her bag.

Still smiling, she turns to Aidan and catches her breath at the expression in his mercury eyes. “Ready?” she inquires happily.

He nods, politely offering his arm and escorting her out of the house and to the car. Like the last time, he makes sure to hold the doors for her before getting in and taking off.

“Did everything work out alright with your family situation?” she eventually inquires as he drives through the afternoon traffic with ease.

“Yes,” he replies softly, nodding once, “things were dealt with.”

“Can I ask what the problem was?” she is hesitant to ask because she doesn’t want him feeling like he has to answer. She would prefer that he answers or tells her because he wants to instead.

Cocking his head to the side he considers it for a few minutes before finally replying, “My sister Zara was running into some issues because Kimberly tried to freeze her accounts. Since both myself and Eric are skilled with computers, and I have the diplomacy he tends to lack when dealing with people, we got them unfroze but it meant I had to make a trip to the States and actually had to deal with Kimberly in person. Something I severely would have preferred not to do.”

She nods once before asking, “Who’s Kimberly?”

“The female that birthed me,” he replies after a long moment of silence though his voice is really low and she gets the impression that his relationship with her is a lot like her relationship with her mum.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was a sore subject.” She mumbles when his scent changes from his normal pleased smell to something different and fretful.

He shakes his head a bit, trying for reassuring but not really getting there, “It’s alright. We both have mothers who are not worth calling mother.” After a brief pause he inquires, “How has class been the last few days?”

Accepting the change in subjects she grins, “Its been good, I have been smiling a lot so most my friends are trying to figure out why but I just smile at them more. We never discussed what your view on the human world is and what I should refer to us in the human world, so I just stick with my smiling. Alethea finds it all sorts of funny the way I am not answering them.”

She watches the look of consideration that wrinkles his forehead as he pulls into the restaurant, this time a rather nice Greek place. Once parked, he opens the doors for her, escorting her politely from the car to inside where he greets the hostess in what she thinks is Greek.

Switching back to English, the hostess beams at her before stating, “If you will please follow me,” and leading them to the other side of the restaurant where she motions to a nice booth, “Here are the menus. I will be back shortly for your drink orders.”

He gives a small shake of his head, setting the menu aside and just watching her while she reads it. The feeling of his eyes on her draws her attention.

“Yes Aidan?” her hands automatically comes to her cheeks, “do I have something on my face?”

He shakes his head a bit, “Your face is fine, lovely as ever, without a blemish to be seen,” he softly answers startling her that he is speaking aloud. Apparently he understands her confusion because he smiles remarking, “Its well ventilated in here, not surprising since the owners and most the staff are Eleonora’s flacons of the same,” he pauses for a moment as he considers the correct word, “coop.”

Grinning, she realizes that that means he will actually be speaking aloud most of the night. That’s just too awesome, she loves hearing his voice. “This place is beautiful, what made you think of it?”

He shrugs, “You mentioned wishing to try new foods, it’s a few miles from my apartment, and I eat here some nights when I want to work on my assignments without having to cook.” He tilts his head to the side as he continues, “I have the owner’s son in my English class. He was the one who first showed me to this place.”

Cupping her chin in her hands, she leans on the table as she asks, “Are you friends?”

He gives a small shake of his head, “Not particularly, we get along but I do not like to be around people who stink of fear a lot of the time. His parents and elder sister do not have that problem, but he does.”

“Well thank you, so do you have plans for after dinner?” she queries, still smiling and leaning on her palms against the table.

“Well you are dressed for a night out, I was going to suggest go dancing afterwards, though understand I will be using telepathy while around large groups of people.” He answers after a bit, his light skin turning just a touch of red at the edge of his scales.

Before she answers the waitress comes back to take their orders. She tries the grilled chicken breasts with penne pasta while he orders Mediterranean chickpea salad with grilled pork tenderloin. Both of us get sodas to drink that she brings out a few moments later.

Once she is gone, the two of us go back to visiting and she remarks, “Dancing is fun,” smiling, she gives him a curious look as she asks, “How do you plan to get in? Most places require you being eighteen to get in.”

He just about smirks at her, “Strong telepath, Eric’s not the only one able to manipulate humans. No drinking alcohol though, harder to maintain when they are actively questioning it.”

She nods, excited about the idea that she is going to have a chance to dance with him, “I don’t drink anyways, Uncle John said it can mess with the shifting ability and that’s the last thing that I want.” Ducking her head she mumbles, “I’m not that good of a shifter to begin with, no reason to mess it up.”  


“For someone who has only been shifting for a few months you are doing fine.” He comments softly, “Particularly since you did not grow up in a house hold of full shifters.”

She can feel herself blushing, but nods and smiles, “Thank you for the gifts,” she murmurs blushing even further.

“You’re welcome,” he responds with a small smile.

Silence falls between the two of them and before either of them has a chance to say anything the waitress comes over with their meals. For a little bit they are silent, however eventually conversation picks back up, this time with her quizzing him about what type of foods he likes and if he has any allergies. Unlike the previous time where she is not hungry for desert, in this case she is, and the two of them linger over their yogurt and fruit desert.

Eventually the restaurant starts to fill up, and the two of them decided to leave after he pays for their meal. Their next stop is a night club several miles away that has music with a nice dance beat to it. Like he promised the bouncer doesn’t even ID her as they enter and she soon finds herself pressed close to his side because there are a lot of people in here, more than she had expected. It worked out alright though because it felt nice to be pressed close to his side with one of his lanky arms carefully draped from her shoulder across her back to her hip.

 _There are a lot of scents in here, are you alright?_ he queries as they head towards a booth on the back wall.

Her arm snakes around the hip that she’s pressed close to as she answers, _I hadn’t realized there were so many people at a club. When the girls tell me about it, they mention the dancing and hot blokes, but never so many people._

 _This isn’t even at full capacity, if it was we wouldn’t be able to get a booth without having to use some strong compulsions to get them out of the way._ He responds, but she gets the impression that he is smiling. _Most of the staff is human, but there is a mouse on staff, I will be flagging the mouse for our drinks, that way common paths telepathy can be easily used._

 _Really? There are that many people who come to clubs? Wow,_ she questions as she slides into the booth seat and he slides in next to her. She cuddles close to his side, resting her head against him as she watches the people all around them.

She gets the impression of a smile as she curls against him and adjusts to all of the scents in the building. There are a lot of emotions in the air and it takes her a little bit to adjust to it. In order to not be overwhelmed she tucks her nose against his shirt, delicately sniffing his scent and enjoying it. It’s a low, musky scent, a lot like she imagines a swamp or bayou would be, over lying it is a sweet spice, and the natural male scent beneath that.

 _You smell good,_ she thinks not realizing that he can hear until he remarks.

 _Thank you. You have a lovely scent as well, though I appreciate the apple fragrance you use for bathing, though I can tell it’s a human made shampoo since there is a chemical after taste._ His voice is soft in her mind.

Tilting her head up a bit, she is surprised to see how close they are. _Are there any shifter shampoos?_ She inquires as she stares at him.

He nods once, though his eyes are mostly on the people around them.

She is mildly surprised when a waitress brings a pair of Pepsi bottles unopened though she pops the little metal top off of it as she sets them down with a smile.

For a little bit the two of them sit there. Occasionally one of them takes a drink, though she tucks the straw into hers so she doesn’t have to move her head away from where she is curled at. With all these people around her, the coolness of his body is even more refreshing than she expected it to be. Eventually he inquires if she would like to dance. She nods alright, and the two of them scoot out of the booth. Once they stand he flicks his fingers at the table, and it seems to get a bit blurry.

 _Why is the table blurry?_ She inquires curiously.

 _That way only shifters will be able to see it, so us and our waitress, everyone else will not, I placed shields on it. Might as well avoid anyone trying to steal our seat or mess with your drink._ He replies as he leads her to the dance floor.

She smiles at his protectiveness, not asking why they would mess with hers and not his because she figures it is related to the fact he is a snake and thus immune to most venoms and poisons. On the dance floor, she finds herself pressed close to him and is surprised at the reaction that she has to his proximity. She does not know how long that they dance, all she knows is she vastly enjoys it. Eventually there gets to be too many people so she inquires if they can sit back down to which he nods and leads her back to the seat.

When one bloke tries to grab her arm and pull her away, she watches as he locks eyes with the other bloke and hiss low in his throat. A moment later the bloke is backing up with his hand held up by his head.

 _Did you say something to him?_ she inquires as the bloke moves off.

He gives a small shake of his head, replying, _No. I used the cobra’s gaze on him, something that makes pretty much all humans back away because it unsettles them._

 _Oh,_ she thinks as they scoot into their seat and she cuddles against his side. Now that she is seated she can see that there are a lot of people, probably nearly half as many as there had been when we first got here. It is nearly too many people. _Can we get out of here? There is a bit too many people._

He nods, finishing his drink and summoning the waitress so he can pay for their drinks. As soon as he hands over the money to the waitress he slides out and offers her a hand. Soon they are working their way out through the throng of people with her pressed close to him, his arm draped around her once more. Once they get outside he turns them towards the next street over rather than the car, and she sniffs the air, taking in the clean air. With a smile, she follows as he leads her to an ice cream and coffee shop two roads over.

“Pick what you, if you want something,” he tells her before switching to server to place his order. “I’ll take a double chocolate hot coco.”

“Just chocolate or some other flavor as well?” the server asks, his voice high and nasally.

“Just chocolate,” he repeats with a slight smile, “hot chocolate with melted chocolate pieces in it.”

The older gentleman nods as he sets to making it. When he is done he turns to look at her, “What would you like miss?”

Her glance flickers between the menu and Aidan for a moment before she answers, “A death by chocolate sundae.”

Bobbing his head the older man goes to making it and she watches with somewhat wide eyes as he piles chocolate fudge ice cream in a bowl on top of a piece of brownie, over the ice cream he pours hot fudge, Oreo pieces, and both dark and white chocolate pieces with regular chocolate syrup across it.

When he is done making them Aidan pays for it and the two of them retreat to a booth after thanking him.

“So you like chocolate I take it,” there is amusement and happiness in his scent, though he sounds almost like he is joking when he says it.

She nods as she slowly attacks the pure chocolate treat, making noises of pleasure with every bite. It takes her a few minutes before she realizes that his normally light silver eyes have darkened to a smoky grey. Blushing, she remarks, “I’ve always loved chocolate, and occasionally we get chocolate ice cream but it is not something that we get often. Mum did not like us having any sort of treats and Daddy tends not to buy too much of it, he is too busy paying the bills and such.” Ducking her head she mutters, “I also love toffees and caramels as well,” she is a bit embarrassed to admit it.

He smiles at her, commenting, “Alright.” after taking another sip of his hot chocolate he asks, “Would you like to make it a weekly thing, as scheduling allows, for us getting together for dinner and spending time together?”

It takes her a moment to think about what he said however once she realizes what he said she beams at him. “That’d be awesome!” She takes a couple more bites of her sundae and brownie combination before remarking, “Though you are still invited over on Wednesday for dinner with the family.”

He inclines his head after finishing his hot chocolate, “Alright. Wednesday dinner at your house, Friday dinner at mine.” He smiles though it seems a bit nervous, “I’ll cook dinner for you,” ducking his head a bit he mumbles, “Like Eric I enjoy cooking,” a slight blush covers his cheeks.

Still beaming, she happily agrees. The rest of the time they are in the little parlor is quiet with the two them merely enjoying each other’s company. When she is done with her sundae, he stands, before politely offering her an arm. Accepting it, the two of them walk back to the car where he politely opens the door for her before getting into his side. Roughly half hour later he is pulling into their drive way where there is a repeat of Valentine’s Day with him walking her to the door before she kisses his check and bolts inside.

She is not surprised to see her dad’s light on when she gets in, and she knocks twice on his door. A moment later, he opens it, so she gives him a hug goodnight before heading into her room to change into her nightclothes and go to bed.

Over the next few days she is the first one up nearly every day. Since she enjoys cooking and doesn’t get a chance to cook breakfast during the week because they tend to eat cereal, instant oatmeal, and yogurts she makes breakfast both days of the weekend. She is also the one to answer the door when the delivery man stops by with her small presents from Aidan. Happily school goes smoothly, as does her work at the animal shelter, plus her time spent with her family. On Tuesday she talks her dad into taking her to the store so she can get the stuff for a beef roast and the vegetables to roast with them.

Wednesday morning comes with her being extremely excited for after school. She is very eager for dinner, happy that her family is going to have dinner with Aidan though she is not sure why she is as excited as she is. However she just about floats through the day, though she is occasionally picked on by some of the girls that she used to consider friends but no longer does so. The ones that understand is the shifters who are excited for her, of course most of them in her school are mice and they are very social. Even her friend Alethea picks on her about being so excited, though she does it in a friendly method not a cruel one.

When she gets home, she makes sure that she does all of her homework before getting cleaned up and starting to prepare dinner. She had just put the roast with all its vegetables in the oven when Daddy pulls in. With him is her sisters and the three of them come in a few moments later. Both Madeline and Sofia get straight to doing their homework while her dad stops to give her a hug before heading up to his room for a short nap because he has a headache. Once her sisters are done with their homework both also go to put their stuff away before coming back down to help with dinner. Madeline makes sure that the table is cleaned while Sofia sets the table. Just before half five, she sends Madeline to wake Daddy up. At exactly half five she hears the purr of his car as Aidan shows up.

Sofia is the one who greets him at the door and she chuckles as she listens to her sister do so.

“Chare! Mr. Tall brought your present himself!” her youngest sister just about yells as she excitedly comes running into the kitchen where she is cooking.

“Calm down Sofia,” she chuckles as she pulls dinner out, “Gezz you act like it is a really surprising idea when he has been sending gifts daily.” Turning, she is not surprised to see her bouncy sister or to see that Aidan is leaning against the doorjamb. “Hello Aidan,” she greets him with a smile.

Bowing he responds, “Good afternoon Charlotte,” his voice is a low hum.

Checking to make sure the food will be fine for a moment she moves over to where he is, giving him a slight hug before turning to go back to dinner. Before she fully turns away he hands her a small box and she pauses for a moment to open it and a huge smile curves her lips when she sees the box of fresh made chocolate fudge.

“Thank you,” she murmurs, reading the instructions and quickly putting it in the fridge so it stays fresh.

A few minutes later her dad and Madeline come downstairs.

Still smiling she tugs dinner out of the oven and sets it on the table before taking a seat herself. Madeline grabs the drinks for everyone. The next few hours go smoothly as the five of them sit around the dining room table chatting and eating. She is nearly overwhelmed with happiness over how smooth dinner went. Eventually Aidan excuses himself bidding everyone farewell and gently kissing her cheek.

Just a little after everyone goes to bed she hears her dad’s phone go off and him sigh as he gets out of bed. There must have been a bad case for him to be called away so late, since he had gotten custody of them the superintendent tried to avoid calling him at night. Before she goes to sleep she makes sure to set an alarm for a little earlier than normal so that she can make sure she gets everything ready for her sisters.

Come morning there is a text waiting for her on her mobile, telling her to call for a cab to take them to school and pick them up afterwards. He was going to try and be home before it was time to head to the pack meeting. Of course it did not work out like that. About an hour before he is supposed to be home, she gets another message telling her that she can take the girls to the pack meeting using a cab if she wants otherwise stay at home. After telling her sisters, the three of them, agree to go, they can spend some time at the pack home.

So she calls for a cab and is only mildly surprised when they get the same cab driver as the one who had taken them to school. When they get to the pack home the cab is actually stopped at the front gate by Trace, one of the military wolves, until she says hi and he waves them through.

Near the door the mouse lets them out, waving off extra money the way he always does and gives her his number, telling her to call if they need a ride home before he takes off.

When they get inside Aunt Sandra greets them, and then each of them goes their own way with Sofia going to join the other children, Madeline tracking down Eric, while she joins the others of her age group. Everyone pays attention while Uncle John is speaking. Afterwards she asks Konrad for a private word and blushes the entire time she is asking if he would be willing to assist her through her heats. She is relieved how politely he listened and responds, agreeing without making it more awkward.

She is just getting ready to the cab when Aidan startles her by appearing next to her. With a curious look he inquires if she needs a ride and blushing she agrees. He nods once before offering them a ride, but mentioning that it would have to be soon because he has class in the morning. So after she collects her sisters the four of them head out. All three of them thank him before getting out.

The following day goes about the same, though she calls the mouse driver instead of the company. He is thankfully not bothered by her calling early in the morning. After school, her sisters go to their after school lessons while she heads home and arranges rides for them, only they end up not being needed since their dad picks up the girls on his way home.

Just before half five Aidan shows up to pick her up but she makes sure her sisters and dad have dinner plans before she leaves. Thankfully, all three of them had become fairly self-sufficient so they did not require Daddy to take care of them due to their mum.

Dinner at Aidan’s flat was nice, he made a simple barbequed baked chicken breasts with twice baked potatoes. They spent the evening chatting and he started teaching her sign language. Thankfully he is really patient about it because she is feeling a bit slow. After a while, they decide to stop for the night so he turns on the radio and the two of them just sit and visit, curled up close without actually touching on the sofa. Sometime during the conversation she drifts off to sleep by the fact that she wakes up on an unfamiliar bed, still fully dressed except for her shoes, under the blankets. He is nowhere to be seen.

When she leaves the room, she is mildly surprised to find him curled up on the sofa in a nest of blankets in his cobra form. With wide eyes she inches closer, staring at the long black snake, well the part she can see. She just about jumps when he suddenly shifts how he is curled, straightening so that part of his upper body including his cobra’s hood is no longer within the blanket.

“Can I…?” her voice trails off as she asks, one hand tentatively reaching towards his scaled form. The only thing she can think is, he’s beautiful.

 ** _Of course. I tend to sleep in this form, its easier to stay warm._** He moves a little bit closer to her hand, nudging the tip of his head against her hand.

“Oh,” she murmurs as she gently runs her finger tips over the tiny scales on his face. He closes his eyes and holds perfectly still as she carefully explores him. When she gets to his hood, she pauses for a moment but he softly butts his head against her hand again. With a smile she continues to trace the scales of his hood which he fans out. There is a small dark gray pattern that reminds her of sunbursts on either side of his hood, though she has to be close to see them. In this form his scent is even more noticeable and attractive. Part of her just wants to curl up with him, but instead she continues touching the scales, mildly surprised how cool his form is along with smooth. For a long while the two of them stay where they are, eventually she starts to get tired again and mutters, “Would you mind if I laid back down?”

 ** _Go ahead, I am just about done with my sleep cycle for tonight, so I will be doing homework here in a bit._** He tells her as he resettles into the blankets.

Biting her lip, she tilts her head to the side and softly asks, “Would you,” she hesitates for a moment, “would you cuddle with me for a bit?”

He inclines his head, going from curled in the blankets to next to her in human form in an instant. “I texted Greg that you had fallen asleep and I had just let you stay sleep,” he tells her softly. Heading back in the room, he mutters, “This is actually my room, the other is the guest bedroom but I keep that one scentless since my sister stays there when she visits.”

She nods and hops on the bed, he stretches out on the other side of the bed but looks rather hesitant to do anything more. Biting her lip, she thinks about it for a moment before shifting a bit wobbly into her jackal form and curling up next to him. He chuckles, carefully running his long fingers through her fur around her neck and behind her ears. Carefully shifting his weight so he is on his side, he shifts, curling his much longer body around her.

The last thing she thinks before drifting off to sleep is she could get used to this. It is a rather pleasant and content feeling.

When she wakes up the next time he is nowhere to be seen but she can hear him in the kitchen moving around. Stretching, she discovers that she had shifted back to her human form at sometime during her sleeping. Going on in the front room, she smiles at him as he wishes her good morning and continues to cook. A little bit later he brings her a plate with an cheese, ham, and veggie omelet along with one of his own. The two of them sit on his sofa and chat while eating breakfast, before he stands to take the dishes to the kitchen. Afterwards he takes her home and bids her good day. She gives him a quick hug before heading inside to see how everyone else’s night went.

Over the next two weeks everything continues on close to the same pattern as had been set the week before with her doing school during the week days, twice a week working at the animal shelter, and spending Friday afternoons with Aidan either at his house, her house, or in town. Every morning that she doesn’t see Aidan a gift shows up for her before school or after she gets up. She spends time with her friends, primarily Alethea and some of the mice that she is working on befriending and the others of her age within the pack.

At the new moon meeting Jace and his family is not there that she notices and Uncle John seems to be a bit tired. Apparently Daria had given birth to a daughter the night before and the family was staying home to deal with it. She enjoys a visit with Aidan and the others of her age before they go home.

The following week she ends up canceling her dinner with Aidan because halfway through the school day she goes into heat and calls a cab to take her home while text Konrad about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not been in a club before, so I patterned it off the clubs I have seen in Criminal Minds. However, I am 5'2" and used to date a guy who was 6'6" so the height differences are based off of that. .


	13. Family is Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the time between chapters 84 to 85 of Seeking
> 
> A appreciate all reviews and other forms of communication left!
> 
> Now I would like to make an offer, since it is Christmas time, if anyone would like a story prompt written just leave it as a review. I will be accepting any until the tenth to be posted on the twenty-fifth. The prompt can be for anything in the Sherlock, DS9, 007 Skyfall, or Potterverse (because I am familiar with all of those), however I will consider other prompts as well.

Chapter 13

_Jace’s POV_

He has a sister! A beautiful sister with a small tuff of golden hair atop her head, pale skin, and tiny colorful scales of pink, orange, purple, and yellow speckled randomly across her body. As he holds her close and gently nuzzles his nose against the top of her head, he cannot help but smile. This is his sister. His to protect and love and care for.

His parents are both eating, taking their time while he cuddles with the new baby. She will not officially be named for seven days. During that time, the three immediate members of the family will not leave the house. Instead, those seven days are spent together in order for the newborn and family to complete the bonds between them. Nobody except family will be allowed in the house and most of the extended family had left as soon as the Ceremony of Acceptance was completed. Most of those who had stuck around were close relatives, his bondmother’s mother, father, and three sisters with their mates, along with some of his younger cousins. It was the first time he had met his new relatives and he had been extremely nervous, particularly since they had not wanted to allow him near his ma while she was going through labor.

That was immaterial as he curls on the sofa next to his ma with the baby girl in his arms.

~Your scent is as pleased and happy as your bondparents,~ his new grandmother remarks as she looks at him.

He nods, “I have a family,” he whispers almost reverently as he runs a finger down her tiny nose. When her pale turquoise eyes flicker open and she starts making a suckling motion at his finger, a soft smile curves his lips, and he comments, “Mama, I think she is hungry.”

Setting her empty plate aside, his ma takes the newborn after shifting her shirt around a bit so that she can be cradled between it and her chest. A moment later, the soft sounds of suckling can be heard.

~You are a very feminine young man,~ one of his new uncles remarks making him blush and wonder if there is something wrong with him.

“He’s a healer, a true healer,” his ma states, her voice low but still carrying in the silence of the house, “You will not be rude to my son or you will leave, do you understand me Pallas Manella Miron?”

The viper male just about bows his body in half as he backs away slowly. While every single female viper in the room except for his ma and sister hiss at the retreating male.

 _Ignore him, he is just jealous that you get to hold such a beautiful baby girl,_ one of the females tells him. _You have done nothing wrong and are acting exactly as a new brother ought to act. Any girl would be lucky to have you as her brother._

“I’m sorry I don’t remember your name,” he mutters, “but thank you.”

She smiles at him gently, _That is alright, you went from just parents, to an entire family in a relatively short time. I am Agalia, your oldest theía, aunt. You will remember us with time. Most of us would have been to visit sooner, only Daria suggested that we wait so you would be able to adjust to life within the den and family. I do not think she had expected to get pregnant so soon after getting home._

“Oh,” he murmurs ducking his head, “I hadn’t actually realized she had family besides us until everyone started showing up,” he knows he is blushing but cannot help himself. It is mildly embarrassing.

 _Most of us live in Greece and we hardly ever call, it is no surprise that you were unaware. Particularly since we are of different dens, and she has chosen to take his family name so that his bloodline may still live,_ another one of his new aunt’s comments. _And I am Aspasia, your youngest theía. I apologize for my mate’s rude comment._

He blinks at her before nodding slowly. However he is confused, in a wolf pack, the wife nearly always takes the husband’s name so why is it opposite in a viper den? Maybe he could ask? Matriarchal, his mind supplies, serpents are female family line oriented. Only his sire no longer has a family because of hunters. How would that effect his and Eric’s relationship? They are both male. Shaking his head he tries to re-center his thoughts on what’s going on around him.

 _So, Jace, you are a healer?_ His last new aunt inquires looking at him with wide and curious eyes.

He nods, “I, yeah, I am training as one. My gifts were bound up until last year, so I am playing catch up.” He ducks his head against his ma’s shoulder, curling closer to her.

“Don’t let him fool you. He is nearly caught up with them. According to Mouse, the lead teacher of the den, he can do his high school exams and university entrance exams with the early graduation students in the beginning of April.” His sire tells the gathering family members.

 _That’s excellent,_ his new grandmother comments, _you are a true compliment to the family, a gift to the family._ She pauses for a moment, smiling lightly at him. _There has never been a male healer in our den, only females._ She reaches out and touches her cool fingers against his cheek, _I accept you into the family as well, young Jace. May you always know you have a home. You may call me Yaya Anaxa._

Startled he stares at her, lifting his head off of his ma’s shoulder as he does so. He really had not expected that. After their reaction when he tried to get into the birthing room he had not known what to expect. All of the females had tried to keep him away. It had taken the Healer to get him in there.

Sniffing the air he realizes something is off, so he switches to his healers sight and looks at every person in the room. The old viper, Yaya Anaxa was tired, she had depleted her healing reserves though he did not know how exactly. Frowning, he tilts his head to the side before standing, motioning towards the side of the house, “Ma had me arrange the spare bedroom into a nest for sleeping in.”

The oldest of the vipers gives him a speculative look before nodding, _I could use some rest._

Smiling tentatively, he leads her to the room, and when he opens the door for her to enter, his hand brushes her side allowing him to send a surge of healing through her. According to her scent, it is her turn to be surprised as she turns to look at him. After a moment of looking at his speculatively, she nods and smiles before turning to go into the nesting room. Not long after, most of his new aunts and uncles do the same. However his oldest cousin, a female viper named Phyllis who is just a few years older than him stays in the living room, apparently she is to be his sister’s watcher while his parents sleep.

Yeah. No. One useful thing about his life prior to his family is he is very good at staying awake for long periods of time. He will guard his sister, not some strange snake he doesn’t know even if she is family. After all, he knows exactly how much damage a family member can cause.

Eventually his parents decide to go to bed because they are exhausted and he takes custody of his sister, growling low in his throat when Phyllis or one of the other females attempts to take her. In order to avoid that exact problem he retreats to his room, carefully calling the wards that his ma had placed around it to wakefulness. The only people besides him who can now get in or out is his parents or his bonded.

After looking around for a few moments he realizes that he does not have a proper bed for her and frowns. When his gaze settles on his dresser he remembers something that Aunt Sandra had said about using a dresser drawer for her daughter when she was a newborn because she worried that the crib was too big. Carefully setting her on the middle of his small divan, he grabs one of the drawers he rarely uses along with a sheet off of his bed because he also recalls that having a familial scent on the bedding is reassuring to babies and carefully makes it into a bed. Once he is sure that she will not roll or otherwise be damaged he carefully picks her up and nuzzles the top of her head before placing her in it and it on the bed.

Following one last check to make sure she was perfectly healthy and just sleeping with his healer’s sight, he turns off the bedroom light and shifts into his hybrid form which he carefully wraps around the drawer with his precious sister in it.

Several hours pass for him in nearly a blur as he stays guarding her. When she finally awakens because she is hungry, he carefully shifts back to his human form after unwrapping himself, and lifts her up. Checking his links to his parents he finds that both are sleeping, so he carefully carries her to the kitchen where he sets to making her a bottle with one hand while cradling her with the other. He is just giving her the bottle when Phyllis comes into the kitchen.

“Do you want me to take her for a bit?” the viper offers softly, watching him with a surprised look.

Without thinking about it, he takes a few steps back and shakes his head. “We’re fine,” he replies when he realizes she is not going away.

“Are you sure?” she queries stepping towards him again.

Side stepping, he growls low in his throat before bolting around her, he pauses in the nesting room for just a moment to collect her diaper supplies before returning to his room. When the viper tries to follow, he feels immense pleasure that she cannot and shuts the door in her face. While normally he tried to get along with everyone, this was his sister and the only people who were going to be handling her was him and his parents. The only way he was going to tolerate the others touching her was if his ma said it was safe.

And so the pattern was set. During the day when his parents were awake he left his sister in their care, though he stayed close to his ma whenever he was not napping, at night when they were resting he would keep watch over her, making sure that she was perfectly safe always. He quickly figured out how to tell what she needed just from scent alone, and was excellent at anticipating her needs. He slowly got to know his new family members but he still would not trust them around his sister on their own.

On the fifth day he overheard a conversation in the sleeping nest for the visiting family members that made his hackles rise.

“Who does that dog think he is?” it was Lyan, the youngest of the children there at nine years old, “What right does he have to keep our cousin from us?”

“Lyan! Watch your mouth, that is your cousin, and you will be polite.” Agalia snapped at her youngest son. “He is taking his duty as elder brother and protector seriously. I think that she is lucky in this, too many boys think that children are the domain of their mothers and sisters only.”

“Yes mama,” the young viper grumbles.

“Shoo, go outside and play for a little bit.” She orders and he makes sure to not be in sight when the younger shifters exit the room. He does not want a confrontation. He is getting ready to continue to his room when he hears his aunt speaking again, this time on the family telepathic link which he is certain they do not realize he can hear. _I do understand where he is coming from, after all, from what Daria has said, his birth den failed to care for him, he was accepted and yet they failed to do their basic duty by him. In his situation I would not trust family members to do the right thing either._

 _True,_ Aunt Aspasia chimes in, _but he will need to learn to trust eventually._

 _I think it will be a slow process,_ Yaya Anaxa states calmly, _however it will help him to heal. After all, we all know that mindhealing will only go so far. The rest must be done by the person who was once injured. However I can say with all certainty that nothing will harm that child as long as there is anything he can do to protect her._

 _If you say so Mi̱téra,_ all three of his aunts chorus together.

Giving a small shake of his head, he finishes his withdraw to his room where he curls up on his bed in human form to think about what he had heard while trying to drift over to sleep. It’s true that his early life had not been easy, but he was not being overly protective of his sister! She needed protecting and he was going to do it, because that is what families do. However, he might want to consider how he is going to handle university next year. Since the family home was over an hour away from the university he had decided to attend it could be a problem, particularly since he was not very good at shielding. Maybe he should find a flat closer to the university? But if he did that who would protect his sister? Shaking his head he reminds himself that his parents are perfectly able to protect his sister. If anyone ever tried to hurt his sister, he’d sic his bonded on them.

When he wakes up a few hours later, it is to the impression that something is wrong. Nearly instantly he is on his feet and following the feeling, surprised that it leads him to the family nesting room. Inside he finds his eldest uncle curled in his viper form, his purple and blue scales looking sickly, those with the healing gift surrounding him but he can tell that what they are doing is not going to be enough. Using his healer’s sight he stares at the viper, finding the rare tumor that is killing him.

 _Eric?_ He reaches for his cobra with mind.

 ** _I am aware._ ** The cobra replies nearly instantly, though he gets the impression of him just waking up.

 _Do you have any extra energy I could use?_ He inquires as he moves closer to the ill serpent.

 ** _Always,_** comes the older shifters response as he feels a flood of power and the shields around him increasing.

Reaching a tentative hand out against the viper’s scale form he falls into his gift, not thinking about hiding what he is doing, too focused on healing for the sake of healing. Inside his gift he links with the viper, and proceeds to heal the tumor. Unmaking it as the Healer had taught him. He is not sure how long he is lost in his gift or even of his surroundings, what he does know is when he comes out of it his new uncle is perfectly healthy, and his sire is hissing menacingly at two of his other uncles.

 _How is that even possible? He is a hatchling! No hatchling should be stronger than a seasoned healer!_ Pallas is hissing, _No wonder his birth den distrusted him! He is a freak of nature!_

“ _Silence!”_ Yaya Anaxa hisses. “I have accepted him as family and as the matriarch of this family my word is law! You will never speak of a member of this family in that tone again. Particularly not when they risk themselves to help another member of this family. Aspasia control your bonded.” She pauses for a moment, closing her eyes and taking a slow breath. “All men and children leave the room now, except for Jace and Evander.”

His sire glances at ma who nods to him before withdrawing. The rest of them had left on command of the head of the family.

 _Thank you,_ he tells his cobra as they leave.

 _Always,_ the older shifter responds, _I can feel your worry. Do you need help?_

He sends the impression of a shake of his head, _No._

 _I am just a moment away if you do, do not hesitate to call for me._ The cobra directs him.

 _Alright Eric,_ he responds as he brings his attention back to his surroundings.

The only ones left in the room are his ma and sister, Yaya Anaxa, his three aunts, and the uncle he had just healed. His ma is standing protectively near him eyes narrow as she watches her sisters. Silently she hands him his sister who he immediately nuzzles, checking her without thinking about it with his gift.

“Daughters, calm down,” Yaya Anaxa command though she does not use the command voice. “You wish to discuss the fact that this male child is such a strong healer.” She turns her light grey eyes to him, “Are healers of your kind common among wolves?”

He shakes his head, “No, though our alpha is the one training me because he is a strong physical healer too,” biting his lip he considers saying more on what type of healer he is but decides to not say in hopes that they will not realize that he is also a true healer.

She stares at him for a moment before inquiring, “May I see your markings?”

Nervously he turns and shortens his hair by picturing the top of his head being covered in short fur. He holds perfectly still as she gently pulls his collar away from his neck and brushes her fingers against the light marks that cover his neck. As soon as she releases his collar to return to place, he pivots back around, eyeing them warily as his short fur returns to being hair.

“You are marked by three of the Old Gods, the Lady of Shadows who we pay our respects to, the Mistress of Winds, and the Lord of the Earth. I must reflect on this,” she closes her eyes for a moment when she opens them there is an unfamiliar gleam to them. “Tell all within the den that the male child of our family, Jace Arden is to be protected the same way any healer child is.”

His three aunts all nod before withdrawing.

Not sure what to do, he glances between his ma who has calmed down greatly and his grandmother who has settled onto the sleeping nest next to her only son before withdrawing and taking his sister with him. He can feel that that she is getting hungry so he heads to his parents room since he knows his ma will be along shortly though he does not know how. A little bit later she comes in and hugs him, carefully taking her and adjusting her shirt to fit the newborn between her shirt and chest.

“You’ll always be protected, Mi̱téra has declared it so and none within the den will disregard that order. They would worry about being skinned and slowly at that, she takes family very seriously.” His ma murmurs as she feeds his sister but watches him while settling onto her bed.

He nods, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning against her shoulder. “Why are they afraid of me?” he asks rather timidly, it had taken him a bit to figure out what that scent was he had smelled on Pallas and some of the others.

Turning her head, she kisses the top of his, answering, “Because it is taught that the thera are aberrations, unnatural. Our den has never produced any that are known of, but there have been dens that have and they went insane, using their gifts to harm as often as to heal. Children with those gifts tend to be bound to protect them, but a lot of times they end up dying in accidents. No one has ever thought to check the den marks that grace their neck. What Mi̱téra did was unusual, but she is a healer who keeps the Old Ways, including knowing what the different marks are and their meanings. If she says you are Blessed of three of the Old Gods, then she is speaking the truth.” She nuzzles the top of his head. “No matter what love, you are a blessing, I don’t need someone else to tell me that. Now get some rest, I can feel how tired you are even after having him give you energy. You can stay here with me and her, or return to your room.”

He blushes, ducking his head against her shoulder towards the back but smiles. Carefully, so not to bother the little one he scoots the rest of the way on the bed and lies down so that his head is resting on his ma’s thigh before drifting off to sleep with the scents of family filling his nose.

When he awakens again he is a little higher on the bed, curled with his sister held protectively against his chest while she slumbers. His ma is nowhere to be seen.

Sitting up carefully he lifts the little one so that she stays curled against his chest and makes his way to the other room. When he first steps in, silence falls and every single male, plus all the younger females bow low to him in the same fashion as they do Yaya Anaxa much to his confusion.

It is actually Yaya Anaxa who explains it to him, _As a gift of the Old Gods, you have equal value to myself. Of course, they do not know how to take that because you are male, but you are a healer first, and a male second in my opinion. In the future they will be more respectful of you, or they will face my wrath._

After that the rest of the time that the family is there goes smoothly. On the eighth day after his sister’s birth his parents accept her from him when they way up and call everyone together in the living room at six am. Once everyone is gathered his parents beckon him over to them. Quietly, he comes to stand by them and waits to see what happens next.

“As tradition dictates, it has been seven days and nights since the birth of the daughter born to Daria Arden Miron and Nathan Arden. She has been accepted and thrives. What name shall she bear in her life?” Yaya Anaxa states as she stands before their small family.

“We have chosen Kaela Miyu Arden, she will carry on the Arden family bloodline.” His ma states softly but firmly.

“We welcome Kaela Miyu Arden, may she always be family,” every single shifter there murmurs at the same time.

Shortly thereafter several of the vipers set about making a large breakfast which everyone sits down to after it is served. He reclaims his sister after his ma feeds her, and cuddles her close, keeping an eye on all the rest of them. Instead of eating a large meal he only snacks at it, but he eats enough to regain his lost energy. Once he is done eating, he turns his attention fully to his sister, wiggling his fingers in front of her nose and smiling as she giggles at him, trying uncoordinatedly to grab them. He doesn’t actually pay attention as they all leave, though he does acknowledge Yaya Anaxa and Uncle Evander when they leave.

The next day he calls to arrange for his A-levels with the group testing at the end of April. Only it does not go over so well, the woman in charge of the admissions tells him that he is unable to take the exams because he is nothing but an orphan without an education and lacks all of the required exams from previous grades. Embarrassed, he is hesitant to tell his parents about it because he feels he has failed them, and when he finally works up the courage to do so, he is surprised when the first thing his ma does is call Eric, followed up quickly by calling Mouse, and Aunt Sandra.

Before the end of the day he is scheduled to take all of the exams that the woman in admissions said he had to take prior to when the A-levels are scheduled, and pending his grades he may participate in the exams. However he is required to write up five thesis papers, to be handed in at the same time as he takes the exams. Those thesis papers include one on how his family life affects his desire to sit his exams, one on biology where he has to put together a complete report on one animal of his choice with no less than fifteen accredited references. The third is on how available medical services affect the common person. Then he has to two on subjects of his choice, but they have to relate to his A-levels.

So between studying for the exams that he is taking the following Wednesday through Friday he spends a great deal of his time working on his thesis papers well into the night. Despite how busy he is, he spends at least two hours a day playing with and cuddling Kaela. Now that the house is empty of everyone but his parents and sister, he does not mind her sleeping in the nesting room though he keeps one ear perked to help his parents take care of her. Particularly since his sire has returned to working full time again and needs his sleep, and his parents do not get a lot of time alone.

Each day he completes between four to eight exams, some are written, some are oral, and some require him to do experiments and other demonstrations of his understanding. By the time he is done, he is just about exhausted and passes out almost immediately after getting home Friday afternoon, causing him to miss the full moon meeting. His parents had decided not to take Kaela to it because they knew he wanted to record the event. He will return to working on his thesis papers after he has gotten some rest. He only has three left to do since he had completed the one on why he was trying so hard and one of the his choice papers, making it about the advances in medicine over the years. Now he just had to complete the reports on medical services, the animal biology report, and the last his choice paper which he is not sure what he is going to do it on yet.

The weekend goes smoothly, with him taking all of Saturday off to spend time with his little family, particularly Kaela. In a scrap book he had been keeping a record of her growth, taking pictures with his camera and printing them off as she grows. He has also made notes on the changes to her, such as when her scales started to fade into her skin, though they did not completely vanish. His ma thought it was completely adorable the way he was scrap booking it all, and even joked that some would think Kaela was his daughter rather than his sister, that had him blushing up a storm but he understood was just a joke and not meant to be cruel.

On the following Monday they receive his grades and he cannot believe how well he did. Sure the group of wolves he studies with often had told him regularly that he was fairly smart and they were certain he would do well, as had his parent, and many other members of the pack but he still had not believe it until he actually got the results back. Then he was worried that it was for someone else’s exams and asked to actually see the papers themselves so he could see what he had got right and wrong. It was actually a major boost to his confidence and over the next few weeks he threw himself into writing up the thesis papers and getting anything else needed for his independent A-levels completed.

By the time he was to sit them over the twenty-fifth through twenty-eight of April, he was feeling awful sure of himself and reminded himself regularly not to be too confident so he wouldn’t make too many errors. To celebrate the four of them go out to dinner, going to a restaurant owned by shifters.

On the fifth of May they attend the full moon meeting. It is the first time they have presented Kaela to the pack since her birth at the end of March. Nearly the entire time he hovers near his small family, often taking pictures or holding Kaela. He is mildly surprised when Eric approaches his mother to ask for a formal meeting the following Wednesday. Part of him wants to listen in but he decides it will be better if he does not.

After all, his bonded and ma need to work out their issues and that will probably happen better if it is just the two of them, so he will make sure to take Kaela out for a bit so they can have some privacy.

oOo

_Eric’s POV_

He had been surprised when his pup had asked for his assistance in the middle of the seclusion time. Either he was unaware that it was inappropriate or he had done so because he was in a true emergency. Ended up being that he had done so out of instinct more than anything else, because he had carefully focused in when his pup first asked and discovered that he was acting purely on his nature without actually thinking things through. A small part of him had worried, after all vipers were not known for their kind treatment of thera, however if anyone tried anything he would know and would deal with them in a brutal fashion. Instead the matriarch of the family had declared that he was to be protected.

Two days after the seclusion time ends he is surprised once more when Daria calls him to inform him of what the independent examiner had told Jace regarding his testing. Within minutes he was on his computer and completing a file on the stupid woman. True she was human, but that would not stop him from compiling the information for Daria to use against her. After all, as long as he is not the one doing it, well it is not breaking his oaths. A few hours later he sends her the information and just a short bit after that he gets a text from the viper.

-Wed to Fri, all exams required. Intel was useful. She’s resigning. My thanks-Iota D

-You’re welcome- Tech

It is not until the May full moon meeting that he discovers the results of said exams and that his pup had passed them. Since his pup would be turning eighteen at the end of the month, he determines that now would be a good time to ask for a formal meeting between himself and the viper so he may formally ask permission to court him. Unfortunately, he knows that it means he will have to explain himself to her and deal with the problems that they have had since they met. Not something he was eager to do. As soon as he arranges a time to deal with her this upcoming Wednesday he excuses himself, bidding John, Aidan, and Mycroft farewell before leaving.

Over the next four days he carefully considers how he is going to do this. Since he is a cobra he knows what all of the traditions call for and he debates about whether he will follow all the traditions or not. In the end, he decides to follow most of them just because there is no reason to cause further problems between himself and her. As such he inquires from Aidan where the flower shop he uses is since his son had stated that they have an excellent staff. The day before he is supposed to go to the meeting he heads to that particular flower shop close to closing time.

As he walks in an older woman helping a customer notices him and greets him, “Hello Aidan, I will be right with you.”

He does not bother to correct her because he knows as soon as she catches his scent she will be aware of her mistake.

The customer that she is dealing with is human, a foolish man who had considered filing for divorce of his wife because he had been considering sleeping with his secretary. He had decided not to divorce his wife, and not sleeping with the secretary just because he had not wanted to ruin nearly twenty years of marriage. So now he was purchasing flowers for his wife in hopes of charming her as he explains why they had been having so many problems lately.

Shaking his head, he focuses his attention on the flowers themselves, choosing to ignore the human whom he is considering giving a small compulsion to seek a human mindhealer. There are no children, so there is no reason for him to do so, he reminds himself.

Once the human is gone, she closes up shop and approaches him, inquiring, “What can I get for you today A-“ only her voice falls silent as she gets close enough to scent him and she takes an involuntary step back. “You’re not Aidan,” she mutters in shock, her eyes a bit wide.

Turning to face her, he arches an eyebrow at her as he responds, _That is correct. However we are often mistaken by humans due to our very similar appearance._

“I ummm, hello,” her tone is unsure and he can hear her trying to determine what to call him.

Taking pity on her, he remarks, _Eric or Tech is fine, I use Venomous only when hunting and I am not here for a hunt. Aidan suggested that you would be able to provide me with the plants that I need._

Nodding, the fear and worry that had entered the air seems to vanish as she comments, “Excellent, well it is nice to meet you Eric, I am Nana.” After taking a deep breath she asks, “What type of plants do you need?”

His lips quirks up in amusement, as he replies, _A vase of blue and blue-green tones with alliums, purple-white alstroemeria, and cattails._

She nods, setting to selecting the appropriate flowers and plants, “There is a collection of vases in the basement, if you wish, feel free to go select one. They are on the shelving next to the bottom of the steps.”

He nods, turning on his heel and heading down the steps. Upon getting to the basement he glances around and spots the shelving unit she is referring to. There are a great many vases on it, and he selects on that is primarily blue with slight green tinting to it. It is tall with a bell top and bottom making it look sort of like an hour glass. Carefully lifting it, he heads upstairs and sets it silently on the bench where she is assembling the arrangement.

With a smile, she nods, before settling the arrangement in the vase and proceeding to fill it out so that it looks complete.

When she is done, she looks up at him, “Lovely,” she murmurs before asking, “Well Eric what do you think?”

He looks it over and nods, _Nicely done. How much do I owe you?_

She names the price and he pays for it before inclining his head politely and heading home. At home he places the plant in his garden area before shifting into his cobra form and soaking in the garden. It would be best if he was as relaxed as possible for this because otherwise tomorrow was going to go poorly. The rest of the night is spent with him soaking in the pool while his laptop sits nearby running a security sweep.

Come morning, he gets out of the pool and shifts into human form, heading to the upstairs bathroom where he strips and showers before heading to his closet to get something other than black to wear. Once he is dressed, he fetches the vase and its contents before heading to his garage. Which car? He thinks as he steps in, definitely not the motorcycle, no place for the vase to be safely carried. So either the fast car or the plain car, well the plain would be better suited for his purposes. Besides that, it’s not nearly as fast so he will not be tempted to speed with it. Damn, John’s wearing off on him.

The drive to the viper home is quick, mostly because he had long before implanted signal changers in all three vehicles so he rarely had to deal with red lights.

When he gets there he slides out with the vase in his grasp, reminding himself that patience will be the best virtue for this situation.

He knocks twice on the door and waits patiently for her to answer it. Less than two minutes later she opens the door and motions him in. Bowing politely, he offers the vase and flowers, waiting for her to accept them before he steps inside. He quickly scans the house with his senses, when he discovers they are the only ones there he internally nods, thinking that it is probably best. No reason for his pup to overhear this conversation.

“Welcome Eric, let’s go to the den,” she states as she shuts the door and turns to head to the living room area that he had waited in prior to his pup offering his private domain for him to be in. “You wished to talk with me? So talk.”

Settling on the arm of the sofa he watches her thoughtfully for a few moments while she settles into one of two arm armchairs. “We need to deal with our differences.” He states blandly, tone mild and calm. “She who created us has a sense of humor in bonding me to your hatchling. Since he is wolf more than anything, and has for reason not understandable to me, selected to pursue that bond, we are effectively in-laws.”

A soft chuckle escapes her, “You realize I cannot stand you.”

He shrugs, “Always known that, since the day we first met. Now tell me why. Because at the moment I am attempting to be polite, only reason I haven’t bothered stripping your mind in the past is you are a healer and I respect healers.”

For a long moment she stares at him with a mostly shocked expression on her face. Eventually she answers, “You enjoy the kill too much for one thing and have abandoned your family for another.”

His black eyes narrow, as he bites back his temper. “I am a cobra, you are aware of that yes?”

Snorting she hisses, “Of course.”

“Then understand that I come from just as matriarchal of a society as you do. When the eldest female of your birth den orders something is it obeyed?”

Blinking at him she mutters, “Of course.”

“Then understand this, I was bonded at thirteen to a eastern coral snake at my mother’s insistence. Kimberly and I came to an agreement, she would have one child per bloodline and we would break the bond mutually. However that’s not how it ended up working out. Our first daughter, Shuri was an eastern coral snake like Kimberly. So as agreed we tried again, only it took two heats, before she took again. The second child she had was Zara, also an eastern coral snake. By this point Kimberly hated me because she felt that I was trapping her. No never mind I had offered to wait until she was older to produce the children, but she wanted me gone sooner than later and the only way to do that was to have one eastern coral snake child and one cobra child. Her first heat after Zara’s birth she took with Aidan, nine days after his birth she forcibly shattered the bond, leaving me catatonic because I was fifteen at the time.” He stops for a moment, closing his eyes as he remembers the pain ripping through him. “When I woke up all I could feel was where the bond was supposed to be. I was escorted to a plane and told that I was not to come back.”

Again he pauses, looking out the window of the living room at the yard, “When my mother found me just about unconscious because I had not been treated by a mindhealer for the psychic shock of having the bond broken like that on the front porch she was livid.” A sardonic smirk curves his lips, “She arranged for me to see the children for three months out of the year, the summer months between school years. For three years it even worked, then my entire birth den was killed by a group of rogue hunters the night of my graduation from university with my bachelor’s degree in computer science.” Again he stops as he recalls the pain of each and every family member’s death, and the torture that his two sisters had endured. “The head of her family declared I was cursed and restricted how often I could see them, until I was no longer allowed to see them at all.” Shrugging he states, “Aidan was like me however, a cobra, and far more intelligent than they ever suspected because he figured out ways to get in touch with me when he was fourteen and we have been in touch ever since.”

He stops again, allowing her to process everything. Once he is sure that she has, he continues to speak, “You know of the bonding gift?”

She nods, “I yes, my bonding gift was true sound,” she mutters.

“Well the bond gift I developed with Kimberly was dark empathy. So that enjoyment you say I have is more of an appreciation for all of the energy provided by the negative emotions of those I hunt.” He shrugs, shifting his positioning a bit. “So how are we going to deal with this situation?”

“How could they do that? Either of them? The bond between mates is one of the most important aspects of our culture.” She hiss softly, “I never realized…” her voice trails off.

“It wasn’t your business so why would you?” he questions before stating, “I believe John and Aidan are the only ones in the den who understand exactly why I am the way I am, Konrad knows I became a Tracker to seek vengeance and justice for my family, and I believe that the younger generation know that because of Konrad, but only John knows that I was actually there when my family was butchered. I shouldn’t be alive but the Mistress of Shadows herself decided to heal me.”

Silence falls as neither of them say nothing for a long while. He does not have to be listening to her thoughts to understand that she is processing everything that he had told her. Though he does have one advantage, as a cobra sworn to the Shadow Mistress he cannot lie, so every word he spoke would have rung with truth. Particularly to someone who can hear the difference between truth and lies.

“I still don’t like you, you are too heavy handed, but I understand better.” she states after nearly forty-five minutes of silence. “However I see the way you protect the hatchlings and the way you treat my son, I know you will do everything in your power to protect him, even from yourself. I accept that you desire to court him.”

“I like hatchlings. They are not terrified of me from ignorance.” He remarks with a shrug, only naming part of the reasoning and not mentioning that he had once come from a large family and missed the hatchlings most of all besides his sister.

She nods once, a small bark of laughter escaping her, “This is not how I expected this conversation to go.”

Smirking he responds, “That makes two of us.”

A curious look crosses her face, standing she moves to stand in front of him, before carefully lifting his hands and turning them over so she can see his wrists when she pushes his sleeve back. “No mark,” she murmurs questioningly.

He focuses for a moment, allowing the scales to vanish from his body and his human skin to emerge. On his left wrist are two different marks, on the bottom his bondmark while on the top is his blessing mark. His right wrist his two different blessing marks as well.

“Satisfied?” he hisses as she releases his wrists and he allows his scales to come to the surface again. For most it is harder to partial shift, for him it is easier than being fully human because he had remained in his human mixed form for so long.

“I am,” she answer as she returns to her seat, “Why do you have three blessing marks?”

“The one on my left arm is my status as a Tracker, the bottom one on my right arm is my right to sentence immortals, the one on the top is my right to summon council of any of the Old Gods.” He answers her a bit stiffly, “I also have a protector’s mark on the back of my neck, the right to interfere with any child who is being harmed and deal with the situation no matter what species they are.” A smirk curves his lips, “Got that one in Afghanistan because it was easier than the Shadow Mistress having to continuously punish me for interfering and helping human hatchlings as often as I did gifted or shifter hatchlings.”

Chuckling, she shakes her head, “Only you would force an Old God to allow you to help any child and damn the consequences.”

He shrugs, “That’s me, though I will not be hunting as often in the future, and if we ever have hatchlings of our own it is assured I will only be hunting those who I am sent after.”

“Would you like something to drink Eric?” she inquires as she stands and turns to head towards the kitchen.

“No thank you,” he replies politely, he rarely eats or drinks when he is not at home even though he actually cooks.

“Well, follow anyways,” she remarks as she leaves the room, “I can guarantee that he is going to want hatchlings. You should see him with Kaela, he is highly protective of her.”

He nods, thinking about how his pup had acted at the full moon meeting with his sister cradled in his arms nearly the entire night, even when he was visiting with the other shifter’s in his group of friends. “I had noticed.”

After that the two of them actually have a fairly calm conversation and they are still visiting with each other when Nathan, Jace, and Kaela return home a few hours later at which point he politely bows himself out and returns home to consider all of the implications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have children, however I am basing Kaela's behavior on my both of my best friends sons since I got to see them soon after birth both at home and at the hospital.
> 
> Eric's gift for Daria: Vase: Patient, calmness, authority, formality, and logic. Flowers: I wish you unity, humility, patience, wealth, prosperirty, affection, peace, and prosperity. Color sub-meanings: wisdom, enlightenment, sentiment, and truthfulnes


	14. Shared Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A appreciate all reviews and other forms of communication left!
> 
> Now I would like to make an offer, since it is Christmas time, if anyone would like a story prompt written just leave it as a review. I will be accepting any until the tenth to be posted on the twenty-fifth. The prompt can be for anything in the Sherlock, DS9, 007 Skyfall, or Potterverse (because I am familiar with all of those) however I will consider other prompts as well.
> 
>  This is a direct continuation of chapter 12

_Charlotte's POV_

 She remembers from her last heat the sharp pains and the aching need. The desire that pooled low in her belly and was only lessened when she figured out how to use the toys her aunt had provided her. When she walks into the house, the first thing she does is head to her bedroom to change her bedding. Her aunt had gotten her some high quality bedding for during her heats designed to be moisture resistant so that’s what she puts on her bed after putting her regular bedding in the chest at the foot of the bed.

When the door bell chimes, she nearly jumps out of her skin because she had not heard a vehicle pull up, something unusual since she had heard every vehicle since she had figured out how to use her jackal hearing even when in human form.

After one last look around her room she heads downstairs to answer the door, sending a text off a couple of texts.

-I’ve gone into heat, invited Kon over- Chare to her dad.

-I have to cancel for tonight, sorry Aidan- Chare

Opening the door, she smiles at the nearly white-eyed wolf who politely bows to her, “Hi Konrad,” she murmurs blushing.

“Hello Charlotte,” the wolf murmurs in greeting, “may I enter?”

She nods, stepping aside so that he can enter and shifts from foot to foot for a moment because she is not sure what to do next.

He smiles softly, “Relax, how about we just sit down and talk for a bit?”

She nods, “Ummm can I get you something to drink?”

“Juice, if you have any, though I did bring a small cooler with a few fruit trays, and a few bottles of water. I was unsure if you had food supplies or not?” He responds softly.

She nods, heading to the kitchen and pouring two glasses of orange juice. Turning, she hands him one before heading towards the steps, “There is a small sofa in my room, I ummm,” she stammers, “I try not to sit down here too much ‘cause Sofia notices the scent.”

He nods and the two of them head up stairs where she opens her bedroom door and steps in, before motioning him in.

“Lovely room,” he states as he takes a seat on the sofa, after setting the bag cooler he was carrying down next to the night stand. “How has school been?”

She nods, settling on the edge of her bed, which puts as much distance between them as possible, “Good, I have been enjoying it,” she replies before another wave hits her, her stomach cramping up and making her cringe. Part of her is terrified of the effect this is going to have on her relationship with Aidan, sure he said it was alright, even encouraged her, but what if afterwards he found he was not happy with it? What if it made him decide she wasn’t good enough? Still, her body hurt, and hurt a lot. According to her aunts this would help. What if it changed her friendship with Konrad or the rest of the wolves? Would they think she was a slag because she was being courted by Aidan and spending her heats with Konrad? How did one even approach the subject of going to bed with someone during said heat? When she had sex with Chris it was because she wanted to explore and was horny, but she hadn’t been dating anyone then so she hadn’t felt weird about it, at least not for that reason.

“Charlotte, please relax, I can smell your worry,” he softly states, “I’m not going to pounce on you.”

She blushes, ducking her head, “Sorry,” she mumbles.

For a few moments the two of them are silent, eventually he says, “You’re worried about how the others will treat you, that it will change your status within the younger pack,” his voice is low, she is pretty sure he is trying for relaxing, “There is no need to worry, heats are a natural part of our life. Does anyone treat Dora differently?”

She shakes her head, looking at him curiously as she tries to understand where this is going.

“Then there is no need for you to worry,” he tell her.

“Why Dora?” she asks after a few minutes. There are several girls their age, so why does he mention Dora? She wonders.

His tan skin flushes lightly, “Because I share her heats too,” he answers softly.

“What?” she stammers, surprised because she never would have guessed.

He nods, “Have been for three years, she’s related to most the males in the pack besides me and Marcus.”

“Oh…” she mutters, “I am…” she trails off again as another wave hits.

“How about I rub your back?” he queries, “I am fairly decent at it, took a few massage lessons a few years ago.”

She nods, looking everywhere but at him because right now she is really embarrassed. He’s being so sweet about this but she feels like a complete idiot.

When he stands, he asks lightly, “Mind if I take my sweater off?”

Again she nods not looking at him. However when he sets the folded sweater on the sofa a moment later she cannot help but look up and her hormones catch up with her. Without the heavy sweater on, she can see the thin, body hugging blue tee-shirt he is wearing that draws her gaze to the fact he is well muscled and solid. He looks like he should be playing sports but as far as she knows he does not. When he moves it reminds her of his wolf because he just about stalks and glides at the same time, it’s unnerving to a point.

“Turn,” he murmurs as he settles onto the edge of the bed and she catches a whiff of the fact the only scent she can find is his. His scent is sweet smelling, like grass, mint, and something else uniquely male.

She does as directed, turning so her back is presented to him, and holds perfectly still, just breathing slowly.

His long fingers start just above her shoulder blade as he begins to rub small circles in an outwards direction before working his way back in and using his thumbs to do the base of her neck under the edge of her hair. Carefully he lifts her hair over her shoulder before rubbing the rest of her neck before beginning to work his way down and over. As his long fingers work into her muscles she leans forward slightly and begins to relax.

Eventually she finds that she is no longer nervous and the need from her heat is the only thing that she can think about.

“Good?” he queries, as he continues to work circles on her back, now edging closer to her sides.

She nods. Continuing to relax and just focus on breathing, just the simple matter of him touching her had lessened the effects of her heat it seemed.

Eventually, his reaches the edge between where her shirt and pants meet.

“Mind if I?” he inquires, and she can feel the tips of his fingers at the edge of her shirt.

She nods slowly, still unsure but knowing that eventually it will have to come off.

Slowly his fingers work their way under the edge of her shirt and continue to rub, now making his way along her sides and up, but he does not remove it, just continues to rub.

After a while he leans slightly forward according to the fact that she can now feel his soft breaths on the back of her neck and it sends tingles down her spin.

“Mind if I take this off?” his voice is still low, though there is a husky element to it now that sends a thrill through her.

She nods, her nervousness returning slightly.

“Yes or no?” he murmurs, “Please use words so there is no confusion.”

“I…alright,” she answers, “You can take it off.”

Her breath catches as he slowly tugs her shirt up and over her head, leaving her in nothing but her bra on her top half.

When his lips softly brush the base of her neck, she gasps, arching back towards him without actually thinking about it. Slowly his lips trace down her spine spending shivers through her. Moaning softly, she arches further, hands bracing on the bed as her hormones take over. She starts to twist around towards him only to be stopped by his fingers slaying under the edge of her bra over her ribs. At the clasp of her bra, he pauses for a moment and even though he says nothing she understands the question.

“Yes,” she mumbles.

Carefully he unfastens it but does not do anything more than push it open before continuing to kiss down her spine. When he reaches the top of her pants, he shifts his focus, kissing along to the right on her back before working his way up.

“Hmmmmm,” she whimpers as his lips continue to graze across and down, completely circling her back before coming to her spine to go upwards.

“Kon,” she whispers trying again to twist around, this time succeeding in turning to kiss him only he turns so she gets his cheek instead, confused by this she gives him a questioning look.

Straightening as he sits back he answers the question, “I won’t kiss you, just as I do not kiss Dora, that is something I believe is intimate and should be between two who are more than just sharing a heat,”

Blinking, she considers it for a moment before nodding and stating, “That make sense,” she pauses, looking down, “I hope I did not offend you.”

He smiles at her, “I am not. It is something I should have specified before.” Slowly, he leans forward, allowing her space in case she wanted to withdraw. When she did not, his lips brush against the soft skin of her throat, gently moving in a soft line down to her collar bone before he swirled his tongue around the hallow there.

Over the next three days he carefully acquaints her with the usefulness of having a shifter lover during her heats. Once she gets over the nervousness and shyness that first causes her difficulties, the two of them take their time having sex. In between bouts of her heat flaring up they shower, sometimes together, other times separately or eat, at one point her dad leaves a tray of fresh fruit and veggies for them with some cold tea.

When she wakes late in the afternoon on Sunday it’s to feeling like herself again, but the over whelming need to bath is part of the equation. Seated on her sofa is Konrad with an open text book.

“Good afternoon,” he murmurs in greeting, “I made sure to place clean towels in the bathroom and Madeline left a box with your name on it outside the door so I left it on your desk.” He stands, closing his book and bowing, “I’m going to head home, see you on Friday at the pack meeting.”

Sitting up, she makes sure to keep the sheet covering her, “Thank you Konrad,” she murmurs, still embarrassed but not as embarrassed as she would have been three days before.

He nods, grabbing his cooler bag and heading out, pausing by the door he inquires, “Do you need any assistance cleaning up?”

She shakes her head, answering, “No, I got it, the washer should be open, Daddy does laundry on Friday, I do laundry on Wednesday.”

Bowing once more, this time lower, he turns on his heel and leaves. A few moments later she hears him bid her dad and sister’s good day before the front door opens and shuts.

Standing, she looks down at herself and shivers before heading to the box on her desk. Opening it, she is surprised when she pulls out several circular bottles. Checking the labels she discovers that they are all chemical free body products including shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and lotion. Flipping the lid on one of them she sniffs it, and smiles at the fresh apple smell.

Taking her new bathing products into the bathroom, she showers with hot water and her new bathing products. When she gets done, she heads into her room to dress. She is just about ready when she hears the smooth purr of Aidan’s car. Smiling to herself, she grabs her bedding to put on the laundry while she is on her way to the door. She knows that her sisters will let him in.

While she is putting the bedding in the washer, Madeline comes in to grab fresh towels out of closet.

“Hi Madeline,” she greets her sister with a smile, only her sister ignores her, her scent angry. “Madeline,” she calls after her.

Once the washer is on, heads up to her room and makes the bed. She can hear her sister in the next room over and decides to go see what is wrong. Downstairs, she can hear Sofia letting Aidan in.

Knocking on her sister’s door she calls, “Madeline, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Go away!” the younger girl answers angrily.

“Come on Madeline, what’s wrong?” she pleads with her sister through the door.

A moment later she is startled as the door is opened and the gifted girl is standing there glaring at her. “How could you?”

Confused, she blinks as she asks, “How could I what?”

“Be a slag!” her sister just about screeches, “You’ve got Aidan, he’s handsome and nice and good to you, yet you spent the last three days pretty much having sex with Konrad!”

“Madeline, I….”she begins blushing but doesn’t get a chance to finish as her sister slams the door in her face. Turning slowly to go say hi to Aidan who she had heard come in and speaking with her dad, she is surprised to find him standing behind her with a gentle smile on his face. “I…” she starts but trails off not sure what she is going to say, they had discussed her heats, and he had even encouraged her to find a different person to partner during them.

“It’s alright,” he murmurs, holding his arms open as if questioning for a hug.

She steps forward into the taller shifters grasp, and buries her head against his chest before she starts crying. It’s not fair, why is Madeline so mad at her? She’s not a slag, really she’s not.

“It’s alright love, shhhhhh,” he murmurs comfortingly as he hugs, rubbing small circles on her back while he rocks her gently. “Here, that’s your room right? Why don’t you go sit down, I’ll speak with Madeline.” He tells her as he leads her into her room, she had left the door open because she had considered inviting him up so they could visit in private.

She was still a little embarrassed by her need to cuddle and felt awkward considering doing so in front of her family.

Nodding, she goes with him quietly, slowly gaining control of her emotions, and stopping her crying.

In the room he settles her on the bed and kissed her forehead gently before murmuring, “I’ll be right back.”

“Alright,” she whispers closing her sore eyes.

oOo

_Aidan’s POV_

He had felt her heat end around four pm on Sunday afternoon. While he was sure she had homework, he could help her with anything she need assistance with, but right now he was feeling a strong need to just curl around her and make sure that his scent was imprinted on her rather than someone else’s. So after making sure all of his assignments were ready to be turned in on Monday, he grabs a change of clothes to shove in the car along with his books and assignments before heading to a deli to pick up a fruit, veggie, meat, cheese with dips platter along with a two litter of soda, recalling that she seemed to favor cherry doctor pepper when they were out. It’s probably more than the two of them can eat, but he hopes that Greg will not mind.

When he gets to the house, it is Sofia who greets him at the door, chattering away at him for a moment before Greg tells her to go wash up for dinner.

“Would you mind if I eat dinner with Charlotte?” he inquires when the little girl heads to the downstairs bathroom to wash her hands.

The older man chuckles, answering, “I expected it actually. I remember when Audrey was being courted by Gabriel. After every heat she spent with Timothy, he would show up with food and the two of them would spend several hours just cuddling, often times he would feed her bites of food.”

He blushes, trying to hold back the chuckle before nodding. “Thank you,” he remarks softly.

Grinning, the detective inspector nods, he looks like he is about to say something when from upstairs they hear, “Be a slag!” and both share a look.

Concerned about his bonded, he turns on his heel and heads towards the stairs, he had just reached the top of them Madeline slams her door in his bond’s face leaving her standing there just about in tears.

Not knowing what else to do, he silently sets his stuff down on the floor, and steps forward to directly behind her.

When she turns to him looking like she is going to cry and unable to formulate a sentence, he steps forward with his arms open to hug her, murmuring comfortingly before leading her into her bedroom and settling her on her bed for a moment before he withdraws from the room.

Knocking on Madeline’s door he just about expects her to open it up yelling. Instead, she jerks it open but is not speaking.

 _Madeline, may I have a word with you?_ He politely inquires, giving her a questioning look.

She nods, opening her door up and motioning him in, “Hi Aidan,” she greets him, “What can I do for you?”

 _Why are you mad at your sister?_ He inquires as he settles onto the chair by her desk.

“Because it’s not right! You treat her amazingly. Then she goes and sleeps with Konrad.” The younger girl answers angrily.

He nods slowly, considering it for a moment, _What do you know of shifters and heats?_

“I know that they are unpleasant if the shifter does not have a partner,” she responds promptly.

Again he nods, _Yep, but it is more than that. Without a partner they are also longer. Even if she wanted to share her heat with me, she couldn’t because we are potential bondmates._

Confused she asks, “Why not?”

 _Because unlike Konrad, I would get her pregnant, only bondmates can get their bonded pregnant, and it is common for the first shared heat to produce a child. Neither of us wish for her to get pregnant while she is in school._ He replies, explaining it to her, _I suggested that she find a partner for her heats, and I am actually happy that she selected Konrad, since he is training as a Tracker he understands better than most the role between those who are bonded, and a female’s need for a partner during her heat._

As he explains the situation to her, her eyes go wide, and he can scents her emotions as she begins to calm down though he can tell she is also feeling guilty.

 _Why don’t you go speak with her for a moment, I am going to go speak with your sire._ He suggests as he stands.

She nods, and follows him out, but while he goes down stairs, she stops at her sister’s door.

“What was that about?” the detective inspector questions as he sets dinner on the table.

Flicking his tongue to taste the air, he finds that the emotional taste is far less down here, so he replies aloud, “Apparently Madeline was offended on my behalf for Chare spending her heat with Konrad.”

Groaning, the older man remarks, “I should have seen that coming and talked to her about it.”

He shrugs, tilting his head and listening to the sounds from above stairs, a moment later the younger sister comes walking downstairs.

“Can I get a couple of glasses for the soda?” he queries, to which the detective inspector nods, so he grabs a pair out of the cupboard, before murmuring, “Excuse me,” and heading back up stairs. At the top of the steps he grabs the bag, before knocking on Charlotte’s door.

“Come in,” she calls out, her voice a lot clearer than it had been.

When he steps into the room, he quietly shuts the door behind him before making his way over to the bed. On the end table closest to the bed he lays out the food and soda with the glasses.

Turning to look at her, he finds her curled on her side, with the pillow pulled up against her chest, “Hey Chare,” he murmurs as he settles onto the edge of the bed, “Are you hungry?”

She nods, sitting up slowly and sitting the pillow aside. “Sorry,” she mutters softly looking at her hands.

He shifts how he is seated on the edge of the bed, scooting up a bit, and pulling her gently against his side. She quickly accepts this new positioning and snuggles up close to him, so he shifts their positioning a bit more, so that he can stretch his legs out on the bed while she is curled up against his side. With his left hand he reaches over and pours her a glass of soda before handing it to her, before he pours himself one. From there he discusses what she wants to eat and slowly feeds her bits of food, occasionally taking some for himself as well. They spend the rest of the night cuddling, visiting, and when they are done eating, he carefully puts the lid back on the tray before curling back up with her. Eventually the two of them drift off to sleep.

Come morning, he offers to take the girls to school after breakfast, and breakfast goes thankfully very smooth. The problems that Chare and Madeline had shared the evening before seem to be gone.

For the next few weeks they return to their normal scheduling of dinner on Fridays and small gifts throughout the week. They also add family dinner on Wednesday’s, sometimes with just him and the Chare’s immediate family, sometimes with some of the extended Lestrade family, and occasionally over to Eric’s house.


	15. Jace's Eighteenth Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A appreciate all reviews and other forms of communication left!
> 
> Eric was being stubborn, that's all I got to say.

_Eric’s POV_

On May nineteenth, shortly before six pm he showers and dresses in simple but elegant clothes, choosing to wear colors other than straight black. Once he feels that he is ready, he heads out to his car after setting his laptop to alert him in case anyone tries anything that he needs to be aware of. Sitting on the passenger seat are the gifts that he had selected for his pup several weeks previously. He is moderately certain that the first of those gifts will annoy his pup's viper parents, but he also knows that they will not complain too loudly because it is useful. His second gift, however, is purely sentimental in design and purpose. While the third is the first of the custom glass vases with flowers that he had grown in the garden attached to his house. The vase is primarily emerald green with swirls of sapphire blue and moss green mixed in, sticking out of the vase is a bouquet of lily of the valley, white lilacs, light purple lilacs, and sweat pea flowers.

The drive from his house to the Arden home is a quick one. At least it is for him since he tends to speed. He had alerted the viper female that he would be coming over tonight the day they had discussed his potential courting of her son.

When he pulls into the driveway, he allows his mind to sweep the surrounding area out of habit more than anything else as he gets out of the car before walking around to the passenger’s seat in order to grab the two presents and the vase of flowers. Using his heel to shut the door, he heads up to the front door his mind sweeps the area for any problems one more time out of habit.

At the door he debates between kicking it lightly a few time or the use of his ability to use telekinesis to knock the door knocker. He is saved from having to decide by his fellow Tracker opening the door and politely inclining his head.

“Good evening, Daria said you would be over, enter,” the stockier man greets him.

He inclines his head politely in recognition before stepping inside the house. After quickly sniffing the air as he runs the tip of his tongue over his lip, he answers, “Good afternoon Nathan.”

Once inside the house, the viper shuts the door and states, “He’s in his living room if you would like to give him his gifts, though he currently has Kaela so do not be surprised if he growls at you, so far the only people he hasn’t growled at in regards to his sister is Daria, myself, and John.”

Smiling, he nods at this, finding it mildly amusing and completely endearing. At the full moon meeting he had noticed his pup’s protectiveness but he had not realized that it was quite that much. Silently, he makes his way to the other living room, pausing to knock at the door with his heel and wait to be invited in.

“Eric?” his pup queries sounding mildly shocked as he opens the door to the living room.

“Good afternoon Jace,” he murmurs in greeting, appreciating the sight of his pup holding his sister with one arm carefully while opening the door.

“I…ummmm…I didn’t expect you to come over,” he mumbles hesitantly, “Please come in.”

Again he nods once, acknowledging the statement as he steps into the smaller living room. “There is no reason to be nervous,” he remarks as he tastes the air. For some reason his pup does not know what to think right now and it is making him a bit on edge.

Blushing, the younger shifter nods, glancing around for a moment as if looking for something.

Glancing at the ceiling, he focuses on the infant’s thoughts in an effort not to listen to his pup’s, he really does try to give certain people privacy. The infant is wondering why her cuddler smells funny. Normally he smells happy and pleased, occasionally when there are others around he smells not happy, but it always passes. This is not either of those smells. She is almost thinking of making noise just to bring his attention back to her. Her attention has also been drawn to the other presence that she can feel in the room, the unfamiliar yet completely familiar taste in the air. It is one she has gotten a couple of times when they are cuddling on the big pillows.

Setting the presents on the small table in front of the sofa he inquires, “May I hold her?”

His pup freezes, eyes widening as he stares at him, even without his telepathy he can tell he confused the wolf but he waits patiently for the younger shifter to make up his mind.

Jokingly he states, “It’s been a while but I have held babies before without any problems.”

Slowly, as if not sure of his actions the pup moves closer before carefully offering his sister, despite that, his eyes never leave him as he accepts the little girl. First thing he does is get her comfortable in the crook of his arm before lowering his head to scent her softly.

 _Hello there_ , he softly greets her, _Your big brother is in shock right now. He cannot decide whether he is surprised that I asked to hold you, or the fact that he let me when he does not like people touching you._ Using his right hand he gently wiggle his fingers in front of her face and smiles softly when she grabs for them.

 _You smell right,_ the tiny viper thinks not really at him.

 _Thank you,_ he replies with a light chuckle that makes her giggle.

When she is done giggling she asks, _You hear me?_

 _Of course, I am one of the strongest telepath’s in the den, I hear pretty much everyone unless I am intentionally not listening._ He replies as he shifts his legs into his tail and settles on the floor comfortably using his tail like a spring chair.

_Tel-ee-path?_

_This is telepathy, mind speech, the ability to think words and be understood or to read other peoples thought words._ He explains, trying to make sure that it is something she will understand, or as close to understand as a two month old can. Though shifter children tend to be smarter, they have the advantage of learning from having their thoughts touched by the healer while their parent is pregnant with them. If their parent is a moderate to strong telepath they actually learn to converse early on. Daria is a moderate telepath, so she probably spent part of her pregnancy speaking with her hatchling.

 _Oh! Mama sometimes does this too._ The tiny viper tells him, thinking of an image of Daria which is also common for young shifters to use images as much as words when trying to express themselves. _He uses emotions and images more than word,_ this is accompanied by a picture of his pup smiling.

 _Do you want me to tell him to use words more?_ He queries of the little girl smiling at her and still playing with her.

She tries to nod, but it doesn’t really work since she hasn’t gotten full control of her muscles yet.

 _Are you hungry?_ He queries when he feels her belly grumble.

 _Hungry that feeling?_ She asks sharing the feeling of her stomach rumbling to which he nods.

When he looks at his pup to tell him, he is surprised to see that the younger shifter is holding a small bottle of milk in his hand. “Well then, I do not need to tell you that she is hungry do I,” he states softly.

The pup shakes his head, “No, I am pretty good at anticipating her needs.”

Chuckling he comments, “You probably feel them before she understands exactly what need is coming to the surface through your empathy.”

“Here,” the wolf offers him the bottle though he can tell that he is leery of doing so.

“Are you sure?” he queries lightly understanding that this is a test for him and practice for his pup.

He nods stiffly, still holding the bottle out which he accepts, using a small amount of pyromancy he heats the milk just a little bit more, getting it to the temperature of her skin before offering it to her and holding it while she drinks.

“Happy birthday Jace,” he murmurs softly, “I realize it is tomorrow, but I am not what anyone would call demonstrative except maybe when it comes to being in control.”

For a moment his pup stares at him before he mutters, “Oh,” silently his pup pads over to the table, sniffing the flowers as a smile curves his lips. “Thank you, I love lilacs.”

“I’ll make a note of that fact. The bushes those came off of are rather small and currently in pots because I was not sure whether I was going to keep them or not.” He remarks as he watches his wolf sniff them again, his smile staying the same.

 _Move it please,_ he hears the tiny viper remark, trying to push the now empty bottle away.

Carefully he moves it away from her before sitting it on the table. Shifting how he is holding her, he lets her burp before shifting her back and enjoying as she drifts off to sleep.

“I forgot how much you like pups,” his pup states still staring at him.

Smirking he responds, “Well they are a lot easier to deal with then most adults, the only people who do not automatically fall under my cobra’s gaze, generally the only people who do not reek of emotions, and most often the only people I do not feel like forcing to my will.”

Curious, his pup tilts his head to the side as he asks, “Do you feel like that with me?”

“I have not to date. Nor do I with John nor your dame,” he replies as he watches the younger shifter.

He is surprised when Jace lifts his head making sure to look directly into his eyes as he states, “All healers I notice,” there is amusement in his tone, “Though none of the wolf healers I notice as well.”

He shrugs, only mildly surprised that his wolf can manage to not fall under his cobra’s gaze. “I do not trust them, but then I trust very few.”

An energetic nod is the response he gets from the younger shifter, making him wonder if he should feel offended or not. Eventually he decides on not, because it just shows that his wolf knows him, or at least is trying to.

“So presents, I like presents, before I came here I never got presents, now I get presents from time to time and I cannot describe how happy it makes me.” the pup mumbles as he sits down and lifts the big of the two boxes up.

He watches as the younger shifter bites his lip, and proceeds to unwrapping it carefully. A part of him wants to chuckle at the care he is showing but he decides not to because he understands that it is only because he is unsure of himself that he does so. When his pup gets the box open he can smell the excitement, pleasure, and joy long before he says anything.

“This is amazing Eric, thank you,” the smaller shifter tells him excitedly as he starts to pull all the stuff out. When he had heard that his pup was scarp booking, he had decided to put together a scrap booking kit for him, it included paper, stickers, paints, markers, crayons, pencils, stencils, stamps, glue, tape, and page holders.   After packing most of it back into the box, but not nearly as tightly as he had found it, the younger shifter shifts his attention to the second gift, carefully opening it. When he sees the black case he gives it a confused look but unzips it.

“This is too much,” he states as he stares at the sleek moss green covered laptop inside, “I can’t accept that! It cost too much.” Jumping to his feet and shaking his head his pup mutters, “What if I broke it? Or lost it? Or it got stolen? I’m really not worth a laptop.”

Lifting the tip of his tail, he carefully settles little Kaela on it so he has both of his arms free before shifting it to beside and behind him a little as he carefully reaches out to grasp the younger shifters arm, and pulling him towards him slowly. Startled his head jerks up and he stares at him with wide, terrified eyes.

“Shhhhhh,” he murmurs comfortingly, carefully wrapping his arms around the shorter shifter, “Calm down, it’s a laptop, nothing more, nothing less, there are a billion of them out there, and I could probably buy an entire computer company if I felt the urge. There is no reason to fret about what ifs. It is a practical gift, one designed for use, not sentiment,” as he speaks he can feel the smaller man calming down, though he seems mildly shocked to be in his embrace. “Better?” he queries after a bit, allowing the wolf a moment to think about his answer.

“If your holding me, where is Kaela?” there is just about panic in his voice when he realizes that.

Chuckling, he shifts his tail so it is just about head leave with his pup stating, “Having twenty feet of tail should be occasionally useful.”

Stepping back the younger shifter stares at his tail and his little sister resting peacefully on it, “You put my sister on your tail?” According to tone, his pup cannot decide whether he wants to laugh or be offended.

Trying for a charming smile he replies, “Of course, what else is it good for?”

Before his wolf has a chance to answer he hears Nathan approach. The first thing the viper does is start chuckling, “Really Eric? A tail cradle?” he takes a moment to catch his breath before remarking, “Daria wants me to tell you it’s supper time.” With that the older viper scoops up his hatchling before turning on his heel and leaving his pup’s living room.

“Are you going to actually eat with us?” his pup inquires curiously.

Nodding, he replies, “I had made arrangements with Daria to do just that.”

A huge smile splits his pup’s lips at that, “Great!” he exclaims excitedly, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the door.

Laughing, he shifts his tail back into his legs before following him.

In the dining room, Daria is seated in one of the chairs while Nathan is serving food, the baby is nowhere to be seen which has him automatically checking for her with his mind. She might not be his, but he is over protective of all children.

“So you all know, she wishes that you would use more words when dealing with her. She does surprisingly well with telepathy, I would not be shocked if that is one of her gifts as she gets older.” He tells the other three, relaying the message that the little viper had wanted them to know.

All three nod. None of them question the statement, which mildly startles him.

“So Jace, I smell flowers, what type did he bring you?” the female viper inquires.

“Lily of the valley, white and light purple lilacs, and sweat pea flowers,” he replies as he makes his plate.

Both vipers smile at this without actually comment.

For a few minutes the four of them eat in silence, before he comments, “Thank you for dinner, Daria, I have enjoyed it.”

“You’re welcome,” she replies just as politely.

Again silence falls while they continue to eat.

A little bit later, Nathan inquires, “So have you opened your birthday presents yet that he carried in?”

His pup blushes as he nods, “The first box was full of stuff to scrap book, I can decorate Kaela’s first year book.”

“And the second?” Daria queries after taking a bite.

“A laptop,” his pup mutters softly.

Both vipers turn their attention to him, Daria arches a questioning look at him.

“I set it up for studying and papers,” he tells them with a shrug, “I’m good with computers, and I have been told he desires to go to university, having a good laptop can make it a lot easier. “

“Indeed,” Daria remarks softly. _If you did not specialize in computers I would consider that over stepping your bounds but that is your thing._

 _I was not trying to overstep, merely provide a useful gift. No offense intended but I make more as a stock broker than either of you do._ He answers her, _Like I told him, I could probably buy the company if I wanted to._

Smiling, she just shakes her head, “Well that’s one less thing that we will need to plan for then.”

After that the rest of dinner goes smoothly. Just as the four of them finish eating the first high pitch wail pierces the air, drawing all of their attentions. Quickly the female viper excuses herself to go tend her hatchling while his pup cleans the table off, he offers to assist but is waved away so he ends up leaning casually against the door as he watches the younger shifter go between rooms.

When the wolf is done, he steps directly in front of him inquiring softly, “Would you care to go to dinner with me on Monday night?”

His wolf nods slowly before answering, “I’d love to.”

He politely inclines his head, “Dress casually, I will be here half five,” he states, “Have a good night, Jace,” before bowing slightly, courter to courtee. Turning he bids the vipers farewell before leave.

When he gets home, he heads directly to the back of his house and his indoor pool within the garden. Tonight has given him a lot to think about, including the fact that his pup had looked perfect while holding the hatchling. It was very easy for him to imagine Jace holding their hatchling, and the thought filled him with longing. He had missed out on much of his older hatchlings childhood, nearly all of it to be exact. Part of him is worried about how well he will actually do, after all what if his overwhelming need to control causes problems? One cannot do that with small hatchlings.

Shaking his head he reminds himself that he has never felt the urge to control hatchlings, its part of the reason he gets along so well with them. The dominance he feels over adults and older teenagers he has never felt towards little ones. Besides, his wolf still had some growing to do before they actually could decide whether to have hatchlings of their own or not.

His wolf would be eighteen tomorrow, in many ways he was already an adult, but he did not plan to do anything him until his pup was sure of himself. There was no way he would force anything too soon, his pup had been through enough.

With another shake of his head he decides to plan the events for Monday. Get his work out of the way in the morning. Dress casually, not in pure black, his pup had shown favor to enjoying him in rich ambers on the rare occasions he had worn it. Pick Jace up at five thirty for dinner. Dinner somewhere easy going, perhaps that Greek restaurant Aidan suggested or somewhere else run by shifters. He would have to do some research to make his selection. Normally on the rare occasions he would eat, he would only do so at home, however at this point it would be better to do so outside of his home. Build up to having his wolf in his home.

Besides, he still needed to get rid of the thing from his basement. Actually he should probably do that tonight before he started formally courting his mate.

Turning on his heel, he heads to the basement, opening the door and slipping in it silently before closing it behind him. Padding down the steps, he stops at the bottom to stare at the female wolf curled n the corner.

According to her thoughts, she still though that Jace deserved everything that happened to him for being a mixed breed. He would have thought a year of feeling every single thing that had been done to her offspring would have taught her better manners but it had not. Stalking towards her, he enjoys the blast of fear he gets off of her, particularly when he reaches down and grabs her by the throat, forcing her to shift into human.

“Mistress of Dusk, I offer this wolf for judgment.” He murmurs as he presses his right wrist.

The darkness of the room changes, getting even darker as he is answered, a moment later the two of them are no longer in the basement. Instead they are within the Midnight Fortress. He releases the wolf, bowing low and holding still as the Mistress of Dusk enters the judgment hall. As soon as the Goddess enters the room, the wolf throws herself to the ground.

 _Why has a Blessed One with the full rights to punish Immortals called on me to judge one lone wolf?_ The ethereal Goddess demands as she drifts in.

“I do not trust my judgment to be unbiased.” He replies politely, “She has already been judged by an Elite Elder Wolf but maintains that she is not to blame for her poor behavior. “

He feels the cool brush of the Goddess’ hand as she brushes her fingers against his protector’s mark on his neck. Here within the Divine Realm he allows all of his scales to vanish so his real skin and marks show.

 _I see,_ she responds, as she moves towards her throne. _Then I shall judge her and pass sentence, farewell, brother._

The next thing he knows is he has been returned to his home. Straightening out, his black scales return to him nearly before he has completed the move. Glancing around he decides that this basement needs cleaned, so he sets to work doing so. It takes several hours, but eventually he has gotten the stink of the wolf out of his basement before returning above stairs to shower again before collapsing on his rarely used bed to sleep.

oOo

Jace’s POV

He had been completely surprised by his cobra showing up the day before his birthday at his house with presents and flowers for him. The flowers wished him both happy birthday and expressed a desire to court him. Finally! Perhaps it would not be as difficult as he was afraid it was going to be to convince his mate that he would be a great mate. The presents had been things for him to scrap book with and a laptop. He had been terrified of breaking the computer, there was no way he could accept it, but he ended up doing just that.

After his mate had left, he had gone to the nursery to cuddle with his sister, curling up on the pillow bed in there while holding his sister. He is suddenly awoken when his very faint bond to his biological mother vanishes. It doesn’t break. It is just gone as if it had never been. Confused, he traces each of his ties and confirms it is gone though he does not understand how. In the long run it matters not. He had not expected her to live as long as she had, particularly considering her role and behavior verse those who had passed judgment on her.

Shaking his head, he checks his sister and finds that she is hungry so he takes her to get a bottle before deciding to give her a bath. One thing he is very thankful for is the fact his parents understand his nearly compulsion like need to care for Kaela, to protect her. Intellectually, he knew that he could not do that forever, however the fierce need to protect was hard to override at this point. He was actually proud of himself for allowing his cobra to hold her earlier, it was the first time he had willingly handed her to someone other than his parents.

 _Do you like bath time?_ He asks his sister as he carefully puts her into the water.

 _Bath? Water fun!_ She answers splashing her small arms. During bath time the scales that she had been born with reappear, freckling her tiny body in color. _Water fun!_ She repeats, giggling as she splashes.

He grins at her, playing with her for a few moments before returning to bathing her. Once she is clean, he carefully dries and dresses her off before carrying her to his room. In his room, he lays her on the bed, curling up around her and drifting off to sleep with his hand resting lightly on her stomach to keep her from rolling around, her tiny fingers tightly grasping at him.

The following day is spent with him playing with and cuddling his sister while his parents have some private time. Eventually, his ma commandeers his sister back and he decides to spend the time between then and the new moon meeting exploring his new laptop and getting used to its design. While the family has a computer that they share, they did not each have their own as well. Prior to his being bonded by his parents, he had never been allowed near a computer, so he was still mostly new to using computers.

That night at the new moon meeting his is one of the birthdays celebrated. Once the main meeting is over, his ma will not give him his sister, instead she shoos him, telling him to go visit with the others for a bit. For a moment he dances in place before he nods, accepting her suggestion and wandering off to join the other teenage shifters. As he walks over he reflects on the fact that there is actually two groups of teenagers within the pack, the first group is the shifter teenagers, while the second group is the non-shifters. Some would even say there are a third group, those who are not yet shifting or are only just learning to shift since a lot of them did not learn until they were fourteen or fifteen.

He is mildly surprised when the group tugs him over to the cars, before almost all of them fetch packages from their family cars. Even more surprising is when the human teenagers join as well.

“Happy birthday Jace!” they chorus with a round of smiles.

Ducking his head, he blushes and stammers, “Thank you, everyone really, thank you.”

It is Dora who remarks, “We figured you never had a proper birthday, so the whole lot of us got together to decide how to fix that.”

He smiles, nodding, and looks around at the pile of wrapped gifts sitting on the back of one of the wolf-child’s truck bed. There is also fizzy drinks, fairy cakes, biccies, crisps and dip, a sandwich cake that says happy birthday on the top of it, and paper dishes to eat on.

“Since I know you have not actually met all of our packs teenagers, I figured I would introduce them to you at the same time. Right now you know us eight, the Lestrade sisters, and Aidan, now here are the rest.” The oldest of the females remarks with a smile, her bubbly personality more noticeable than normal. “Marcell is the tall one, he likes to build things and wants to be an architect. Merle is the one who is mostly muscle, he plans on following our alpha’s footsteps and join the military. The reedy looking one with shaggy hair is Lyle, he wishes to become a professional landscaper. The curvy blonde is Claret, she plays the flute and hopes to join an orchestra. Janice is the only girl with ringlets, you’ll hardly ever see her without her note books, she wants to be a journalist. Dixon is the smallest of the boys, but don’t let that fool you, he’s fast. Tasha is the black haired girl, she likes to paint. Shelette is the last girl here, she is rather social. Elias is Claret’s younger brother and is still working on deciding what to do with himself.” She points to each as she says their name and he finds himself smiling at each though he steps away from Dixon.

As he looks at the human, there is something off about him, and he switches to healers sight without thinking about it, carefully looking him over to find why he does not want him near. When the wolf-child steps towards him, he back steps, trying to make sure that there is no contact. He is relieved when Konrad steps between them with a tight smile.

“Hi Jace, nice to meet you finally!” Shelette states merrily.

“Ummm, hi Shelette,” he murmurs in greeting. He hadn’t realized that there were so many other teenagers besides the ones he knew.

“Most of us avoid the pack meetings. The previous alpha did not like non-shifters to interfere with pack life,” she explains when she sees his confusion. “This alpha seems a lot nicer. He and the new beta have made it a point to invite the human members to the pack functions and to try and include us. It has been nice.”

He smiles, “The Healer is good like that,” he is thinking of how easily he had been accepted before he glances between the rest of them stating softly, “Thank you, all of you.”

“Notta problem, your one of us now,” Dora tells him merrily, “Now pick some food, get comfortable on the back of the truck, and start opening gifts.”

Chuckling, he does as directed, cutting himself a small piece of the cake, grabbing a fairy cake, and pouring himself a Doctor Pepper. He is thankful that Konrad stays close to him, keeping between himself and the wolf-child.

Once he is done eating, he sets about opening the presents, thanking each of them as he does so. In the mix he has a new blank journal, more stuff to scrapbook with, a small collection of wood plaques with various images of animals on it, figurines of various types, a few books of fairytales, myths, and legends in Russian, several DVDs, and a couple of music CDs. While he is not sure on the DVD’s the rest of it is all stuff he appreciates.

For a while their group hangs out, visiting with each other for a while. Just before they break apart he tells them, “Thank you, all of you, this was great,” before asking Konrad, “Can you help me get everything into the boot?”

“Of course,” the wolf responds, helping him gather everything up and walking with him to the car. “What’s wrong?” the nearly-white eyed wolf queries giving him a curious look when they are away from the others.

“There is something wrong with him, I just cannot figure out what,” he mutters, answering the protective wolf.

“Tell the alpha or Tracker, they will deal with him.” the older wolf suggests softly.

He nods, thinking about it.

“I’ll escort you back to the primary meeting, the majority of the group has already rejoined, do you want me to speak with them?” the nearly-white eyed wolf queries as they turn and head back to the pack home.

Shaking his head, he replies, “No, I’ll tell Eric about the feeling, as a dark empath, if there is anything wrong with him, he’ll feel it.”

The other wolf nods, and the rest of their trek back is silent. When they get to the pack home the first thing he does is seek his bonded. Spotting him with the healer, he bites his lip, and decides he best tell him sooner than later. Nervously, he heads over to the pair, politely stopping a few feet away and waiting for them to finish speaking, however instead they notice him first.

“Something wrong Jace?” the healer inquires softly.

Shifting weight between his feet before he answers, “Dixon feels wrong,” he mumbles trying to figure out how to explain it, “He was going to shake my hand, but I couldn’t bring myself to touch him, I was really thankful when Konrad stepped between us.” He can feel his face heating up as he blushes in embarrassment.

The older wolf nods once, thinking about it, “Dixon, he’s one of the wolf-children pups that belonged to the Devon pack originally. I’ll go check on him, thanks Jace.”

Without saying anything else, the pack’s alpha heads off to find the young man, stopping to speak with Jeffery before continuing on his way. Meanwhile, he can feel his cobra checking the wolf-child with his mind.

 _It is good of you to bring it up, for yourself and him. There is definitely something wrong with him, his mind has more dark energy than the average teenager._ His cobra tells him.

He nods, relaxing at that a bit. “Okay, good,” he responds, “I gotta go, we should get home soon so Kaela can go to bed.”

 _Sleep well Jace, I will see you tomorrow evening._ The cobra replies gently.

Smiling he nods once before tracking down his parents.

 _I was just going to call for you. We need to get Kaela home._ His ma tells him with a soft smile as she hands the baby girl over.

Pulling her close, he nuzzles the top of her head, kissing it gently before getting into the car so they can go home. On the ride home he tells his parents about the surprise party that the other teenage pups had held for him and what gifts they had gotten him. When they get home, he takes his sister inside and gives her a bath before handing her off to ma to be feed before bedtime. Once his ma is done feeding his sister, he tucks her into her crib, kissing her on the top of her head before he heads to his room to sleep.

He’s not very good at sleeping in the other room when she is not with their parents, but it is something he has been working towards. Slowly.

Sprawling on his bed, he stares at the ceiling as he starts to reflect, he is now eighteen, high school and A-levels are done, and he is preparing for university. Since the school is over an hour away by taxi he was considering finding a flat nearby, not on campus because he would not be able to handle that many people in the dorms, but near, that was a different story. Since he knows Aidan lives in the area maybe he will be able to suggest a low cost flat for him. Of course he will have to get a job to pay for it because he is not going to stress his parent’s budgets, but he is sure he can figure something out. Maybe one of the clinics in the area would need cleaning staff that could work later nights or something else of a similar nature. From there his thoughts turn to reflecting on the last few months including the death of the alpha-second and the shock waves that sent through the pack, Jason Watson and the problems he attempted to cause when the alpha-second’s brother was accepted into the pack, though everyone had found it amusing the way the human had verbally shredded the wolf, and the birth of his beautiful sister.

Eventually he drifts off to sleep as his mind turns to thoughts of his mate.

He wakes sometime in the night because he feels his sister getting hungry. Stretching, he gets up and fetches her from her crib before taking her to the kitchen to get a bottle. While he is feeding her, he sings softly, enjoying the feel of her being so close.

 _Just about ready to go back to bed?_ He asks his sister as she finishes up her bottle.

 _Cuddle. Not alone._ She answers drowsily.

Smiling, he nuzzles the top of her head and returns to his room rather than hers. _Alright beautiful, have you had a good day?_

 _Yes,_ she answers as she drowses, _I sleep with family. You smell like family._

Once more he nuzzles the top of her head before laying her down on his bed and climbing on next to her, cuddling himself around her with one hand resting on her stomach so she cannot roll around too much and so he is aware of where she is at all times.

The second time he awakens is to his room door opening as his ma comes to check on his sister.

“Morning,” he mumbles as he wakes up.

“Sleep well?” she queries as she perches on the edge of the bed.

Sitting up slowly so not to disturb Kaela, he nods, “I did, sometime around four am she got hungry so I fed her and asked whether she was tired or not and she wanted cuddles.” He explains, blushing lightly, “So I spent most the night by myself, only the last couple hours cuddling,”

She smiles at him, brushing his black hair away from his face, “It’s alright love, as long as I know she is with you, I am not going to worry about her. After all, I know you will protect her and can heal her if she ever gets sick. Now then,” she straightens up, carefully scooping her daughter up, “we’re going to start working on your mind healing today, it’s not my strong suit, but I will be able to help you get the basics down so that you can get a bit more formal lessons with John or Jeffery.”

“The Healer, not the omicron,” he replies with a small shake of his head, “is breakfast done or do I need to make some?”

“There’s still some breakfast, I made omelets before Nathan left for work.” She tells him, “So are you excited about tonight?”

Blushing, he nods, “I actually didn’t expect him to do that,” he murmurs, “I thought I was going to have to pursue him, with him being stubborn every step of the way.”

Chuckling, she shakes her head, “You still might have to love, that cobra is particularly stubborn, but then that’s what life has made him.” She stands, turning and heading towards the door carrying his sister, “Come eat, you’ll need energy for practicing your mindhealing, I think I am going to leave shielding to annoying to teach you, perhaps he can find a way to teach you that will work for you since the types of shields I use do not.”

“Alright Mama,” he responds before she is out the door.

Getting up, he heads to the kitchen to make himself a plate before sitting down to eat. While he eats, he can hear his ma feeding his sister in the other room. When they are done eating and feeding respectively, he gives his sister a bath before putting her in the portable bassinet that he keeps forgetting about so that she can nap while he trains with their ma. The next several hours go by in a flash as the two of them work with his healing gift. Pausing only when Kaela awakens and needs either to be changed or fed. At three pm, ma calls the training to a halt for the day, telling him to go take a nap. Grinning, he carefully scoops up his sister and heads to bed, spending just a little over an hour napping with her before his alarm goes off.

Since Eric is due to pick him up at five thirty, he had decided to start getting ready at four because he figured he would need to shave and dress, plus it gave him just a little more time with his sister before it was time to go. At four his alarm goes off and he stretches, taking a moment to tickle his sisters belly and make her giggle before he gets up.

 _I am going to shower, would you like to play in the water while I get cleaned up?_ he inquires of his sister as he stands.

 _Water! Play in water!_ She responds happily, trying to sit up on her own but not doing so well.

Scooping her up, he heads to the nursery to grab her bathing chair before heading to the loo to take a warm shower, though not too hot of one because he does not want to hurt her. Once he gets it going, he carefully sits her chair up and settles her in it. As soon as the water touches her, she starts giggling as her scales emerge. Smiling at her antics, he climbs in and baths carefully so not to get his shampoo on her face. Once he is clean, he carefully washes her. After drying off and wrapping a towel around his hips, he grabs a second towel and carefully dries her before taking her to the nursery to dress her. The entire time he is humming.

“I got her, you go get ready,” he hears his ma state from behind him.

He nods, nuzzling her one last time before heading to his room. In his room he closes the door before turning to face the full length mirror on the back of it.

Tilting his head to the side he studies his reflection. He is lanky, just over six feet tall, and slender. His skin is a light tan with a slight amber tone to it, the many scars that were once so dominant are now mostly faded into pale lines. On his right wrist is his silver bondmark. His eyes are probably his best feature with their amber coloring and dark brown pupils with light brown ring around his pupil. There is a small smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. While his dark brown hair is just long enough to be in his eyes and tends to clump together in spikes.

Turning away from the mirror he heads to the closet, going through all the choice that the alpha-second had provided for him when he first joined the pack. Most of the materials are soft, easy on his skin, yet designed to make him look and feel his best. Even his most casual of clothing is still nicer than anything he would have had prior to joining the pack and being adopted by his parents. With a smile he settles on a pair of low key black slacks and a dark amber brown shirt with a black jacket. After he dresses, he brushes his hair trying to get it to do what he wants and failing but refusing to use hair gels because of the scent. He has just slipped his shoes on when he hears the car pull up and he can barely believe he took so long bathing and dressing.

Taking a deep breath, he squares his shoulders before heading towards the door.

oOo

_Eric’s POV_

The hatchling that his pup had pointed out was missing part of the proper genetic make up to regulate his emotions. Because of the imbalance he lacked the proper emotional responses and feelings. Had he continued as is, there was a very strong chance that he would have become a murderer in the future. Instead, because his pup had mentioned it, John and Jeffery had corrected the imbalance and proceeded to working on mindhealing him. The pup would never be quite normal, but his dark tendencies would be derailed. He was considering taking him on as an apprentice as a Tracker, having one of the Old Gods touch was a sure fire way to ensure that he would not become evil.

After the den meeting, he had return home to check all of the computers and make sure that everything would be able to run on its own the following day. He did not want anything coming between him and his pup while they were out. Once he was done with that, he emailed Aidan, asking him to track the computer as much as possible, to which his son had agreed and told him to have a good night out.

Slumber did not come easy that night. He spent most of it worried that something would go wrong. Particularly because of something he did. Tact was not a strong suit of his nor was the positive end of the emotional spectrum. One of his biggest worries was that he would say or do something wrong that would hurt his pup. There were other things he worried about as well in regards to his pup, including the fact that his violent nature would cause difficulties between them. Or the fact that his form of empathy meant he always felt a person’s dark emotions long before he felt their positive emotions. His tendency to hear thoughts is another thing that concerns him because he sometimes responds to what he hears rather than what is said. He also tends to use compulsion to achieve his goals when dealing with those he does not respect which happens to be most people.

By early morning he slept maybe two or three hours in his pool in his snake form before he decides to try getting some things done. Throughout the day he works on cleaning the house, even though it really was not dirty to begin with. However he scrubs it down, making sure that there are no remaining scents within the house besides his own.

Finally, forty-five minutes prior to when he was due to be at the Arden household, he heads to his rarely used bedroom in order to shower and dress. While his wolf’s sense of smell is not as strong as his, he still does not wish to offend it by using unnatural scents. Besides, he is curious if his pup like’s his scent or not. His clothing choices are as casual as he ever gets slacks and a pull over shirt with a matched jacket.

Heading to his garage, he selects the plain car again, best to keep on Daria’s good side, and he knows she would be very uncomfortable with his use of the racer while with her son. Sighing, he climbs in and takes off, making it to the house three minutes prior to the time he said he was going to be there.

Sliding out of the car, he walks over to the door and knocks once sharply. He is actively trying to not listen to the thoughts of those within the house, except maybe Kaela. Her thoughts are enjoyable because they are full of happiness and pleasure and simple joy.

Less than a minute later Daria opens the door holding her little viper in her arms, beckoning him inside. He is surprised when she hands him Kaela before going into the kitchen.

He chuckles, running a scaled finger her nose and making her giggle. _Hello Kaela, how is the beautiful girl today?_ He asks her as he continues to play with her nose and listen to her giggle.

 _Beautiful?_ She sounds confused.

Nodding he repeats, _Beautiful, that means pretty, lovely, precious._

 _I’m precious! He tells me that!_ She replies excitedly, picturing her brother.

 _That’s Jace, your brother,_ he tells her, _Are you happy beautiful girl?_

 _Yes! I got play in water!_ She answers merrily, picturing her playing with the water with Jace. The water is her favorite time.

 _I’ll bring you over to my house someday and you can play in my pool_ , he tells her picturing his garden and the pool of water he uses for soaking.

 _Pretty!_ Her voice is excited and he can feel her trying to see more of the garden.

Smiling at her, he carefully links to her and shows her the garden as if he is standing in it. He makes sure to show her the flowers and other colorful plants.

 _Pretty!_ She repeats excitedly, _Is beautiful?_

 _It is, just like you._ He answers resting the tip of his nose against the top of her head. He has always liked the fresh smell of small children and infants. Their scent is rather relaxing, particularly when they are happy.

His attention is drawn a away from the tiny viper by his bondmate coming downstairs. Turning his attention to the wolf, his smile grows as he watches the slender young man. He is rather graceful, he thinks, handsome. However he can smell his pup’s nervousness though it seems to vanish as soon as the younger man spots him holding the tiny viper.

 _Look at your handsome brother._ He directs her, turning so they could both look at the wolf.

 _My family!_ She crows happily, waving her arms towards him.

When the younger wolf stops just a few feet away, “Hi Eric,” he murmurs looking at him.

Inclining his head, he responds, “Hello Jace.”

His wolf blushes, smiling a bit as he inquires, “How are you?” It doesn’t take a telepath to know that he is nervous.

“I am good,” he responds softly, with a glance at the viper in his arms he states, “Beautiful was sharing that she likes water including spending time with her brother in it.”

The light blush that had colored his cheeks becomes full blown as he ducks his head.

“Nothing inappropriate, just that you play with her in the water,” he explains hoping to set the young man at ease. He is aware that the younger shifter is self conscious of his own skin.

“You two have fun,” Daria remarks as she silently glides up them, carefully picking the tiny viper out of his arms. “Since you don’t have school, don’t worry about a bedtime. We can handle little one here for the night.”

The blush on his wolf grows brighter as he looks at his feet, "Yes mama,” he replies softly.

She steps up to him, using the arm that is not holding the infant to give him a hug. He can feel that they have a quick conversation on their private link. Turning, she nods to him before just as silently drifting off.

 _Bye Beautiful,_ he tells the little viper.

 _Bye-bye!_ She replies happily.

“Are you ready?” he queries softly, politely offering his arm.

The younger shifter nods, accepting it and the two of them turning to head to the car.

“You’re cold?” his wolf queries curiously, glancing at his face.

He shakes his head, _Actually, right now I am a few degrees warmer than normal,” he answers, “As a serpent I am cooler than a human,_ he tilts his head to the side as he opens the car door for the smaller shifter, _Surely you have noticed that your parents are cooler than you and the house is a bit warmer than that of a humans?_

For a moment the younger shifter just looks at him before he nods once, “I hadn’t thought of that, I never wondered why the house was so much warmer than the one I grew up in, I just thought it was because of the way I was raised.”

He inclines his head accepting the answer and gently shutting the door. Going around to the other side he gets in, before silently closing the door and starting up the car. After a few minutes of driving he queries, “Do you like Greek?”

Glancing at him, the nervousness vanishes as his wolf starts chuckling, almost giggling. “I um, yeah, the only Greek I have had though is what the relatives made when they were visiting for Kaela’s birth.”

He nods, feeling a slight blush coloring his skin. When was the last time he blushed? He couldn’t remember. Why was he even blushing?

“You blush,” his wolf sounds amazed at that and is staring at him with wide eyes.

He can feel himself blushing even harder as he mutters, “Apparently.”

The rest of the ride is quiet, his internal focus everywhere but on the young man next to him. It’s actually harder than one would think not to listen to his thoughts.

“Eric?” The wolf murmurs as they pull up to the restaurant.

“Yes?” He replies while parking.

“Relax,” the younger man smiles at him, “I don’t mind if you’re in my head,” he tilts his head to the side continuing, “I get that telepathy is a primary trait.”

Curious, he asks, “You’re not worried about your privacy?”

The wolf shakes his head lightly, “Nope, not much in my head that needs to be private.” Grinning, he mischievously states, “Besides, it’s not like I am not going to end up saying or doing whatever you hear in my head eventually.”

A chuckle escapes him at that, understanding that the wolf was trying to be candid. “Alright, I will be using telepathy whenever there are people other than John, Aidan, or your family around.”

His pup nods, still grinning, “That’s alright, I live in a house of vipers, telepathy is common.”

He smiles, nodding before getting out of the car, and walking around to open the door for the wolf. Politely he offers his pup a hand up, and is mildly surprised when he accepts it. With a smile, he closes the door and escorts the younger shifter to the door with a hand lightly resting on the small of his back.

 _I don’t normally eat out, so I inquired of Aidan where some good restaurants were, this was one of his suggestions._ He tells the younger shifter as he holds the door for him.

“Why not?” his pup inquires as a young falcon woman according to scent comes over to take them to a table.

 _I rarely eat, particularly food I do not make,_ he answers as they sit down, _however proper courting requires dinner, small gifts, time spent together, and learning about each other._

The pup nods, glancing at the menu and thinking about it.

Since he is no longer trying to stay out of his head, and is just working on staying on the surface thoughts instead which is a lot easier. It also allows him to catch the edges of his emotions, the positive ones as much as the negative ones.

“You should eat regularly, not eating is not healthy for you,” his pup scolds with narrow eyes.

Trying not to smirk he comments, _I eat the fruit bars your dame makes me when I am Tracking, Aidan comes over for dinner at least once a week, though more often than not more than that. Aunt Sandra insists on feeding me every meeting, making sure to make food that no one else touches, and occasionally I eat with John when he is having a bad night._

“You should still eat regularly,” the wolf grumbles but he can see the smile at the edge of his lips.

The waitress comes over to get their order. After they have ordered their food, his wolf settles his elbows on the table, and his chin against his palms as he watches him. He is not sure why he is being observed, there is nothing on the wolf’s surface thought to clue him in and he is not planning on looking.

“So what do you like to do to relax?” the younger man queries eventually, still watching him.

For a moment he thinks about it, before answering, _I soak in my garden pool or work in the garden. Prior to the elder-seconds death, we took turns hunting each other. For a human he was surprisingly good at it._ Pausing for a moment he keeps thinking about it, _I read, learn new languages, cook when Aidan or John is over, annoy hackers._

Before the wolf has a chance to comment or ask another question, the waitress brings their food out, setting it down before inquiring if there is anything else they need. Both of them politely decline before going to eating. Over the next little bit the two of them end up discussing different types of food that both of them enjoy before the conversation turns to what sort of things interests his pup. He is mentally making a list of things to do for the small gifts. Towards the end of dinner he is thinking that all is going smoothly when his pup throws him for a loop.

“So, courting and getting to know each other, does that mean I can pounce on you? ‘Cause I think pouncing on you sounds like a good idea.”

He blinks rapidly at that announcement, not meaning to listen closer to the wolf’s thoughts but not being able to stop himself. Apparently his wolf thought he was attractive. More than that, he desired a nice long cuddle, maybe a bit of necking, definitely some build up to other things. For the second time that night he found himself blushing and not sure how to respond.

“Don’t worry, I am not going to pounce right now,” the pup grins at him, “Neither of us are big on touch, might as well get more comfortable with each other first.” He tilts his head to the side, “I can flirt though.”

 _Dangerous game, flirting with me,_ he replies softly, he can flirt and charm if he puts his mind to it.

“It might be, but something tells me it will be fun too,” the younger shifter replies still grinning at him.

When they are done with the main meal, his pup orders desert, occasionally offering him bites to try as well since he got a taster platter with several different types of desert on it. After dinner, he tilts his head to the side, considering what to do next, originally he had considered a walk in the park nearby but he was not so sure that would be a good idea with his wolf in the playful mood he was in. Eventually he decides to take him home instead. His nerves would not be able to handle too much more tonight.

 _Ready?_ He queries, as he summons the waitress to pay the bill.

His pup nods and the two of the head out. Like when they arrived, he politely escorts him to the car with a hand on the center of his back. The conversation still goes smoothly, however there is an undercurrent that he prefers not to identify or deal with at this time.

When they get to his pup’s home, he escorts him to the door and is getting ready to bid him goodnight when his wolf surprises him one more time.

Standing on his toes, and on the step above him, his wolf reaches a hand out to brush against his jaw before sinking his slender fingers in his hair and pulling him down a few inches, “Good night Eric,” he whispers before pressing his lips against his for a long moment before bolting into the house.

Shocked he doesn’t quite get a chance to respond.

 _Sweet dreams and don’t forget to eat,_ he hears the wolf tell him before the main link is broken. Shaking his head, he returns to his car to head home and reflect. Tonight had definitely not been what he was expecting it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meaning of the Vase: Happy birthday, stay healthy, balanced, and optimistic. Flowers: Happy Birthday, You are a return to happiness, joy, and pleasure. I am sentimental about you with romantic thoughts. 
> 
> Also, the food list for Jace's impromptu birthday celebration has been pulled off of a list of British to American slang differences since I known what I (as an American) might call something would have a different meaning and name there. 
> 
> For those who wish to see what their bondmark looks like it is here: http://jaemistoryteller.deviantart.com/art/Eric-and-Jace-Bondmark-499571728


	16. Late Night Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Happy New Years (day early I realize but hey better early than never). I still have one prompt to finish and one to write but Aidan and Eric are very babbly so here is the next chapter here, its a bit short but hey, that's guys for you.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who reviews, comments, or otherwise communicates with me

_Eric’s POV_

When he gets home, his mind does a sweep of his house and the homes around it, particularly those with hatchlings in it. All of the hatchlings are fine, there are no strangers in the area, and his son is somewhere within his home according to his senses. Smiling to himself, he shakes his head as he gets out of the car and heads inside, locking all doors behind him. Once inside the house, his tongue flickers out, tasting the air and determining that the younger cobra is probably in his garden area.

As he heads that way he decides to strip down into his pants, no reason to get perfectly good clothes destroyed by the water of his pool. At the door of the indoor garden he pauses to strip and place his clothing in the basket he has hanging on the wall there before heading inside. Within the garden area, he spots his son soaking in a hybrid form within the pool.

Tilting his head back the younger cobra queries, “So how’d it go?”

Chuckling as he climbs into the pool next to him, he replies, “Good,” his mind is still reviewing the night and what happened. Dinner had gone surprisingly well. The two of them chatted and visited, even flirted a bit though that was a bit odd. Now that he away from the younger shifter he wondered if he really did find him attractive. Another part of him was curious about the fact his pup had stated he was going to pounce. Perhaps that was his lynx or crow nature coming to the surface, just because he acted primarily like a wolf did not mean that was all he was.

“Come on here, you’re less people friendly than me, spill it,” his son mutters, shifting his positioning so he can watch his expression. “Whatcha ya’ll do?”

Still chuckling, he shakes his head as he looks down, “Feeling gossipy?”

“Hell yes,” the younger cobra retorts, “You avoid people like a plague, so the fact that your courting him, and not the other way around makes me extremely curious.”

“Tch,” he snorts, “fine,” he grins at the other cobra before dipping under the water for a moment and coming back up, “We had dinner, talked, just enjoyed each other’s company.”

He watches as his son’s tongue flickers out, “You’re embarrassed about something!” he exclaims, eyes widening as he stares.

“Shush,” he mutters, slightly embarrassed, he hadn’t felt this unbalanced when dealing with someone since he had first been bonded to Kimberly at thirteen.

“So why ya embarrassed?” his son’s American roots are beginning to show as he shortens words up that he would normally complete.

“He was flirty,” he mutters in response after being silent for a bit.

Grinning, Aidan goes, “Yes!” just about bouncing in place.

He gives the younger shifter a look, partly scowling and trying not to smile.

“What? Its good news,” his son remarks, “I was worried that he was going to be a bit too timid, and really, you do not need a timid mate, you don’t need a controlling mate either, you need an equal.” Waving his hand a bit across the surface of the water he continues, “In many ways the both of you will never be equals, but in power in the relationship, well in that you should be. Besides,” the younger cobra chuckles at him, “I know I am not the only one who identifies him as a healer, and thus the feminine role, first and foremost. You do it too, just not as much because you’re more used to the fact he is a healer.”

Nodding, he considers the fact that in most serpent clans healers and mindhealers are female, it is rare for a male to have the gift or for it to be encouraged. In most cases, a male child with the healing gift is trained in their other abilities or taught to work with animals before they are ever taught to work on people because it is believed that they do not understand healing the way a female does. When he had first met John it had confused him that he was a healer, even more confusing was the fact he was a true healer. Of all the shifter species cobras and bears are the only ones he knows of that acknowledge the gift that a true healer is. Then John had saved him when that idiot had shot him, and he had sworn a Protector’s Oath and bond nearly instantly, tying himself and his protective streak to the younger shifter.

“True,” he comments eventually, “I do find myself treating him more like I would a female than a fellow male.”

“So he flirted with you? That’s great! Did you flirt back?”

“Sort of,” he mumbles, blushing light as he recalls warning his pup he can be charming when he puts his mind to it. He can be, he just is really out of practice. Most the time he prefers to force people to his will, or to terrorize them into obedience, he’s got menacing down to an art, not so much with the nicer side of the emotional spectrum.

Smiling, his son states, “I’ll stop the line of questions there.”

“Thank you,” he grumbles.

“Instead let’s talk about how you are adapting to dealing with his family,” while his son’s voice is playful, he knows that the younger cobra is concerned about him, particular since Daria and him have had issues for years.

“Things are surprisingly well since I had a chat with the head of the family.” He smiles as he recalls that his pup had allowed him to hold his sister, “I have also been allowed to hold the hatchling.”

Eyes widening, his son questions in shock, “Really? But I thought that the elder was the only person that had been allowed to touch her? Last I knew, he’d growl at anyone who tried to touch her.”

“That’s still true, I am not sure why he allowed me to hold her, but he did, and then later Daria handed her to me while she was busy without my asking.” Without saying another word he ducks back under the water, distractedly thinking he needs to clean the pool before he comes back up.

When he glances over at the younger cobra, there is a look of happiness on his face, along with a huge smile, one that his fang bases show on.

“What?” he demands softly, trying not to put compulsion into the desire to be answered.

“You realized that means the whole lot of them already accept you, right?” the younger cobra queries.

Narrowing his eyes at his son he considers this for a moment before realizing that he is right. If they had not accepted him already, at least in part, there was no way he would have been allowed so close to the little one. Particularly when considering how protective his pup was of her.

“That’s great, really it is.” Aidan murmurs happily, as he slips out of the water and wraps his long tail around the sun-bathing rock at the edge of the water. A moment later, his son is full in his cobra form, laying his hood flat against the side of his neck. **_I am happy for you, it sounds like things will work this time._**

Now that he is alone in the pool, he shifts into his full cobra form, allowing his scales to soak for a bit, **_I tried then too._**

 ** _I know that, as does Zara, it is not your fault that the female who birthed me is a waste of a shifter._** His son tells him seriously. **_The only person she cares for is herself. I’ve understood that for years, you are not to be blamed for her actions._**

 ** _I am the reason your childhood was not much of a childhood,_** he retorts, despite the fact he was still bound by tradition back then, he still feels guilty for not taking him away from her and that corrupt nest as soon as he was done with the hunt for those who had killed his family.

 ** _Please don’t, in no way are you to blame._** The younger shifter pauses for a moment, **_Besides, I am a cobra just as much as you are, I wouldn’t have come because it broke tradition. Hell, I have a hard time being here because of the break against tradition and that’s even with them having told me I was not really part of the den._**

He nods once, partly flaring his hood to show he understands, but he still regrets it. There must have been something he could have done to help him. One thing is for sure, he was no longer tied to those tradition and bonds, if someone was to ever to try and get between him and any hatchlings he might have with his pup they would find out what happens when thirty feet of solid tail squeezes them. Of course, considering his mate’s wolf nature was highly protective and wolves only take one mate, he might not get a chance because the smaller man might rip them to shreds himself.

As much as he did not like to admit it, he was happy his bonded was a wolf first and foremost of his mixed heritage. That meant that he would not just break the bond because he was unhappy. If there was an issue the two of them would work it out.

 ** _How are things with your jackal?_** He inquires, deciding it is time to change the subject. There is too much he needs to think about before he can even consider continuing it.

If a cobra’s face could smirk, his son would be smirking at him he determines as the younger snake basks on the rock, **_Things are good, I told you that I had to have a small discussion with your apprentice about heats didn’t I? Once we got that resolved, things went pretty close to back to how they were before her heat. We have returned to once a week going and doing something unless she has a school related engagement or it is the night of the pack meetings. I also have dinner at their home occasionally._** His son pauses for a moment, lifting his head and partly fanning out his hood in curiosity as he asks, **_Sofia wants me to ask you to dinner. Not sure why she doesn’t just ask, but hey, so would you like to join us one of these nights?_**

Shaking his head a bit in the water, he feel it lapping against the bottom of his jaw as he answers, **_Invite them over here, I will cook._**

A mental chuckle is the response he gets, **_I believe that they wanted to cook for you._**

Sighing, he settles his head on the top of the water carefully before fully expanding his hood to keep his head afloat, **_Oi._**

 ** _It won’t kill you,_** the younger cobra remarks. **_You might actually have a good time. Besides, eventually they will be family. Might as well get to know them now, anyways, you like the girls from what I have been able to determine. Otherwise you never would have offered to teach Madeline about her gifts._**

His son does have a good point, they will be family, and he does like the girls. However he also still holds the detective inspector partly guilty for the events of the previous December. Had he kept his staff in line and actually thought like a shifter instead of a human a lot of problems could have been avoided. Of course, he has to be fair, which means he holds the elder-second at fault too for acting too human.

In any event, he was still training the middle girl once a week as scheduling allowed. She was picking up her gifts rather quickly. While she was able to use all four primary elements, her strong suit was tied to the earth and growth. He was moderately certain that she would be able to grow things like him before too long, though he had repeatedly cautioned her against the over use of her gifts or using them in the presence of humans. For her empathy he was probably going to hand her over to John but that was still a long ways away since that particular talent had not yet come online thankfully enough.

 ** _This is_** **_true,_** he eventually responds, **_I like the family, I just feel the urge to force the head of it to his knees and make him submit._**

 ** _You feel that way about most,_** his son replies, **_hell, I lack the command gift and I feel that way some days._**

Curious, he lifts his head to stare at the younger cobra, his mind carefully checking all of his talents. What does he mean he lacks the command gift? He has it, it’s a weak one, not strong enough to use as an elder, but he still has it, **_You have the command gift, it is a minor one, but I can feel it. While I would never suggest using it on a large group because they would not be affected, you could use it on one or two people._**

He can feel the confusion in Aidan as he searches himself for the gift, not seeming to notice that it is tied to his empathy. Perhaps that’s why he doesn’t realize he has it, for most it is separate from their other gifts, in his case it is tied to his emotional based gifts. **_It is why you are able to calm people with a few words while using your empathy. The two gifts are closely tied together, I doubt you can use one without the other when dealing with either._**

 ** _Oh,_** he mutter mentally as he considers the implications, **_how come it does not register as different in my mind?_**

 ** _Probably because whichever relative you inherited that trait from never realized they are actually two separate gifts, he probably just thought it was normal for empathy, which it is not._** He explains softly.

After thinking about it for a few minutes the younger cobra nods. **_Curl?_** He bashfully inquires, head low and hood totally against his neck.

Mentally smiling, he quickly slithers out of the water, curling his longer form around him. it is not uncommon for related serpents to sleep curled close together, part of that is to keep body heat up, another part of it is to imprint familial scent on each other. It is not something that they do very often, both are rather mistrustful of others.

 ** _Goodnight Eric,_** his son murmurs as he carefully lays his head against his body, just below where the hood begins.

He gently brushes the bottom of his chin against his forehead as he replies, **_Sleep well Aidan._** He knows that he will not sleep tonight, but he will make sure that his son is safe.


	17. Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, Happy New Year's Day!
> 
> Thanks a head of time to any who reviews, comments, or otherwise leaves a form of communication. 
> 
> So I was half way through typing up chapter 18 when I realize I had never typed chapter 17, so here it is!
> 
> This takes place between chapters 84 and 85 of Seeking.

_Jace’s POV  
_ Not long after his cobra had delivered him to his home and he had gone to bed the house phone rings much to his shock. He cannot remember it ever ringing for anything other than his school related stuff and his sire’s work. Only it ended up being neither. A few minutes after he hears the phone his ma comes knocking on the bedroom door.

 _Jace?_ She murmurs against his mind.

“Come in,” he softly calls out, making sure not to wake his sister sleeping on the pillow beside him.

She silently opens the door, slipping in and gliding over to his bed. _Qamra is in labor, Cleon refuses to allow Hamil near her and Trey is doing the same._

He carefully sits up, eyes widening in shock, when he had checked her four days ago she was not ready to give birth. What happened? Narrowing his eyes, he thinks about, quickly counting how long she has been pregnant and gasping when he realizes its been nearly eleven months. “Mama, why would she be pregnant for nearly eleven months, wouldn’t that hurt the pup?” he queries as he slides off the bed silently, careful not to awaken his sister.

She shakes her head, “No,” she replies softly, “When you healed her you effectively reset her clock to zero for being pregnant, so as far as her body cared she is only nine months pregnant. Truthfully, considering the state she had started out in, this might have been the best for her, giving both her and her pup a chance to heal and grow. She is young to be pregnant after all.”

He nods, stripping off his sleeping clothes without really thinking about the fact his ma is in the room. Still thinking about the situation, he grabs some of his day-to-day jeans and sweater, before grabbing his socks to carefully slip on his shoes. “Is the healer going to be there?”

She shakes her head, carefully scooping her daughter up off the bed, “No, John hasn’t been summoned. Aunt Sandra decided and I agree that it would not be a good idea to call him unless we have to. Just as is it was decided not to call your cobra unless we have to. Having two impulsive tempers together would not be healthy for the hatchling.” Smiling at him, she continues, “I think that he will calm down once you are there. He trusts you.” Turning, she leaves the room with him not far behind, “Nate will care for Kaela while we are gone.”

He nods, accepting this with ease. There is nothing wrong with his sire watching his sister, he’ll protect her.

A few minutes later the two of them are on the road heading towards the pack home. All but the wolves of the Baskerville shifters had found their own homes. While they all lived close together they still enjoyed having their own spaces. They still attended classes at the pack home three times a week with Mouse and the other teachers. Some of the older ones, ones who had a little bit of real life training prior to their captivity found jobs, but most lived on the pack trust fund that his bondmate insured was profitable. The wolves though, all four of them had stayed at the pack home for differing reasons. Macrae because he has been adopted by Aunt Sandra, she is slowly working with him on his shyness and nervousness. Qamra because she does not want to adjust to a new home while pregnant when she has had a difficult time adjusting to the one she now has. Of course her mate stayed with her. Plus there was no way that her cousin would not stay, he had been pleased that she had stayed at the pack home because he felt it was secure, that it was somewhere he could protect her.

The trip there goes quickly and within a short time they are pulling into the front driveway, up to the house.

When they get out of the car, they are greeted by Macrae who is shifting his weight from foot to foot, “She’s waiting for you at the stairs,” he murmurs before bolting inside without waiting to see if they respond.

 _Sadly, I wasn’t even that skittish and I have been in his mind, while he was abused it should not have made him like that._ He softly comments to his ma, making sure that it is on their private familial link.

 _He was skittish before he was enslaved, his time being enslaved just made him worse, far worse._ She replies as they enter the house.

Sniffing the air, he follows the scent towards the upstairs bedrooms, completely bypassing Aunt Sandra who his ma stops to speak with. Energy, he might need extra energy for this. Well if he does he’ll call his cobra, until then he will do his best between him and ma. He finds Hamil sitting on the floor a few doors away from the room, his eyes locked onto the door.

“Earth Lord be praised,” the older wolf murmurs when he spots him, getting to his feet the other wolf continues, “Thank you! Thank you for coming so quickly. I realize your trainings not done, but he won’t let me near her, and she is hurting more than she needs to be.”

He nods, passing the other wolf without saying anything. At the door to the bedroom he knocks twice before pushing it slightly open to stick his head in. _Cleon, do we need to discuss the healthy care of your cousin again._

The other wolf doesn’t answer except to grab him by the shoulders and tug him into the room while shutting the door with his heel at the same time.

“Hello Qamra,” he murmurs as he draws close to the bed where she was laying and panting. Not really paying attention to the others, he strips off his coat and jacket, leaving himself in only the long sleeve shirt underneath.

“Hi Jace,” she pants between contractions.

Switching to iota sight, he carefully checks her, happy to see that so far so good, though she is in a lot of pain. Frowning he mentally calls to his ma, and opens the door when he scents her on the other side inviting her in even as the other elite growls at him.

 _Do you want her healthy or not?_ He demands as he growls back, reminding the elite that he is also one even if he is on the quiet side.

The other elite paces for a few moments, keeping himself between the two females as he considers what to do.

“Hurry up Cleon, Mama needs to check her, I have never attended a child birth before, she has.” He snaps at the other wolf as he lays a hand on Qamra’s throat and carefully pulses power through her tired body. “She needs food, light easy to eat foods, and where is the attendants? There should be female attendants here to help her through the birth.”

Frowning to himself he reaches out with his mind, focusing on those he is sure would be of help, connecting with Leah, Abigail, Dora, and Xia, summoning the four of them to the pack home without actually considering what time it is or the fact that they were probably sleeping. Less than half hour later the four females he had called for and Konrad were all there.

Cleon tries to strike out at Konrad, the other male only to find himself pinned against the wall and promptly knocked out with a quick blow to the back of his head before Konrad hefts him over his shoulder and carries him out of the room. A few minutes later he returns, this time with the girls in tow, each of them coming with supplies that could be needed. “Are you going to be stupid too?” the nearly white-eyed wolf demands of Trey.

The other wolf shakes his head, sticking close to his mate while the girls fan out.

“What’s needed?” Dora softly queries, “We brought fresh bedding, small and light snack foods, clear juices, towels, and a small pot of hot water.”

~Excellent!~ his ma signs, _Jace, love, please even out her blood pressure, its too high and that can cause seizures which is not good for hatchling or mother._

“Yes Mama,” he murmurs in response as he lays his hand back against her throat and focuses. Now that Cleon is no longer prancing it is easier to focus. “Kon, please make sure that he stays out and does not bother the rest of the house.” He requests as he starts to carefully focus on doing as asked.

The nearly white-eyed wolf bows before exiting the room. The four girls fan out around them, waiting for directions.

 _Have one of them carefully feed her the smallest bites of fruit with a little bit of juice, also, have one of them fetch an spray bottle with water that is body temperature._ His ma directs him as she takes her place between the younger females legs and carefully checks her manually.

“Xia, please cut up little pieces of food to give Qamra along with carefully give her some juice. Dora we need a bottle with body temperature water quickly, give it to Mama.” He directs the two females before glancing at her mate, “Trey?”

“Yeah?” the other wolf quickly answers, his tone full of worry and concern along with his scent.

“Stop fretting for one thing, she’ll be fine, Mama is an excellent healer. For another, get behind her so you are supporting her body weight.” He tells the slightly older wolf who quickly does as directed. Almost as soon as he does so, her breathing becomes easier and it takes less power to keep her blood pressure down because it is not being affected by how she is positioned.

A few minutes later, Dora is back with a carefully heated bottle of water. “I heated it just a bit past my body temperature so that it would be about right when I got back.” she frowns glancing at his ma, “Was I supposed to make it your temperature? Serpents are cooler than us wolves.”

Glancing at his ma, he raises an eyebrow in question even as he keeps his hand on the younger wolf’s neck and maintains her functions on an even level.

 _To hers was correct since she is closer in temperature to the new mother than me,_ his ma answers the questioning look.

“You were right to get it at your temperature, yours is closer to Qamra’s than Mama’s.” he answers the question asked as the chemist hands over the water.

The next several hours are spent much the same, with him maintaining the new mother’s body functions on level, keeping them from spiking or dropping except for as needed while the girls assist in any ways needed. He feels it when Cleon comes awake, and feels it even further when Kon subdues him through use of the command voice. Somewhere around the ninth hour he feels it as the baby girl awakes and shifts into position so that she can be born.

 _Mama, she is readying herself,_ he relays, not sure if his ma feels it the same way that he does.

 _I noticed that her emotions have come back awake, now is when things get difficult,_ she replies, _You may need to heal her as she is giving birth, I think that she is going to be a bleeder,_ she states after a moments silence.

 _Alright,_ he answers with a nod.

After that things seem to fly by. Qamra pushes when told to, with her mate helping by gently pushing at the top of her stomach when she starts to tire. The girls quickly rush to do as directed, his ma now telling them through telepathy what to do, having gotten permission sometime during the night. the elite is still not allowed in the room, and is being forced to comply by a regular wolf much to his annoyance, though what’s regular about Kon he would never figure out since he seemed uniquely gifted to him. While the new mother is pushing her pup out he carefully heals the damage left behind, including the tears that occur during her efforts.

Finally, just after the tenth hour marker, the pup is fully born but it is time for Qamra to birth the after birth and that takes just as much effort for her tired body.

Once she has done both, his mother carefully passes the newborn to him, stating, _I can heal any regular damage, you can heal deeper. Please check to make sure that there is nothing I am missing._

 _Mama? Are you alright?_ he asks, worried about her because she should not need him to check the pup. Still, this pup had been in his care since her mother had joined the pack, it makes sense that he check her. Carefully he allows his gift to scan through her, checking to make sure there is nothing wrong and boosting her immune system before handing her carefully to her mother. “Your daughter,” he murmurs as he passes the newborn pup.

“Look at her Trey, she’s perfect,” the new mother murmurs after carefully checking her tiny body.

 _I am going into heat, it is two weeks early,_ she replies, her mind voice slightly embarrassed.

 _Oh,_ he stammers, his mind blanking. He was aware that his ma had heats but this was the first time she had gone into one since he had moved in with them, at least, this was the first time he was aware of it.

 _I am going to head to the car, come down when you are ready to go._ she tells him.

Frowning, he thinks about it for a moment before his mind reaches for his mate. _Eric?_

 _Something wrong?_ His mate quickly answers him, _You feel exhausted._

 _I have been with Qamra most of the night, she gave birth. However that’s not why I was calling you,_ he replies as he feels a surge of energy rush through him, making him feel far more awake.

 _What do you need?_ His cobra queries, still channeling energy to him until he is nearly back to peak levels.

 _Please fetch my sister from Nate, Mama is going into heat and it is hard to care for a pup and have her heat. I am not leaving the pack home yet because I am still a bit concerned for Qamra and her new pup._ He responds before turning his attention to his ma, _Go home, I will be staying here for a now, however I have asked Eric to pick up Kaela and bring her to me._

His ma’s head jerks up and she stares at him for a moment before slowly smiling and nodding. Making her way over to him, she kisses his forehead while touching her fingers to his jaw before turning and leaving.

 _I am on my way, I will take her to my home for now, no reason to have her near the chocolate colored elite._ His mate softly tells him.

 _Thank you,_ he replies, sending affection through the link before coming back to himself.

“Jace?” Dora queries softly, reaching for him but not actually touching him.

“Hmmm?” he distractedly hums towards her as his attention returns to the new mother and her pup. There is something off, he is trying to figure out exactly what it is.

“What can we do to help?” she asks as she looks around.

Drawing out of his gift, he blinks a few times glancing around before nodding to himself and answering her, “Can someone go make a light but full meal, and one of you help me get her into the bath, plus someone go check on Kon and Cleon, they're being too quite.”

All four nod.

“I’ll do breakfast!” Xia exclaims as she heads out the door, pausing to glance at the new family and ask, “Any requests?”

“I…I don’t know,” Qamra stutters a bit blankly, her mind and body exhausted.

“No,” Trey replies distractedly, his focus on his new pup and mate.

Abigail squares her shoulders as she turns to the door, “I will deal with the male wolves,” her voice is full of command as if she knows that they are going to be difficult.

Dora and Leah glance at each other before nodding, Dora commenting, “I’ll go get a bath ready.”

While Leah comments shortly after, “Once she is in the bath I will change out the bedding and get the room freshen up.”

Glancing at Leah he inquires, _Is there any traditions regarding whether mother and child are to be separated from the father or can I have Trey hold the newborn?_

 _He can hold her, our traditions are not as strict about that as serpent traditions are._ She replies after considering the question for a few moments.

He nods, turning to Trey, “Your mate needs a bath, while she is bathing she cannot be holding the little one, I do not see a nest to place her in so you will need to hold her while your mate is being bathed.”

The slightly older wolf blinks at him, his scent full of confusion as he tries to understand exactly what that means.

Sighing, he motions to the chair in the corner of the room, “Sit,” he directs the new father.

Nodding once, the other wolf does as direct though he is still staring.

Carefully he takes the pup from Qamra who stares at him with wide eyes for a moment before smiling tiredly. Then he turns and steps the two feet to where the new father is seated and carefully places the newborn in his arms, making sure that his grip is steady and just firm enough not to drop her but not so firm as to hurt her. “Hold her for now. We will be right back.”

The new father nods before dipping his head to stare at his pup, a funny little smile curving his lips as he looks at her in awe.

Smiling, he turns to the new mother asking, “Do you want to try walking or would you prefer I carry you?”

“I….” she begins eyes widening as she considers it before she shrugs hopelessly, “I’m tired,” she states shaking her head slightly, “don’t think I can walk.”

He nods, carefully scooping her up and thanking his mate for the extra energy, he apparently needs it. Carefully he carries her into the attached bathroom, ever so happy that it is not far because he is not the strongest physically. Once in the bathroom he carefully sets her on the edge of the tub before kneeling to look at her face, “Would you prefer I have Aunt Sandra come help you bath or will I work?”

He takes the way she grabs his hand and holds on tight as answer enough before carefully stripping her down.

Dora is standing off to the side, she moves forward to help once the new mother has been carefully lowered into the water.

“You wash her skin, I will wash her hair,” he directs the other wolf softly, the two of them carefully setting to bathing her. “What’s that scent?” he inquires noticing that there is something in the water.

“Herbs designed to relax and heal,” she murmurs in response as she carefully runs the washcloth down the older female’s body.

Together the two of them quickly and gently get her cleaned up, he mostly supports her tired body while Dora does the actual washing. He figures that’s probably best since they are both female, though in the back of his mind he remembers Yaya stating he is a healer first, male second. Once they have finished washing her, the chemist carefully drains the water before filling a cup with lukewarm water to rinse her off. After that, he carefully supports the new mother while the chemist dries her off before frowning when he realizes that he forgot to get her some clean clothes.

“Be right back,” the chemist murmurs as she slips out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, less than a minute later she returns with a set of night clothes and undergarments.

Carefully, he redresses her, before gently lifting her and carrying her into the other room. Once back in the bedroom he sets her on the freshly made bed, pulling the blankets up over her lower body before turning to the new father and touching a hand against his shoulder, “Hey, let me have her for a moment, you should go get cleaned up, or do you need a hand?”

The slightly older wolf blinks at him in confusion before letting go so he can take her. “I, I should be good,” the older wolf mutters as he tiredly gets to his feet and heads into the bathroom.

“Leah, can you go see where Xia is with the food and ask Aunt Sandra if she still has the bassinet?” he asks softly, holding the newborn while her sire gets cleaned up and her dame drowses on the bed. While he feels protective of her, it’s not the same type of protectiveness that he feels towards his sister.

Leah gets back with Xia at the same time as Trey emerges from the shower.

Dora wakes the new mother up, helping her to sit up and putting a few pillows behind her in order for her to have a bit of support while the other two carefully hand the new parents their trays. At the same time Cleon comes bursting into the room with Kon close behind.

“If you are going to behave you can stay, actually you should be the one holding her while they are eating but not if you’re going to be stupid about it,” he remarks to the younger wolf.

For a moment he thinks that the chocolate colored elite is going to growl at him. Instead he just settles on the end of the bed, and holds his arms out for the newborn. Smiling, he shows the other wolf how to hold her carefully before checking with his healers sight where Kon had bashed him in the back of the head to make sure there is no lasting damage, and healing what little damage is there. When the new parents are done eating the girls take their trays away but the rhesus macaque brings back a tray for the other elite. A little bit later Kon is called away to help carry the crib into the room while the girls set to work putting bedding in it and getting it ready for the newborn to sleep in though he is sure she will not be sleeping in it any time soon.

Nearly eighteen hours after he was originally called to the pack house he excuses himself from the bedroom, asking Dora to stay with them while he gets something to eat. She agrees with a nod, getting comfortable while he heads downstairs with the other three. In the kitchen he finds that the rhesus macaque has a plate all ready for him along with a cup of hot tea.

“Thank you,” he tells them, making sure to look at them in turn.

Hamil comes from somewhere to check on him, asking, “Ah, Jace, how is everything? I saw that you dame left a little bit ago but you had not gone with her, is there anything I can do to help?”

He shrugs, “I’m alright. One of the beautiful things about my bonded is he is really good at providing energy for this sort of thing.” He glances between the girls, “We have everything under control. However, in a bit I need to leave, so I will ask that you stay to watch over them then, I’ll make sure that Cleon will let you in the room first.”

The older healer nods, stating, “I am going to go take a nap then, that way I am at full energy for anything needed.” before he turns and heads towards one of the guest rooms upstairs.

“Thank you,” Leah comments after looking at the other two girls in the dining room.

Confused, he glances up at her from the food he is heartily enjoying.

“You could have called to anyone in the pack, but you called us,” she explains, shrugging.

He nods, blushing and ducking his head as he considers the implications. He probably should have called for some of the older females, but he had his ma, and he wanted females that the new mother was going to be comfortable with, these were it. He had almost called for the older Lestrade sisters but remembered that they had traditional school unlike these ladies, so he had left them out of the mix.

“Can you ladies take turns staying with them to make sure there are no problems for the next few days? I plan to see about talking him into letting Hamil in, but he might not take that so well,” he asks as he looks between them.

“Of course,” Abigail quickly answers, “not a problem for me, I can growl back with the best of them if need be, I have a brother I know the routine.”

Xia nods, “Little ones require lots of care, new mother should have all the support she needs.”

Leah smirks, “Not a problem, I am a good telepath, if we need you, I will call for you.”

“Thanks ladies,” he states smiling before turning his attention to the nearly white-eyed wolf, “Can you drop me off at Eric’s house?”

The other wolf nods once, not saying a word.

When he is done eating he puts the plate in the sink before Aunt Sandra shoos him out, telling him that she will take care of the dishes, he has enough to deal with. Even after over a year of this type of treatment he still finds it amazing that they work so well together and do not expect him to do more. Humming, he heads up to the bedroom where he finds that both parents and the newborn are sleeping, while the chocolate colored elite is carefully holding the newborn and staring hard at the door.

Grinning at the other wolf, he grabs a draw out of the bottom of the dresser, carefully lining it with some of the extra bedding before carrying it over to the other elite. “This is what I did with my sister for the first week of her life because I did not want her sleeping by herself in the crib.” He tells the other wolf as he sets it down on the bed next to him, happy that it is a rather large bed or there would be problems with the three full grown adults and one drawer fitting.

After staring at him for a few minutes the other wolf nods slowly before carefully lowering her into the drawer turned crib.

“I also slept in wolf form wrapped around the drawer, so it’s alright to do so. Now I need to get going, I have been here for nearly nineteen hours and need to get some sleep, however I cannot leave until you agree to let Hamil into the room.” Pausing he glances at Dora, asking, _I have already checked with the other ladies to see if they can take turns staying with them for the next few days, I will be back in the morning, but I have not had any real sleep since yesterday morning and there is only so far my cobra can provide me energy._

 _Of course, that’s not a problem Jace, we are here to help you however you need, and if that means taking turns staying with an irritable wolf, well we can do that too._ She replies using the same link.

 _I don’t like him. I do not know him._ The other elite answers his statement.

“Well you will never get to know him if you do not let him in the room,” he reasons, hoping it will work but doubting that it will. “How’s this, one of the girls will be staying with you instead, if something happens, anything at all, they will call for me, and Hamil will only come in during the most dire of circumstances.”

The other elite scowls at him for a few minutes before nodding once, _That is acceptable._

“Alright, they will work out their shifts, I will be back first thing in the morning to check on you all unless something happens between now and then.” He states before doing one last check of the new mother and newborn pup before leaving.

After bidding Aunt Sandra goodbye until later, he has the nearly white-eyed wolf drive him to his mate’s home. He is barely out of the vehicle when the front door opens and he smiles, heading in only for it to shut behind him.

 _Upstairs in the first bedroom,_ his cobra tells him before he has a chance to call out and ask where they are.

Smiling, he heads up there, only mildly surprised when he finds a pile of his clothes sitting on the top of the dresser, his cobra seated on the bed carefully playing with his sister.

 _Do not take this wrong, but please take a shower,_ his mate tells him motioning towards the attached bathroom.

“Thanks Eric,” he murmur as he lifts the clothes and goes to do just that. By the time he is done with his shower, the exhaustion from being up so long is finally kicking in and he stumbles into the room. A small crib has been set up next to the bed within touching distance.

“I wasn’t sure if she slept on her own, or if you still cuddled with her while sleeping so I thought it best to provide both,” his mate tells him, his voice a low hiss.

Smiling, he walks around to the other side of the bed and climbs up before carefully taking his sister and gently nuzzling her soft curls before stretching out with her in the spot near his stomach. Despite this not being his bed he has no problems drifting off to sleep with the scent of his mate all around him.

Just as he falls asleep he is sure he hears his mate murmur, “Thank you for trusting me.”


	18. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who reviews, comments, or otherwise communicates with me
> 
> This chapter takes place between chapter 84 and 86 of Seeking
> 
> Not directly related to this chapter, however ActionsSpeakWordsScream made a lovely piece of fanart for [Jace](http://curly-seme.tumblr.com/post/107095599499/more-practice-with-my-new-tablet-okay-so-theres)

_Qamra's POV  
_ Cradling her baby girl against her chest as the infant feeds, her mind drifts over the past year. It had been wonderful if a bit scary at times. They had been rescued by a mixed pack, brought to a wolf den to recover, and accepted into the same pack, discovering that it was primarily wolves, with the non-wolves only being a small part of the pack even though they were some of the most important members.

The alpha of their new pack was amazing. He allowed Cleon to growl and act out but didn't punish him for it. Instead he found the person within the pack who her cousin would be able to handle, a rather quiet and serious wolf named Jace. He allowed her cousin to keep all pack members away from the den he had built in the basement and even encouraged his protective instincts as long as they were used properly. When they had been accepted formally into the pack he had not punished her cousin for his growling at all the new people he had met, merely told him not to attack anyone. Then when they had finally moved out of the basement and into bedrooms, he had accepted that her cousin tended to stand guard an awful lot.

While she did not have many memories of their pack from before they were captured, she was certain that their birth alpha was not nearly as accepting.

She loved the bed that she now slept on, enjoyed the fact that they were in a proper pack den, and had not wanted to leave the den while she was pregnant. One thing she would never say aloud was the fact she was comforted by the nearness of the older wolf who seemed to own the pack den, the female wolf called Aunt Sandra, and while she had originally felt odd calling her aunt when she was of no relation, she had come to realize that everyone in the pack called her aunt whether they were related to her or not because she asked them too.

Now that her pup, her beautiful daughter Speranza Agalia, had been born she was thinking about talking to her mate and cousin into finding some sort of job that one of them could do so that they could get their own home. She was very appreciative of the fact that they had been so easily accepted into the pack, and that they had a place to stay at the pack den, but now, now she wanted her own den. Of course she already knew how difficult it was going to be to talk the men of her life into moving. Her cousin particularly enjoyed the den home because it was easily defendable and her mate automatically did as her cousin wanted because her cousin was an elite and apparently he had been raised believing that one had to obey elites. Silly man, her cousin was still a pup himself even if he didn't like to admit it.

Maybe she should talk to the alpha or Aunt Sandra about the situation, maybe they would have a good idea as to what to do.

When her pup is done feeding she burps her, before nuzzling the top of her head and simply enjoying her scent for a little bit.

Wait a moment there were four females that she could talk to about her difficulties. Maybe one of them would have an idea. During her labor Jace had called four of the pack females to assist and they had not left, well not all at once, she always had at least one of them nearby to help in anyway needed.

It had been amusing as daylights when her cousin tried to intimidate them, but three of the four had ignored his behavior, the fourth, the only non-wolf had started berating him in her native tongue before she had stopped blushing and staring at the floor. Of course the other one who had stood up to him was Abigail, after the third time he had growled at her she had growled back, eyes gleaming bright for a moment while she did so, surprising him so much he had back right into a wall before she had turned her back on him as if he was no threat. Right now the youngest was in the bathroom.

A few minutes later the younger wolf had emerged, hands partly moist from washing, "Do you need something Qamra?" she queried as she settled on the chair near the bed.

None of the four touched the bed except for when she needed help with something. Even though Jace had healed her as she had given birth, she was still a bit on the weak side, though she is certain that comes from not moving around enough more than anything, at least, that's the idea she has though she has not been able to test that theory yet.

Biting her lip, she glances at her mate and cousin, before blushing and nodding.

Apparently the younger wolf took it to mean that it was to be private, because standing she turns to face the two males of her small family and states, "Get out, she needs a moment without the two of you hovering."

 _How dare…_ Cleon begins but is cut short when the door is opened and the other three girls, along with Aunt Sandra are standing there.

"We dare easily, now scram," Abigail snaps, getting in his face, she is the most confrontational of the females and there are times that she wishes she was more like the other woman.

"Be good dears and run along, sometimes a woman just needs other women to speak to," Aunt Sandra murmurs comfortingly, making shooing motions to both of them.

Her mate looks at her questioningly, waiting for her to signal that is really what she wants before he stands and quietly leaves the room looking rather deject as he does so. Her cousin on the other hand does not go nearly as quietly because he starts growling, only to get growled at back by three of the four female wolves, all three of the ones our age, it startles him because previously only Abigail had growled at him. Eventually though, he goes too and the woman closest to the door closes it.

"I have been expecting that something like this would eventually happen," Aunt Sandra murmurs as she walks over to the bed, motioning to the end she inquires, "Mind if I sit here?"

Shaking her head, she replies, "Go ahead," she pauses while the other four ladies get comfortable as well, Xia partly shifting and perching on the window edge, Leah returning to the seat she had been in, Dora hopping up on the top of the dresser, and Abigail causally leans against the door. "What did you mean you were expecting something like this?" she asks.

"Well dear, you're getting to a point where you are probably feeling restless. Your boys mean well by you, but keeping you cooped up here is not good for you. I also bet you are beginning to want your own home." The older wolf replies, her voice gentle as always.

Blushing, she nods and stares at the bed even as she nuzzles her daughters head again.

"Then you need a plan," Dora remarks, voice mildly excited, "a plan for getting to a point where you could have your own home and keep those two in line."

"The only thing that keeps the younger in line is a good threat," Abigail mutters sarcastically, "I swear he doesn't seem to realize he is no longer your only source of protection."

She can't help it, she starts giggling as she considers all of the times the other female had done just that in order to make her cousin back off when he was being overbearing.

"Lets start by getting you out of this room a bit more, hmmm." Aunt Sandra suggests, "We can go from there, though if I know these lovely ladies, and I hope I do after watching them since they were just newborn pups," she motions to the three female wolves as she says this, "They are already working on plotting for you."

"Well a good plan has lots of possibilities and allows for outside interference or male stupidity," Dora replies with a smirk, "besides plotting is fun!"

"Is nice having own home," Xia remarks softly, "particularly after that hellhole." Smiling lightly she states, "Also nice having family home where welcome."

"Well said," Leah comments, "The pack home has always been open to everyone, even when the previous alpha was not happy about it, because Aunt Sandra is a good woman who's always helped the members of our pack."

"Do you know what kind of home you want?" Dora asks when the other two stop talking.

"Somewhere with a small yard, at least four bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room, maybe two bathrooms, my males can take forever sometimes in the bathroom." Her voice is soft as she answers, mentally picturing a brick house with beautiful doors and windows. Maybe even nice neighbors.

"We should ask Tech if he has any suggestions on properties," Leah suggests after the small groups is quiet for a few minutes thinking about it.

"Good idea," the rhesus macaque agrees, "he helped us find our home, it is perfect for our needs."

"How would I do that? My cousin won't let anyone near me except you ladies and Jace." She sighs looking between them.

The smirk that curves Abigail's lips is rather spooky, "If he decides to do something, your cousin would not be able to stop him. Actually, that's a splendid idea, we should ask for his presence immediately, I think it would be good for Cleon to have to deal with him."

"You're not a nice person Abby," the youngest wolf states staring at her friend with wide eyes.

Glancing between the others she realizes that the four original pack members know something that us two new pack members do not, "What?"

It is Aunt Sandra who answers, "I do not know the details, and I will not ask for them, however Eric is a Tracker, a Shadow Goddess fully blessed Tracker. That only happens when the person has undergone a great loss. He does not tolerate the sort of behavior your cousin often exhibits and is just as likely to force him into submission, as he is to be gentle with him." she pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing, "He is also a cobra, and cobras are matriarchal. That means that he would see to your wishes and needs before your mates, so if you were to ask for help in finding a home of your own, he would do it, and then make sure that your mate or cousin did not cause you a hassle." She pauses again frowning, "Actually I am surprised he has not already pinned your cousin to the wall, he does not take well to behavior that can endanger a pup and your cousin has done several stupid things that could be dangerous to your beautiful little girl."

"Oh," is all she can think to say as she stares at the older wolf.

"Let's start with getting out of this room, you're going to tire easily for a time but it is the only way you'll be able to eventually handle living on your own." Dora states as she hops off the dresser, "We can walk down to the kitchen and have a nice cuppa. Xia, carry the pup. This way when Jace gets here to check you, you will be somewhere new."

Startled, she blinks at the other wolf for a moment before slowly nodding and handing her pup to the rhesus macaque after she hops off the window ledge and finishes returning to her human form. Standing, she is unsurprised when she is flanked by Dora and Aunt Sandra, both ready to help her if she needs any sort of help.

Slowly she makes her way to the door, surprised by how tender her muscles are. The trip downstairs to the kitchen takes longer than she expected and by the time they get there, her body is extremely tired. She had realized she was out of shape after spending so long being still, but had not realized how out of shape she was. Of course she had just settled into the chair and taken her baby girl back when her mate and cousin enter the kitchen, her cousin growling low in his throat.

When Sperenza starts to whimper, Abigail turns her attention to Cleon and growls low in her throat she motions to the other girls.

"You are scaring your niece," she snarls as she gets in his face, "knock it off."

His growl gets lower and she snarls back crowding his space even further, "I said stop."

The two are still in a standoff when a tall, black haired man with scales on his neck comes striding into the room.

"Hello Eric," Aunt Sandra greets the newcomer who seems to ignore her in favor of gently tapping on Abigail's shoulder.

The smaller female wolf moves, stopping her growling, and politely inclining her head to the newcomer.

She watches in shock as the tall man takes the wolf's place, only he doesn't growl, he hisses. She is even more surprised when her cousin sinks to his knees, head bowing, and body trembling.

 _He will have better manners in the future,_ a soft voice hisses through her mind, turning the tall man bows low to her, carefully motioning to the pup in her arms before continuing, _You have a beautiful hatchling._

"Oh, thank you," she murmurs staring at his, she notices that he does not look her directly in the eyes. "I'm Qamra," she introduces herself, the using the hand not supporting her daughter she motions first to her mate, "that's Trey, my mate," then to her cousin, "that's Cleon my cousin," smiling at her daughter she finishes "And this is our daughter Speranza Agalia."

 _A pleasure to meet you, I am Eric,_ the tall man replies, _Abigail has indicated that you desire a den of your own._

She nods, a small smile curving her lips, "I," she blushes, not used to speaking to outsiders, "I do, but I don't know how to go about it."

He pulls out a chair, turning a questioning look towards the eldest wolf, who gently shoves him towards it before he nods once and settles into it. _Tell me what you are looking for, and I will see what can be done. Jace has indicated that you are mostly inactive due to that one,_ he waves a hand towards her cousin, _so you will need to strengthen yourself first. If he ever acts so foolishly again, just think loudly and I will respond._

"I…what?" her voices soft as she questions, how does he know her healer? What does he mean if her cousin acts so foolishly again? Think loudly?

 _You are currently thinking loudly, Jace will be my bondmate, and trying to force you to stay in one small area is acting foolish because it weakens you so you will have a harder time defending yourself and hatchling._ He replies to her thoughts more than to her aloud question.

"Oh," she replies, nodding once and lifting her daughter up to nuzzle the top of her head.

Smiling again, she begins to speak, deciding to tell him about her hopes and dreams. The girls trust him, Aunt Sandra seems to feel that he is trustworthy too, and if he is her healers mate then he must be a good person. Of course she is still shocked because her cousin has not moved from the spot on the floor. Still, might as well have a good conversation, and so she opens up to the other shifter. For the next several hours they spend chatting, softly talking to the male. Besides the healer and the alpha, this is the first time she had actually spoken to an unrelated male since gaining her freedom. Whenever she begins to lag in her speech, he gives her a chance to calm her thoughts or would prompt her with questions. Two meals are served while she visits with him, and the healer even stops by to check on her with the pale-eyed wolf as his escort, though she is shocked that he has a pup with him until she remembers his sister. She is amazed at the behavioral change that goes on with Eric when the healer steps in the room.

When the healer and his mate are ready to leave, both bid her farewell, the healer promising to check on her tomorrow while the other merely inclines his head politely before escorting the other shifter out.

"Those two are such a great match," Leah remarks with a smile.

"Did you see the fact that Jace allowed Tech to hold Kaela? He doesn't let anyone touch her, perhaps he has finally made some progress with his cobra." Dora excitedly states.

"I noticed, that's a wonderful improvement," Leah answers before turning her attention to her, "Are you tired? You've been up for longer than normal so that would be perfectly understandable."

Nodding, she ducks her head and nuzzles her daughters head blushing, she had went in the other room three times during her conversation with Eric to feed her daughter, but the other wolf is right, she is tired. She had not wanted to say anything and end the lovely day she was having.

Her mate steps up beside her, softly asking, "I'll take Speranza?"

She smiles up at him, leaning her head against his stomach for a moment before carefully handing him their daughter, "Sounds good," she murmurs, "Cleon?"

Her cousin rises from the seat position he has been in for the majority of the day, long limbs stretch as he comes to stand on the other side of her.

"Help me to the room?" she asks softly, glancing at her cousin.

He nods, carefully offering her a hand, and helping her to stand. The girls fan out behind them, Dora and Abigail the closest and she realizes that it is them offering support.

The small group quietly makes their way upstairs so that she can rest. Once she is settled into bed, and Speranza is settled into her crib, she has to smile at her small family. They may not be perfect but there hers.

"I'm the one on call for tonight," Abigail tells them with a smile, "I will be in the library for a bit, but if you need anything, send crabby to get me."

"Thank you," she tells the other wolf, grateful for all the help all four of them have been.

The other wolf nods before turning and leaving.

Once she is gone and she is only with her small family, her mate curls up on the bed near her, head tucked against her shoulder, "Better now?" her mate inquires softly, worry in his tone.

She nods, kissing his forehead, "I am, I hadn't realized how much I wanted my own home until I was talking with the ladies about it, but I really don't want to always stay here. Don't get me wrong, Aunt Sandra has been really good to us, but I want my own home." She pauses leaning her head against the top of her mates, "Only thing is one of us will have to find some sort of job to pay for it, and which one of us should do that. I don't think that Cleon would be able to because he is still considered a pup by most and has no education."

"I could find a job," her mate mutters after a few, "but I don't like the idea of leaving you alone at home."

 _One of us will always be with her, I am sure,_ her cousin remarks. Then to her alone she hears, _I hadn't realized I was causing more harm than good. I should have, the healer has warned me about it before. I will try to do better._

She pats the side of the bed next to her, beckoning her cousin to sit down. He quickly complies, curling his longer body as tight as he can against her side. He might be highly protective of her, but he is still just a pup at heart.

 _I know that you are only trying to help, but Cleon, we have to move on eventually, we cannot live our entire lives in fear._ She tells him, running a hand over his shoulder soothingly, _we will always protect each other, but perhaps, just perhaps we should try growing up too._

He nods against her side, before standing for a moment to scoop the nearly sleeping infant up and click off the light before carefully laying her daughter against her stomach while he curls back up against her side.

Her family, she thinks with a smile, they are just perfect for her, and maybe now they can work on moving on. She is sure that it would be difficult, but she is determined, and her little family is strong, they'll adapt.


	19. Journal Entries: 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who reviews, comments, or otherwise communicates with me
> 
> This chapter takes place between chapter 84 and 86 of Seeking

_Charlotte’s POV_  
April 2nd, 2012  
I was so happy when Aidan showed up after my heat. He smoothed things out between Madeline and me, and then we spent the rest of the night cuddling and snacking on little foods that did not require cooking. It was great. Happily I did not have a lot of homework because I did not get it done over the weekend due to my heat. Instead as I sat in study hall I was able to get my work done in time for class.

It was awkward, having Konrad over. He was really sweat about it but I still felt odd. Particularly since I knew he wasn’t my mate. Part of me felt wrong, despite my conversation with Aidan and my aunts. Another part of me, the jackal part of me was thrill to have a partner, though it was displeased by the fact it was not the right partner.

o~oOo~o

April 4th, 2012  
Almost all day I was worried about how dinner would go. While I know that he had worked things out with my sister after my heat, I still worried how dinner was going to go. Apparently I didn’t need to. Our family dinner with my sisters, Daddy, Aidan, and I went smoothly. We chatted, and goofed, and otherwise just had a good night. He left at his normal time, shortly before we went to bed, giving me a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead that left me wanting more.

o~oOo~o

April 6th, 2012  
Our night together was spent at his house after the pack full moon meeting. We spent the evening just curled up on his sofa, both of us reading our individual school texts. It was nice, not exciting but a little taste of life when not on the rush for things, I found it is something I would love to do further. But I’m tired now, and think I am going to put this away to sleep, he had returned me home shortly after midnight, someday I’ll stay over there more often, without him worrying about it being improper.

o~oOo~o

April 11th, 2012  
Aunt Audrey and Uncle Gabriel, along with Andra and Giovanni came to dinner tonight in order to meet Aidan. For a little bit it was really awkward because he was not sure if he should use sign language or telepathy and because my aunt was trying to quiz him and he was answering only occasionally, with quick flicks of his fingers that has my sister Madeline laughing through most of the meal. Eventually my aunt gave up quizzing him, at which point he switched to telepathy, joining the conversation with ease and causing Aunt Audrey to stare at him with wide eyes, her scent frustrated.

Once they left I asked him about that, I had never seen him be so blatantly rude before. He smiled at me, tilting his head to the side as he told me he doesn’t have to answer her, she was not the head of the family and her questioning was done rudely. According to tradition he could have completely ignored her, the only reason he hadn’t was out of respect for me. Then he had frown at me, asking if I desired him to be more forthcoming in the future when questioned. That had me wondering why he would ask such a thing, but I waved it off, telling him just to be himself, at which point he bowed and smiled, his scent returning to normal. It was only after he left that I realized he had been worried I would answer otherwise.

o~oOo~o

April 12th, 2012  
Since Alethea knows more about the old traditions than I do, I asked her if she had any ideas why Aidan would act the way he had. She just started laughing at me. During lunch she texted her mum to see if she could come over to my house, and I texted Daddy to ask the same thing. Both of our parents agreed. Almost as soon as we got home we headed to my bedroom where she set in to explain about the head of family traditions. The fact that Daddy was considered the head of our family because he is the oldest adult member of the family in the pack, and that had my aunt belonged to the same pack as us, Aidan would have felt nearly compelled to answer her questions, not because he wanted to but because cobra’s are matriarchal. It explained why he had a tendency to do what I wanted him to do rather than what he wanted on the rare occasions I had expressed a dislike or disinterest for his plans. It also explained his worry. Apparently, as his mate, I would be the head of the household eventually even though he was older. That’s actually kind of annoying, Eric’s not like that so why is he? I am going to have to ask him about it.

The rest of our visit went good, Alethea had recently met a gifted boy name Colby who was very polite to her, she was actually thinking about whether she wanted to date him or not but first she was going to gage his reaction to the fact her best friend-me- is a shifter. If he acted like an arse about it she planned to forget him. We cooked dinner for ourselves and my sisters, the four of us girls just having a fun night in. By the time Daddy got home from work and his date with Mycroft I had a lot of things to think about. Particularly in regards to my mate and my best friends potential date.

o~oOo~o

April 13th, 2012  
Just before lunch I was called to the office because there was a delivery man there with my favorite food and a note. Apparently Aidan was unable to make our regular date night because of class, and politely asked my forgiveness for his inability to come in person but to please enjoy a good meal anyways. I was confused to say the least, this was the first time he had canceled and I worried that there was actually something more wrong than just having class though his note said otherwise.

As I ate the wonderful food I considered the fact I was taking for granted that he was always going to be available for our dates even though I know he is also busy with school and the occasional work with Eric in stock broking. Alethea said I was frowning way too much when I realized I had also taken the small gifts he was sending me daily for granted. I really need to do something as a thank you, to let him know that I really do appreciate them. It cannot be cheap sending presents daily, even if they are just small things, and some of those presents were costly. I think I am going to see if Alethea and Xia can spend the night tonight. A girls night in would be perfect, give me a chance to figure out how to make my mate feel loved.

o~oOo~o

April 15th, 2012  
Girls night ended up being girls night and girls day. Xia with her mate and bubbly personality had no problems helping me brainstorm ideas to make my mate feel appreciated and while the two of them had a staring contest for the first little bit, they quickly got past it when Xia complimented the gifted girl on having beautiful hair. I think Daddy was terrified of what the three of us were plotting.

Next Friday instead of him taking me to dinner, I was going to make him dinner. Of course it requires me having a kitchen to use, and while I love my sisters I want to do this on my own, I was kind of surprised when Xia offered me use of her kitchen, I mean wouldn’t her mate be bothered by that? But apparently not. So there is a plan, I was also trying to figure out what a good gift would be for him, after all, he gets me gifts all the time but I haven’t got him anything. In the long run I ended up buying some CDs for him. He likes music so maybe he has a CD player and not enough blanks to make CDs with. I hope anyways. I won’t know until Friday.

o~oOo~o

April 18th, 2012  
Family dinner went great! It was all of us, plus Aidan and Mycroft. I hadn’t realized exactly how formal Mycroft was until I saw him with my mate. Aidan is far more formal, but it just drew the fact that our family is not into sharp contrast. I really hope that our lack of formalness does not put them off. Before Aidan left for the night I told him I was making dinner for him Friday and would be over at the normal time with the food if that was okay. He agreed with ease, though I got the feeling I messed up some plan. I hope he is not agreeing just because I am a female. We also celebrated Daddy’s birthday which is not actually until Friday, but Daddy has to work as does Mycroft, so I figured now would be a good time. Besides, Xia and I have a plan to put into play.

o~oOo~o

April 20th, 2012  
Our date night went both excellent and horrid. He enjoyed the meal I cooked and even liked his gift. But he spent nearly an hour trying to tell me I did not have to get him gifts. Of course I don’t have to get him gifts I did it because I wanted to. I think we had our first official fight because it ended on a bad note, he was rather stiff and stilted when he dropped me off. I might have gone a bit over board because I told him he really did not have to give me presents daily. I didn’t need to be bought.

I got home at nearly the same time as Daddy and was just about in tears. Daddy, of course, was all ready to go attempt to kick Aidan’s arse for making me sad. Instead he got me to tell him about the fight. When I was done speaking he explained that I had effectively told Aidan that I did not think he was a worthy mate who could provide. The gift giving was a tradition almost all species did, it was a way to show that the one doing the courting could support their mate and would be aware of their needs.

I feel like such an arse.

Here I was trying to show him that I appreciate the fact he is so thoughtful and then I go and screw everything up. I hope that he will let me apologize. I really need to apologize to him.

o~oOo~o

April 21st, 2012  
Tonight was the new moon meeting. I was hoping that I could talk to Aidan but he is not here. Actually, I haven’t seen Eric either. I hope everything is alright.

Daddy was very surprised when the pack wished him happy birthday and several of the pack members gave him gifts including Uncle John, Jacob, and Konrad.

o~oOo~o

April 25th, 2012  
I stopped receiving gifts on Monday and I didn’t hear from Aidan today. I really hope that I have not messed things up between us. I asked Daddy if I could use the car to go over there. He didn’t have a problem with it, but when I got to Aidan’s flat it was dark and locked up. I really hope everything is alright.

o~oOo~o

April 27th, 2012  
This is the second prearranged night he has missed, did I really mess up that badly?

o~oOo~o

May 1st, 2012  
After school we went to the pack house to celebrate the Day of Seeds. I still remember last years and hope for a good result this year. Neither Aidan nor Eric are at the pack house. I hope that there is nothing wrong.

I ended up picking multi-hued blue irises in hope for the future. Daddy picked dark pink roses again. Madeline picked more holly to increase the families defense and hope, apparently she was worried about Daddy. Sofia picked out morning glories of the sunrise variety to show affection for her family and let everyone know that she wanted a bright future.

It was odd having Somoni lead the entire thing after I had gotten used to Uncle John or Eric leading events like this.

o~oOo~o

May 2nd, 2012  
I got a large bouquet of purple hyacinths in a clear crystal vase just before I left for school with the card merely saying mine and Aidan’s names. I don’t know why he is asking for forgiveness, I am the one who was in the wrong, unless its for the fact I have not heard from him for the last week. That night I eagerly waited for him, but he still wasn’t there. Was he withdrawing his courting and I just did not understand the flowers well enough to understand that? I hope not, because I really like him.

Madeline is a bit mad at me. She says that whyever he is not coming is my fault and that I am stupid if I don’t apologize immediately for whatever it is I did wrong. Sadly I agree with her.

o~oOo~o

May 4th, 2012  
Tonight is the full moon meeting. I was relieved when I saw that both Eric and Aidan were there. As soon as the primary meeting was done, I made sure to get Aidan’s attention. It was hard to apologize to him when he seemed certain that he was in the wrong when really it was me. Apparently the reason the two of them had been gone for so long is they were called back to Aidan’s birth den. His sister, the one he dislikes, had found her bondmate but he refused to consider the bond until he met the entire family. Part of me wants to ask how it went but he is so formal when speaking that I am certain that he doesn’t want to answer and I refuse to force him, he will tell me when he is ready, if he is ever ready. I am trying to be more understanding of his formal and tradition bound nature, its not easy.

o~oOo~o

May 9th, 2012  
We returned to our normal dinner schedule again, Aidan came over for family dinner tonight. I was so relieved, I tried to make something he would really enjoy though I am not sure if I was successful or not. He still seems a bit distant compared to where we were just a few weeks ago. I feel like I failed my mate, it’s a rather depressing feeling.

o~oOo~o

May 10th, 2012  
I finally managed to get a hold of the crow about apprenticing with her and arrange for a meeting on the following Monday to discuss the idea of apprenticeship. Hopefully she agrees because I would love to be a vet, and that’s what she is.

o~oOo~o

May 11th, 2012  
We had a quiet night at his flat, he made dinner, just a simple chicken and rice dish with coconut milk and pineapple but it tasted amazing. I wonder if the fact his sense of smell and taste are combined it affects his cooking ability? It was nice to just spend time together. He has been sending me small gifts again, though I get the feeling that he is hesitant to do so. I really do regret my actions of just a few weeks ago. I hope they have not caused any lasting damage. After dinner we curled up on the sofa to read our respective books while just being, it was nice, I hope we have more night like that, I ended up drifting off to sleep with my head on his shoulder.

o~oOo~o

May 13th, 2012  
Dora told me about the birthday party being planned for Jace by the pups of our age category. I finally felt in my element as Madeline, Sofia, and I were able to contribute to the party. We would bring the fairy cakes, Grandmum Lestrade had taught us a great recipe for them and homemade frosting which we can use to make them. Hopefully he will love them.

Of course Madeline pointed something out that I had not realized, once my bond to Aidan is formalized and Jace and Eric’s bond as well, Jace will technically be my bondfather-in-law. Wow.

It also made me realize that I already think of Aidan as my mate even though nothing has been formalized and he is just courting me right now, he still has the ability to withdraw his interest. I hope he never does, I really do want him.

o~oOo~o

May 14th, 2012  
I met with Kitra, the crow veterinarian, today after school. We spent nearly two hours talking about why I wanted to be a vet. When she was done with that she started quizzing me on my knowledge base. Boy was I happy that I have studied animals and biology so much because she really pushed the edges of my knowledge. Then she took me in the back and told me to check each of the animals and tell her everything that I can.

I used that sight trick that Iota Daria taught me to check for illness and injury. Carefully looking over each of them before stopping beside a small house cat who while looking outwardly healthy, she was prowling her cage and lapping at her water dish. She has a tumor growing on her left lung.

Apparently I was right and I impressed Kitra who immediately set up a schedule for me to come for one hour lessons after school on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. When school is done for the summer I will switch to four hour long shifts on Monday and Thursday in the mornings.

o~oOo~o

May 15th, 2012  
After school we stopped to get all the stuff for dinner and the fairy cakes. Grandmum and Granddad are supposed to come over for dinner tonight in order to meet Aidan. I am excited about it, Grandmum is probably my favorite family member besides Daddy and my sisters, I really hope she likes him.

Dinner was a hit! Where Aidan and Aunt Audrey had not gotten along all that well because of Aunt Audrey’s behavior, Grandmum and Aidan got along great. They chatted with ease, I had not realized that she understood sign language until he had answered her with a flick of his fingers that she replied in kind to. It was awesome, really it was. He got along great with Granddad too.

It definitely went way better than when it was my aunt he was dealing with. Of course, Grandmum is a lot politer about how she questions, maybe that’s why. She is more respectful, so he answers a bit more respectful.

o~oOo~o

May 18th, 2012  
We went to look at an art gallery before going to dinner. It was great! I never would have had a chance to do that with Daddy or even most the blokes in my school if I was to date them. Madeline’s definitely right about him being good to me, sometimes I wonder what he really gets out of it because I do not feel like I ever am enough though he swears I am.

I think I shocked him because I kissed him before I went in. It is only the second time I have done so since we started this courtship on Valentine’s Day.

He has never actually made any indication of interesting in that area, and I was ever so happy when Alethea explained it was because he was waiting for me to declare interest, past that, according to Alethea its also because I am too young but I am only a year younger than him so I don’t get it. Still, just pressing my lips to his cooler cheek caused me to have all sorts of thoughts for the rest of the night much to Sofia’s amusement, really how does she even understand that stuff? She’s just a pup.

o~oOo~o

May 19th, 2012  
First thing in the morning all three of us make sure our homework is done so that we have the rest of the day to assemble Jace’s birthday presents, card, and make the fairy cakes. Sofia is in charge of making the card, taking the time to do so carefully. When she is done she has all of us sign it. Madeline and I follow Grandmum’s directions on how to make the completely homemade fairy cakes and frosting. Daddy picked up the gift ideas that we had, happy that it did not cost a lot of money and simple to get.

Since the death of the alpha-second it seemed like Daddy’s work schedule had gotten a lot busier. I wish it would go back to when he was not as busy.

o~oOo~o

May 20th, 2012  
The new moon meeting went easily enough. Most of the pack teenagers, including the humans and Devon pack teenagers actually came to Jace’s party. I was very surprised by it. Sofia was the youngest one there, but that wasn’t surprising, even though nothing was official between myself and Aidan, Eric and Jace, she was already treating Jace like he was a member of the family much to his shock. I don’t think he quite knows what to do with her. I enjoyed getting to meet the human teenage pups, and get permission from Daddy to have them over the following weekend, but only invite Tasha and Janice for now, best to do this in small groups to keep from overloading myself or them.

Before we leave the pack meeting I hear Sofia ask Aidan to invite Eric over for dinner. We have been to his house once before, but he has never been to ours.

o~oOo~o

May 23rd, 2012  
Aidan had to cancel tonight because he has a big report due. I think he felt really bad about it, I know he tries not to miss any of our family get together or dates. Its alright though, I have exams in two weeks and can use the time to do a little extra studying, though I would have preferred to study curled up with him.

o~oOo~o

May 25th, 2012  
This time it was me who had to cancel. Daddy had a triple homicide to deal with, the third in a long line of multiple killings. While I could have left my sisters on their own, Madeline’s old enough to take care of them, I wanted to make sure that Daddy took care of himself so the three of us caught a cab to the Yard, taking dinner for him and his staff with us. Once we made sure that he had eaten we withdrew, returning home.

It was rather late when he dragged himself through the front door, his arm in a cast because he refused to call Uncle John and ask if he can have one of the healers fix him. Too bad for him, I have Uncle John’s number and he was not happy when he heard how he broke his arm and went to a human doctor when there are several healers in the pack.

However after having a cup of tea I am really tired so I think I am going to go to bed.

o~oOo~o

May 26th, 2012  
The killer turned himself in. Daddy was called to the Yard (arm no longer in a cast because Uncle John fixed it). Apparently the madman had decided it was time to give up, he had brought himself, the weapons used, and his sick journal to the Yard, asked to speak with Daddy (though he called him Detective Inspector Lestrade) and confessed everything as soon as Daddy entered the room. I don’t know why he did it, I just know that I am happy that it is over, at least for now.

I was shocked when the girls showed up for our girls night, thankfully we had some stuff in the kitchen or there would have been nothing to snack on, sometimes I am really goofy, but its been a crazy few days, I am allowed to be right?

o~oOo~o

May 30th, 2012  
I found out that Qamra had her baby today, apparently she had a little girl on the 21st. I was very surprised when not only Aidan showed up for family dinner night, but so did Eric. Eric looked like he was uncomfortable until Sofia insisted on showing him the changes to the house.

It wasn’t until after he left that I remember that this house used to belong to him, and before him, his cousins. I really hope that we did not dredge up old memories or wounds by having him come over. No wonder he had tried to avoid the place. If I remember correctly the only family he has left because of hunters is his three children, the rest are gone. Now I feel like I need to apologize to him.

o~oOo~o

June 1st, 2012  
Dinner was a simple affair tonight, I actually helped Aidan cook in his kitchen. When he first offered I was shocked but I was so happy I quickly hugged and thanked him for understanding that I wanted to feel like a partner, that I wanted to make sure he realized he didn’t have to do everything, I could help. We made breaded pork chops and cream of mushroom rice with green beans on the side. Afterwards we curled up on the sofa and watched a movie together. It was great, I enjoyed every minute of it. We agree to skip the next week because he had exams and I did not want to cause him to be distracted.

o~oOo~o

June 4th, 2012  
Uncle John formally accepted the baby girl, Speranza Agalia Ferro, into the pack, there was a lot of celebrating though he was one of the first to leave, and with him went Eric. I know it is too soon for him to feel better, but hopefully as time wears on he will. There are times I am happy I am a jackal and not a wolf, while jackals tend to only stay with one mate, they still can have fulfilling relationships even after that mate dies, wolves only mate once and never really find affection for anyone other than their children and families if their mate dies.

o~oOo~o

June 6th, 2012  
I missed Aidan tonight. Even if we agreed not to meet, doesn’t mean I don’t wish he was here.

o~oOo~o

June 8th, 2012  
I really wanna cuddle with my mate but he’s not here. It’s alright though we will be spending time together next week, then the week after that is my exams. Hopefully once school is out for the summer I will be able to spend more time with him. I miss him on the days I do not get to see him.

o~oOo~o

June 13th, 2012  
It was just the family tonight and Aidan, none of the extended relatives came by to meet him it was just us and that’s okay. It means I get to listen to my mates beautiful voice. He never speaks aloud when there are others around except for his father. Though I am ever so happy he spent the time over at the house. After dinner the five of us watched a movie in the den, with Daddy in his chair, Aidan and I curled up on one side of the sofa while Madeline is on the other, and Sofia stretches out on the floor to work on extra credit.

o~oOo~o

June 15th, 2012  
We had another quiet night at his flat. He was actually helping me study by quickly skimming the material and quizzing me on it. I am surprised by how well I do with the quizzing. Afterwards we eat dinner, a simple pizza that he had prepared before picking me up, and put in the oven roughly half way through the review. The pizza is tasty with lots of cheese, ham, bacon, sausage, pepperoni, onion, olives, tomatoes pieces, and a light sprinkling of green peppers. It’s amazing but requires a fork to eat because it is so thick it is falling apart. Afterwards he dug out a silver flute and set to playing it for me, it was amazing! I didn’t know he could play, and when I tried complimenting him, he just blushed, ducking his head.

Really how much more amazing is he going to get? He said he wasn’t artistic yet he plays the flute so beautifully. He is really generous to me. Great with my sisters. Daddy seems to like him, which is shocking, I never expected Daddy to like any man or boy I brought home. He is beautiful, and amazing, and I hope he really does decide to keep me as his mate, because I think I am falling in love.

o~oOo~o

June 20th, 2012  
I missed the Dusk Awakening because my English teacher decided that we had to do a four page repot due on Friday. So now I am trying to get this done, along with my normal assignments so I can turn everything in on time.

o~oOo~o

June 22nd, 2012  
We went out to celebrate my last day of exams, I am fairly certain that I passed them without problems. Despite the fact it was originally supposed to be a date night, Aidan invited the rest of my family and Mycroft so the six of us had dinner at a Chinese restaurant owned by a family of Chinese Mice. After dinner, Daddy, Mycroft, and the girls went back to the house and I went over to Aidan’s for a while. He played the flute for me again after I asked politely, though I think he feels odd playing for me. He does such a beautiful job though. When he was done playing we cuddle on the sofa, and just listen to music on the radio, it’s rather nice.

o~oOo~o

June 27th, 2012  
I spent the morning and early part of the day doing things with my sisters, however I can feel the start of my heat so we also spent part of the day shopping. Sofia enjoyed it most I think, but then I do not think she quite understands what a heat is yet, she will when she is older. Madeline looks like she is drawn between being angry at me and understanding, as such she is being quieter than normal.

Daddy actually ends up missing the family dinner because he has a nasty crime scene to deal with. Again I find myself missing the alpha-second for his ability to help Daddy if for no other reason. Of course, I still remember the look of longing on Uncle John’s face when he accepted the pup into the pack at the beginning of the month, that’s another reason to want the alpha-second back.

Tonight Aidan, my sisters and I sat around playing board games for our family night, since we do not have school tomorrow it was alright to go a bit later than we otherwise would have. I was tempted to invite Aidan to stay the night and cuddle with me but knew that would be a bad idea, sometime tomorrow I was going to start my heat, and I know, just know that if he is nearby when it starts I probably wouldn’t accept anyone but him in my bed even though that is really not a good idea yet.

Of course we canceled for Friday since I knew I was going into heat. He said he would be over as soon as he felt my heat end.

o~oOo~o

July 1st, 2012  
Konrad was a perfect gentleman again. Part of me finds it odd that for most part he is nothing but a friend yet he is the one I text when I go into heat. Another part of me still feels as if I am betraying my mate by bedding him, though my body appreciates his talented mind and how it uses his body. It is making me feel very conflicted. On one hand it seems to be considered perfectly natural according to my aunts and mate to have a lover that is not my mate during my heats, yet I was raised with human morals which say you do not sleep with someone other than the person you are dating, and I am dating my mate. It’s so confusing.

Still, after my heat my beautiful mate showed up with finger foods and fizzy drinks. We spent the rest of the day just cuddling and spending time close together. How he managed to time showing up with when I had first got the bedding in the washer and got a shower I do not know or care. All I do know is my room now smells pleasantly like us, and I am alright with that, I like his scent better than any other person I know. I really wish I could just bask in it actually. Somehow I managed to talk him into staying the night since neither of us have class in the morning. So as I write this I am curled up against his side, it’s such a lovely feeling.

o~oOo~o

July 3rd, 2012  
The full moon was tonight, I noticed that Uncle John seems to be more depressed than I have seen him in a long while. I notice that Eric is keeping a close eye on him, some would even say hovering. If I didn’t know Jace is his too be bonded I would think he is bonded to Uncle John instead. I am going to ask Aidan if he understands the relationship between them. There is something there, I just don’t know what it is.

On the subject of Aidan, I think I am going to kiss him, and not on the cheek either but an actual kiss. He’s been courting me six months and has not once tried to touch me in any way past causal. Even cuddling is something I initiate not him, and I get the impression it makes him uncomfortable sometimes. So I figure that I will kiss him, let’s just hope I don’t lose my nerve at the last moment.

I really would like some kisses. All the books and girls I talk to say kisses are fun.

o~oOo~o

July 4th, 2012  
Family night was interesting, my Aunts Penny and Laura, with their mates Thomas and Kevin, and their four children all came to dinner. I don’t think Aidan was expecting that, because he got really tense when my aunts first entered the house roughly an hour after he got there. There was a bit of a standoff between him and Aunt Laura before she nodded at him and continued on to the kitchen where Daddy was cooking. I was ready to jump in if I needed to because something felt off so I was very happy when I did not need to.

My cousins all liked him with Rayth and Thom trying to get him to play with them for most of the night though he was a bit leery of doing so. Eventually he agrees to play board games but nothing physical, which has me asking him why carefully with telepathy. I am startled when he answers he worries about harming them, he is physically stronger than he appears, like his cobra form he can do a lot of damage with little pressure, and his other worry is the eyes.

It wasn’t until my Uncle Kevin locked eyes with him that I understood that second part, I could just about feel when my uncle fell under his compulsion and then I understood. No wonder he doesn’t look directly at most people, though I find his eyes rather beautiful, they are hauntingly silver, and draw me in but they never capture my attention the same way he does others. I wonder if that is because of being my mate.

Still overall it goes good. I am surprised to learn that Aunt Laura knows sign language, though it is different in some ways to how Aidan speaks. I ended up asking about it, only to discover that Aidan used ASL while Aunt Laura uses BSL.

With the exception of Aunt Audrey, everyone in the family has liked my mate so far. That’s a good thing, because I do not plan on giving him up.

o~oOo~o

July 6th, 2012  
Aidan’s sister Zara was in town, so instead of a date night we sort of had a family night. That’s perfectly alright with me though. I liked getting to know his sister. She is nothing like him or Eric, and yet from what I can tell she is nothing like his other sister or birth mother. I enjoyed her sense of humor, though her eyes are often sad when she thinks no one is looking, particularly when watching her brother. I wonder why.

o~oOo~o

July 9th, 2012  
Today I had to deal with my first animal that died. I bawled my eyes out for a good fifteen minutes when I realized there was no way to save a black lab name Pen who had been hit by a car making sure that his owner was out of the way. Instead Kitra showed me how to ease his way, lessen his pain so he that he could have one last visit with his owners before passing on. It hurt, it hurt a lot. When I was done for the day I was happy Daddy was home, because I just needed a long hug.

o~oOo~o

July 11th, 2012  
Aidan ended up canceling at the last minute, I am not sure why, I just know he said he had something come up. I hope everything is alright.

o~oOo~o

July 13th, 2012  
Well we were in the middle of dinner when a dark red-head stormed into his flat without permission and started screeching at him. I was amazed and sadden at the fact he flinched but did not try to stop her until I remembered that serpents are matriarchal. So I got in the middle of it because there is no way in hell I am letting some bitch abuse my mate like that, even if he was brought up to accept it as normal behavior. I really don’t think she expected me to smack her. And when she wouldn’t leave I threatened to call for Nathan or Eric, apparently the threat of having a Tracker come deal with her arse was enough to make her back off.

After that I just had to ask who the hell she was. I was surprised to discover it was his older sister. That was no way for a sister to act. There are times I really wish I was a strong empath. I would have made her feel all the pain she was causing my mate with her behavior. He was very edgy for the rest of the time I was over to his flat, far too edgy for my liking, so I asked him to take me home early, only when he walked me to the door I pulled him in the house after me much to his shock. For a telepath he sure doesn’t seem to know what I am thinking a lot of times, I think he tries avoiding being in my head.

When Daddy saw me tugging him in he asked me what was going on, since joining the pack we can use limited telepathy with each other so I explained that Aidan was staying the night because his bitch of a sister had fouled up his flat, then I sent a text to Kon asking if he could go air out Aidan’s flat in the morning since I know they are sort of friends.

Right now he is mostly curled in a tight ball, he refused to sleep in my room as a human, feeling completely uncomfortable with the idea, despite the fact we have done so after my heats. I think it is more a matter of right now his other form feels more natural. That’s alright, I like his cobra form as much as I like his human form, as I write this I am gently running my hands over his beautiful scales. I particularly like the crescent moons on his hood.

o~oOo~o

July 14th, 2012  
When I woke up the first time this morning it was with a slight chill running down my spine, apparently falling asleep curled up with eighteen feet of snake is a bit chilly if one does not put enough blankets on the bed. Good life lesson, I will remember it for when we share a bed in the future. So I grab the blanket I always keep at the end of the bed, throw it over us and curl back up with my cobra.

The second time I awaken is to Daddy telling me he has been called to work and asking me to keep an eye on the girls and a plan is hatched. I know normally we only do two days a week but after the rudeness of the night before I think he needs a relaxing day. So I decide we are going to keep him for the day. And we do much to his amusement and frustration. Between the three of us, we get him smiling, and the sorrow that had filled his scent since that bitch walked in the previous night slowly fades leaving only his normal scent and the smell of happiness.

It is nearly midnight before he finally escapes, though I managed to work up the courage to properly kiss him, something which greatly shocks him. At first I worried he was repulsed but his hands slowly gripped my hips and held me in place as he finally responded. It was gentle and sweet, ever so hesitant, I never wanted it to end.

Boy oh boy can he kiss!

o~oOo~o

July 18th, 2012  
Family night was a simple affair, Mycroft actually brought take away for everyone and while I can tell he is not good at this family thing, he is trying, one has to give him credit for that. I was actually surprised at the ease in which both Aidan and Mycroft reacted to each other. Then I thought about it, as a cobra Aidan is used to naturally having power, even if most of it has been stripped from him by his birth family, he still has more than most jackals or jackal-children will ever have. Mycroft has some powerful government job, though what it is exactly I do not know and do not want to know. No wonder the two of them get along so well.

After dinner we spend the evening just relaxing and playing Trivia Pursuit, I am not shocked that my mate nearly beat Mycroft, they are very nearly equally matched for intelligence.

o~oOo~o

July 19th, 2012  
Tonight was the new moon. Sofia’s was one of the birthdays celebrated. It was a fun night with lots of enjoyable food and games, I spent some time getting to know Claret, Janice, Tasha, and Shelette. Sadly I had not done that as much as I wanted, real life on both of our parts had gotten in the way but they were okay with it. Apparently they were shocked I still wanted to be friends. We made plans to do something next week, though we haven’t set a date yet I need to find out what all is going on first.

o~oOo~o

July 20th, 2012  
We went to watch a play. I had mentioned enjoying watching plays and movies, so while we had done movies at his or our houses, this is the first time we had done something of a similar nature outside of it. Of course, I could not tell you what it was about. I was too busy enjoying being curled up against his side and just enjoying being with him. It’s a really good thing he didn’t ask me what it was about because I couldn’t answer. After the play we went to dinner at another shifter owned restaurant, this time Indian, before retreating back to his flat.

Happily he does not mind me stretching out on his carpeted floor with several sheets of paper while I plan a surprise party for Sofia, sending off text messages to Sofia’s friends or their parents to arrange for them to be at the house on Monday for her birthday. Of course I will have to use my allowance (new thing, since the house needs a lot less repairs than Daddy’s old flat and he was no longer paying child support for us because we live with him) but that’s alright, it’s nice to be able to do this without having to worry about angering anyone. Daddy actually enjoyed the fact we had a home we could celebrate in, and Sofia was just happy to have friends and family to do it with.

Happily after I was done with planning I got a lovely cuddle out of Aidan, and even a little bit of kissing, though I am the one who starts it. Of course it was not long after that the alarm on my phone buzzed to tell me it was time to go home, how frustrating.

One of these days he is going to kiss me first, and I am sure it will curl my toes.

o~oOo~o

July 23rd, 2012  
The birthday party for Sofia went great! She was really happy and surprised at it. Her friends from school and the pack merged well together. Our family also showed up, both new and old, though Eric’s introduction to my jackal family was hair raising to say the least. My aunt that had been confrontational with my mate, with his father however she is nearly subservient, becoming very timid and polite. It’s weird, very weird. The really odd thing about it, none of the children, human or otherwise seem to notice the power play going on.

Once they got past that, everything went a lot smoother, when I went to order the pizzas that Sofia had requested for her birthday I discovered it had already been ordered and paid for. When I asked by who, the lady said she didn’t know, she couldn’t remember who did the order only that it was paid for in case and the cameras are down now. I had a strong suspicion that it was the elder cobra, but I didn’t ask and he didn’t answer, though his smirk when I got off the phone pretty much told me I was right.

She enjoyed her presents, though when I asked her after everyone left what her favorite part was, she said we were all happy, that everyone’s scent was pleasant, that while she enjoyed her presents, what she had really enjoyed was just being together.

I am so very happy that my sister had a good birthday.

o~oOo~o

July 25th, 2012  
Not long after breakfast Aidan showed up, his suggestion was for all of us to go to the zoo for our family day. While Daddy could not because of work, the rest of us could. He also suggested contacting my cousins to see if they wanted to make a day of it, so I did. Aunt Audrey tried to decline, citing expense, but he offered to pay and she eventually agreed though I could tell she wasn’t really happy about it. In the long run, Aunt Laura told her to go home, that she would keep an eye on my cousins while we were out. Once she left, our little group went into the zoo and had a blast. Aidan insisted on paying for everyone’s tickets, and while Aunt Penny tried to argue with him for a bit, she eventually gave up and stated he was not allowed to pay for everyone’s lunches to which he agreed with a mischievous smile.

It is also the first time Aidan has met my cousin Allen, his mate Renee, and their pup Rolan. They had been unable to make it to Sofia’s birthday because Allen had to work, but he had the next three days off so they had driven in from Glasgow for a visit, one to wish Sofia a happy birthday, and to also meet my mate.

Somewhere around lunch time, we stopped at the food court in order to get food with my mate paying for all of their meals except for Aunt Penny’s who just shakes her head and accepts it with grace. Afterwards we returned to exploring the zoo, all the younger members of the family rushing between the different exhibits while the rest of us follow behind. Aidan’s fingers had originally flickered with his answers until each of her aunts and uncles had told him just to use telepathy. That we’re all family anyways.

We got done with the zoo at about the same time as Daddy got off work, so the whole lot of us went out to dinner. However my uncles teamed up against my mate, telling him that he was not paying for dinner, they were. So all of us went to dinner and Daddy met us there. It was great, simply great. After dinner my cousins, aunts, and uncles all head to their homes and we return to ours, with Aidan bidding me farewell.

I think that Cousin Allan and Aidan hit it off nicely, they seemed to be on friendly, maybe they would become friends. I’d love that.

o~oOo~o

July 27th, 2012  
I had a great time with Aidan at dinner tonight, he had texted me this morning to tell me to suggest I wear something a bit nicer than normal, something more formal but with comfortable shoes. I only have two formal dresses so I called Aunt Penny to speak with Andy about borrowing one of her dresses for dinner tonight, to which she squealed and told me that her mum was on the way. My sisters and I ended up spending the day over to their house, with my Aunt and both my female cousins being all giggly and excited as I got ready. I ended up in a sleek dark red dress that hugs my body and ends just above my knees, has a v-neck made of lace that covers the top of my chest across my shoulders and down my back to just above my arse. I had to borrow a pair of shoes from her too because I do not have anything that would go with it.

However all the effort we put into my outfit worked out well, because he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me for a moment, silver eyes widening as he looked at me from top to bottom. That was okay though, it gave me a chance to appreciate the form fitting charcoal grey suit with white shirt that he is wearing. Oh my, he looks good in semi-formal though I almost wonder what he would look like in full formal. Yummy.

The reason for the outfit was he had selected a high end club, where everyone was dressed formally. I actually felt drab compared to some of the women in the club. However his eyes never left me, even when some of the women are just about throwing themselves at him. He had arranged for private dining arrangements in the second story, with the only shifter on staff as our waitress. Dinner was excellent. When we were done eating, we headed back downstairs into the club proper where we spent the rest of the night dancing and flirting.

At the end of the night when he drops me off at home, he surprises me greatly, because as I step on to the stairs before going into the house, he gently touches my waist, long fingers barely touching but oh so warm through my clothes despite the fact his skin is actually cooler than mine. Turning to look at him questioningly I am shocked when he steps into my personal space, his second hand coming up to my face to tilt it up just the slightest bit before pressing his cool lips against mine.

To say it sent me reeling would have been an understatement.

When I finally collected myself he was already stepping back, his lips curved in a slight smile. Blushing I bid him goodnight before bolting into the house and upstairs. It took a very long shower before I was able to clear my head enough in order to write this journal and I have a feeling that tonight I am going to have some very interesting dreams.

o~oOo~o

July 29th, 2012  
I invited Alethea over for a girl’s night. We spent the entire night catching up on each other’s summers so far. That gifted boy she had met at the beginning of summer had been a dead end. He had called her a freak for being friends with me, so she had smacked him and ignored all attempts to apologize. Apparently a few weeks later she had met another gifted boy named Kael, this one who was apparently alright with the idea of her being friends with a shifter family though he asked if she would eventually introduce him.

I was rather excited for her, because I have learned that most gifted like to find their spouses to be when they are teenagers, then spend the next ten to fifteen years forming a tight bond before eventually marrying. There are times I wonder if we should be helping Madeline to find someone if it is tradition but she has shown no signed of wanting to do that. I will have to talk to her about it later.

I told her all about Friday night out with Aidan, including the kiss at the end that had me just about melting in spot. She was almost as excited about it as I was, apparently his behavior indicated that he did not think of me as a potential bondmate, but as his mate already. That’s soo confusing when I consider the fact he said he planned on courting me until I turn twenty, which is still two and a half years away. Why would he tell me that if he was planning on it happening earlier, or was that his way of warning me that even though we were mates nothing would happen until then? Grrr, I will have to figure it out later.

But for now, well, I have a girl’s night to finish. We can gossip some more about our respective blokes.

o~oOo~o

August 1st, 2012  
We ended up canceling family night because we attended the full moon meeting instead. It was nice, I visited with the girls and we made plans for Saturday, actually setting a date for us to visit for a change. The house is going to be rather full because it is going to be most of us girls, Daddy has already approved the visit, and has said we can take over the living room for the day.

o~oOo~o

August 3rd, 2012  
For date night we had a quiet night at his flat, with him making dinner and playing his flute for me. Afterwards we spent a while cuddling on his sofa while music played. He did not try to kiss me or anything, just held me close, his long body just about wrapped around mine as we relaxed together. When he dropped me off for the night he gently kissed my cheek before retreating once more. It was another night I required a long, hot shower to get my thoughts back under control.

o~oOo~o

August 4th, 2012  
Just before dinner time the girls started showing up, each one brought something with them to eat, with Dora telling me it was her suggestion that we have a potluck so that there is no strain on any one person’s budget. Dora’s contribution is several different bottles of fizzy drink in a variety of flavors. Leah shows up with late night snacks in the form of crisps and dip. Xia shows up with several different flavors of ice cream, while Shelette shows up with the toppings for the ice cream. Tasha shows up with veggie and fruit trays and the dips to go with them. Janice shows up meat, cheese, and cracker trays. Claret brings paper dishes, plats, bowls, cups, and plastic silverware. Even Qamra shows up though she says she can only stay for a couple of hours, she needs to get back before ten to feed her pup, though she brings homemade biccies. Everyone tips in a couple of dollars to have Chinese takeaway dropped off for everyone to eat for dinner.

When Daddy gets home from work, he looks at all of us sprawled out in the living room just chatting away his eyes go a bit wide as he stares at the ten of us stretched out in the living room playing games and BSing. He offers to take Qamra back to the pack house when she goes to call for a cab, to which she blushes and thanks him, though she is a bit nervous about being alone with him.

The rest of the night is spent with the now nine of us having fun, and Daddy asks us to keep it quiet because he is on call for the next twenty-four hours. It was fun.

o~oOo~o

August 8th, 2012  
Aidan ended up canceling for today because he had to make school arrangements. He was also helping Jace to move in. Apparently during the last pack meeting they had discussed living arrangements and since Aidan lives closer to the school than Jace, Jace had asked if there were any flats available in the area for low cost, I don’t think that he expected Aidan to offer him the second room in his flat.

I wonder how it will affect our Fridays since we spend a lot of them just relaxing at the flat. Well that’s alright, I like Jace, and its good to see that my mate can handle having someone around for long periods of time, there are times I worry about the fact he is not social and I don’t know how much of it is due to personal nature or the fact his birth pack was full of asshats.

o~oOo~o

August 10th, 2012  
Apparently Fridays are going to be Jace and Eric’s date night too, so the flat is ours because Jace is out with Eric.

We had dinner at a small restaurant just a few blocks from his flat, I was surprised when I realized that it was run by gifted. It explained why they seemed to smell rather fearful. When I asked him why he told me they needed to learn to deal with shifters better and the one way to do that was to force the issue. After dinner we had retreated to his flat to watch a movie in the living room, cuddling while we did so. I couldn’t tell you what we watched because through nearly the entire thing he stroked his long fingers down my arm and side, sending tingles through my body.

When he dropped me off, I kissed him, though he responded by stepping closer and kissing back, it was lovely. Of course, I had to take a long shower to get my hormones back under control.

o~oOo~o

August 15th, 2012  
Even though school is not supposed to start for a few more weeks we went school shopping this morning, getting everything that we needed. Since I still fit most of my clothes from last year, I only replaced the few articles I no longer fit rather than getting a complete new wardrobe. Madeline has grown two inches and Sofia has grown four inches, making her almost as tall as Madeline, over the summer so they ended up having to replace nearly everything. We also picked up the general supplies too, such as new backpacks, pens, and paper.

When Aidan showed up he brought food with him, though he needed to use our kitchen, he had brought things that we could cook as a group, so the four of us cooked while Daddy sits at the table chuckling as the four of us do so. By the time dinner is in the oven and cooking, there is flour everywhere and we are all giggling or laughing.

Once dinner is done with, we retreat to the living room to play monopoly with Madeline winning.

It was a nice night, and while I did not get any snuggling or kissing, I did enjoy the night anyways. Its the kind of night I vastly enjoy.

o~oOo~o

August 17th, 2012

Instead of date night we attended the new moon meeting, visiting with the other pack members and having a pretty quiet night. I spent a bit more time with the girls, I think I am becoming friends with them, that distance I originally felt when dealing with the pack girls I do not notice as often, accepting that they are what they are.

There was one down point to tonight, Daddy got called away to a crime scene of a double murder, Konrad and Tobe insisted on going with him to provide any assistance that they can. Though Daddy tried arguing with them, on the fact that they are pups until Konrad pointed out that he was nineteen and Tobe was twenty. Hopefully they can help Daddy figure it out soon, I always worry about him when he has late night murders.

o~oOo~o

August 22th, 2012  
We had family night at Eric’s house, including Eric, Jace, Aidan, Zara who’s visiting, Daddy, my sisters, and me. It was a fairly quiet night, with dinner and quiet visiting, along with a round of Phase Ten. It was a nice night. I liked getting to visit with Zara and watch her interactions with her sire and brother.

o~oOo~o

August 24th, 2012  
We went out dancing tonight, it was all sorts of fun, in between rounds of dancing we had ‘sodas’ and dinner at the club, sitting side by side in a booth, our bodies pressed close together. I was happy for his coolness in the heat of so many people. After we finished dancing we headed to one of the nearby parks to walk around and just continue enjoying our time together. It was a great night.

o~oOo~o

August 29th, 2012  
For our last family day before school is to restart, Aidan shows up shortly after breakfast like he had the day we went to the zoo and had me call my cousins again. We all collected at a public parking lot a few blocks away so that we could walk over to the SeaLife Aquarium. Aunt Audrey even decided to come, though she refused to allow him to pay for her or my cousin’s tickets. He ignored her through it all, visiting with my other aunts, and my Uncle Thomas, and my cousins. I couldn’t help the smirk that had my aunt scowling at me as I watched. We actually left for a bit to eat lunch at one of the restaurants nearby, Aunt Penny and Aunt Laura declaring they’d pay for the majority of lunch, which meant that Aunt Audrey felt like she had to help too. Afterwards we returned to the SeaLife Aquarium to finish looking at the exhibits we had not looked at the first time around.

Unlike our trip to the zoo, this did not end in everyone going to dinner, but it still ended on a mostly bright note when we all went our separate ways. Instead we called Daddy to see when he was getting off and stopped to get take-away for everyone including him before meeting him at home where we spent the rest of the night just visiting, with each of us telling Daddy what we thought our favorite part of the trip was.

I even got a good cuddle out of it, with Aidan sitting beside me on the sofa with one long arm wrapped loosely around my waist while I leaned against his shoulder.

o~oOo~o

August 31st, 2012  
Tonight was a the second full moon meeting of the month, it was more like a new moon meeting than a normal full moon meeting. Uncle John made it a point to wish everyone who was going back to school good luck, and to take the time to speak with each of us for a few moments to see what our goals were. It was nice.

I was surprised that he remembered I was working with Kitra on Monday and Thursday mornings. Though we will be switching back to my after school schedule of Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday for an hour. He inquired how those lessons were going and actually listened when I answered.

There was also a potluck, with many of the adults of the pack providing food for everyone. Older members of the pack offered to help any who wanted help, making a sign up so that the pups would be matched with the best teachers or tutors. It was lots of fun.

o~oOo~o

September 3rd, 2012  
My first day of school was great. I am excited to be going through my last year doing the second part of my A-levels. I don’t have as many classes with Alethea this year as I did last, but we still have a few together. A lot of my classes are actually more life science based since I had finished my basics and other classes last year. My time spent apprenticing Kitra looked like it was going to be useful too. It gave me a small edge to some of my course work.

Of course my partner in one of the classes is a human boy name Nick who kept flirting even after I told him I was already in a relationship. He gives me the creeps.

o~oOo~o

September 5th, 2012  
Family night was quiet, we ate at the house, having a roast that the girls and I made, both Daddy and Aidan seemed to love it. When we were done eating the five of us simply relaxed in the living room, discussing how the first few days of classes were going. I didn’t mention that I was stuck with a creep as a partner, I figured I can handle it myself, though Daddy gave me that look that says he knows I am hiding something. If I end up not being able to handle it, well I do know a lot of law enforcement cause of Daddy. Maybe I will talk with Sally, she’s always been easy going with us.

I enjoyed the nice cuddle I had with Aidan on the sofa, its always a good thing when I can curl up against his side and listen to his slightly slower heartbeat.

o~oOo~o

September 7th, 2012  
I have asked my zoology teacher to change my partners but he refused citing that I would have to work with people I do not like when I graduated so I might as well do so now. The asshat Nick continued to be outrageously flirty. I have decided to ignore him. Hopefully he gets the hint.

For date night we went out dancing after dinner at a Indian restaurant. It was a lot of fun. I got to stick close to my mate, enjoy the coolness of his body flush against mine with his arms wrapped loosely around my waist, his head resting against the top of mine. It was lovely, simply lovely. When we finally got tired dancing we headed to his flat where I we spent the rest of the night listening to music, cuddling, and occasionally kissing. It thrilled me that I no longer was the only one wanting to kiss. He would sometimes kiss me, though most the time it was on the top of the head before he would lay his head against mine. Occasionally though, and these are the ones I treasure, he would softly kiss me on the lips, sending all sorts of tingles through my body.

He had also taken to kissing me goodnight, hands gently holding my hips as he would kiss me. It always left me breathless.

o~oOo~o

September 10th, 2012  
I managed to save a German Shepherd named Dale’s life, he had an internal bleed and I was able to stop it using a combination of my gift and what Kitra had taught me. Kitra was quite pleased with me, said I was coming along greatly and would eventually make a great veterinarian. When I told Daddy about it he was proud of me too. I know that when I am working with humans I will not be able to do it, but at least while I am working with shifters I can. University is going to be difficult because I will not be able to use my gifts, but I think it will give me an appreciation of my gifts. First I have to finish my last year of A-levels.

o~oOo~o

September 12th, 2012  
Family night was moderately quiet, since all of us are in school again and all have homework we spent the afternoon working on homework before dinner. Dinner was a simple meal, chicken that had slow cooked in the oven until it was juicy and done, along with pasta and a cheese sauce. It was great. After dinner we played scrabble. I was laughing when Sofia won the first round, and Aidan won the second round.

o~oOo~o

September 14th, 2012  
I had a blast tonight! We went to a classical music concert after we had dinner at the same restaurant as our first date. It was so sweet. After the concert we went to wander around the park, enjoying the fall colors before heading to a café to have hot chocolate and visit a bit more discussing whatever comes to mind. It was a good night.

o~oOo~o

September 15th, 2012  
Tonight was the new moon, we celebrated all of the birthdays, including Keir’s. I enjoyed spending time with everyone, it was all sorts of fun, also discovered that Xia’s birthday was this month too, though she had not mentioned it to Uncle John so I do. Not sure she was happy about it, but that’s okay, she can be added to next year’s schedule at least. Of course the others of our age group all took turns wishing her happy birthday. I was actually surprised when Qamra joined in, and even let Xia hold little Speranza. Though Cleon stayed at the edge of the group, scowling at most the males. Still we all had fun.

o~oOo~o

September 19th, 2012  
Aidan was unable to join us for family night due to a test he had to study for so I borrowed Daddy’s car when he got off work and took my mate some dinner, I know he has a bad habit of skipping eating properly when he is studying. He was rather surprised and Jace thought it was completely funny. Sadly I had forgotten that Jace was living with him now so I had not brought anything for him. Of course Jace waved it off as if it was nothing before retreating to his room. I didn’t stay too long, but I did get a couple of kisses in before I headed home.

o~oOo~o

September 21st, 2012  
We did a sort of unusual double-date and family night tonight. Both Aidan and Eric decided to take Jace and I to the same restaurant without telling the other, so when we got there we were startled to see them and Jace thought it was great. Still, it went surprisingly well, Eric is not nearly as tense when he is around Jace as he is the rest of the time and he is actually rather sweet at times. I can see where Aidan gets his formalness from because for the first twenty minutes of dinner or so the older cobra was extremely formal towards me until I asked him not to be so formal, pointing out eventually we were going to be family, and as far as Sofia cares we already are, so might as well call me by name.

After dinner Jace inquired what we were up to next, and I could just about hear the older cobra groan when Aidan mentioned dancing. Since his discovery that I really like dancing up close with him we had gone out dancing a lot more, though he changed up where we danced on a somewhat regular bases. I was enjoying the night, so I was with Jace that the four of us should go together. When we were done with the club we ended up at, we went to a café just a few blocks from Jace and Aidan’s house, where Aidan likes to stop for his drink in the morning (which varies depending on his mood, so no surprising him with his favorite in the morning).

The night was nearly ruined when a set of gifted men decided to get stupid, apparently this was not the first time they had tried being dumb with Aidan, but he had seriously hoped they were past that since it had been a few months. It ended quickly. Since the only people in the café were shifters (us) and gifted (them) Eric had no issues standing at full height and partly shifting so his black cobra’s hood fanned out as he hissed at the idiot. A moment later he returned to his purely human form, holding up both arms, forearms out so that they could see the marks on his skin before they vanished when his scales returned. They got really polite and really apologetic after that.

Despite that little blurp the rest of the night went great. When Aidan dropped me off I think he was originally going to apologize for the fact date night got shifted around but I shut him up with a kiss and now its time for another hot shower so I can sleep.

o~oOo~o

September 22nd, 2012  
Tonight was the Harvest Flame. Like last years it was great fun working with canning and drying of veggies and fruit. The potluck was all sorts of fun too. Like every other ceremony this year, Uncle John was not the one leading it, Aunt Sandra did instead. I think that Uncle John left early cause I don’t remember seeing him after the bonfire. I really do feel bad for him. How horrible it is for him. I wish there was some way we could help him out.

On a plus side, I noticed that Mycroft let Daddy wrap an arm around his waist during the ceremony. I am so happy to see that those two seem to be getting somewhere even if it is a bit slow going at times.

o~oOo~o

September 26th, 2012  
Family night was great! We had another night with monopoly, only some of my cousins were over too so there was more of us playing. Once my cousins were gone we had dinner and spent time relaxing on the sofa watching a movie together while I got to cuddle with my mate.

o~oOo~o

September 28th, 2012  
I missed school today because my heat started. Also canceled with Aidan and texted Konrad. Konrad responded he would be over as soon as he could duck out of class, to which I felt really bad. I really don’t want to cause any problems for him. Gods I hate having heats. Still best get ready now. I am soooo happy Daddy went shopping because I did not feel this one coming on, and I would otherwise have nothing ready for it.


	20. Time Shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> This takes place between chapters 84 and 85 of Seeking, it is a direct continuation of chapter 17: Long Day
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

_Jace’s POV  
_ When he awakens the following morning it is to an unfamiliar room.

It takes him a moment to remember that he had went from his date with his mate to getting ready for bed to tending nineteen hours of child birth and after care. His mama had gone into heat early, so he had his mate pick up his sister from home so his parents would not need to worry about her. When he had gotten done with Qamra’s birthing of Speranza, he had retreated to his mates house rather than go home. While he was aware his parents were handling the heat, he did not actually want to be in the house. Thankfully his mate had not minded his coming over, and had even brought a change of clothes for him to wear when he got done, lovely comfortable night clothes. He had then fallen asleep on his mate’s bed with his sister cuddled against his stomach.

Speaking of, why did he not currently feel her and where was she? Jerking upright, he glances around for her before reaching with his mind for his mate, _Eric, where is Kaela?_

 _She’s alright, we are currently in the kitchen, I am making her milk formula right now._ His mate replies, his tone designed to be soothing.

 _Thank you, it is unusual for me not to wake up when she needs something._ He remarks softly, blushing despite the fact that his mate is not even in the room.

The impression of a smile is the only answer he gets.

Lying back on the blankets he sniffs, smiling when the combined scent of his sister and mate fill his senses. He cannot help but rub himself against the blankets for a few minutes before he decides to get up and go visit with his little family. Glancing at the clock he is surprised to see it is nearly lunch time. He had been asleep for nearly nine hours.

That startles him because he rarely sleeps more than three or four hours at a time, waking to check on Kaela and she getting up to move around.

 _You needed the rest, so I cared for the little one, she likes my pool. We spent some time playing in there earlier. I think she would have preferred to stay in the water but I could tell she was getting hungry so we have retreated to the kitchen so I can make her something. She is still too small for regular baby food I think,_ his mate comments lightly in his head while he is traveling down the steps from the second story bedroom to the kitchen.

He knows that some would be bothered by the lack of privacy but he is perfectly alright with it. Actually, he finds it handy since it means he does not have to try and struggle with explaining himself, he can just picture what he is trying to say with his mind, and his mate understands because he is a brilliant and amazing cobra.

As he steps into the kitchen he pauses to chuckle because once more his mate has shifted his lower half into his cobra form with his baby sister cuddled in the curled up tail end. In his mates hands is the bottle and he is giving it a very determined expression as he holds it and focuses on it. Black eyes narrow in concentration, a small frown curving his lips.

“What’s wrong?” he queries as he steps in the room.

“It is not heating to the right temperature,” the cobra replies distractedly, focus still on the liquid in the bottle which seems to be gently moving even though he is holding the bottle perfectly still.

“Let me see,” he states as he reaches for the bottle, plucking it out of the taller man’s grasp. He squirts a few drops on his wrist and chuckles, the milk is his temperature which means it is probably two or three degrees too hot for his sister. He shakes it for a moment, swirling it around and letting it bubble in his grasp before carefully lifting his sister and offering the bottle.

She latches on thinking, _Good, warm._

His mate stares at the bottle, still frowning and thinking, and he grins at the older shifter.

“It does not have to be perfect, I normally heat it to my temperature, which is a few degrees warmer than hers, swirl it around a bit to mix, then give it to her, I promise she will not hold it against you.” he tells his mate with a smile.

“Hmmm,” the older shifter responds, “So she was having me on huh? First time was ‘too hot’ the second bottle was ‘too cold’ and I had just went to work on the third bottle.”

“Kaela were you being difficult for Eric?” he asks his sister with a small smile.

She tries to shake her head, _No. Hot, cold, want right,_ she replies with child’s logic.

He grins at her, shaking his head as he finishes feeding her, her small fingers trying to wrap around the bottle and not really succeeding because of how small she is. “Silly girl,” he murmurs affectionately. Looking up at his mate he is surprised at the expression burning in those dark eyes, it takes him a moment to pull himself together in order to ask, “What all did you gather for her?”

“Two changes of clothes, the bottle and diaper bag which I was told has supplies for twelve hours in it but we are past that and I have not needed it all, and the blanket she was sleeping in when I arrived.” The cobra replies after a moment’s thought, “I also collected a change of clothes for you, and the sleeping outfit you are currently wearing.” He shrugs stating, “When I got up this morning I threw your other clothes in the washer after making sure that the pockets were empty. They are nearly done drying.”

A happy smile curves his lips at the fact his mate is trying to take care of him and his sister. “Thank you,” he murmurs, stepping just a little closer to the tall man so that he can simply breath his scent in rather than having to sniff the air.

Hesitantly, his mate nods once, he looks like he is going to say something when his attention is pulled away. “Excuse me, duty calls,” the older man politely states before vanishing, _I am being summoned to help with a child, though I cannot feel exactly where._ He hears his mate comment as he disappears. _I know you need to go to the den house in the morning, feel free to use the car if I am not back by then, her safety seat is in the back all set up._

 _Thank you Eric,_ he replies with a mental smile to reassure his mate. A large part of him is thrilled that his mate trusted him in the house by himself. Wolves were territorial, serpents were almost worse because of their dual sense of scent and the fact it is shared with their ability to taste.

 _Feel free to explore to your heart’s content,_ his mate suggests.

His smile and the warmth coursing through him grows, the fact that he is invited to look around is a very touching and heartwarming for him. It means his mate trusts him, which is something he knows his mate rarely does. Cuddling his sister with one arm against his body, he spends the first few hours he is up after she is done feeding snooping around the kitchen. Seeing what types of cookware and food he can find because he is curious about what type of supplies his mate keeps on hand. Through the entire time he is snooping he is murmuring to his sister, commenting on every little thing he finds of interest. Some of it he even makes a point to show her, enjoying her reactions to the colors and materials.

When he is done going through the kitchen, he realizes that he is hungry and goes back to the fridge, carefully taking out the small fruit tray that he has in there before carefully carrying it to sofa in the living room and setting it on the end table nearby. Once he has done that, he settles onto the end of the sofa with his legs tucked partly under him so that he can set his sister in the crook of them. While she does not eat real food yet, he had discovered that she like to gum at melon pieces so he selects a piece out of the fruit tray and offers it to her.

She drops it a few times before managing to get it in her mouth.

Smiling, he eats while she is suckling on the juices and gumming away at her piece of melon. When she is done with the melon, she drops it on his leg and lays her head a little higher up before drifting off to sleep. His smile softens at the sight, and he eats the bite of fruit before carefully shifting her to lie on his stomach while he stretches out on his back and drifts off to sleep again to the sound of her soft breaths.

A few hours later he is awoken by her feeling of discomfort as she gets ready to start whimpering for a change. Getting up he carries her upstairs to the bedroom and bathroom, the changing supplies had been laid out on the long counter in the bathroom, so he carefully sets her on it while he changes her, using a wash cloth to clean her up after a wet rag. Since she drifts back off to sleep almost immediately and he is no longer tired he settles her in the small crib. Nuzzling the top of her head with his nose before he turns to leave the room.

Since he has already explored the kitchen he decides to explore the living room after he cleans up his mess. His mate keeps a very clean house and he does not wish to offend him by messing it up, so he puts the remaining fruit back in the fridge before grabbing a wet wash rag to wipe off the table. Then he starts looking around, enjoying the little discoveries that he makes including a collection of pictures of who he assumes is Aidan as a child.

In one of the drawers of the entertainment center finds another collection of photos. These images are far older and carefully preserved. His mate is the first thing he recognizes as he looks through them curious at first then horrified as he realizes this must be the family his mate lost. There seven of them, seven siblings in the earlier pictures, and in the later pictures some of those siblings have families of their own. Past that there are parents and grandparents, countless aunts, uncles, and cousins all lost. If this is the family he had grown up with it was no surprise that he was so family oriented. He gets the impression of joy and happiness, so very few are sad as he looks through them. It explains why he is so fretful of bonding.

He does not want to chance losing everything again. This explains the anger, the sorrow, the hatred. His poor cobra, what type of pain had he suffered when he lost them? Barely realizing that he is crying he carefully packs them back into the drawer before shutting off the lights and heading up to the room.

Carefully scooping Kaela up, he curls up with her on the bed, holding her as close as possible and nuzzling her head. She sleepily grumbles but her small fingers latch on and hold, bring a small smile to his lips as he drifts back off to sleep, emotionally drained from the realizations those pictures brought forth.

His life prior to the Watson pack had been horrid, but he had not known of another way. That had lessened the pain of it. He could not imagine how horrible it must have been to go from a loving family, to a family that despised him as his first mate’s family had, to having no family whatsoever. In that moment he was so very sad for his cobra and determined to do anything he could to be there for him. They would eventually have a family, and while he knew it would never replace the one that his mate had lost, it would give him a new one to cherish, something he was quite certain his cobra needed.

The next time he awoke was to the feeling of someone entering the house. His focus snaps wide awake for a moment until he hears, _Rest, it’s just me heading into the garden._

 _Are you alright?_ He queries gently, feeling something from his bonded though he cannot tell exactly what it is. Frowning, he carefully gets up, settling his sister in her crib before lightly padding downstairs to see what that feeling is.

In the indoor garden he finds his mate stretching out as a cobra beside the pool, head resting on the rock that reminds him of a chair.

Since it is the first time he has seen him as a full snake he takes a moment to study him, noting the fact his obsidian like scales seem to be edged in a silvery dark purple tint. He had been aware that his form was long, the offhanded remarks had told him that, seeing it however put it in perspective exactly how long his full form was compared to his partial. Then there was his hood, it was magnificent. Flared out he could see the sun and moon markings that graced it, depending on how he looked at it were slightly different. An effect of the lighting he bet.

However now that he was in the same room as the taller, or currently longer, shifter he could identify what he had been feeling. It was sorrow. Something had happened that saddened his cobra.

“What’s wrong?” he asks as he moves carefully closer, not wishing to startle him.

 ** _Hard to startle me when I am well aware of everything in my home,_ ** his cobra remarks, lifting his head and slightly changing position.

Bobbing his head twice, he keeps moving closer, “You didn’t answer me,” he murmurs, “Either time. Please.”

 ** _It is nothing of importance. I have already dealt with the problem,_** the older shifter replies lightly.

Shaking his head slightly he remarks, “If it was not of importance, you would not still be bothered. What’s wrong?”

Mentally sighing, the older shifter states, **_I do not understand how people can treat family and hatchlings like they are worthless._**

He can tell that his mate really did not want to answer. Nodding slightly, he slips even closer, his mind considering the fact that in all the pictures he had found touch seems to be important. He knows his parents are very tactile with each other and Kaela, they pull him in when he lets them though he has a hard time with being touched. The exception to that is his sister Kaela who he is very tactile with and protective.

Biting his lip softly, he tilts his head to the side thinking about it for a moment before heading upstairs for a few minutes in order to scoop up his sister before he returns downstairs. Back in the garden area, he inches even closer before sitting down on the ground beside his mate’s long tail and runs a hand over the scales, with the scales. He is not going to speak, just be there for his mate, that’s what his instincts say is needed right now. So he curls close to the older shifter with his sister held close.

In response his mate curves around him, long body wrapping securely in place so he continues to run his hand over his mate. As the three of them cuddle there, he can feel the stress seeping out of the long cobra.

After a bit, he feels his sister waking up, coming to awareness. Nearly as soon as she does, she reaches for the scales before her touching them with tiny fingers and giggling.

This has Eric shifting his body a little bit more so that he can watch the little viper. While he smiles at his sisters antics and moves her just a little closer so she does not have to stretch.

 _Pretty,_ he hears his sister thinking when he listens in.

“I know, very pretty, what colors is he?” he replies to the little girl.

 _Silver,_ she states right off, touching the edge of a scale, _purple,_ her fingers are still tracing the edge of the scale, _black._

Grinning, he kisses the top of her head before nuzzling his nose against her scalp softly, “That’s right precious, he is black, silver, and purple. Is he the same purple as Mama?”

 _No, she bright,_ this is accompanied by an image of their mother as a viper, with focus on her purple scales rather than the other colors.

“Do you have purple?” he asks, part of him is paying close attention to his mate who seems to be mesmerized by his sister.

An image of her in the bath and the scales on her knees is her answer, they are all purple.

“That’s right precious.” He agrees with her.

 ** _Beautiful girl,_** his mate states, he gets the impression both of them can hear him, **_smart girl._**

 _I am!_ There is excitement in his sister’s tone. _Smell water. Play in water?_

Chuckling, he glances at his mate questioningly. After all, they are currently wrapped within his very long tail. In response his mate shifts into his human form, before stripping off most of his over clothes and getting into the water with an inviting smile. Biting his lip once more he considers whether he should or not, its not like he has a lot of clothing here right now.

 _There is a set of swimwear in the closet just outside of the garden, if you want to hand me her, I will play with her while you change, or you can just sit on the edge._ The cobra suggests softly as he eyes his sister.

“You play with her, I watch, sounds good to me,” he is not ready to intentionally show the marks that grace his skin. While he knows he could shift a small part and they would vanish, he is not good at focused shifting yet, so he will just enjoy observing instead.

Carefully, he takes off his sisters night clothes, leaving her in the cloth diaper and handing her over to his cobra that carefully lowers her into the water, causing her to giggle like crazy and splash. For a while the three of them stay like that, his mate enjoying playing with the little viper until she is tired at which point he just cuddles with her for a little bit before the two of them get out of the water, allowing the warm air to dry them before redressing.

“Shall we go eat breakfast?” Eric suggests still holding his sister close.

He smiles at the sight, nodding, and is happy to see that it is making him feel better.

Silently the three of them head into the kitchen where his mate partly shifts and settles his sister on to the crook of his tail while he moves around collecting up the stuff to make omelets. He sits on one of the stools by the counter and just watches, a smile curving his lips because this could be their life eventually. He’d take care of the little ones and Eric would get rid of the bad guys, there be lots of affection and quiet times, and just being there. It could be good, it would be good. Now he just had to convince his cobra of that because he could still feel the hesitation in him.

A few minutes later the taller shifter is serving up food before grabbing another piece of fruit out of the fridge, using a knife to make it more shaped like a pacifier, and giving it Kaela to suck on. She giggles, fingers touching the tip part before sucking on it a bit more.

“Mama’s probably not done with her heat yet, its day two and I think she said hers last three days.” He comments as he tries to figure out what he is going to do for the next forty-eight hours or so while eating his omelet.

“The two of you can stay here if you would like, it does not bother me.” Eric remarks after a bit, a slight flush coloring his skin to the edge of his scales.

Smiling, he nods, “Thank you,” then he frowns glancing at Kaela for a moment, “’Course we don’t have enough clothes for two more days.”

Shrugging the cobra replies, “That is not an issue, clothes is easily acquired.”

“Are you sure though? I know you like privacy,” he queries after eating a bit more of his omelet.

The older shifter nods once, “It really is not an issue, if I thought it was, I would not offer,” pausing for a moment, a thoughtful look crosses his face, “If it makes you less concerned think of it as a trial run of assortment to see how well we can deal with each other.”

“Alright,” he happily responds, relieved that he is not over doing it with his mate.

“Today is traditionally the day Aidan comes over for dinner,” the cobra mentions when they are just about done with their respective meals.

He grins at the taller man, “Awesome, I get along great with Aidan and I was going to ask him if he knows of any places near where he is at that has low rent, he’s closer to the school, and…” his voice trails off, what if that was his mates way of asking him to be elsewhere while they are having dinner?

 _It is not, if I was going to ask that, I would just directly ask that, I was not sure of your feelings about him since you have Kaela here._ The cobra interrupts his thought process to reassure him.

“Oh, ummmm, I have been trying to work on being around other people with her.” he can feel his face heating up as he blushes, ducking his head a bit he watches his sister as he continues, “Besides Mama, Nate, and the healer, you’re the only person I have let touch her, everyone else gets growled at.”

His cobra nods once, “Understandable,” he murmurs as he shifts his tail positioning a bit and brings her closer, “She’s tiny and in need of protection.”

“Exactly,” he nods energetically, happy that his mate understands. It’s not that he doesn’t like other people, but it is hard to trust them with the care of his sister. As a child he was supposed to be cared for by the very people who liked to harm him, there was no way he would risk that ever happening to his sister or to any of his own children whenever they had them. And he was sure that they would have them eventually, his mate was far too good with Kaela. While he is moderately certain nothing like his childhood could happen in this pack, he was still extra careful, even of things that are just accidents.

“Since there are several hours until then, would you like to do anything in particular?” his cobra queries after a bit.

He bites his lip, “I’d like to get some pictures but I forgot my phone at the house, and my camera is there too. Can’t scrapbook cause all the stuff is in my bedroom, all her toys are in her bedroom,” he sighs, “I really dunno. Any suggestions?”

Chuckling his mate scoops up his sister before passing her back to him, “Be right back,” he murmurs before doing his vanishing trick.

Does that mean he has been called away again? Why would he be chucking if he was called away? Oh dear, he’s feeling rather confused at the moment. Well might as well start cleaning up, he thinks shifting his sister to one side so he can use his other arm to carry the plates to the sink and wash them. He is just getting ready to start on the pan used for the omelets when he feels his mate’s presence again though it is not in the kitchen. Curious, he follows the feeling into the living room to see his tall cobra with the several boxes of scrapbooking supplies he normally keeps under the edge of his bed.

“Oh,” he gasps shocked.

Tilting his head, his mate sheepishly asked, “Should I have asked first?”

He shakes his head quickly, going for reassuring as he realizes he why the taller man is questioning himself, “I thought you got called for more work, didn’t realize you were doing this, thank you,” he grins at him, heading over to give him a quick hug before settling on the floor with his legs crossed and Kaela on his lap. Only once he is situated he realizes that he cannot reach the two taller boxes. Hmmmm.

Before he has a chance to figure it out, the cobra moves them so they are all in easy reach before shifting his coffee table to in front of him so that he has somewhere to work and fetching an extension cord with three plug spots.

“You’re amazing,” he tells the older shifter with a huge smile, “really you are, are you going to join me?”

For a minute the taller man hesitates, looking unsure as to whether he should or not.

Softly he inquires, “Have you ever considered doing one for your family like a photo album?” it’s not until after he asks that he realizes that was probably not the best question. “Oh my, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean-“

He is cut off by his cobra waving his hand in front of him in a motion he has seen people do for silence, “Its fine.” He states though according to his voice it is anything but fine.

“I…” he murmurs not sure what to say, glancing around he is trying to figure out a way to cheer him back up when he glances down. Oh, he thinks, carefully lifting his drowsing sister and standing to move over by where the taller shifter is seated on the sofa. Nodding to himself he carefully sets her down on Eric’s lap and steps back to watch.

Sure enough, the tones of sadness that had started to radiate from his mate are lessened as he focuses in on the little viper sitting on his lap sleepily.

 _You’re too cute,_ the cobra remarks after a bit using telepathy as he lifts the little girl to snuggle her against his chest and nuzzle the top of her head.

“Not really, I just noticed that she makes you feel better,” he responds shaking his head. “Now I am going to go sit over there,” he motions to where the supplies are all set up, “you enjoy a nice, relaxing cuddle with Kaela. She loves to cuddle.”

 _All serpents love to cuddle with family. We are a tactile species with our closest relatives. It’s only non-family that that closeness is lessened._ His cobra explains as he shifts so he is stretched out with her lying on his chest.

“Mama said something similar once,” he remarks as he does as he said, and digs out Kaela’s first year scrapbook.

For a long while he quietly works on setting up the rest of the scrapbook, adding pages for things such as first intentional crawl, first time standing on her own, first step, first tooth, first word aloud, first favorite food, he also includes pages for things such as her size development between the different months, how she reacts to the different holy days and the celebrations that go with, her playing, and other little things he finds adorable and interesting.

Since he will not be home as much once fall rolls around, his ma had already agreed to take notes and pictures so he could update the scrapbook when possible. On the weekends he is planning on spending time at home so that he can be with his sister, he also wants to spend as much time as he can during the weekdays at home too but does not see that happening as much once he is in uni.

He is pulled out of his thoughts by his mate settling onto the floor across from him on the other side of the table.

“She’s sleeping, I have her settled in the crib. If she needs anything I will hear her,” his mate remarks before asking, “Is there a way to do this without damaging the pictures?”

Nodding, he reaches for the box he has not used yet, and pulls out a couple of blank scrapbooks. Concentrating on them, he flips through them until he finds the one with a black leather binding. “This one here is designed as a picture book scrapbook, you take the white part out of the plastic sleeve, and there are little pockets for the pictures so you do not have to cut them or anything, any decorations you want to put on them, you put on the white part around it instead. They come in a variety of sizes and I have sheets for all of the standard sizes in the box there,” he motions to the box he had pulled the empty scrapbooks out of.

“Besides placing pictures in them, what is the point?” the cobra inquires as he accepts the offered book.

“You use pieces of paper to write down favorite memories, or the stories behind the pictures. It’s like a journal and photo album all in one.” he answers before blushing and ducking his head a bit, “I’m a bit too sentimental I think, wanting to record all of the growth and good times that Kaela has, but Mama says it’s alright, that I am allowed to be.”

“There is nothing wrong with being sentimental at times,” the older shifter replies as he hesitantly looks through the various supplies he has spread out. “Please inform me of the purpose of each item here,” directs as continues to look things over.

Still blushing, he nods and then begins to go over the different items including the various types of decorative paper, the pens, pencils, stencils, stickers, stamps, ribbons, beads, shells, glue types, cloth scraps, and everything else he has laid out. Part of him feels silly for explaining the artistic uses of the more common items like the pens and pencils, but his cobra watches and listens with careful attention, occasionally asking questions. When he is done, he watches as his cobra carefully considers each and every item and design.

Standing, his mate moves over to the drawer where he had found all of the pictures and carefully lifts them out. His long fingers taking great care with the edges of the pictures as he returns to his spot on the floor, a small frown of concentration curving his lips. For several minutes they are silent as he watches the taller man sort through the images, placing a few of the images aside before he stands once more and replaces the rest of them in the drawer.

“If I got this correctly, I select the images of importance,” his cobra holds up the pictures, “place them in the order to place them in,” he pauses for a moment to order the pictures, “then select which pages I wish to put them on, write information on paper selected to mean something or match the picture, and attach the written information. Did I miss anything?”

He shakes his head, smiling slightly, “You did not, though it’s supposed to be enjoyable.”

Eric tilts his head slightly before nodding and proceeding to carefully work on his new scrapbook.

For a little bit he merely watches, enjoying the simple grace of his movements. Giving a shake of his head, he returns to working on his sister’s first year book, though he glances up at mate as he continues to work on his. They continue on this path for a few hours until that sense that tells him when his sister is hungry starts to draw his attention, carefully collecting his things together, he stands and fetches his sister before heading to the kitchen in order to make her some milk.

“How are you feeling precious girl?” he asks her as he nuzzles his head against the top of her head.

 _Happy,_ she replies when he focuses on her to hear her thoughts. _Smells right, feels right. Hungry._

Chuckling, he tells her, “We’re going to get you lunch right now my precious girl.”

As he passes the clock in the hall, he glances at it only to be surprised when he realizes that it is only a little bit after one pm. In the kitchen he is surprised to see that there is a bottle sitting waiting for them.

 _It needs heated, since she seems to prefer it when you heat it, I left that part to you, there are also two more premade bottles in the fridge. I have already gotten rid of the pacifier piece of fruit. She’s too little to actually have fruit to eat or juice, but as a shifter baby rather than a human baby, the juice will not make her sick when she sucks on a piece of fruit._ He hears his mate state.

 _Thank you,_ he replies, sending the impression of warmth.

“Isn’t my cobra just the best besides Mama and Nate? He got your bottle all ready for you, all I got to do is heat it up,” he tells his sister as he sets to heating the water in the sink.

 _Cobra him?_ she inquires while picturing Eric in her mind.

“Yes precious girl, that’s him, his name is Eric.” He responds smiling down at her.

 _Smell like family,_ she states plainly.

In the other room he hears a light gasp, which draws his attention.

“He is family, whether he accepts it or not,” he tells the baby girl as he offers her the bottle.

She suckles on the bottle, happily drinking it and her scent full of happiness.

He knows in a little bit he will probably have to change her diaper. When he was upstairs he had noticed the pile of clothing sitting on top of the dresser, some of it was his, some of it was hers, and he knows his mate had collected it at the same time as the art supplies. The entire time she is feeding he keeps his attention on her, in order to know if she wants more or is done.

 _Move,_ she tells him picturing the bottle and it not being by her face.

So he moves it away and rinses it out before returning to the living room. Upon getting to the living room, he chuckles at the sight of the blanket spread out on the floor that had not been there when he went to fetch his sister. Grinning, he sets her carefully down on her stomach and watches her for a minute before he returns to his spot, turning slightly so that she is always in his line of sight while he continues to work on the scrapbook.

It is a rather peaceful afternoon for the three of them. Once more it makes him think that this is just a small preview of what could be like between the two of them. Just before five, his mate cleans up his supplies, carefully setting them aside but in an orderly fashion so he can return to it later. Then his cobra heads to the kitchen and he can hear him moving around.

“Would you like some help?” he inquires, wanting to be useful.

 _No thank you, I enjoy cooking, besides this will give me a few minutes to deal with all the emotions looking through those pictures has brought to the surface._ His cobra replies gently.

“Alright,” he answers, then turning his attention to his sister he murmurs, “I think I am over doing it with my cobra, precious girl,” he is worried about pressing him too far. It has been years since mate has dealt with people this much in his house except for Aidan, bothering his mate is the last thing that he really wants.

 _I am alright, pup, I swear,_ his mate reassures him as he continues to cook.

 _As long as you are sure,_ he replies, mulling over the fact his mate called him pup. Was that his way of saying he still saw him as a child or was it a term of endearments since he calls children hatchlings the same way Mama does? Something to keep considering, he cannot see him as too much of a child because he is courting him, or asked permission to court, though it had only been three days so far.

Giving a shake of his head, he returns to working on his scrapbook for her while she plays on the floor. Just a little before six, Aidan comes into the house, stopping dead in his tracks when he spots him sitting on the floor with his supplies around him and his sister playing.

“Umm, hello Jace,” the younger cobra greets him.

“Hello Aidan, don’t forgot to say hi to Kaela too, Eric invited us over since Mama and Nate are currently indisposed for the next forty-eight hours.” He responds happily as he starts putting things aside and away in order to get ready for dinner.

“Ummm, hello Kaela,” the younger cobra does as directed.

“If you listen with telepathy, she will answer you,” he tells the slightly older shifter.

This apparently surprises the cobra, particularly when she does reply, _Hello. Can’t see._

“Can’t see?” the younger cobra repeats questioningly.

“You are not close enough for her to see you, babies have limited eyesight.” He explains as he scoops her up and carries her over to where the other shifter is standing.

 _Better,_ she states, her wide eyes narrow as she looks at him, _Look like him, smell wrong though._ She states as she stares at the younger cobra and pictures the older one.

“This is Aidan, he is Eric’s son, that’s why they look and smell similar.” He clarifies for her.

 _Oh._ She mentally mutters, _Closer,_ she demands.

Grinning, he scoots just a little closer to the cobra, and chuckles when he watches his little sister lick the air while wiggling her nose. _Family._

“Yep,” he replies nuzzling his nose against her head. “Are you hungry precious?”

 _Hungry?_ She repeats as she projects the feeling in her stomach.

“That feels like hunger to me precious girl, let’s go get you a bottle.” He tells her with a smile as he turns and heads into the kitchen. “So Aidan, how are you? Do you mind the fact I am here?”

“I am alright, thank you. There is no issue with you being here, as the little one stated rather clearly, we are family.” The younger cobra answers politely, though his scent is still unsure.

He can tell that father and son have a brief conversation telepathically.

While the cobras have their brief chat he heats up another one of the bottles of milk, before feeding it to his sister. When he is done, he takes her upstairs to the bedroom, checking and changing her diaper before carefully laying her in the crib. She is barely in the crib when she is drifting off to sleep.

Heading back downstairs, he joins the cobras just as dinner is being set on the dining room table. Once more he offers to help. Only this time it is both cobras who say no thank you. Feeling a bit awkward, he settles onto one of the chairs and waits. Dinner goes rather smoothly, with Aidan discussing how things are going and inquiring after their days. Eric gives a brief description of his day, glossing over the situation he had dealt with late the previous night, early that morning, before going on to talk about how he is attempting to make a scrapbook about his sister Era. He talks about working on his scrapbook for Kaela.

After dinner, the younger cobra only sticks around for a little bit before taking off. Not long after he is gone he heads upstairs to check on his sister, mildly surprised to find her awake and playing with the small mobile above her crib.

He scoops her up, giving her a cuddle before taking her in the bathroom to check and change her diaper before carrying her back downstairs. When they get to the living room, he finds that his cobra has turned some music on and returned to his spot on the floor.

“If you do not mind, I would like to continue working on this project.” His mate seems embarrassed as he admits, “I am finding it surprisingly refreshing.”

He smiles at the older shifter, stating, “That’s perfectly fine, I nearly have hers done, so I will be working on mine here shortly.”

Until they are ready for bed they continue to work on their respective projects while Kaela plays on the blanket nearby, from somewhere Eric had unearthed a few brightly colored but soft toys for her to use, though she is busy trying to roll from her stomach to her back more. Every so often Eric fetches something for them to drink from the kitchen, mostly timing it for when he is just getting thirsty.

All in all it is a good day and he hopes the next will go the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter really did not go the way I had originally thought it was going to, Jace went from babbling about his second date with his cobra to wanting me to write up what it was like to spend a day with his mate and sister.


	21. Visits (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

_Eric’s POV_  
_Eric?_ He hears the soft voice of his mate murmur, brushing against his mind a bit hesitantly.

Completing the link so that his pup does not have to, he quickly catches up on the situation, _Something wrong?_ He demands before softening his tone to state, _You feel exhausted._

His pup’s tiredness swamps him, out of instinct more than thought he proceeds to channeling energy into the younger shifter as Jace replies, _I have been with Qamra most of the night, she gave birth. However that’s not why I was calling you._

 _What do you need?_ He queries, checking to see where his pup is with energy and pulling some of the emotion out of the surrounding area incase more is needed.

It takes a moment for the younger man to answer, almost as if he is struggling with himself, he understands why when he starts speaking. _Please fetch my sister from Nate, Mama is going into heat and it is hard to care for a pup and have her heat. I am not leaving the pack home yet because I am still a bit concerned for Qamra and her new pup._

He mentally nods to his pup, stating, _I am on my way, I will take her to my home for now, no reason to have her near the chocolate colored elite._

Affection and relief radiate from his pup as he simply says, _Thank you._

Quickly glancing around his house, he recalls the fact he has a crib in the attic. Heading up there quickly, he uses a small blast of air to clear the dust, spotting it over in the corner of the room and grabbing it. It is an antique, made of a single piece of wood, carved with protective runes in the ancient tongue. A rapid glance allows him to check its stability before he lifts it up and carries it down from his attic to his rarely used bedroom. After setting it beside the bed within touching distance, he heads over to the closet, pulling out a small lap blanket to lay across the bottom of it.

Frowning in concentration he considers if he will need anything else and determines that he will see what all the vipers send with him before he purchases anything further.

Turning on his heel, he leaves the room, heading out to the garage in order to get his regular car and head over to his pup’s home. Knocking twice, he is not surprised when the other tracker opens it looking a bit frustrated.

 _Hello Eric, please come in, Daria told me that you were on the way over to get Kaela, I am surprised at Jace, though I am pleased too._ The older serpent remarks as he motions him in.

He is curious for just a moment why the viper is using telepathy instead of speaking, then he steps into the house and smells the answer with his regular sense of smell.

 _Thank you for taking care of Kaela while Jace is otherwise occupied._ The viper remarks as he heads upstairs to the bedrooms, including where the little viper is sleeping in her crib in her bedroom. _This is her supply pack, it has diapers and formula for twelve hours, I got a couple of outfits for her ready to go including sleeping wear and play wear._

 _I am going to fetch a change of clothing for my pup from his room if you do not mind?_ He questions as he nods once.

 _Good idea,_ the viper replies placing the clothing and a few small toys into a backpack.

While the other shifter is collecting supplies for the hatchling, he gathers a few articles of clothing and soaps from his pups room before rejoining the other man in the hatchlings room. She has been loaded into a baby carrier, the kind that can be used in the house for a seat or in a vehicle for travelling. Her eyes are bright as she looks around smiling when she sees him.

 _Friend-family!_ She exclaims happily, _Brother not here._

 _That’s alright, I am here for you,_ he replies lifting the carrier with one hand while grabbing the pack and such with the other after packing the changes of clothes into the backpack.

 _Visit?_ She happily questions, small hands sort of clapping together before her.

Smiling, he nods, _Visit._

 _Good!_ There is pleasure in her tone, as if that is the answer she wanted.

Glancing at the viper he comments, _I’ll take careful care of her._

The older man nods once, eying his daughter as if he does not want to let her go, but he ends up sighing and nodding once more. _I know. Jace never would have suggested you otherwise, he would have called for Doc instead._

Silently the two of them make their way to the door while he carries the third.

At the door, the older shifter drops to his knees so he is level with the carrier, one long hand reaching out and touching the tiny serpent’s cheek. He can feel that they are speaking but he does not listen in out of politeness. When the other shifter stands he bids him farewell before leaving with the little one, carefully hooking her into the backseat before heading to his house. If he needs anything delivered he will have his son do so.

Back at his house he takes the stuff and little viper upstairs to his room, unfastening her from the seat and laying her on her stomach on the center of the bed while he lays hers and her brother’s items across the top of the dresser so they will be easy access.

Would it be considered controlling if he had duplicates of some of this clothing made to keep in the second dresser? He’ll have to ask John about that.

 _So beautiful, what shall we do while we wait for your brother to be done working?_ He asks the little viper as he stretches out on the bed bedside her, remaining in human form for the time being.

 _Play,_ she replies, stretching towards him with her hands, tiny fingers reaching for his.

 _Play hmmm,_ he repeats, slowly walking his fingers towards her as she makes another grab at them. It is not uncommon for shifter children to develop faster than their human counterparts if they are played with from an early age and spoken with using adult words rather than baby words.

For the next long while until he hears the purr of his trainee’s family car which means his pup is here. Focusing on the winds outside, he uses them to open the front door as his pup approaches, and closes the door behind the younger man. When he hears him walking through the house he informs him, _Upstairs in the first bedroom._

He gets the impression of amusement from his mate who comes wandering up a few minutes later.

The first thing he scents is the emotions of the family and birthing of the new hatchling. Wrinkling his nose he politely requests, _Do not take this wrong, but please take a shower,_ he motions to the attached bathroom and the pile of clothing that belongs to his pup.

Smiling, his pup nods, “Thanks Eric,” before scooping up his clothing and going to shower.

Since he does not want to focus on his pup in the shower, he turns his attention back to the little viper lying on the bed near him. Her small eyes are struggling to stay open because she wants to continue playing but is too tired.

When his pup comes stumbling out of the bathroom he knows the younger man is going to quickly pass out, “I was not sure if she slept on her own, or if you still cuddled with her while sleeping so I thought it best to provide both.”

Smiling at him, his pup walks around to the other side of the bed, clamoring up on it and laying on his side before he pulls his sister close, nuzzling the top of her head before laying her down beside his stomach, one small hand resting on her stomach as the two of them drift off to sleep.

He is thankful that the pup is falling asleep because he feels safe in smiling tenderly at the sight, “Thank you for trusting me Jace, I know how few you actually trust,” he murmurs softly.

Shifting, he settles into the blankets to keep watch over his pup and the little viper. For the next four hours he watches over the pair, every sense on alert to insure there is no threats to either under his protection. When the little viper wakes up needing changed he quiets her before carefully lifting her up, sending reassurance at his pup as the younger shifter stirs, intentionally sinking the hybrid back to sleep. He can still feel the exhaustion his pup is suffering from, so he needs to remain a sleep.

Heading in the bathroom he uses the long counter in order to carefully lay her on a towel before grabbing her supply bag to change her. Tickling her belly as he does so to keep her from getting the urge to move, he calls on memories of doing this with his girls in order to recall exactly what all is needed and does so.

When they are done, he focuses on the air around them, using it to lift her dirty diaper and her brother’s clothing up and having it carried behind him as he heads down stairs. A small part of his focus is used to get it in the washer and set the washer to cleaning their clothes.

“Now then beautiful, what shall we do since you appear to be wide awake?” he queries of the little girl as he stretches out on the sofa with her lying across his stomach.

Her answer is immediate. She pictures his pool that he had once shown her, _Water. Play._

Smiling, he stands smoothly, barely a ripple of motion and heads into the garden area of his house. Linking with the little viper, he listens to her thoughts as she coos over the plants, directing him to walk around so that she can see all of them, some of them she even reaches for, wanting to touch before finally demanding to go play in the water. He is very thankful he had cleaned the pool the day before because otherwise he would not be letting her anywhere near his soaking water. Carefully taking her clothes off using the sunning rock as a safe surface to do so on, he lifts her back up after stripping most of his off as well, and climbs in.

 _It will be a little colder than you are used to,_ he tells her, recalling the last time she shared playing in the water and how warm it was.

She nods once, eyes wide as she continues to look around at everything. _Pretty._

With a small smile at the little viper, he carefully lowers her into the water, delighting in the little giggling noises that escape her as he does so. She coos and other little sounds escape her as her small hands slash against the water top and her little legs kick below. Tiny colorful scales speckle her body, her eyes shimmering brighter as the pupils vanish and they become more serpent-like.

 _Water fun! Play in water!_ She tells him seriously as she continues to splash her hands.

 _Yes the water is fun,_ he replies, shifting his legs into his tail and using it to support her body so his hands are free.

 _You scales!_ She exclaims looking at just below the surface where his black tail is supporting her body. _Brother does not._ She tells him mournfully.

Chuckling he answers, _He has fur instead,_ and pictures what his pup looked like the last time he saw the younger shifter change.

 _Looks soft,_ she tells him, her eyes narrowing as he listens to her trying to recall, suddenly she has vague impression of Jace curled around her while she is drowsing, his body different than she is used to but no less reassuring. He smells like home and tastes like family. He’s safe, so she’s safe. Whether she means to or not, she shares her impressions of her brother and his cuddling habit. She also shares him growling at people when they reach for her, at least everyone that is not her family. The only exception is the man who smells safe but sad.

 _That is John,_ he informs her, picturing his friend and their elder, tying that image to the scent of safe but sad. _He lost part of his family last year, now he is sad, but someday he will be happy again,_ he shares the impressions of that as well.

 _Find family, smell happy,_ she orders with a child’s logic.

 _I wish I could beautiful, I wish I could._ He responds softly.

For a while the two of them play in the water, she delights in trying to chase his hands across the water’s surface and splashing. When he starts to feel her growing hungry, he gets out taking her with him, and drying her off with one of the towels he keeps hanging by the door before redressing her. He is only slightly surprised to see that it has been three hours. Not bothering to shift his legs back, he heads into the kitchen and supports her body with his tail while he sets to making the milk.

While he is making the milk he reaches for the wolf pup Leah, brushing against her mind and awaiting her attention before he speaks, _He is still sleeping, at this point I am keeping him here for today so he may rest, unless he is absolutely needed?_

 _That is alright Sir, please make sure he relaxes, he is not good at taking care of himself even though he excels at taking care of others. I will sic Abigail on Cleon if he tries causing problems,_ she replies politely, _Is there anything else sir?_

 _No,_ he responds, cutting the link between them as the link finished, after checking it against his skin, determining it is just a slight bit warmer than they are, he presents the bottle to her.

Kaela takes one sip and shoves it away, _Too hot!_ She exclaims giving him a dirty look that reminds him of his daughter Zara as a baby.

She had been a fussy eater too.

For a minute he considers cooling it off but wonders if that will make the milk bad. Instead he shoves the bottle in the fridge, when he pup wakes up he will ask him if it can be reheated or not. This formal is different from the stuff the bitch had used with the girls. Still holding her with his tail, he sets about making a second formula, this time going for slightly colder than his body temperature. When it is done he presents   it to her.

Again she takes a single sip before shoving it away, _Too cold!_ She grumbles, still giving him a dirty look.

Sighing, he sets it in the fridge next to the first before setting about making a third. He is just about done when he feels his pup waking. Moments later there is a slightly panicked voice in his head.

 _Eric, where is Kaela?_ The younger shifter demands, tone full of worry.

 _She’s alright, we are currently in the kitchen, I am making her milk formula right now._ He replies, making his tone as soothing as possible and pulling the negative emotions out of his mate without ever considering that he is an empath, he’s used to having emotions coursing through him.

Relief courses through the link from his pup who just about sighs, _Thank you, it is unusual for me not to wake up when she needs something._

He gets the impression his pup is blushing, so instead of answering, he merely sends reassurance and a smile through the link before returning his focus to the formula. It is not quite warm enough yet, he thinks as he tests a small drop on his wrist and returns to working on it.

The little viper giggles as she watches him, her eyes large and serious.

A few minutes later he listens to the thoughts running through his mates head as the younger shifter comes downstairs. Since the hybrid is still thinking about how much he slept, he decides to explain his part in it. A small part of himself worries that it will anger the younger shifter but he does so prefer honesty.

 _You needed the rest, so I cared for the little one, she likes my pool. We spent some time playing in there earlier. I think she would have preferred to stay in the water but I could tell she was getting hungry so we have retreated to the kitchen so I can make her something. She is still too small for regular baby food I think._ He tells the younger shifter as he continues to work on the milk.

“What’s wrong?” he hears his pup murmur from the doorway questioningly.

Still focused on the milk, he is trying to use his innate ability to control heat rather than the stove to heat this batch to see if he can get it right. “It is not heating to the right temperature,” he replies without taking his eyes off the bottle.

Walking over to them, the younger man comments, “Let me see,” as he plucks the bottle out of his hands and squirts a drop onto his wrist. Chuckling, his pup swirls the milk for a few moments before offering it to his sister.

She latches on, takes a couple of suckles before stating, _Good, warm._

“It does not have to be perfect, I normally heat it to my temperature, which is a few degrees warmer than hers, swirl it around a bit to mix, then give it to her, I promise she will not hold it against you.” His pup tells him with a smile.

“Hmmm,” he responds looking at her thoughtfully, “So she was having me on huh? First time was ‘too hot’ the second bottle was ‘too cold’ and I had just went to work on the third bottle.”

“Kaela were you being difficult for Eric?” his wolf queries with a smile.

She tries shaking her head, not very successfully yet since she has not developed full control, _No. Hot, cold, want right,_ she replies.

“Silly girl,” the pup murmurs affectionately as she feeds, when she is done he glances up at him, querying, “What all did you get for her?”

He thinks about it for a minute before answering aloud, “Two changes of clothes, the bottle and diaper bag which I was told has supplies for twelve hours in it but we are past that and I have not needed it all, and the blanket she was sleeping in when I arrived. I also collected a change of clothes for you, and the sleeping outfit you are currently wearing.” He shrugs feeling like he is lightly blushing as he states, “When I got up this morning I threw your other clothes in the washer after making sure that the pockets were empty. They are nearly done drying.”

A smile curves his pup’s lips before he murmurs happily, “Thank you,” before stepping even closer.

Watching the wolf he nods slowly, trying to figure out what to say when he feels the pull of a summoning, a child crying out for help. “Excuse me, duty calls,” he politely states before vanishing, _I am being summoned to help with a child, though I cannot feel exactly where._ He pauses for a moment as he disappears. _I know you need to go to the den house in the morning, feel free to use the car if I am not back by then, her safety seat is in the back all set up._

 _Thank you Eric,_ he hears his mate reply.

As he materializes in the middle of a hot desert he suggests, _Feel free to explore to your heart’s content._

His senses fan out, searching for what would have called him through the old ways. The Shadow Mistress directed him here apparently. Within a heartbeat he has scanned the thoughts and feelings of every sentient being for twenty miles, finding the one that called for him. It is a little girl, maybe ten years of age, a fennec fox just learning to shift. She had gotten trapped in her animal form and a pair of hunters had caught her in a cage. Since she was stuck in animal form she had focused on her pack link, calling for help. Only problem is, she was caught by humans, the vast majority of their kind cannot touch humans unless they know for a fact the human knows it is a shifter they have caught. So the den’s Tracker had prayed to the Shadow Mistress for an answer and he was that answer.

Frowning, he ghosts through the town, remaining shielded and out of sight until he reaches the place where the little fox is currently trapped. The humans were planning on selling her to a zoo in the west, privately owned and never questioning where the product was from. He would pay them a visit as well to ensure that there were no shifters trapped within. Slipping into the building, he moves silently, checking the thoughts of each and mentally tagging them to either be corrected or killed according to their personalities. There are only two of seventeen that are going to die. Good, he really does prefer low body counts.

Finding a dark corner where he will be unseen, he summons all of the humans in the building to the room with a compulsion. Once they have gathered, mostly confused and dazed he drops the shield and steps out, of the dark corner but not all the way, just enough that his shimmering silver eyes can catch the attention of each of the humans.

The first human that he had tagged for death screams, trying to rush him, and drawing a long knife as he does so.

Rolling his eyes he lets the human get fairly close before he strikes out, long fingers smashing into the man’s throat to cut off the air, dropping him to the ground.

 _We are going to have a discussion about poaching. Why none of you will ever do so again or find yourself in the same situation he is currently in, suffocating to death from a collapsed trachea ._ He informs the gathering. Switching to hissing aloud he orders them, “ _You will free each animal here to their correct home then forget that you have ever seen me. If you ever consider poaching like this again, you will feel intense pain throughout your entire body until the idea has passed.”_

All of the humans nod vacantly before setting to work doing as ordered. The one laying on the ground at his feet he ignores as he tracks the other one that he is going to be dealing with. That human is going to commit suicide after writing a long apology note to his wife and children for all of the abuse he had put them through over the years. Even though the wife and children are human, he still plans to mark him as cursed so that he will be judged by Dusk Daughter and found wanting. He would spend eternity in hell, or whatever he felt of as hell.

There are four shifters within the animal cages, each of which he makes the humans forget and he collects up. The three are children who were learning to shift when they accidently got trapped in their animal forms and got caught while trying to find their parents. The fourth is an adult who ran into an arsehole gifted who thought it was funny to trap the shifter in their animal form. Well there is another added to his list then.

When all the humans are gone except for the ones he has marked for death, he turns his attention to the shifters, focusing first on the little fennec fox who had called for assistance. Kneeling down beside her, he focuses on finding the link between animal and human form, once he has a lock on it, he sinks into his gift before carefully walking through hers, leading her from fox to human form, though she is a bare when she re-solidifies as a little girl. He takes off his over shirt, carefully dropping it over her head to be worn like a dress before turning his attention to the other two children. The little boy reappears with his pants and nothing else on, a blush staining his cheeks. The second girl is nearly fully dressed and frowning up a storm.

Of the four, the adult was the hardest to do because it required him break a gifted binding, and that was not his strong suit. Well not delicately anyways, he could blast the binding but that could damage the shifter. Sighing, he focuses on the man’s link between forms, and surges once, force shifting him from his brown jackal to a human.

“Thank you! Thank you!” the adult cries out in Arabic as soon as he is returned to himself, “Many, many thanks to you!”

 _Do not attempt to shift for the next seven days or you will lose the ability forever._ He orders the jackal before scooping up the two small girls, settling the smaller of the two on his shoulders much to her amusement and holding the other. He then reaches a hand down to take the little boys before the four of them leave the building, his focus on returning them to their homes. All three sets of parents to the children are overjoyed to have their little ones homes. They are in shock that a cobra is delivering them home, but too thankful to question it.

Once the children are back in their family homes, he returns to the building where they had been kept. The first human is already dead from suffocating but the second one, the one he wanted to commit suicide, is still living.

Shifting into his full cobra form, he settles onto the floor and waits for the human to awake. When the human does so, he is still sitting there, perfectly still waiting. At first the human screams at him in Arabic but he ignores that and continues to stare unblinkingly when the human’s voice goes horse, he makes the mistake of looking into his cobra’s eyes, finding himself unable to move and nearly unable to breath. Eventually his babbling turns to begging for mercy and forgiveness. Not that it will be of any use, mercy is not something he has unless one counts a quick death.

Using his command voice and telepathy combined he orders the human, _You will return to your family apologize for your behavior, insure that your widow and children will be supported, report to your Temple to beg forgiveness of your God, then go to the tallest part of the building to jump off. You will do so now. Nothing will stop you._

For a moment the human stays perfectly still as the compulsion sinks deep within him. Shifting back to human form he shields and follows the human as he heads to his home. There he keeps watch, draining all of the negative emotion that is pouring through the house. As that negative energy pulses through him, he directs it through the human, forcing him to feel every fear and pain he had ever caused. By the time the human leaves his house and heads to his temple he is a ready to kill himself. He stays downstairs while the human makes his way through the Temple, but his mind stays focused on the human all the way until the moment of his death.

Once the human is dead he vanishes returning to his home.

He feels his pup come awake the moment he solidifies and he seeks to reassure the younger shifter so he gently tells him, _Rest, it’s just me heading into the garden._

 _Are you alright?_ His pup queries voice gentle and reassuring.

He does not answer his pup. Instead he heads into the garden, stripping out of his outer layers of clothing, dropping them in the hamper by the door, and shifting into his cobra form once more. He considers soaking but decides against it. Instead he stretches out, long tail lazily wrapping around the pool and settling his head atop the sunbathing rock with his hood fully fanned. He has just gotten comfortable, trying to force his body to relax when he feels his pup entering the area.

“What’s wrong?” his pup queries gently, the pressure in the air has changed and he can feel the younger shifter’s empathy trying to sooth him.

Listening to the younger shifter’s thought, he mentally smiles at the idea that his pup is worried about startling him. **_Hard to startle me when I am well aware of everything in my home_** , he remarks as he lifts his head, tilting it slightly to the side and allowing his hood to just hang.

Nodding twice, a small smile curves the pup’s lips without the younger man being aware of it, “You didn’t answer me,” he softly states moving a little closer, “Either time. Please.”

He considers it for a minute, reviewing how his day had gone and choosing not to answer. This is one of those times he is happy he is no longer bound by tradition. **_It is nothing of importance. I have already dealt with the problem._**

Sighing, thoughts full of concern, the pup remarks, “If it was not of importance, you would not still be bothered. What’s wrong?”

He tilts his massive head to the side, hood shifting slightly questioningly as he considers his next action. Sighing once more he answers, **_I do not understand how people can treat family and hatchlings like they are worthless._**

For a moment the younger shifter is quiet, even in his own head, than he nods suddenly, turning on his heel and heading up to the bedroom. A few minutes later his pup returns with his sister securely in his arms. Carefully, so not to be pushy according to his thoughts, the younger shifter picks a spot next to his tail and sits down. The pup is curled against him with his sister tucked between the two of them. Slowly, his slender fingers stroke his scales going in the same direction as the scales.

Mentally smiling tiredly, he shifts his tail so it is curled closer around the pair, the stress slowly melting away as he listens to the thoughts of the pair. A little bit later the hatchling wakes up, and he smiles at her thoughts.

 _Pretty,_ she exclaims focusing on his scales.

He shifts closer so that his scales are closer to her tiny fingers, mentally chuckling at the feel of her explorations.

“I know, very pretty, what color is he?” his pup inquires of his sister, nuzzling the top of her head.

 _Silver_ , she answers immediately tracing the edge of one of his scales, _purple,_ she pauses for a moment, intensely thinking about the colors she has learned before finishing, _black._

As he watches his pup kisses the top of her head, before nuzzling her and querying, “That’s right precious, he is black, silver, and purple. Is he the same purple as mama?”

It takes a few minutes for the little viper to answer, _No, she bright,_ in her mind is an image of her mother in her viper form, focusing on her scales.

“Do you have purple?” his pup inquires lightly.

She pictures herself in the bath, focusing on her knees that are covered with a scattering of purple scales.

“That’s right precious,” his pup murmurs to her happily.

 ** _Beautiful girl, smart girl,_** he murmurs gently to the little viper, feeling far better than he had in a long while.

 _I am!_ She merrily exclaims, _Smell water. Play in water?_

His pup chuckles while glancing at him questioningly.

Tilting his head, he withdraws his tail as he shifts back into his normal human form with the scales scattered across his body, taking off the majority of his remaining clothes, he uses his aeromancy to drop them in the hamper. Sliding into the water, he appreciates the feel of it against his skin, and smiles up at his mate perched in the same spot still.

His pup is trying to decide whether he wants to get in the water or not. He is very self-aware of the scars that mar his skin. At this point the younger shifter is not comfortable with the idea of intentionally showing them off. It is bad enough, according to him, that he saw the scars the day he dealt with Cleon and Trey.

He considers allowing his scales to vanish, which would display the massive variety of scars on his body, but decides against it because he has a feeling that would make the younger man more self-aware, not less. Instead he offers, _There is a set of swimwear in the closet just outside of the garden, if you want to hand me her, I will play with her while you change, or you can just sit on the edge._

While he is speaking to the hybrid, his attention is actually on the little viper who is eyeing him and the water with great interest. Her thought racing about how she wants back in. She loves the feel of water and the fact her scales shimmer when she is in it. According to her mama and brother, she will eventually have complete control over her scales and she wants that now.

“You play with her, I watch, sounds good to me,” the pup answers as he hands the little viper to him after stripping her of her night clothes off.

They spend a lot of time in the water. He enjoys playing with the little viper, enjoys all of her baby noises and the thoughts that accompany them. When she starts to get both hungry and sleepy again, he gently nuzzles the top of her head much like he has seen his pup do before standing up.

“Shall we go eat breakfast?” he suggests as he gets out.

 _Tech?_ He hears a soft female voice whisper through his mind.

Following the connection he finds the young female wolf he had spoke with yesterday. _Yes?_

 _Please tell our little healer to rest today, Hamil has things under control. We will see him tomorrow._ She politely tells him. _When he starts feeling guilty, please reassure him he has nothing to feel guilty about._

He mentally nods in response, hearing the sub-thoughts that Jace needs some time around him. That it would be good for him and little Kaela, who also needs to be around someone other than their parents. There are other sub-thoughts there too in regards to him, but he chooses to ignore them, knowing that it is her nature to think, See, and feel.

Cutting the link, he shifts legs into his tail, tucking the little viper on it and proceeding to make omelets while his pup watches. He knows the younger man is thinking a lot but is choosing to focus his attention on surface thoughts and Kaela more. When he is done preparing breakfast, he cuts a piece of fruit for the little viper to suck on while they eat.

While the two of them are eating breakfast, his pup comments, “Mama’s probably not done with her heat yet, its day two and I think she said hers last three days.”

Tilting his head to the side it takes him a moment before he suggests, “The two of you can stay here if you would like, it does not bother me.”

A small smile tugs at the young shifters lips as he nods, contentment from both him and the little viper filling the air. “Thank you,” he murmurs before looking at his sister, his expression shifting to a slight frown. “’Course we don’t have enough clothing for two more days.”

He shrugs, thinking he can either go purchase clothing for the pair or take a quick trip to their home in order to collect up anything needed. “That is not an issue, clothes is easily acquired.”

There is silence for several minutes before the younger shifter asks, “Are you sure though? I know you like privacy.”

Nodding once more he comments, “It really is not an issue, if I thought it was, I would not offer,” he pauses for a moment, considering for a moment that this would be the first time they had spent more than a few hours in each other’s company. It would give something of an indicator as to how things could be in the future, if they were able to handle being around each other for long periods of time. “If it makes you less concerned think of it as a trial run of assortment to see how well we can deal with each other.”

“Alright,” his pup responds happily, relief evident in his tone.

Just before they finish their respective plates, he decides to mention the fact that his son comes over regularly for dinner. “Today is traditionally the day Aidan comes over for dinner.”

Grinning, the younger shifter remarks, “Awesome, I get along great with Aidan and I was going to ask him if he knows of any places near where he is at that has low rent, he’s closer to the school, and…” his voice trails off, his mind starting to question if that was him telling him that he was not wanted around.

 _It is not, if I was going to ask that, I would just directly ask that, I was not sure of your feelings about him since you have Kaela here._ He interrupts Jace’s thought process to reassure him.

“Oh, ummmm, I have been trying to work on being around other people with her.” blushing the younger shifter ducks his head, watching his sister as he mumbles, “Besides Mama, Nate, and the healer, you’re the only person I have let touch her, everyone else gets growled at.”

He understands perfectly well the way the young shifter reasons, its more than logical to him, “Understandable,” he moves his tail so that she is closer as he murmurs, “She’s tiny and in need of protection.” Of course he feels that way about all hatchlings.

Nodding energetically his pup remarks, “Exactly!” Jace’s thoughts are a whirl of emotion regarding family and his need to protect after everything he had gone through as a child.

While cleaning up the pans he considers the fact that his house is moderately dull, he does not have a TV or any services of that nature, his laptop is set up to monitor the den’s security. Curious he queries, “Since there are several hours until then, would you like to do anything in particular?”

For a bit the younger shifter bites his lip as he thinks about it before answering, “I’d like to get some pictures but I forgot my phone at the house, and my camera is there too. Can’t scrapbook cause all the stuff is in my bedroom, all her toys are in her bedroom.” The pup sighs softly, “I really dunno. Any suggestions?”

Scrapbooking and photos? Easily enough dealt with, either a quick trip to the store or a quick trip to his pup’s bedroom. It might be easier to go to the bedroom. Quickly picking the location of all of his supplies out of the younger man’s mind he chuckles softly, scooping Kaela up from his tail and handing her back to her brother. “Be right back,” he murmurs before he vanishes.

Shielding his scent and presence, he vanishes, reappearing in his pup’s room. There he quickly collects up all of the items from the list in his pup’s mind, making sure to have each of the boxes with the supplies in them. Apparently his pup has a lot of scrapbooking supplies. Once he has all of them, he collects up clothing for both before returning home, focusing on his living room in order to deliver the pile of scrapbooking supplies.

“Oh,” his pup gasps, mind full of pleasure, shock, and a bit of concern.

Tilting his head, he asks hesitantly, “Should I have asked first?”

Shaking his head, the hybrid answers, “I thought you got called for more work, didn’t realize you were doing this, thank you.” Grinning, the younger man gives him a quick hug before settling on the floor with the scrapbooking supplies around him.

A small smile curves his lips as he shifts things around so that his pup has an easier time reaching everything. Then he fetches an extension cord, plugging it in and handing it to him so he can use it for anything he might need it for, such as a hot glue gun. He also makes sure the coffee table is placed so it is easy access in case that would be useful for the hybrid.

“You’re amazing,” his pup comments with a huge smile, looking up at him, “really you are, are you going to join me?”

Who would he do one of? Could he handle working on one? It would probably be a good thing. Aidan has asked him on several occasions about the others in their family but he has a hard time answering. Perhaps it would be a good idea, take the pictures and put them into a book with notes on it. Then when his son asks he could just hand it to him, allow him to read it. Maybe that would be easier.

With a very soft voice the younger shifter questions, “Have you ever considered doing one for your family like a photo album?” Almost as soon as the question is out of his mouth the younger man seems to realize that that could be a bad subject. “Oh my, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean-“

Sprawling on the sofa, he waves it off, “It’s fine.” He knows his voice is harsher than he likes.

“I…” the younger shifter starts before trailing off, a sudden thought crosses his mind and a few minutes later the hybrid is standing, walking over to him and settling the sleepy Kaela into his arms.

It takes him a minute to realize that this was his pup’s way of trying to cheer him up. _You’re too cute,_ he tells his pup with a mental chuckle, before shifting her against his chest and stretches out. With a small smile he nuzzles the top of her head.

Shaking his head the younger shifter comments, “Not really, I just noticed that she makes you feel better,” smiling he continues to speak, “Now I am going to go sit over there,” he motions to where he has everything set up just a few feet away, “you enjoy a nice, relaxing cuddle with Kaela. She loves to cuddle.”

Nuzzling the top of her head one more time he remarks, _All serpents love to cuddle with family. We are a tactile species with our closest relatives. It’s only non-family that that closeness is lessened._

Settling down into his spot, the younger shifter states, “Mama said something similar once,” he sorts through one of the boxes, pulling out several of the journal looking things before settling on one and putting the rest back.

A part of his mind is listening to his pup as he thinks about what to put in his scrapbook for Kaela. The little viper is sleeping with her head just above his heart, enjoying listening to his heartbeat beat. She is noticing the differences between Jace and him. The other children in the neighborhood are all safe. Another part of his mind is reflecting on the past, recalling his siblings and parents, everything that he normally tries to avoid. Perhaps it would be best if he was to make one of those books, do it as a memory book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter did not go as planned and will be a two part chapter instead.


	22. Visits (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for feisty_one, who left me such a lovely review the other day, and all the other people who have stuck around to read, whether they left a review or not. 
> 
> I had originally had this done last year, then a bit of a problem happened and the entire thing was deleted, so I have spent the last few months working on it again, it is only 1/4 the length it originally was going to be, with parts of it going to be the next chapter rather than this one. Still, I hope everyone enjoys

_Eric’s POV_

Holding the little viper his mind is lost in thoughts and memories.

Perhaps he should make a memory book for those of his family, though it is tradition he had never done so due to the fact he was the last one living. All of the den’s memory books were carefully sealed and preserved in the small library down the hall. He had made sure that they were all secured so that if Aidan or his children ever wanted to read them they could. At that point he had not expected to ever have anything to do with his girls or have a mate. So the fact that Zara was sort of communicating with him, and he is moderately sure that eventually his pup would want hatchlings, well it really was a good thing he kept the books. Those books were the only things besides the pictures he had removed from the family home before laying each and every family member out carefully on their beds or the sofa’s of their rooms. The hardest had been his younger siblings, in particular the baby sister who would have grown up to be a beautiful cobra and a healer.

It had taken him three tries to get the fire going. Eventually he had just blasted it with his grief. Overloading the protective barriers and forcing it catch fire. The den home had become an inferno as he stood next to the car watching. Tears running down his face he had pulled all of the lingering energy from the brutal deaths to himself before hurling them at the blaze too. The house and everyone within it was gone in minutes. It had burned so hot that there were not even bone fragments left. As the flames had burned down he had returned to the small flat he had near the university.

Blinking, he clears his mind of the visions of the past, of seeing each of his family members like that and recalls happier times with them instead. Yes, it would be good if he made them some sort of memory book. He should have done so years before but he had went hunting instead. Tracking down and killing each of those responsible for the death of his family.

Again he blinks to clear his mind, this time turning his attention back to the little viper cuddling with him. She’s sleeping. Her dreams full of water and her family, though mostly her brother.

Carefully standing, he silently glides upstairs, carefully laying her in the crib and brushing against her mind ever so gently to make sure she stays asleep before heading back downstairs.

With a small smile he folds his legs beneath him as he settles down on the opposite side of the table from his pup. It does not take the younger shifter long to notice him, and when he does he can just about hear the questions about where the baby viper is.

“She’s sleeping, I have her settled in the crib. If she needs anything I will hear her,” he answers the unspoken question softly, before glancing at everything and querying, “Is there a way to do this without damaging the pictures?”

Nodding, the younger shifter reaches for box, sorting through the journal like books before pulling out a black leather one and offering it to him as he say, “This one here is designed as a picture book scrapbook, you take the white part out of the plastic sleeve, and there are little pockets for the pictures so you do not have to cut them or anything, any decorations you want to put on them, you put on the white part around it instead. They come in a variety of sizes and I have sheets for all of the standard sizes in the box there,” his pup motions to book besides him.

Accepting the book he queries, “Besides placing pictures in them, what is the point?”

“You use pieces of paper to write down favorite memories, or the stories behind the pictures. It’s like a journal and photo album all in one.” his pup answers softly, blushing and ducking his head a bit in embarrassment according to scent, “I’m a bit too sentimental I think, wanting to record all of the growth and good times that Kaela has, but Mama says it’s alright, that I am allowed to be.”

Trying for a gentle look incase his pup looks up he remarks, “There is nothing wrong with being sentimental at times,” as he hesitantly looks through the various supplies that are spread out around his floor . “Please inform me of the purpose of each item here,” he requests as he continues to look things over.

Still blushing, the wolf nods before beginning to go over the different items including the various types of laid out and what their purposes in this particular process is.

He listens carefully, absorbing the information with ease and processing it. One trait he would never claim is being artsy, however he wishes to do his family justice in his representations of them. Perhaps he should start small, pick a single relative to work on a memory book for now. Only who to pick or maybe when? Standing, he moves over to the drawer where he stores many of the pictures and carefully lifts them out. These are his favorites, the ones he takes out most often. Most of them revolve around the family events, mostly around the holy days. He carefully lifts out the pictures, his fingers carefully holding the edges as he returns to his spot on the floor, a small frown of concentration curving his lips. For several minutes there is silence as he sorts through the pictures, placing a few of the pictures aside before he stands once more and replaces the rest of them in the drawer.

“If I got this correctly, I select the images of importance,” he holds up the pictures carefully, “place them in the order to place them in,” he pauses for a moment to order the pictures, “then select which pages I wish to put them on, write information on paper selected to mean something or match the picture, and attach the written information. Did I miss anything?”

Shaking his head and smiling slightly the young shifter remarks, “You did not, though it’s supposed to be enjoyable.”

He nods once, a serious expression on his face, before he carefully sort through all of the supplies laid out, mentally making an image of how he wants each page to look before he begins carefully pulling the protector holders out and slipping the images into them. Some of the pages are designed to hold a single picture, other pages several. Since they are all the same overall size he can shift them around to the order combination he desires.

Occasionally he can feel the younger shifters eyes on him, but he does not remark, instead he continues to work. Carefully putting the pictures in order according to about when they happened. He selected to do the last Day of Seeds celebration that they held as a den. Everyone had been there, every living family and den member. It had been wonderful. He can still recall the way Era and Kiley had teamed up against their older sister Desari during the pot painting contest. He remembers the way Tara, his oldest niece, had stayed protectively by her pregnant mother, only leaving her side when his brother was there instead.

Unfortunately, the death masks, how they looked as he laid them out is just as clear. Just as vivid. He had understood exactly what had happened to each of them, how they had suffered for the ones not just executed. That was the entire reason he became a Tracker, it was for justice for them.

They continue to work in silence until he feels Kaela waking, hunger being the cause. While the pup goes to collect her, he gets a heavy blanket out of the closet to lay on the floor for Kaela to crawl and roll on. A small part of his attention is on the two of them as his pup feeds his sister, talking to her gently. After he is done feeding his sister, the younger shifter returns to the living room, smiling when he spots the blanket laid out for the little viper before returning to his scrapbooking project.

As he keeps working on the memory book scrapbook he listens to the thoughts surrounding him while plotting a bit. Kaela is mentally rejoicing over the fact that she smells home, her brother is happy, and she is having fun. Jace seems to be pleased that things are going so smoothly though he worries about a great deal, however his mind does not seem to stay on any one topic for any length of time. All of the hatchlings in area around his home are doing good. There are two who are not happy but it was for punishments due to their behavior.

Just before dinner time he puts his supplies carefully away before rising in order to head into the kitchen and begin working on super. One of the useful parts of his elemental gifts is the ability to heat things up evenly by controlling the temperature. Softly his pup inquires if he wants help, which he politely declines. When he notes that the younger shifter is worried about over doing it he makes it a point to reassure the hybrid.

Once Jace feels less concerned, his focus on preparing dinner. His hands smoothly moving as he slices and dices the fruits and vegetables. He already has the roast marinating in a Worcestershire sauce and spices. Once he is done with the vegetables, he grabs the roasting pan and places the roast in it before surrounding it with the carrots, celery, onions, potatoes, and garlic.

When was the last time he cooked for someone other than Aidan? He asks himself as he sets to making the mixed fruit pie, starting with the handmade crust. It’s been awhile, when they first got out of the military John had stayed with him since the rehab would not allow him to live on his own. Of course, they hadn’t lived together for too long. Even though he did not want to be an elder, they both had elder personality traits which occasionally would cause strife. Other than the wolf and his son, he hasn’t cooked for anyone since the loss of his family. Hissing at himself, he lines the pan with the crust and starts on the filling. Well then, he is going to do his damnedest to make this a smooth dinner. The first step is going to be suppressing his current anger and sadness.

The roast is just about done when he feels his son arrive.

His ears perk as he listens to the younger shifters speak with each other. For some reason he can feel that Aidan is nervous. However, he tries to stay out of his son’s head as much as he stays out of his pup’s head.

When the pair enters the kitchen, Kaela tells him, _Hungry._

He smiles, replying, _You have a good brother who will make sure you have food._

 _Yes,_ she declares with a smile, her baby fangs the only teeth she has so far.

 _Are you alright with me being here?_ He hears his son query, gently connecting to him without pushing too hard.

 _Of course, I would have contacted you if I did not want you in the house._ He answers sincerely.

Aidan’s eyes flicker between him at the stove and his pup heating a bottle of milk while carefully holding his sister. _I know you have a difficult time with too many people in your territory. Especially when you feel the need to protect them._

He inclines his head slightly, acknowledging the truth of that statement. _True, however if the courtship between Jace and myself is successful I will need to adapt._

Understanding fills his son’s mind, and he gets the impression of a smile and a nod.

Just as they finish their conversation, his pup carries the little viper upstairs to the bedroom, carefully putting her down for a nap according to the way her mind grows sluggish and sleepy before returning to the kitchen.

Aidan grabs the dishes and silverware needed in order to set the table, while he pulls the roasting pan out and sets it in the middle of the table.

“Can I help?” Jace queries with a glance between them.

“We’ve got this,” his son replies as he grabs napkins.

“It is pretty much done,” he answers, “I just need to grab the drinks. Any requests?”

His pup shakes his head, “I’m good with whatever you want.”

“His roast goes really good with milk or honey tea,” the younger cobra comments, “I think I will have milk myself.”

Nodding, he fetches the milk while the other two sit down.

Dinner goes smoothly, far smoother than he expected. Jace is rather vocal in his praise of the roast. Apparently it is one of his favorite things to eat. Aidan talks about his perpetrations for going into uni and the difficulties he has had with transferring. One of the admission officers apparently had a hard time believing that a seventeen year old could complete his primary education and be ready for uni already. He also mentions his run in with the gifted folks at the café, but is calm about it, treating it as normal. When his son is done answering questions put forth by the hybrid, he starts asking questions himself. So despite the fact he is not the best at conversations, he is drawn into one with the two younger men, both of which seem rather pleased by that turn of events.

Of course he glosses over most of his answers, it is bad enough that Jace saw him at the edge of his patience, no need to let Aidan know about it as well.

He is very happy when the conversation turns to the memory books that they have been working on. It is a mostly safe topic. The only person he really discusses is his sister Era even though the one he is working on has all of the family in it. The one he is most comfortable discussing is Era, probably because she is the one he can still visit if he goes to the shadow realm. Instead of moving on to the afterlife she had chosen to become a member of the shadow court.

 _I have the memory books for our family if you would like to look through them,_ he offers his son privately, it is not something he can bring himself to say aloud. Not now anyways.

 _I appreciate the gesture, but I think today would not be a good day to do so._ The younger cobra answers. Tilting his head, he glances over the table, and queries, _Maybe you can show me what you are working on if you are comfortable with that?_

He mentally nods slowly, accepting that idea, its not a bad one, and it is a good way to introduce him to their long gone family.

When they are done with dinner, Jace shoos them to the living room, declaring, “You two made dinner and set the table, I can clean it up.”

A smile plays at the edge of his son’s lips as he agrees.

Retreating to the living room, his mind automatically checks on the little viper upstairs, finding her just waking up and comfortable where she is. Outwardly he projects calm, while internally he is nervous about showing his son the pictures and what notes he has already made on each.

Instead of joining them, Jace heads upstairs to get Kaela while he shows the memory book to his son. The younger cobra is quiet, eyes skimming the images and the words in his delicate print as he goes through what he has already started. It’s nowhere near done, but Aidan still seems to appreciate it.

By the time Kaela and Jace come back downstairs, Aidan has already left and he has turned on some music in order to stop the silence. He has also dug out the small collection of toys he had once kept in his flat for his children, back before everything had gone to hell, happy to give them a purpose again.

He is seated back on the floor where he had been working on the memory book, not actually touching the supplies because they belong to his pup, but considering what he will do if Jace does not mind them continuing.

The look of shock and pleasure on the hybrids face when he spots him, has him stating quietly, “If you do not mind, I would like to continue working on this project. I am finding it surprisingly refreshing.”

Jace nearly beams at him as he settles back into his spot, fanning the supplies back out, and answering, “That’s perfectly fine, I nearly have hers done, so I will be working on mine here shortly.”

Both of them keep an eye on Kaela as they work on their respective projects. He is nowhere near done, and wishes to flesh out the notes about each of the pictures. At the same time, he doesn’t want to make it look overly crowded or cramped. Still, he manages to get the first set of pictures all in their pages with little notes.

Jace finishes the pages he has going for Kaela, offering it to him to look through before switching to his book. The first thing he notices as the hybrid works on his, is the fact the first few pages are just words, there are no images, making him curious, but he will not ask. If Jace wishes to share, then he will show him the book, otherwise, he will keep his curiosity to himself.

Every time he feels the younger man start to get thirsty, he fetches him something to drink, occasionally getting drinks for himself. He also feeds Kaela when she gets hungry just a little bit before bed time.

“I’ll put her down,” he offers as he holds the little girl.

Smiling, Jace agrees, “Alright, she sleeps a bit more than I do.”

He nods, turning and heading towards the bedrooms upstairs, his long legs quickly carrying him through the house. Carefully he changes her into sleeping clothes and a new diaper. Several long minutes are spent playing with her gently, enjoying the little noises she makes.

 _Sad._ She mutters eyes narrowing at him, _Why?_

He blinks at her for a moment, startled that she can notice it. He thought he was doing a good job keeping it under wraps.

Her little tongue flicks out, _Sad,_ she repeats.

He nuzzles the top of her head gently, _Sometimes sad is needed to get to happy._

 _Family. Not sad._ She declares, pressing her head against his as much as she can, her little hands gripping at his shirt.

Instead of setting her in the crib, he stretches out on the bed, laying her on his stomach and laying a hand lightly down her back.

Softly he tells her about his family, the little cobras and vipers he had played with and helped with. Tells her about the way his youngest sister used to roll around and would accidently change as she moved. He shows her images of each, good images, happy images of the things he is telling her about. She falls asleep on his chest, making soft little cooing sounds, hands fisted in his shirt.

That’s the way Jace finds them nearly an hour later, a soft smile curving the hybrid’s lips as he glances at them.

“She loves to cuddle,” his pup tells him happily.

“That’s alright,” he replies, dipping his head and breathing in her soft baby scent.

“Mind if I join you?” the younger man queries, motioning to the spot he had slept in the previous night.

He smiles slightly, waving a hand lightly towards the light switch to click it off and barely moving his head in a nod. “That’s more than alright.” He answers softly.

Grabbing his night clothes, his pup heads to the bathroom to change, returning a few moments later and crawling in the bed next to him. All of his slender limbs close by not quite touch except the arm he stretches out in order to rest it gently against her legs and his stomach. He is surprised at how quickly Jace drops off into sleep.

He can’t get his nerves to key down enough to sleep, he just lays there tenderly stroking the little viper’s back, mind lost in the past, even as he keeps his emotions under check so not to disturb either of his house guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	23. Early Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Eric have breakfast together and spend time with Kaela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a happy holiday season so far. This is the last of my Christmas updates, there will be another burst of updates on New Years, feel free to tell me if there is anything in particularly you want to see updated.

Jace’s POV

He wakes up somewhere between comfortably warm and slightly cold. As he stretches he realizes why. He never curled under the blankets. The parts of him that are touching his cobra and sister are warm, the rest of him is cold. Warm air suddenly surrounds him, and he smiles into the pillow his head is resting on.

 _Thank you,_ he tells his bondmate fondly.

All he gets in response is the impression of a nod.

 _Have you slept any?_ He queries, tipping his head to meet dark eyes.

This time it’s a shrug he gets.

 _You need sleep too,_ he’s sure that won’t go over well, but what sort of mate would he be if he ignored his partner’s needs?

Amusement fills the link between them, _I took a nap with Kaela, remember?_

Snorting, he rolls his eyes and wonders if his cobra has had this conversation with the healer in the past.

 _Multiple times._ The amusement is almost mental laughter at point. _He swears I should sleep more but it just doesn’t work that way for me._

 _You should listen to your healers,_ he declares, smiling softly, knowing he probably won’t win this one and that’s okay. He knows that it doesn’t always work that way.

He spends some time drifting, not quite asleep but definitely not awake.

They’re going to be here at least one more day, so far everything has gone smoothly. He’s concerned about the boundaries he knows his cobra denies having, but that doesn’t make them any less real.

He’s drawn away from his thoughts by Kaela waking, stretching her small body and giggling.

His eyes flicker back open, and he watches how the little viper wiggles on his cobra’s chest.

 _Play!_ She exclaims happily, wiggling a bit more.

Smiling, he scoops her up, tossing her carefully up and catching her with practiced ease.

Her giggles fill the air, getting louder as it converts to shrieks of laughter.

He glances sideways, catching the way warm dark eyes watch them, the ghost of a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

Several minutes are spent playing with his sister while his mate watches before she declares, _Hungry._

 _Then let’s feed you,_ Eric answers, catching her mid-flight and making her shriek louder.

He smiles affectionately as he watches the two serpents leave the bed.

He spends a minute just enjoying the lingering scents before rolling out of bed himself. He stretches a bit, uses the loo, then heads downstairs to join his snakes.

It’s rather early in the morning, apparently they slept for a good long while. At least his sister and him did, his mate not so much.

“Mind if I make breakfast?” He asks as he glances around the kitchen.

Eric shrugs, but he gets the impression it’s a cover for something else.

 _You can say no,_ he remarks upon the link between them.

For what feels like hours, his cobra doesn’t respond. His nerves are gearing up to spike when he finally does.

 _It’s been a while since I have had anyone around long enough for them to get comfortable enough to want to cook._ It’s soft, but there is something more to it, he’s just not sure now would be a good time to push.

 _Brother’s tasty pancakes!_ Kaela declares, projecting the impression of the last batch he made. She didn’t actually eat any of them, but she kept licking the air and sucked on a small piece of cooked fruit from it.

Chuckling, Eric runs his nose along the top of her silky hair, _Alright, my dear, I’ll eat pancakes._

 _Good._ His sister’s vocabulary seems to be growing daily. She still hasn’t been vocal, but from everything he’s learned about snakes, she might not start speaking aloud until she is in the middle of her childhood because otherwise the taste of scents can be overwhelming.

It takes him a minute to figure out where everything he needs is, but once he does, he gets down to cooking.

His sister and bondmate watch him. He’s moderately certain that they are conversing, but isn’t bothered by the fact he can’t hear it. He’s pretty sure that it’s good for both of them. It gives her a chance to build her vocab and speak with a natural telepath. It gives him a chance to bond with her. Win-win all around, though he’s certain his mum might not feel quite the same way.

“I’ll need to go to the Pack Home today,” he comments as he puts the pancakes on a plate.

Eric nods, dark eyes flickering over his face. “I was expecting that.”

“Aunt Sandra will probably want to feed me,” he remarks with a snicker, making the last helping of pancakes. “She’s always wanting to feed me.”

Snickering, his cobra replies, “She seems to do that to a lot of the pack.”

The three of them end up at the dining table, with Eric having carried their plates there since he commandeered his sister back. They discuss the plans for the day between bites to eat. He gives Kaela a piece of fruit to suck on, since she is quite partial to doing so.

When they are done eating, he watches in fascination as his cobra uses his gifts to clean everything up. It never fails to amaze him exactly how strong his mate is.

“If you want a shower before we go, I’ll give her a bath in the downstairs bathroom.” Eric offers as his cobra plucks her from his arms and noses at her fluff again.

There’s not a lot of people who can do that without getting growled at, but he finds it completely adorable, and makes him quite certain that if they manage to have a family later down the road, his cobra will definitely be an equal parent and not one of those types who feels they don’t have to. Of course, he hasn’t seen a lot of that sort of behavior within the Watson Pack.

“Alright,” he agrees, nodding and smiling fondly at the pair.

 _Water?_ His sister demands questioningly.

“Yes, water, precious girl, he’s going to give you a bath,” he answers, tapping her lightly on her small nose.

She blinks slowly, before agreeing, _Okay._ Then orders him, _No fall!_

“No falling,” he agrees.

It’s going to be an interesting day, he thinks as he heads back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
